Green Brother
by snakebit1995
Summary: It kinda sucks that Vert doesn't have a sibling, so I gave her one. This is the story of Vert's brother Excel, and his journey with Nepgear to save their sisters. Along the way they'll find Friends, Foes...and love? Contains OC X Nepgear X Uni love triangle. Starts during Mk2/Rebirth2
1. Chapter 1: Little Brother

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

My name is Excel, the CPU candidate of a place called Leanbox. I am one of a kind, the only male CPU, the younger broth of Vert AKA Green Heart. I kinda just do my own thing, hang around the Basilicom all day, messing around on my lap top and listening to music. I usually just sit around in my green sweatshirt, black slacks and big headphones.

"Listen up!" someone yelled yanking my headphones off my head.

"Owww jeez, what the hell Vert."

"You should get out of your room more." Vert said "You're so pale…you could use a little sun."

"Says the girl who sits around playing games all day. What'd you want Vert?"

"I can't say hello to my younger brother."

"This better not be another one of those you wanna dress me up like a girl things again." I grumbled "If I wake up in a dress and a wig again I swear…"

"I wouldn't have to try if you had been born a girl."

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" I yelled.

"I wonder why you are male and all the others were female, how strange." Vert mumbled "Maybe Blanc will trade me her sisters for you?"

 _I've never actually met any of the other Goddesses or Candidates, Vert never takes me with her…is she…ashamed of me?_

"I'm not some doll you can treat like a toy."

"Hmhm." Vert laughed to herself and put her arm around my shoulder "I'm only joking, don't get so bent out of shape."

"I love you, little brother…"

"Love you to big sis."

Vert hugged me, smashing my face into her chest.

"Sis…can't…breath…you're smothering me…"

* * *

 **Three years later.**

It's been a long time since I saw my sister, I miss her. Her and the other goddesses went off and never came back…I don't know, if she'll ever be back. While she's been gone a group called ASIC has been spreading across my nation, and there's nothing I can do about. The people, they don't trust some guy like me, they want a goddesses like Vert, not some guy like me.

I was standing in the main hall looking at a large picture of my sister.

"I'm sure she is fine." Chika, our nations oracle, told me "I mean…it's Vert."

"She'll be real busy when she gets back. Her backlog will be through the roof." I laughed.

"Yes…" Chika sighed.

I grabbed my bag and started for the door.

"Sir where are you going?" Chika asked me.

"Out for a while." I said closing the door "I'll see you later."

I headed down the street of town, no one even looked at me, and I tend to blend in. I put my headphones on, turned up the music and headed to a local café. The food sucked but at least it got me out of my room. Browsed my laptop, checked various sites and news articles. I saw story about how there were some problems with the boats coming in from Lastation.

 _I'll make sure Chika looks into that and sees nothing is wrong._

I have no idea how to run a country, so I let Chika do most of the work. When I was done on my laptop I closed it and checked the clock, I had gotten lost in thought and let a lot of time pass. I gathered my things and headed home.

"Night Chika." I said walking passed the girl.

"Huh…Oh yeah night."

I stopped walking "You feeling alright Chika?"

"I'm fine!" she said quickly.

 _She must be stressed out._

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off." I said "Well good night."

* * *

 **A few days later.**

 **Nepgear's POV**

We were investigating the odd actions of the Leanbox Oracle, Chika, she was acting strange and we had asked Uni to help us look into it. We had confronted the girl but she only seemed to act strange and stranger. We also wanted to see if she knew anything about Leanbox candidate, I had only heard rumors about the girl.

"Chika, who are all these people."

I turned around and looked back at the stairs at the top was a bot, probably close to my age, maybe a year or two older if I had to guess. He had shaggy blonde hair, was wearing a sweatshirt and some slacks, and had a pair of bright green headphones around his neck.

He was…really handsome.

"What are you two zoning out for, stay focused." IF said bopping Uni and I on the head.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Yeah sure…"

"IF who is that boy?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I could ask all of you the same." He said "May I ask why you are harassing the oracle?"

"We were just…" I mumbled.

"She's not really the oracle." Uni said "She's an impostor."

The boy looked at her "Yes…I realized that when she in acted that foolish policy allowing worship of Arfoire. How stupid do you think I am?!"

The underling reviled herself and ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled "Where is the real Chika, and where is the candidate!"

"We should chase after her." Cave told the others "She might know where Chika is."

"Will you come help us." I asked the boy at the top of the stairs "We're going to rescue Chika and the candidate."

"No you're not." He said.

"Huh?"

"You'll only be saving Chika." He said.

"But the Candidate-"

"Maybe it's true what they say." Compa mumbled "Maybe she's just a legend."

"Haha…" Cave let out a very quiet giggle "I'm afraid you ladies are mistaken."

"It's not a she…" the boy said "It's a he…more specifically me. I am Excel, CPU Candidate of Leanbox."

"Wait you mean…"

"The Candidate from Leanbox is…"

"A GUY?!"

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"A GUY?!"

"Last time I checked I was still male." I said "Why did you think I was a girl?"

"That's just what I always heard." The black haired girl said.

"My sister told me the same." A girl with pink hair said.

I trotted down the stairs to meet the group.

"Most likely my sister spreading rumors again…probably embarrassed that she has a brother not a sister…" I sighed "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Nepgear." The pink haired girl said "I'm the Candidate from Planeptune. This is IF, that's Compa, and that's Red."

"I can't make him my wife…"

"I'm Uni." The black haired girl said rubbing her shoes on the floor and not looking at me "I'm the candidate from Lastation."

"Two of the other candidates have come to me…" I mumbled "Do you…"

"We're looking for help to save our sisters." Nepgear said "Will you help me?"

"No." I said "I can't…most likely I would have to transform, and I prefer not have to do that."

"What...but-?" Nepgear whimpered.

"Right now I have bigger things to deal with I am going after that girl. Chika is likely with her and she needs my help."

I walked over to the closet and picked up my weapon of choice, a trident.

"If you're going to the same place we can work together, for a time." I said.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

 _I wish that Excel would be more committed to helping us…I don't know why but being around him makes me happy._

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

 _What is this…why does my face feel so warm…this guy…is a CPU candidate like me…he makes me feel all…weird._

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

 _Don't worry Chika just hold on….I'm coming to save you._

We followed that underling to a distance tunnel cave where she dumped a horde or dogoos on us. Repulsive and disgusting little beasts wasted no time trying to attack the girls with me.

"Stop it…don't touch me there."

"Naughty thing get off!"

"It's all slimy…"

 _They seem more interested in the girls then me…I guess being a guy ain't so bad…_

I spun my trident around.

" **Trifold Stinger!"**

I thrusted the weapon forward and blew some dogoos away.

" **Trinity Spike!"**

I blew a few more away. I spun my trident around and slashed away the last of the monsters.

"Thanks…" Nepgear smiled "Sorry you had to see me like that."

"Yes…not your most ladylike moment I take it?"

"No…" she mumbled.

"Let's get moving…after that girl!"

We headed deeper into the dungeon, boy it was hot in there, not a good place to wear a sweatshirt like the one I had on. Along the way we took down some monster, Nepgear was pretty skilled in combat, rough around the edges but plenty of raw potential.

"Take this!" Nepgear swung her sword and cut at the large fire wolf.

"Watch it!" I said blocking the side swipe from the dog.

I spun my trident around and stabbed forward **"Impale!"**

I dug the tips of my weapon into the wolf before lifting in up and slamming it down.

"Thanks." Nepgear panted catching her breath "I didn't think the reach would be so far."

"Fenrir class wolves are surprisingly flexible." I said "It was no trouble."

"Over here!" Cave called "I found her."

We headed over and sure enough Chika was there, all tired and dirty.

"Haa…is this the end." She moaned "I see a white light…is that you Vert?"

"Ahh no don't die!" Nepgear yelled "Other way! Go away from the light!"

"It's fine." I said patting her on the shoulder "This is Chika's greatest power…the ability to Bullshit anything."

"Sir!" she yelled "I assure you I do not jest… ***HACK COUGH!*** I really am dying here."

"Talk about commitment…" IF mumbled.

"Chika this is just sad…" Cave sighed.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Chika glared "If I can't see Vert before I die…It will be so painful."

"Well if she's gonna die anyway let's just leave her hear to return to being one with nature, dust to dust and all that." I said walking away.

"Wait for me!" Chika said running after her.

"Wow…she broke character really quickly." Nepgear observed.

"Let's head back to the Basilicom." I said "I don't need Chika to actually die; the people hate me enough as is…"

"You say something?" Nepgear asked.

"Nothing…"

* * *

 **Later.**

"Ahh much better…" Chika sighed putting her feet up "I feel whole again."

"So then." I said calling attention to myself "Now that we've all been formally introduced, why did you come to Leanbox in the first place?" I asked.

"Like I said before I want to save our sisters."

"So my darling Vert's still alive!"" Chika yelled "Hallelujah!"

"Calm down." I mumbled "well then I can't be of much help as I said earlier I can't help you."

"Well maybe you still can." Nepgear said "I'm looking for the Leanbox Mascot, do you know where it is."

"I do." Chika said "Or I did…"

"What'd you mean did?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It kinda….got kidnapped with me." She mumbled.

"Not knowing where it is isn't a big deal." IF said.

"But…we need its location to get its help." Compa responded.

"Let's just find Underling and beat the leads to the location out of her."

"You girls are surprisingly violent." I mumbled.

"Good idea!" Nepgear said "But we don't know where Underling is."

"Leave locating her to me, I will search all night if I must." Cave said walking off "I will message as soon as I obtain her whereabouts."

"Well why you wait I'll at least let you stay here." I said pushing my chair in and placing my headphones on "Chika I'm going upstairs, please accommodate our new guests."

"Of course sir, right this way ladies."

I headed up stairs to my room and sat out on the balcony, music blasting in my headphones.

"You're…still okay…" I smiled biting my lip trying not to cry "Please Vert…just hold on a little longer…I don't care if you're embarrassed by me, or ashamed…I will save you…so just wait a little longer and I'll be there."

I felt someone tapping my shoulder; I looked over and saw Nepgear was there.

"How'd you get in my room?" I asked sliding the headphone off.

"I got the doors confused, then I saw you standing here…is everything alright you look upset."

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

Nepgear looked up "The stars sure are pretty tonight."

"Yeah."

There was a weird…twinkle in Nepgear's eye…it made me smile.

"So you were there to, the Gamindustri Graveyard?" I asked.

"Yes…" Nepgear said looking down "For three years…"

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I mumbled walking off the balcony and back into the room.

"Hey can I ask you something?" the girl said.

"Hmm?"

"How come you said you don't like to transform?"

I chuckled to myself "Let's just say I don't like my attitude when I transform, I've heard that Neptune gets super serious in her Goddess form, and Blanc gets really angry. Mine's kinda like that, but different."

"So your personality changes?"

"Yep." I said pulling the zipper on my sweatshirt and throwing it off, quickly starting to discard my shirt too.

I was a pretty muscular guy, tone but not ripped.

"Wah-What are you doing?!" Nepgear said covering her eyes and blushing like a made person.

"Getting changed for bed, so beat it." I said.

The poor girl went running out of the room and I laughed to myself.

"I like her, she's funny."

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted my back against the door to Excel's room.

 _I can't believe I just saw him shirtless…What is this…my heart…won't stop pounding…_

"Oh there you are Ge-Ge." Compa said walking up "What's the matter."

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"Are you sick, you look awfully red…?"

"I'm fine…just tired." I said walking off.

 _Deep breaths…I feel like my chest is gonna explode…what's going on…_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **A quick overview, this story starts during mk2 (I'm playing Rebirth 2 so expect it too linked more with that.)**

 **It stars an OC (If you got this far you probably figured that much out.). I know that the Sisters are based on the handhelds but I always felt bad that Vert didn't get a sibling so I just slotted him in there. And I made him a guy cause I'm a guy and I'm projecting onto my character, that and the story is full of girls one dude can't hurt.**

 **This story is also an OC X Nepgear X Uni love triangle.**

 **At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to an OC story for Neptunia but I figured screw it why not.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mascot

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

When I got up the next morning Nepgear and her friends were raring to go. With leads from Cave or her troop we took the most logical approach and headed back to where we found Chika, the Underverse, figuring we could find Underling there.

"Can't believe I forgot how hot it was here." I said as we walked down "I should have left my shirt at home."

"There's no reason to do that." Nepgear quickly responded "You look just fine!"

"Okay…"

"So do you always have those headphones on?" she asked me.

"Yes, they were a gift…from my sister."

"I see…what do you like to listen to?"

"A little bit of everything, rock, electric, pop, anything by 5pb."

"We saw her in concert the other day." Nepgear said "She was really good."

"She's one of Leanbox best performers." I said "pride of our nation and all that."

"Hey look it's Underling, and that mouse."

"Does she ever shut up?" IF wondered out loud.

"Oh crap it's you guys again!"

This time the Underling was accompanied by an underling rat, one who had an obsession with Nepgear's friend Compa.

"Oh look they've got the mascot." I pointed out "Let's beat it out of them."

"I ain't gonna lose to you!" Underling swung her metal tipped stick at me put I caught it between the prongs of my trident "Oh crap!"

" **Trifold Stinger!"**

I flipped her back and cut her with my trident, before laying into her with a flurry of stabs.

"HYAA!" I saw Nepgear swing her sword and knock back the little rat.

"Same as always…" IF mumbled "fighting with you has kinda lost it's luster."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I am fine." The glowing disc said "And who are you."

"My name's Nepgear, I'm Planeptune's CPU candidate and I'm trying to save the world, will you help me."

"Wow she just summarized the entire plot up to this point in one sentence!"

"Maybe the cliff notes weren't the best here." Compa whispered.

"No I got it; I can sense the others within her."

"So you'll help?"

"Hang on." Cave put her hand up "We need Chika's approval first."

"Pretty sure I overrule Chika on this matter." I grumbled.

"Hello….bad guy over here!" Underling yelled waving her hands "Did you forget about me that quickly?!"

"Oh she didn't run away this time." IF observed.

"I guess she wants to get tossed around again." I said stepping up "That can be arranged."

"I'm not finished yet." she said reaching into her jacket "I still have this."

"A disc…"

"A mascot disc." My mascot said sternly "Where did you get that?"

"My boss gave it to me as a gift, said to use it to eliminate all of you."

The disc in the underling's hand glowed and you could feel the power in her and the mouse fluctuate.

"Oh crap…" I mumbled.

"We already beat them once so let's just bonk them again." Red said **"Bzzt Yo-Yo!"**

The short girl threw her toy but it just bounced off.

"Ha what a joke!" Underling lifted her leg and kicked the girl away.

"Ouchy."

"Red are you okay."

"That stung…but I'll be fine."

"This is gonna be a pain." I glared "You might actually force my hand…"

"I don't know if we can beat them now…" Nepgear said "And we came so far."

"Never despair, help has arrived."

"That voice."

"It's 5pb." I mumbled "And the tide just turned in our favor."

"Chika asked me to come help you guys." The blue haired girl said.

"What is this some kinda joke?" Underling laughed "What are you gonna do sing me to death."

"Yeah!" 5pb smiled like it was no big deal "Are you ready?"

"HAHAHA I can't…it's too funny!" Underling gloated.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Nepgear asked.

"Never underestimate the idol of Leanbox." I told her as 5pb started singing "5pb's songs reach to the very soul, strengthening her allies, and weakening her enemies. In a battle fought with swords and shields, 5pb's greatest weapon is her own voice."

"Hey…my Ouchy went away." Red commented.

"It's like, my soul is shaking." Nepgear said "I feel so good."

"Hey no fair…stop it! My awesome powers!"

"Thanks for listening!" 5pb smiled.

"Now get lost!" I yelled **"Trifold Shot!"**

I swung my trident, cutting the air and blasting the girl and the rat back.

"NOOOOO!"

"That was close…" IF observed.

"Thank you for helping us." Nepgear said thanking 5pb.

"Huh…AHHH!" the girl ran off.

"What did I do…do I smell weird?"

"Forgive 5pb's rudeness." Cave told her "when off the stage 5pb is very shy."

"In other words you spooked her that's all." I smiled "You did nothing wrong."

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." 5pb said apologizing from behind Cave "I didn't mean to I just…"

"The shy girl who is secretly a popular singer…" IF observed "The cliché is real…"

"Normally I can just lock it all away but it….UGH!" 5pb groaned.

"Well thanks for helping us save the mascot." Compa smiled.

"Yes, thank you." The glowing ball said "I'm unsure how I will repay you."

"Well the mascot and the oracle are safe." Cave said "We should head back to the Basilicom for now."

"Right, let's get going." I said as we walked off.

"Umm hey Excel." Nepgear said poking my arm.

"Yeah?"

"If 5pb hadn't show up, do you think we could have won against Underling and the mouse?"

"It's possible, if we had both transformed we might have pulled it off." I told her.

"You said you didn't like to transform right, what would it have taken to get you to do it?"

"Someone being in trouble, for example, if you were in danger I would probably do it." I told her "I fear I've given you the wrong impression, My God form isn't as terrible as I make it out to be"

"I hope I get to see it someday." Nepgear smiled.

 _Jeez…what's up with her, she has like two emotions, happy and nervous._

"Stop lagging behind you two!" IF yelled.

"Coming!" Nepgear yelled.

"You know I haven't seen your goddess form either." I said.

"It's nothing special." She said shaking her head "I'm sure it'll pop up though."

After that the two of us met up with the rest of the group to head back to the Basilicom.

 _Now that she got what she came for I bet Nepgear will go back to Planeptune…why does that bother me?_

* * *

 **Later.**

"Oh good you guys rescued the Mascot." Chika said "Nice job."

"Yes." Nepgear smiled "We were wondering if we could borrow it for a while."

"Yeah go ahead." Chika told them.

"That was way too easy!"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Nepgear said "Will Leanbox be alight without it?"

"It's just for a bit so it'll be alright." Chika said "But one condition you must save Vert like yesterday."

"Don't worry we'll do it." Nepgear said.

"You can have it no conditions." I said "Just bring it back in one piece okay."

"Thank you."

"Hey one more thing." Chika said "Where's 5pb she's supposed to be with you guys right?"

"Back here." Cave said gesturing to her back.

"H-Hello…do you….need me?"

"Yeah I do." Chika said "Seems while I was indisposed ASIC ran amok and the hearts of the people are wavering again, but I've got a plan to win them back."

"Let me guess…a concert." I mumbled.

"Yep and Leanbox can't have a concert without their star performer 5pb."

* * *

 **Later.**

"Wow this place is backed to the brim." Nepgear observed.

"With this many people, my problem might be solved in one shot." I smiled.

"Hey you all made it." 5pb said walking up.

"Wouldn't miss it." I said "Thanks again for your help."

"No problem."

"Seems like we have other guests." If said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Uni said looking away "I didn't come here for music or anything."

"Our first concert…so cool." A small girl with short brown hair said.

"Mina will be so jealous when we get home." A girl with the same face but longer hair said.

"Okay I know you but who are you two?" I said looking at the kid.

"I'm Ram, that's Rom." The long haired twin said.

"Wait, are you three CPU candidates as well?" 5pb asked.

The three nodded.

 _These must be the twins from Lowee._

"All five candidate have gathers to listen to my song…this is so exciting." 5pb cheered "It's time for me to start, I'll see you soon."

"Wait we're all here?" Rom said "but who."

"Hey." I raised my hand "Excel, CPU candidate of Leanbox."

"Whoa…it's a boy." They both said "How weird."

 _There just children…be nice…_

5pb started her song and it was fantastic, as usual. She got through one or two before she stopped to make a pitch on behalf of the CPU's. The hall practically exploded in cheers when she finished her statement.

"It's so intense." Nepgear said.

"And now for the clincher." Chika said "The next act will seal the deal."

"Thank you for listening!" 5pb smiled "But now it's time for the next act, the boy band, Juniper."

I slowly turned my head to Chika.

"What have you done?!"

"BOOOOO!"

"CHIKA!"

"Get off! Get off!" 5pb said trying to usher the three men away.

"But my plan…idols are super popular." Chika pouted.

"Female idols you ditz!" I grumbled "Not boybands…"

"Oh jeez…stop pushing!" Nepgear whimpered "It's like a riot in here."

"We need to resolve this quickly before a real riot does break out." Cave said.

"Well what can we do…" Nepgear said "Oh wait, I have an idea, Uni, Rom, Ram come here."

"What?"

"How can I help Miss Nepgear."

"You better not waste my time."

"What are we doing?" I said leaning in.

"No boys beat it." Nepgear said pushing me away.

"Cut from the loop again."

Nepgear and the other three went up there and introduced themselves. The crowd seemed to like them and the…song, they sang.

"You know if you we're just gonna sing I could have played the guitar or something!" I yelled at the stage.

They finished and the crowd was frozen…totally silent. Turned out to be one of those dramatic pauses and the crowd actually loved them.

"You guys were incredible." I smiled.

"You think so…" Nepgear said looking off.

"It's not like I was trying to impress anyone." Uni mumbled "Especially not you…"

"Of course they loved us." Ram smiled.

"Yeah…" Rom added.

"See the crowd loved you." Chika said as we all went back to the Basilicom "My plan was a success."

"Just…just shut up please." I mumbled.

"I'm so embarrassed….never again." Uni hissed "But we got shares so it wasn't a complete waste…back to Lastation then."

"We should go back to Rom, Mina's gonna be so proud she'll buy us new games for sure."

"Uh huh."

"Oh…you're all going home…" Nepgear said.

"Well I'm already home." I corrected.

"Stop pouting." Uni said "It's not that I don't want to I have things to do, Bye!"

"Bye-Bye Miss Nepgear."

"Don't say bye to her we're leaving." Ram said dragging Rom off.

"And their gone again…"

"Don't get so down you'll see them again I just know it." Compa told Nepgear.

"Are you sure this was okay?" Cave asked "ASIC's shares went down…but so have ours."

"The Ebb and Flow of Shares is natural." I said.

"And when my darling returns the Shares will come flooding back to us." Chika smiled "So what are you all going to do now?"

"We've got the power of all four mascots." Red said.

"So we'll be heading back to Planeptune to form our next plan of attack." IF told us.

"Just leave everything to us." Nepgear said "I'll get our sisters back for sure."

"No." I said standing up.

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving this to you." I said walking up "I changed my mind, I'm coming with you."

"Wait really?!" Nepgear smiled "You changed your mind!"

"Are you sure?" Cave said "Leanbox is struggling already if you leave."

"What difference will it make." I said "Half the nation barely thinks I exist and the other half thinks I'm a girl. They won't miss me for a bit. Besides she's my sister so she's my responsibility."

"Alright." Chika said "I'll hold down the for here then."

"Thanks Chika." I said turning to Nepgear "So when do we leave."

"WAIT!"

"Oh 5pb."

"Good I made it, thought you would leave before I caught up." She panted "That concert was amazing, so inspiring."

"Oh no…we were terrible compared to you." Nepgear said.

"Nonsense. I was no help in calming that crowd…I don't want that to happen again so…please let me come with you!"

"Wait what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I want to sing for everyone, not just Leanbox." The idol said "So please…"

"Of course, you're more than welcome." Nepgear smiled.

"Seems you party just grew by two." I smirked.

"Well I hate to rush you but if we're going back to Planeptune we have a boat to catch."

"Well then let's get going." I said "Hold down the fort Chika, see you soon!"

"Yes Chika do manage things properly while we are gone." Cave said following us.

"I guess you'll be coming to."

"Indeed."

"Sorry it seems I nearly tripled the size of your party." I told Nepgear.

"I don't mind, the more the merrier."

"Guess so."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: HDD

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"So where are we headed, back to Planeptune I assume." I said as we walked down the street.

"Yep we just have to catch a boat." Nepgear said

 ***Beep…Ring***

"Oh that's me." Nepgear said pulling out a phone "Hello…Oh hi Histoire…yes I'll put you on speaker."

"Hello…can you all hear me?" a soft voice said.

"Yes you're fine." Nepgear told her "We just collected all the mascots and were getting ready to come back to Planeptune."

"Actually I have something else I need you all to do." The phone said "You know the island to the west of Planeptune…ASIC has been in the area and I need you all to check it out okay."

"Sure no problem." Nepgear said.

"I have someone there already but she can't last forever." Histoire said "So do hurry."

"We'll go as soon as we can." Nepgear said "Oh and Histoire, I managed to get another CPU Candidate to help me."

"Which one."

"Leanbox."

"Oh…that one."

"What the hell does that mean?" I grumbled.

"Well regardless I'll be in touch."

"Bye Histoire."

"So I guess we're taking a detour." I said.

"Seems so." Nepgear said "Let's hurry."

* * *

 **Later.**

"So this is a boat." I said as we sailed "How strange."

"You've never seen a boat before?" Nepgear giggled.

"I've seen one, but I've never been out of Leanbox so this is the first time I ridden one."

"Yeah." Nepgear smiled "I hadn't been outside Planeptune till recently myself, the world sure is big."

We sailed along the sea, the water was a smidge rocky.

"WHOA!"

We something, the boat rocked and Nepgear nearly fell overboard.

"I got ya." I said grabbing her hand.

"Please…don't let go!"

"Don't worry…Jeez you heavy."

"HEY!"

"UGH!" I put all my strength into it and pulled Nepgear over the railing.

"Phew…thanks…that was scary."

"No problem." I said taking a seat against the wall with her "Talk about a rush."

"I'd prefer not to experience that again." Nepgear panted.

The horn on the ship bellowed and the captain said we were at the island and apologized for the rough landing.

"You kidding me, that was just the ship docking." Nepgear said.

"So you probably would have been fine." I smiled.

"Yeah…but I got to be saved by you so I guess that makes up for it." She smiled back.

"Huh?!" I blushed "Don't talk like that."

"Sorry I made things awkward didn't I?" Nepgear mumbled "I'll see you on the shore."

Like that she ran off.

 _What the heck was she saying…?_

I quickly gathered my things and followed my party into the forest.

"Not seeing much." I said "Awfully quiet though."

"Keep it down." IF hissed.

"Got ya!"

"Watch it!"

I grabbed my trident and caught a sword between the prongs.

"I won't let you destroy this place ASIC scum." A red haired girl said.

The attacker was female, had short red hair, was wearing a blue jacket and short combo.

"Hang on you've got the wrong idea!" Nepgear yelled "We were sent here to help you. Histoire sent us."

"Huh…you look familiar, oh hey I remember you from Lastation." The girl said backing off "Well this is embarrassing."

"So you're the agent out her Falcom."

"Yep, I'm actually from here and was visiting home when ASIC moved in. I've been holding them off since but it's not a one woman job you know."

"You've held them off by yourself, nice job." I commented.

"Yeah but I have to stay with the village, I'd sure appreciate it if you'd guys deal with the ASIC headquarters and squashed them before they get off the ground.

"No problem." Nepgear said "Leave it to us."

"Cool, here's the directions to where they are, I'll be around if you need something." Falcom said dashing off.

"No point in wasting time." IF said taking charge "Let's get moving."

We traversed the forest till we got to the place ASIC was supposed to be, a place called Severed Dimension. It was one of those Data dungeons, all computerized and stuff.

"This place is freaky." Nepgear said.

"RAH!" I pulled back and finished off a monster "They can't play music either."

Most of the monsters in this dungeon were trying to play music, and not doing a super job of it either.

"Maybe I should give them some lessons?" 5pb wondered.

"Yeah no." I quickly shut her down.

"I don't think they're that bad." Nepgear said.

"Then you don't know music." 5pb and I both told her.

"Here…listen to this." I said placing my headphones on her head "This is a new mix from an artist I follow."

Nepgear bobbed her head and smiled "Wow that's catchy."

"See the garbage these things are playing is nothing." I smirked.

We walked a little deeper into the dungeon, dispatching the monsters as we went.

"Ugh what a pain in the ass, just smash the village already."

"Oh look its Underling." IF pointed out.

"You meet with her far too often." I sighed.

"Oh come on!" Underling whined "I finally got my chance to lead my own troops and here you chumps are to ruin it."

"Wait if she's in charge do we still call her Underling…Underleader?"

"UGH! Get lost!" Underling said "You deal with them!"

She quickly scampered off leaving her minion for us to deal with; it was a large, rocky dragon.

"He's big…" Nepgear observed.

"We can take him." IF said running around the back.

Our team spread out and started hacking away at the monster.

"RAHHHH!"

The dragon flailed around and smacked people away with its tail and claws.

"It's time to be serious!" Nepgear said getting covered in a bright light.

 _She's transforming…_

"HYAA!" the pink haired girl burst from the light and bashed the dragon back.

Nepgear's CPU form was dazzling, she wore a white one piece like section and her hair was even shinier.

" **Mirage Dance!"**

Nepgear spun around and sliced at the dragon some more

" **Javelin Spiker!"**

I pulled back and threw my trident at the creature, stunning it for a second.

" **Slash Wave!"**

Nepgear slashed her sword and kept beating on the dragon.

"RAHHH!"

The dragon reached out and grabbed Nepgear with its claws.

"AHHHH!"

It squeezed down on her, causing the girl's transformation to break under the pressure.

"Nepgear!"

"AHHH! HELP!"

"GRRRAHHH!"

The dragon was charging up, ready to breathe fire.

"Not a chance!"

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

 _It hurts!_

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the dragon monster squeezed down on me "HELP!"

It looked like it was getting ready to breath fire or something and really do me in.

"Not a chance!" Excel yelled out before there was a bright light around him.

 _No way…he's transforming?!_

The light shattered and a CPU stood where he was. The God form was intimidating, Blowback green hair, two crescent moon like wings, a shimmering double ended trident, his attire consisted of tight black tights and fingerless gloves…and he had no shirt on, allowing full view of his muscular body, toned biceps, rock hard six pack, nice chest…oh wow…

He didn't say anything as he jumped into the air.

" **Trinity Stab!"**

The attack was nearly blinding but three sharp stabs appeared in the dragon before in let out a death roar and disappeared.

"WHAA!" I yelled as the dragon vanished and I started to fall.

I was scooped up midair and gently flown to the ground. I looked up, being carried around like a princess by Excel.

"You saved me again…thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled down at me.

The smile was so cool…made me feel like I was melting.

We landed on the ground softly, but I was still sitting in his arms.

"You can put me down now."

"Why would I ever let a beautiful maiden like you go?"

"HUH?!"

He grabbed my hair and sniffed it.

"Wonderful. Such dazzling beauty." He mumbled.

"What are you saying?!" I said squirming out of his arms.

"Don't run so fast babe." He said grabbing my arm "Not that I don't like to watch you leave."

"Eh?!"

"You're just adorable." He smirked kissing the back of my hand "a vision of beauty."

 _What the heck is going on?!_

"Feel this?" he grabbed my hand and placed it on his stomach, over his abs "My body is perfection, it doesn't get any hotter than me. I'll let you kiss them if you want."

 _Oh goodness this is what he meant didn't he; his God form is a total playboy!_

"Uh Ge-Ge?"

"This isn't what it looks like!" I screamed "I swear he just-I-we-umm-WAHHH!"

"You're even cuter when you're nervous." Excel whispered placing a hand under my chin "I just want to lay you down right her and shower your body with kisses, afterwards we can go back to your place for some…alone time."

"What are you saying?!"

 _My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest, I can't actually be falling for this can I?_

"Knock it off lover boy." IF said pulling me back "You're being a creep."

"What a cute little tomboy." Excel said kissing IF's hand "You're not too bad but compared to Nepgear you are but a dying rose."

"Dying…Are you calling me old?!"

"Enough!" Cave said smacking him upside the head.

"Owww…Cave, 5pb, my sweets, have you finally changed your mind and come to jump into my waiting arms?"

"Not a chance." Cave mumbled.

"Umm…still no." 5pb shook her head.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Yes, Excel tends to get…flirty in his god form."

"Ladies your God has arrived, don't worry I'll make time for each of you! I have two arms, so I can let each of you hold one."

"He's kinda creepy." Compa remarked.

"He's harmless." 5pb said "Just…really annoying."

"So when Excel said he didn't like to be in HDD it wasn't because it was dangerous…?" I said.

"No, he dislikes it because he usually has to apologize for sexual harassment." Cave said "Enough of this change back."

"Fine, Fine." Excel smirked and licked his lips "I'll be waiting for you Nepgear."

"EHH?!"

"I think he likes you." Compa whispered.

"Judging by the look on her face Gear might like it to." IF smirked.

"N-No I don't!"

There was a light and Excel changed back to normal "Yo…Sorry about that."

"Let's just…go back to Falcom." I said quickly walking away.

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

The walk back to Falcom's village was awkward. Normally on our trips between locations I'd talk with Nepgear but she was making a point to keep at least 15 feet ahead of me.

 _I did what I had to do but…boy I hope I didn't hurt her feelings…_

"You guys are back already." Falcom said.

"Yep, ASIC has been dealt with so they won't cause any more problems." IF said.

"Great." Falcom said.

"What are you going to do now?" Nepgear asked the girl.

"I'll probably stay here for a bit and help the village rebuild, not sure after that, maybe I'll go on another adventure or something."

"Well if everything here is taken care of we shouldn't sit around, let's head back to Planeptune." IF said.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lowee

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

After leaving the island off the coast we headed to Planeptune. Nepgear didn't talk to me during the whole trip; Guess I really spooked her.

Planeptune was nice though, it reminded me of home, advanced technologically but also homey. It made me wonder why I had never ventured out of Leanbox before.

* * *

 **A Few Years Ago.**

"Hey Sis where you going." I asked as Vert picked up a small bag.

"I'm taking a trip to Planeptune, the other Goddesses are going, we have things to discuss."

"Cool can I come?"

"No." she said walking away.

"Come on, you never let me come with you."

"And this time is no different." She said "You stay here and look after everything."

"Fine…" I grumbled.

"Good I'll be home in a day or two." Vert said transforming and flying off "Bye."

"Bye…" I mumbled.

* * *

 **Back in the present.**

 _What is Vert's problem…she was always controlling and not letting me out…maybe she really was ashamed of me being a boy?_

"Excel something wrong?" Nepgear said poking my shoulder, talking to me for the first time in a day.

"Sorry just lost in thought." I said.

"Well we're here, this is the Planeptune Basilicom." She said pointing to a building.

"Nice place." I said following her in.

 _Why did I bother to leave…did I come to save Vert…or help Nepgear?_

"Hey Nepgear." I called out "Can we Uhh…talk for a sec?"

"Sure…what is it?" The girl turned around and tilted her head.

"Umm about what happened back in the dungeon…sorry."

"Oh that." She mumbled "It's fine it's not like that was your normal personality, I can deal with it, it's not real."

"Oh well…if it ever becomes an issue don't be afraid to put me in my place okay."

"Sure, I'll just punch you or something."

"You came to that conclusion far too quickly." I mumbled.

"Well it's no worries, yeah it was awkward the way you put my hand on your stomach but I'll get over it…I mean it's not like I liked it or anything!"

"Haha." I laughed "You're funny sometimes you know that."

"What does that mean?" Nepgear pouted.

"Nothing, come on let's go inside." I said walking passed her.

The two of us headed inside, it sure was nice in there, I thought the Basilicom I lived in was fancy but the Planeptune Basilicom was no slouch, it was full of Tech and shimmering metal tables.

"Histoire we're back!" Nepgear called out.

"Welcome home everyone." A little fairy creature said floating in.

I took this to be Histoire, she was a small blonde haired fairy dressed in purple robes, the oracle of Planeptune. It was pretty interesting to see her get around on a flying book.

"Ahh you said you got a candidate to help you, where is she?"

"He' is right here." Nepgear said pointing to me.

"Let me guess Vert told you she had a sister?"

"Yes she did…" Histoire said "My apologies."

"No big deal."

"What about the other Candidates?" Histoire asked.

"They all said no." Nepgear sighed.

"Oh…I see."

"But we did manage to get all the mascots." Nepgear smiled.

"Great, while you were gone I began work on another Sharecite. Once it's completed we can go and rescue the CPU's."

"So we're just gonna use a rock to bust them out?" I asked.

"It worked on me." Nepgear said "I'm sure it'll work on the others too."

"It will still take some time." Histoire said.

"Well what should we do?" Nepgear asked "Go see if the others will help us."

"They already said no once." IF said "They won't change their mind."

"Well now that we actually have a plan maybe they will it won't hurt to ask again. Worse case we beg." I shrugged.

"Actually there's something else I need you to do." Histoire interrupted "Recently the shares in Lowee took a sharp drop…90%"

"90%?!" we all yelled.

"That's a huge drop, it's unheard of." I said "You're yanking my chain right?"

"I do not jest." Histoire said "I do not know the cause but their shares have dropped rapidly."

"Wait…are Ram and Rom okay."

"I do not know. I have very little information."

"Then we'll go check it out." Nepgear said "you said it would take some time so we'll go there and help, maybe we can get Ram and Rom to come with us."

"Sounds like a plan" I said pushing my chair in "Let's get moving."

Everyone started to leave but Histoire called me over.

"Hmm?"

"Excel…why do you want to save Vert?" the fairy asked me.

"She's my sister…"

"I can tell there's more to it than that."

"Because, I need answers." I said "When I rescue Vert, I'll make her tell me the truth. Why was I kept hidden away, and why did she lie to people. This mission, it's about me not her…"

"I see…well then, best of luck. I'm hope you get answers but I'm sure Vert had her reasons."

"They better be good." I said walking off.

"You know I had suspicions you were male, but I never imagined they'd be true."

I left Histoire to her work and joined the others on a trip to Lowee.

* * *

 **Later.**

"So this is Lowee huh…kinda chilly." I said seeing my own breath in the air.

"It's not so bad after a few minutes." Nepgear said shivering.

"Your mouth might be saying that but your body says something much different." I snickered.

"The Basilicom is this way." Nepgear said turning a corner "I thought the cold would be worse for you, being from Leanbox and all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's an island so it's mostly tropical, Planeptune has some spots that are cold but Leanbox doesn't…do they?"

"Ehh at the very bottom is kinda tundra like but I've never been there, this is certainly the coldest I've ever been."

We opened the door to the Basilicom and headed into a warm building.

"Ohh that's better." I moaned.

"Oh it's you ladies." A woman with long blue hair and glasses said "Seems there are more of you…I wish I could talk but I'm swamped right now due to the Share crash."

"That's why we're here." Nepgear said "Is there any way we can help, how are Ram and Rom?"

"Not good stupid." The long haired twin, Ram, said stomping in "We got no shares!"

"Hi Ram…where's Rom?"

"In bed sleeping, it's all she's done since the crash…"

"She's probably got Share withdrawal." I said "The lack of shares is taking a toll on her, and the limited number being split amongst the two of you isn't helping matters."

"You seem quite educated on Shares sir." The blue haired woman said.

"Well I am a CPU candidate so I gotta be prepared for these things." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Mina." Nepgear said introducing the woman to me "This is Excel, Leanbox CPU candidate."

"Oh…It's a pleasure; I am Mina Nishizawa, the oracle of Lowee."

"Oh, I think I remember Chika mentioning you once." I shook her hand.

"Ugh this is so annoying!" Ram yelled "I don't care."

"Ram be nice we have guests."

"Is there any way for us to help Rom?" Nepgear asked "If you had a way to make Sharecite, we could make a small crystal and I bet that would help Rom."

"You really think that would work?" Ram asked.

"I do have the capabilities to create a crystal." Mina said "But I cannot allow you to help."

"Excuse me." I stuttered "She just offered to save one of your CPUs, I don't get it?"

"This is Lowee's problem and I must consider the political implications of allowing different nations' candidates to assist us."

"But I want to help." Nepgear said.

"The kid is dying and you're seriously pulling the political card right now. What kind of Oracle are you!" I snapped "It's pathetic!"

"Hey calm down." IF said pushing me back "This is more complicated than you understand."

"I get that Blanc hasn't been here in three years and you've had to take on responsibility because Ram and Rom are so young…but the fact that you'd put one of them in danger cause of bullshit like politics and relations between nations disgusts me."

"There has to be some way for us to help." Nepgear pleaded "Please."

"We cannot be indebt to another nation, I'm sorry."

"Well what if we traded." Nepgear said.

"Huh?"

"I'll go get the shares and in exchange you'll have Ram and Rom joins us on our journey." Nepgear said.

"Wait I don't-"

"Do it Mina!" Ram yelled.

"Great the kid said yes so we have a deal." I said standing up "Shares for candidates."

"Wait I didn't-."

"Let's go!" Nepgear said running off "We'll be back soon."

We all left but I held back.

"I'm doing this for the kid." I told Mina "Not you or your nation…this is about a sick little girl."

I went outside and met with the others.

"The first thing we should do is figure out why the Shares fell." IF said "Once we know that recovering them will be easy."

"It'll be faster if we split up." I said "We've got Seven people here so one group of three and two groups of two seems good. Or we could do four and three."

"I will take Red and 5pb with me." Cave said.

"Then Compa and I will stick with Nepgear and Excel." IF said "We'll meet back up in a few hours, if you find the cause of the Share Crash call the other team."

We split up and asked around for info on why the shares had tanked. People were less than cooperative.

"We're getting nowhere." I mumbled.

"You just want to get the shares to spite Mina don't you?" Nepgear said.

"I'll show her, putting you political standing above the life of one of your CPU or CPU candidates is insulting."

"She was just doing her job." IF countered.

"I don't care." I grumbled.

We went around, talking to people when we noticed a crowd gathering near and alley.

"Well that looks suspicious as hell, let's check it out." I said walking over.

"Step on up ladies and gentlemen, one at a time I have the emulator chips you asked for…and one for you…and one for you…chu"

"Those chips are probably why the Shares dropped." I pointed out.

"Hey it's Mister Mouse." Compa pointed out "He's doing naughty things again."

The rat stopped what he was doing when his ears twitched.

"Do I hear the voice of my angel?!" he turned towards us with stars in his eyes.

"Seems he noticed you." I whispered.

"Compa baby! Did you come to buy chips from me-chu?"

"Bad Mister Mouse." Compa said swatting him away "You're doing bad things again, gimme those chips so I can stab them with my syringe."

"Listen babe…" The mouse held his hand up "These things ain't cheap so I can't let you do that."

"Then we'll just take them by force." I smirked.

"AHHH!" the mouse ran off.

"Catch him!" IF yelled.

"Get back here you stupid rat!"

* * *

 **Later**

We chased that damn rat all the way to the fields outside of Lowee. His speed allowed us to quickly outrun us.

"He's gotta be around here still." IF said "Find him!"

We all spread out to look for the mouse. It didn't help matters that while looking for the rat I had to deal with mobs and monsters.

"Nyaa…"

"Stupid cats!" I said swinging my trident around and stabbing a few monsters.

I was getting surrounded by monsters called Meow; they were like cats with bat wings.

"Meow…"

"HAA!" I stabbed one and swung my trident around, bashing the others with their defeated companion.

"HYYAA!" I threw my trident forward and impaled the last cat, embedding my weapon in a rock.

"I can't stand little things like this." I said retrieving my trident.

"BAHHH!"

I flipped back to avoid the stomp of a large turtle.

"Whoa big fella." I said readying for an attack.

The beast stomped forward, trying to swat me back with the tree that grew on its back.

"HYUP!" I flipped over and landed on the trunk before quickly stabbing forward, attack the turtle.

My strikes bounced off the shell of the shell and made no dent.

 _I'll have to go to the soft underbelly._

I jumped off and started stabbing forward trying to beat back the turtle.

"WARRAHHH!"

The turtle reared up to stomp me.

"Right there!"

I shot forward **"Trifold Stinger!"**

I pushed forward, tipping the turtle over and ending its existence.

"Now where's that stupid rat." I mumbled running off.

I found the rest of my group combating the rat. He was throwing discs at them and using lighting magic to attack them.

"HAA!" Nepgear was swinging her sword quickly to try and hit the rat.

IF and Compa were attacking but the rat wasn't hitting one of them.

 _He likes Compa…so he won't hit her…_

"I know how to beat this runt." I smirked "Might get awkward but I can stop him."

" **Transform!"**

I changed form and flew forward, spinning my trident to break the discs the mouse was shooting.

"Hey where'd you come from?!"

I walked over to Compa and pulled her into my chest.

"You are as stunning as ever Compa."

"Huh?!"

"Hey hands off!" the mouse yelled.

"Darling…I was wounded." I pushed her against my pecs "Would you kiss it and make it better?"

"Well bandages would probably work best…" Compa said.

"You're innocence is just too cute." I smiled.

"I said…Hands off!" the rat jumped at me and I grabbed his tail.

"Filthy rodent, you are nowhere near man enough for a beauty such as Compa. One hug and you'd be suffocated by her glorious bosom."

"Glorious bosom?!"

"Beat it!" I yelled throwing the rat to the horizon.

"I'll get you for this-chuuuuuu!"

I watch the Rat twinkle away and I smirked at my victory.

"You know you transforming is getting kinda frequent." IF said.

"IF baby." I slinked over to her "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Have you been working out? I think you lost weight."

"Are you calling me fat?!" she yelled "Why is it when you flirt with me it's always a half insult?!"

"Apologies." I said winking at her "maybe we can go for a run sometime…I've been told my muscle look great in motion. We could work out…get all sweaty…shower together."

"Just shut up." The girl grumbled.

I dashed over and scooped up the pink haired girl.

"AHH?!"

"Nepgear my sweet…being apart form you was heart wrenching, never leave my side again. I would rather die than be without you."

"Please put me down."

"I'll never let go."

"Yeah you will." IF said pulling Nepgear free.

"Oh poo…"

"Now change back we don't need you anymore."

I smiled at them "Very well…I'll be waiting ladies."

I was engulfed in a light and went back to human form.

"Let's just stomp these chips and get back to town." IF said.

We stomped out the chips and started going back towards the city.

"Something bothering you?" I asked Nepgear because she was slightly quiet.

"I'm fine!" she yelled nervously while looking away.

"Okay…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Twins & Trick

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

After dealing with our not so friendly neighborhood rat we gathered up the shares and headed back to the Basilicom.

"We're back!" Nepgear called out "And we stopped the chips, so now your Shares will recover."

"We also gathered these to cure the kid."

"I'll get to work on a Sharecite right away." Mina said hurrying off.

"So this stuff will really fix Rom?" Ram asked.

"Hopefully." Nepgear told her "I'm sure everything will work out."

"It'll take some time to forge the crystal." I said "So let's just sit and relax for a minute."

I took a seat at the table and the others each relaxed as well. We all chatted and waited for Mina to return with a small Sharecite. Ram was a cute kid, bit of an attitude though she wouldn't shut up while we waited, kept saying how she could've helped Rom herself.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Nepgear asked.

"You hear that thumping noise?"

"No…" She said shaking her head.

"Okay…" Mina said walking back in "It's done."

"Then let's go help Rom." Her twin said jumping up "Come on!"

We followed the girl upstairs.

"This is our room…hey who are you?"

"GAH?!"

Inside the room were Underling and the other girl.

"Rom what are you doing?" Ram asked "Get away from her she's the enemy stupid."

"Yeah about that~" Underling snickered "Hey brat why don't you go push the enemy."

"…kay…"

Rom ran over and pushed her sister to the floor before scampering back over to underling.

"Are you alright Ram?" Nepgear asked helping the girl up.

"Rom?"

"What did you pull?" I growled.

"Just a little Brainwashing."

"Controlling the mind of a CPU, is such a thing possible?" Mina wondered.

"Anything's possible, especially with her lack of Shares." Underling gloated.

"Give my sister back."

"Hugs…" Rom said squeezing Underling's waist.

"Not a chance, we got work to brat let's bounce."

"Kay…"

Underling and Rom jumped out the window before we could stop them.

"No Rom!" her sister yelled out after her.

"Dammit…" I growled.

"Oh no…" Nepgear mumbled.

"Well this isn't good." IF added.

 ***sniff*** "Rom…"

"Seems our new task is getting the girl back." I said.

"Okay, but how?" 5pb asked me.

"Well, Underling said they were able to control Rom because of her lack of shares." Nepgear said "So what if we used the Sharecite to boost them and snap her out of it?"

"It could work…" Mina said.

"Well can't hurt to try it out." I said.

"Well then we have to hurry." Cave said looking out the window "It seems they are already on a rampage."

"Then let's go." Nepgear said running downstairs.

"Wait for me!" Ram yelled sprinting after her.

 _We have to hurry for Ram as well, if Rom keeps attacking Shares will drop quickly and she'll be in trouble to._

We all headed into town, following the sounds of destruction.

"There they are!"

"That's it brat…don't forget about those houses over there."

"…kay."

Rom flicked her wrist and blew a house away. She got ready to swing and break another one but I stepped in and caught her scepter with my trident.

"Nepgear hurry and use the Sharecite!" I yelled

"Right!" Nepgear held up the crystal and it glowed "Wake up!"

"…"

"Umm…it's not working!"

"She must be too deep under." I said pushing Ram back.

"Ram why don't you try talking to your sister?" Compa suggested.

"Oh come on the clichéd voice of a loved one trick!" Underling gloated "that'll never work!"

"Rom stop it!"

"Huh?"

"It's me, your sister!" Ram yelled "You're acting like a dummy!"

"…R…Ram…?"

"That's it…come here and stop destroying everything."

"It's actually working?!" Underling yelled "Come on brat we're leaving!"

Underling grabbed Rom and ran off.

"Nooo!" Ram yelled.

"We have to go after them." IF said "The Sharecite won't last forever so let's not waste time."

* * *

 **Later**

We chased Underling and Rom all the way to a swamp outside of town.

"There she is!"

"Rom!"

"Damn they're persistent." Underling grumbled "Come brat stop slacking. I won't let them break the spell again."

"HNGH!"

"Wait boss left me that thing." Underling said digging around in her coat.

"Rom come here!" Ram yelled running over to her sister.

"HAA!" Underling held up some sort of device that let off a bright light.

"OWW!"

"Stay out of the way stupid."

"…huh…"

"Ram? You alright?" I called out.

"…"

"No fricken way!" Underling cheered "Hey Brats, call be Boss Lady."

"Okay, boss lady."

"The brat hypnotized herself!" Underling laughed "This is too good."

"Damn this just got awkward…" I mumbled.

"What are we gonna do?" Nepgear yelled.

"Alright brats, here's your order, destroy those chumps."

"Yes Boss Lady."

"I think we'll have to fight." Cave said taking out a pair of giant scissors.

"It's still Ram and Rom." Nepgear said "So try not to hurt them."

" **Ice Tornado!"**

Rom spun her staff and the air ripped around and got chilly and filled with icicles.

"Gah!" I hissed as the air nipped at bits of my exposed skin.

"Boy that's cold."

I shook off the cold and tried to get an attack in on Rom but Ram blocked me with her wand.

"HAA!"

 ***Thunk!***

"OW!" I groaned when Rom bonked me over the head with her stick "That hurt kid!"

"HYA!"

"GOW!" I grunted when Ram kneecapped me.

The two took turns beating me over the head with sticks.

"Is someone gonna help me?!" I yelled.

" **Full Burst Option!"**

A laser shot passed and cause Ram and Rom to disperse.

"Apologies." Cave said helping me up "Watching you struggle against two small children was amusing."

"What kind of bodyguard are you and what about the rest of you?!"

"After everything your HDD form pulled these last few days." IF said "You kinda deserved that."

"Even you Nepgear?"

"No I just didn't want to beat up Ram and Rom."

"What kind of friends are you girls?!"

Ram wacked me over the head again and I spun my trident around to hit her.

"Wait!" Nepgear yelled "You can't stab them."

"What am I supposed to do?" I growled "Hit them with the handle?"

"Yeah that seems good."

Rom waved her wand and shot a ball of ice at me.

"HAA!"

I stabbed forward and shattered the attack.

"Your sword has a blunt end so you'll need to attack them too." I told Nepgear "The two of them will be find, just weaken them and then we'll hit them with the Sharecite."

"Right."

IF ran in and slashed those claw like weapons she had causing Ram to fly back and dodge.

 _Nepgear's right…my trident would wound more than I want it to._

I ran forward and dropped my weapon and punched at Rom. My skills are with a pitchfork or trident but right now I need to just push her back. I weaved around Rom's magic, she focused on ice and wind. It was hard to move around in the torrential winds, one misstep and I'd be lifted off the ground and be vulnerable to her attacks.

"Here!" I ducked forward and drilled the young girl with a gut punch.

"GRRR!"

Rom covered her staff in Ice and shattered it against my face.

"Ugh…"

" **Heavenly Song!"**

Lightning crashed down when 5pb played her guitar, forcing Rom back. The girl glared at the musician and lifted her staff again.

" **Wind Blast…"**

"AHHH!" 5pb was blow back by the tornado.

"Wind magic…" I mumbled.

I pulled out my trident and swung it horizontally at the air **"Crescent Wave!"**

"WAHH!"

The attack crashed into Rom and knocked her into her sister.

"YAAAAHH!"

Nepgear dashed forward and slashed through the two.

"Haaaaa…" the HDD broke and both twins fell to the ground.

"Use the Sharecite now!"

"Right!" Nepgear held up the crystal and it glowed.

"Owww…" Ram mumbled rubbing her head as her transformation broke.

"Miss…Nepgear?"

"It worked!"

"You damn brats!" Underling growled.

"What is going on here?"

Some…thing fell from the sky. It appeared to be some sort of yellow and red creature.

"Boss!"

 _This thing…is her boss?_

"I swear it wasn't my fault they had magic crystals and stuff." Underling pleaded.

"Just shut up!" the beast rumbled "How dare you…hurt such innocent maidens?!"

"What?!"

"Beating on such innocent cuties; you monsters!"

"Uh oh." Underling gulped "You pissed him off; you're dealing with my boss CFW Trick now."

"After all you savages have done." Trick slurped "I am a gentleman so I must make the sweet cuties feel better."

Trick opened his mouth and a long saliva covered tongue shot out and wrapped up Ram and Rom.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Boss…this is…really weird."

"I'm licking their wounds to make them feel better."

"See you had me thinking you were being chivalrous." 5pb said "Then…the licking started."

"Ewww it's all sticky!"

"I feel slimy."

"What a creep." Nepgear mumbled "I feel dirty just watching."

"This dudes on a whole different level of perversion." I said.

"You're one to talk." IF mumbled.

Trick let Rom and Ram go but now he was determined to exact revenge on their behalf.

"Prepare to be licked."

"Okay creep." I rolled my eyes "Let's go!"

We all charged forward.

"KEHEHE!"

Trick flailed his tongue around slamming it into Red.

"EWW Gross!"

"HYAAA!" I jumped up and pierced his tongue with trident holding it down.

"Here I go!"

Nepgear dashed forward and swiped at Trick.

"RAH!"

The tongue wriggled and broke free of my pin, knocking me into the air before slamming me into the ground with force.

"UGH!"

Cave and IF jumped in and slashed at Trick before I could get hit again.

" **Javelin Toss!"** I threw the trident forward trying to pierce Trick.

"I got your back boss."

Underling jumped in and smacked my weapon away with her bat.

"Got ya!"

I was wrapped up with Trick's tongue and swung around like a ragdoll. Nepgear jumped in and cut me free with her sword.

"I'm sorry, I'll get serious now." Nepgear said transforming.

"I'll show you a real gentleman." I said following suit.

"HAA!" I flew forward "Violating such cute little girls is a crime against nature!"

I gave Trick's back a few quick stabs.

"I'll cut you in half!" Nepgear yelled.

Trick swung his stubby little arms to bat us back but taking on two CPUs at the same time was hard for even him. His long tongue made it difficult to land good blows because he always kept on the defensive. I flew around it but he snagged my leg and pulled me down.

"Take this!"

I broke free and stabbed Trick with my trident before flying back. While I regrouped Nepgear came in and slashed at Trick a few times before shooting him with her Gunblade.

"Let's finish this." Nepgear said.

"Anything for you darling."

We both shot forward and doubled up our attacks.

" **Crossing Blades!"**

"GAHHHHHH!"

Trick slumped over in pain as Nepgear and I slid to a stop behind him.

"You were dazzling." I complimented Nepgear.

"Oh that was nothing…" she blushed.

"We'll retreat for now." Trick told Underling "But I'll be back for you my sweet cutie pies!"

"Please don't ever come back you disgusting beast." I mumbled.

I stalked over and lifted up Nepgear "We should do this more often my pink haired dove."

"Umm sure…fighting together was fun."

"I didn't mean fighting I meant staring lovingly into each other's eyes."

"Oh boy…" Nepgear changed back to normal in my arms "Can we go now?"

"We won't go back to Lowee till you kiss me." I smirked.

"Wow he's creepy." I hear Ram mumble.

"Yeah super creepy." Rom added.

"I've been called a creep…how mean." I sighed "I guess I'll go back to normal."

I changed back and saw Nepgear was still in my arms, I quickly dropped her.

"Ow!" Nepgear pouted "You didn't have to drop me."

"Well I thought you'd be more uncomfortable in my arms." I said.

"Yeah…It's not like it's every girl fantasy to be carried like a princess or anything!" she yelled "Come on Ram and Rom let's get you two home!"

* * *

 **Later.**

We returned to the Lowee Basilicom and told Mina what had happened in the marsh. She didn't really understand the whole licking thing.

"Well we had a deal right?" Nepgear said "We helped you so now Ram and Rom will come with us"

"I'm not sure…?" Mina said "They're quite young…"

"We'll go." Ram said "We gotta get back at that freak for kidnapping Rom and all the other stuff."

"I wanna help Miss Nepgear."

"Yeah I guess we can help her too."

"It seems stopping you is pointless, very well you may go." Mina said.

"Alright, come on Rom let's go get our stuff."

"Kay."

"I expect you to look after them." Mina told Nepgear "As if they were your own.

"Of course." Nepgear smiled.

"I guess you're the big sister now." I snickered.

"I guess…Oh Histoire is calling." Nepgear said picking up her phone "Hello."

"Yes…yes…hang on who is this?"

Nepgear put on her speakerphone the voice on the other line was not Histoire it was a deeper almost masculine voice.

"Is this…Kei?" Nepgear asked.

"It brings a smile to my face to see you recognize my voice." The phone said "Yes this is Kei speaking."

"Whose Kei?" I asked Compa.

"She's the oracle of Lastation."

 _She…sounds like a dude._

"Why are you calling from Histoire's phone?" Nepgear asked.

"I'm in Planeptune on business so I had to borrow her phone; I have a favor to ask." Kei said.

"What is it."

"Uni is missing."

"What?!"

"I left her in charge when I went away but it seems she tried to confront an incident on her own and hasn't come back. I was hoping you'd look into it for me since I'm stuck in Planeptune right now."

"We'll do it. Maybe this time Uni will help us."

"Thank you, I'll be in touch."

"I wish you wouldn't agree to things so quickly." IF said.

"She's just being helpful." I countered "Uni's the girl with the cute black twin tails right?"

"I mean…I guess her hairs cute." Nepgear mumbled "Come on we're going to Lastation."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Uni

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks.**

 **Double update today, chapters 6 & 7**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

When we arrived at Lastation a guard that the others were familiar with told us what happened to Uni. In her attempt to drive out ASIC she was confronted by "Some Inhuman Figure" and went to fight him in a place called the Midcompany, only problem was she never made it back. We quickly headed down to the abandoned factory to check for the candidate. On our way there we saw Falcom again and she offered to lend us her assistance once more.

"It seems clear Uni probably lost." I said.

"No way, Uni's strong she wouldn't lose!" Nepgear yelled at me.

"I'm just saying to be cautious in case the enemy is still around."

"I found her!" Cave yelled "Over here!"

When we all grouped up we found Uni passed out on the ground.

"Uni!" Nepgear yelled running over to her.

"HNGH….Nepgear?"

"Uni are you alright, what happened?"

"I-I lost…" Uni mumbled.

I pulled out my trident and was keeping watch. Uni had been defeated by someone.

"Who, who did you lose to?" Nepgear asked.

"Ge-Ge she really shouldn't be talking."

"His name was CFW Brave…he said…he knew where Noire was."

"CFW?" 5pb mumbled "Wasn't that what that tongue thing called himself."

"CFW Trick…" I mumbled "I bet these two know each other."

"You fought one too…" Uni whispered "You beat him?"

"Yes." Nepgear said "But it was close and I needed help."

"This…sucks…" Uni said closing her eyes.

"She passed out again." Compa said "We should get her back home; she'll need a lot of rest."

"Move over." I told Nepgear "I'll carry her."

Nepgear looked up at me somewhat disapprovingly but allowed me to carry Uni back to the Basilicom.

* * *

 **Later**

We left Compa and Red to help get Uni back in shape.

"CFW Brave…" I mumbled "How strong must that guy be?"

"He beat Uni…" Nepgear sighed "He must be very strong."

Nepgear seemed pretty nervous, seeing Uni like that must have spooked her. It seems like everything spooks Nepgear.

"Wait…AHH!" Red yelled tumbling down the stairs.

"Red?"

"We got a runner!"

"Uni's gone!" Compa yelled "She tore off all the bandages and ran."

"Well she couldn't have gone far in the state she's in." IF said "Let's get after her."

We tracked Uni all the way to the Endless Zone, a data dungeon.

"She's hurt why flee to a dungeon." I said as we traversed deeper.

"Maybe she's dazed." Compa said "She was hurt."

"Let's just focus on finding Uni." Nepgear said "We know she's around here somewhere."

"Ha…ugh…ha….ha…"

We found the girl trudging deeper into the dungeon.

"Uni…"

"You followed me?"

"Of course I did." Nepgear said "You're still hurt…"

"Stop, just stop!" Uni yelled "I don't need your sympathy."

"But-."

"I lost!" Uni yelled "You won and I lost get it! I'm too weak; I can't help Noire or anyone like this!"

"Uni…you're acting ridiculous." Nepgear said "Stop beating yourself up, we all lose once in a while. I lost too but now I have all my friends so I'm not afraid of losing."

"Yeah power of friendship and all that what not." I chimed in.

"We want to help you Uni, so please stop being depressed and lets all work together to save our sisters."

"It's not like I wanted to help you guys or anything." Uni pouted.

"How fortuitous." A voice said "I had intended to let you leave but to have CPU candidates falling right into my lap is quite the surprise."

A…person? Walked out and looked down at us. He was tall, covered in metal parts and carried a giant sword.

"CFW Brave!"

"This guy's Brave?!"

"He's huge!" I yelled "How did no one see him coming?!"

"We meet again Candidate from Lastation." The robot warrior said "I thought we had finished our bout."

"You…."

"I have no desire to fight you again." Brave said "Especially not in your wounded state but the others…I would be interested in testing my skills against them."

"That a challenge?" I asked standing up "If you wanna fight I'll fight."

"No." Uni put her arm up "I want to fight him."

"I won't fight you." Brave said "I thought I made that clear, but if you insist on trying again I will respect that."

"This time will be different." Uni said "I won't lose…and I won't fight alone."

Uni looked back at us "You'll help me right?"

"Of course!" Nepgear smiled.

"No problem." I said giving her a thumbs up.

"A three on one then?" Brave asked "Very well."

Brave drew his sword and the pressure of that alone blew the air around us.

"What pressure." I glared.

" **I'm not messing around!"** Nepgear said transforming.

" **You picked a fight with three candidates."** Uni said changing as well.

" **I'm not one to get left out!"** I said joining in.

This was my first time seeing Uni's HDD. It was different, her black pigtails became white curls and it seemed like her chest got smaller.

"I already feel my valor increasing from being next to two beauties like you girls."

"Uhh whatever." Uni raised an eyebrow.

"Starting early I see…" Nepgear sighed.

"Nepgear my sweet have you changed your mind about our kiss?"

"Umm….well…"

"Are you two..?" Uni mumbled "Together?"

"In my dreams every night."

"Absolutely not!" Nepgear yelled.

"You're breaking my heart Nepgear." I frowned.

"Sorry it's not that I don't like you it's just we're not like that and so well yeah…"

"Oh…cause I don't not…have a problem…I mean if you two…it's not like that bothers me or something." Uni waved her hands manically.

"HA!"

I raised my trident to block a swing.

"It's rude to engage in small talk on the battlefield." Brave said.

"I was having a moment with my beloveds."

"Beloveds?!"

"I'm not your beloved!" Nepgear said.

"Yeah don't go throwing around terms like that." Uni blushed "Saying things like that gives girls the wrong idea!"

"Ahh Uni." I smiled at her "Have I told you how stunning your HDD form is…even if it is smaller than Nepgear's."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"Small chests are cute to." I said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Uni growled.

"Are you all done?" Brave asked "I mean…I have things to do today so…"

"Ahh yes our battle." I said turning back "Once I win my sweets will give me kisses."

"No I won't." Nepgear shook her head but Uni remained silent.

"You know you love me." I snapped my fingers.

"Absolutely not!" Uni yelled "What could possibly make you think I like you?!"

"That blush on your cute face."

"Okay enough!"

"GAH!" Brave slashed me with his sword and knocked me across the floor.

"You're wasting my time…you're worse than Trick…Now then fight me!"

Nepgear and I both turned and blocked the swing and Uni flew up and shot Brave with a few bullets.

"UGH!"

"The problem last time was that I couldn't get around that sword, he just blocked all my shots." Uni explained "But if you two can handle the sword I won't have to worry about missing."

"Then leave it to us!"

Brave pulled back for a vertical slash put I caught it with my trident.

"Could you ladies hurry as wonderful as it makes me feel to protect you his sword is quite heavy!"

Nepgear flew up passed the sword and slashed into Brave's chest, knocking him off balance. While he was falling back Uni came up and blasted him in the face a few times, causing a plume of smoke. Out of the smoke a hand shot out and snatched Uni.

"AHH!"

"Hang on!" I jumped up and pried at the robot's fingers, just enough so that Uni could slip free.

"HAA!" Uni immediately turned and blasted Brave with her gun.

"Bothersome little things." Brave swung his sword nearly slicing us in two.

"Close shave." I smirked rubbing my chin.

I spun my trident around giving Brave's legs a few quick stabs.

"It's like being nipped at by fleas." Brave sighed before stabbing his sword down.

"AHHH!" I dove out of the way but nearly got impaled, Brave's strike was strong enough to crack the ground and blast me with rocky shrapnel.

"Excel?!" Nepgear called out.

"Fear not my sweet I'll be fine, but your concern makes my heart go aflutter."

" **Venom Shot!"**

Uni flew passed and fired of a purple bullet, nicking Brave in the side of the chest.

" **Javelin Toss!"**

I pulled back and threw my weapon and the spot Uni had shot, increasing the hole in Brave's armor.

"UGH…" Brave grabbed his chest and stumbled back a few steps "Discretion is the better part of battle….I shall withdraw for now, next time I won't go so easy."

The robot flew off with jet boosters on the bottom of his boots.

"He got away…" Nepgear commented.

"Good riddance." Uni added.

"Spectacular job ladies." I said taking their hands "It was an honor to fight by your side."

"Is he always like this?" Uni asked.

"Only in HDD." Nepgear answered "It's kinda embarrassing the way he acts."

I took Uni's hand "Uni my love would you bless my lips by allowing them to kiss that back of your delicate hands?"

"Hmmm?" Uni mumbled as I gently kissed her hand "I could get used to this…I mean not that I want him kissing my hand or anything."

"Uni?!"

"What? It's nice having someone shower me with affection."

"Don't worry Nepgear." I said kissing her hand as well "I haven't forgotten you."

"Oh um…that's good to know." Nepgear said.

"Now you two make sure to get along alright." I said pulling both girl against me "There's plenty of me to go around. I always dreamed of being fought over by two girls."

"EHHH?!"

"This is not some sick fantasy for you!" Uni snapped.

"Please…please just change back!" Nepgear pleaded.

"Very well." I said "but don't miss me."

I was engulfed in a bright light and changed back to normal, Nepgear and Uni still clinging to me.

"Ummm…"

"This isn't!" Nepgear stuttered.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Uni glared "The other you just wouldn't let me go."

I lifted my arms and the two quickly stepped away.

"Well this is awkward." I mumbled.

"Yeah…" both girls whistled.

"…"

"Let's just…pretend that never happened." I said walking away.

"Y-yeah." Nepgear said following me "It's not like you meant any of that or anything."

"Exactly." Uni said walking with us "I mean it's not like I could actually take what you said seriously or something."

I shook my head "And it's not like I enjoyed you two hanging off me…"

It got really quite after that.

"Well we've got all five of us now." I said breaking the awkwardness "back to Planeptune then?"

"Back to Planeptune." Nepgear smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Double chapters today so check out chapter 7.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Long Night

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

 **Double update today, chapters six and seven!**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

After recruiting Uni to our cause we went back to Planeptune.

"Seems like you've all arrived." Histoire said "The time is almost upon us, soon the CPUs will be saved and we can finally eliminate ASIC."

"My darling Vert will be returned soon!"

"Chika?!" I nearly spit out my drink "why the heck are you here?"

"We're all here." Mina waved.

"I called the other Oracles here to prepare a plan for the coming battle." Histoire explained "That is why Kei was here and not in Lastation, she was assisting me with a new machine."

I looked at the grey haired person.

"May I help you?"

"You're a girl…?"

"Last time I checked I still was." She responded "My name is Kei, oracle of Lastation."

"Ha…" I laughed "If I was in HDD you'd get ignored."

"That's probably a good thing." IF smirked.

Histoire and the other explained the plan, go to the Gamindustri Graveyard, use a Sharecite, free our sisters and get out.

"We have a few final things to work out." Histoire said "We'll be ready in the morning s you all get some rest and get prepared."

"Right."

We were each given our own place to stay in the Basilicom. I was on one of the upper floors, a room with a balcony. I tried to relax and just listen to some music but already people were banging on my door.

"Hey."

"Hello!" Chika smiled "I'm coming in."

"Sure. What's up?"

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in…forever."

"It's been like three weeks Chika."

"Same dif." The girl said "So tell me about your adventures."

I filled Chika in on what I had been up to the last few weeks.

"You've been transforming, that must have been something to see." She smirked "being surrounded by all those cute girls."

"I guess there cute…" I mumbled.

Chika giggled to herself "Don't go around breaking hearts okay."

"Yeah, yeah…thanks mom."

"Do I look that old?!"

"It's a joke." I sighed.

Chika suddenly got serious "I actually have something to say."

"Hmm?"

"Histoire told me why you want to find Vert." Chika said.

"Chika I need to know."

"I understand." She nodded "But…"

"What is it? Do you know why?"

"No I'm afraid I don't know. Just that Vert asked me to hide your identity when the other CPUs were around. She never said why just as far as the others were concerned…you were her little sister and you were away on business."

"Every time?"

"Every time…but it's something else I need to tell you."

Chika looked at me "I know you want answers Excel, but Vert has been trapped there for three years, she'll be tired and exhausted and she'll need her rest. I know you want to know but please…just bring her home first and ask her when she recovers."

"Whatever…"

"Promise me." Chika looked me in the eye "Say I promise to wait for Vert to recover before attacking her with questions."

"Haa…fine, I promise to wait till Vert recovers before I attack her with questions."

"Good boy." Chika patted me on the head "I've gotta get back to work, you get rest."

"I'll try."

Chika got up to leave and I walked out to the balcony, I heard her talking to someone.

"Sky sure is nice out again huh?" Nepgear said walking over to me.

"Yep, reminds me of when we first met." I smiled.

"I had been trapped for so long I forgot how beautiful the view from the tower is." She said "You can see the whole city from here."

"It's not even the most beautiful view."

"Huh…oh you're talking about me!" Nepgear stuttered "Don't say things like that…"

"I was just a compliment don't get so nervous." I smiled.

"Well-um-I-boy is it hot in here-I should go!" Nepgear said walking out of the room.

"What's with her?" Uni asked walking in.

"She got all embarrassed when I said she looked cute." I laughed.

"I thought stuff like that was regulated to your other form?" Uni said.

"Yes the outlandish stuff is, but that doesn't mean I can't tell a girl she looks nice." I smiled.

"You think…Nepgear looks cute…?" Uni said.

"Yes, you look cute to."

"Oh, well I don't need your compliments!" Uni glared.

"Hmmm." I said looking at her.

"What are you looking at?!" she snapped.

"I imagine this is what your sister is like; Vert always said that Noire was something called a Tsundere, saying that she didn't need anyone's relationships."

"Yeah that sounds like Noire all right." Uni laughed "But you better not be saying I'm like that to, I mean I don't not want to be like her or anything."

I couldn't help but laugh at her pouting face.

"You know what…you really are cute." I smiled.

"I don't need your compliments." Uni smirked "What I want to know is how your other form would act right now."

"Oh that's simple." I smirked back. "He'd shower you with compliments."

"Yeah then what?" Uni asked.

"He'd put his hand under your chin like this." I said demonstrating.

"Uhmm." Uni smiled "Now what."

"He'd lean in close…" I said doing as I spoke "So that you could feel his breath on your lips."

"I see…" Uni said "And then umm…then what?"

"Then he'd…" I smirked "I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest."

"Yeah I have a good idea." Uni smiled.

I squinted at her "What are you trying to pull?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Uni smirked backing away.

Uni started to walk away, ready to leave, but then she stopped and winked at me "See you tomorrow."

I walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"Haaaaa…" I sighed "I just got myself in a big mess didn't I."

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I was walking back to my room when I remembered I wanted to thank Excel for all his help the last few weeks.

I headed back to his room and I heard someone talking inside.

"Then what?"

I looked in the door and saw them.

"He'd put his hand under your chin like this." Excel grabbed Uni's chin softly.

"Now…"

"He'd lean in close, so you could feel his breath on your lips."

"Hmmm…I see…then?"

I back out of the door way and put a hand on my chest trying to calm myself.

"Oh hey Nepgear." Uni waved as she walked passed me "See you in the morning."

As she waked passed Uni reached up and touched her lips with her fingers and smiled.

 _Excel and Uni…kissed…_

 _Why does that hurt…Uni's my friend I should be happy for her, but…I'm so angry._

I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I got under the covers and pulled my pillow close to my body.

 _I wish…that had been me…_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sisters

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"It's simple I will teleport you to the Gamindustri Graveyard, from there communication will be limited." Histoire explained "Best of luck."

"Let's get in and get out." I said.

"We'll do our best." Ram said "Ready Rom."

"Yeah…"

"This is our last chance." Uni added.

"We'll bring everyone back." Nepgear smiled "Let's go!"

"I'll leave Noire to you Uni." Kei said.

"Be safe girls." Mina added.

"I expect you return with my darling Vert." Chika smiled at me.

"Alright everyone. Good luck." Histoire said turning on the teleporter.

"This things safe right, I mean I'm not gonna come out half Nepgear on the other side right?" I asked.

"The teleporter is perfectly safe." Histoire said as the machine got louder "Do not worry."

I blinked and then the area around us was changed. It was dark and gloomy, the sky was covered in a storm and for a graveyard the place was more like a junkyard.

"This is it." Nepgear said "We're back."

"Boy this place is rough." Uni commented.

"I'm scared." Rom whispered.

"I'm right here." Ram answered.

"Where do we even start, this place is like a maze…?"

"This is where we started when we came for Ge-Ge." Compa said "It should be the same path, this way."

The graveyard was spooky, ghosts and other monsters around every turn. We let IF and Compa lead the way and the rest of us followed behind.

 _So Vert's in here somewhere…she's been in this hell hole for three years, Nepgear was here to._

I looked over at the girl in question, she looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry." I said putting a hand on her shoulder "You'll be alright, just yell if you need me.'

"Okay…" she mumbled before smiling "Thanks."

We walked deeper into the graveyard and that's where we saw them. All of our sisters, strung up on wires.

 _Vert…_

Guarding the CPUs were Underling, the rat, and another giant robot.

"This is so boring, I just wanna fight something. You two fight me!" the grey robot yelled.

"Boss Judge please calm down." Underling pleaded.

"If I don't get to fight something I'll just have to kill these CPUs."

"Please don't do that!" the rat begged "Just fight him."

"No you do it."

"It's him…" Nepgear mumbled "The one from the last time."

"Huh?" Underling looked at us "Yes it's you guys, hey do me a solid and come fight my boss."

 _I thought Trick was her boss._

"Hmmm?" the robot known as Judge glared at Nepgear "It's you, don't think I forgot what happened, you coward! My eyes still sting!"

"No…" Nepgear was shivering "I...I can't do it."

"What are you crying about?" Uni tapped her foot.

"It's him, he's the reason I lost."

"So what?" I said "This time you got a whole team to back you up."

"Don't worry Miss Nepgear." Rom said "We'll help to."

"Stop looking like that it's lame." Ram added.

"You won't lose this time because you have us." Uni smiled.

"You guys…"

"Very well, it seems our time has come."

The Mascots flew out from IF's bag.

"We will also lend you our power." They said "May our strength grant you victory."

"RAHHH!"

Judge swung a hammer like weapon but in a flash Nepgear had transformed and lifted her sword to block.

"I won't lose!"

Nepgear's outfit had changed, instead of the white one piece like outfit she normally had, she was now sporting a black and purple bikini like outfit.

"Let's go!" the other and I yelled transforming as well.

"Prepare yourself!" Uni yelled letting off a blast.

"I've got your back Ram." Rom said using her support like magics.

"Yeah I know!" Ram said letting off an ice blast.

"I'll have to wait on charming you ladies till I've dealt with this guy."

The five of us circled around Judge. I went in first and stabbed one of his 'legs' with my trident.

" **Ice Cage!"**

The leg I just slashed froze solid when Ram used her spell on it.

"YES!" Judge groaned "Now this is exciting!"

The big guy swung his hammer around and cracked the ground. I quickly grabbed Ram and Rom and flew back from the splitting earth.

"A weapon like that'll leave you wide open!" Uni said jumping around from his back and filling him with bullets.

"HAA!" Nepgear flew up and clipped Judge's chin with her sword.

"Rom can you give me a boost?"

"Sure."

"RAAAAHHH!"

I felt Rom give me a boost as Judge brought down his hammer.

"YAAAAA!"

I thrust forward and jammed my trident into his hammer. The force of his swing pushed me back; I dug my feet down and came to a stop.

 _Without Rom that would have crushed me for sure._

I tightened my grip and twisted my arms, spinning the hammer and stunning Judge long enough for Nepgear to slide past and slice at his leg.

" **Judgment!"**

The robot lifted his hammer and slammed into down again.

"Nepgear!"

" **Paralysis Shot!"**

Judge's whole body locked up right before his hammer crashed down on Nepgear.

"Thanks Uni.

"Nepgear let's go!" I said dashing forward.

"Right!"

" **Crossing Blades!"**

We both slide to a stop, a large slash appearing in Judge's armor.

"GAHAHA! That tickled!" he laughed.

 _The attack that took down Trick did almost nothing to this guy?_

"GRAAA"

The robot moved and slammed us with his hammer.

"AHHGGGHHH!"

"Damn that hurt." I grunted pulling myself up "Are you alright Nepgear?"

"I'm good; you took most of that attack."

"As was my intention." I smiled "Protecting you is my greatest honor."

""Let's get back the others will need our help." Nepgear said flying off.

"Right behind you."

We flew around Judge, Nepgear and I did the up close fighting and left Uni and the Twins in the back for support. Whenever he had an opening to land a blow Judge took it, slamming his hammer into us or the ground, throwing dirt everywhere.

"I'll squash you!"

I got defensive again as the hammer slammed into me and sent me flying back. Uni and Nepgear both let off gun blasts that hit Judge's face.

"GAH MY EYES!"

" **Javelin Toss!"**

I cracked the robot's armor with my throw.

"Don't forget about us!"

Rom and Ram flew passed and froze Judge in a cage.

"No stop it!"

We all stood before him, weapons drawn.

"You asked to fight."

"Now we're just putting you down."

"Prepare yourself!"

"This is the end!"

" **Superior Angels!"**

" **BLEHHH!"**

Judge slumped over.

"This can't be…I lost?!" sparks were shooting out of him "IMPOSSIBLE!"

 ***BOOOM!"**

A massive fireball went off and Judge was gone.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Judge…"

"Blew himself up?"

"Who cares, he's taken care of and Underling and the Mouse are gone." IF said "Now's our chance to use the Sharecite."

"You got it!" Nepgear lifted up the stone and it shown bright, burning away the cables holding our sisters.

"Ugh…" Blanc was the first one to get up of the floor.

"Blanc!"

"You're okay!"

"Rom…Ram…?"

"WAHHHHH!"

"Oh Jeez it the first time I've seen you guys in forever and you start crying…"

"You look well Uni."

"Yeah…I mean I guess it's good you okay." Uni mumbled at Noire.

"Stop moping and come give me a hug."

"NOIRE!"

"Nep…Jr?"

"Sis…"

"Good job."

Nepgear hugged her sister, half crying as she did so.

"Oh my!"

"What the?!"

"Nepgear and Uni never told me they had such beautiful visions for sisters." I smiled drapeing my arms over the goddesses.

"Oh umm hello." Neptune smiled in a very mature, sexy voice.

"Who's this charmer?" Noire asked.

"I can't believe he thinks Noire and Neptune are cuter then us." Uni mumbled.

"It's probably because their chests are bigger." Nepgear whispered.

"You ladies must be exhausted allow me to carry you back home."

That's when the pain started.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" I hissed.

"Young Man! What have I told you about flirting with every girl you see?!"

"Hey Vert~" I slurred "How have you been?"

Vert was grabbing my ear and glaring at me.

"Don't hey Vert me Excel." She growled.

"Vert?" Neptune spoke up "You know this boy?"

"Yes…" Vert said looking away.

"Yeah speaking about that I've got a lot of questions for you!" I yelled "But can you let me go?"

"No."

"Have I mentioned you look as radiant as ever Big Sis?"

"You think so?" Vert smiled letting me go "I feel so dirty I'd been tied up for so long I thought I let myself go."

"Wait he called her…?" Blanc whispered.

"Yeah it was pretty clear." Noire added.

"Do you think…?" Neptune finished.

"Haa…no point in hiding it." Vert sighed.

"Ladies, this is Excel." Vert looked down "My…little brother."

"Little….brother…" Neptune tilted her head.

"I see…" Noire mumbled.

"About damn time you introduced us!" Blanc yelled.

"Wait what?!" Vert yelled "You…you girls knew?"

"You're not very good at keeping secrets form us Vert." Noire shook her head.

"We've just been waiting to meet the kid for a while now." Blanc shrugged.

"But since you were so committed to the lie, we didn't want to break it to you that we had our suspicions the whole time." Neptune said.

"I feel so embarrassed." Vert mumbled.

"I get that everyone has a lot of catching up to do." IF said "But let's do that back at the Basilicom, the less time we spend here the better."

"Good idea."

"Histoire we're ready to come home." Nepgear said "Everyone's accounted for."

"Give me one moment."

Vert looked at me.

"Thank you." She smiled "For coming for me…I knew you'd save me."

"No problem." I said hugging her "I missed you sis…"

"It seems you made some new friends, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, listen when we get home I think I might need some advice." I said.

"Hmmm…Ahh I know that look." Vert smiled "It's a girl problem."

"No it's-."

Vert gave me a look.

"Yeah…it is."

"HMPH." Vert smirked "I see…well don't worry too much we'll sort it out."

"Everyone ready, I'm activating the teleporter now."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Talk

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

When we got back to Planeptune the CPUs all needed their rest. Chika wasn't happy she had to wait so long to talk to Vert again. Histoire told us to leave them be but, let's face it, the five of us hadn't seen ours sisters in three years, we needed to talk with them, me especially.

"Hey Sis." I smiled down at Vert, taking a seat next to her bed.

"Hey." She responded, her voice somewhat weak and raspy "I'm happy to see you again I was…worried it was just a dream."

"It's not." I said holding her hand "You really are home…or at least in Planeptune."

"How is everything?" Vert asked "Is everyone back home okay? How's Chika?"

"She's doing well." I said "Just as nervous about you as ever though."

"She worries too much, worries so much she makes me worry about her." My sister sighed.

Vert and I caught up for a bit, she was far too curious about the games she'd missed.

"Alright Vert…" I said getting serious "We need to talk."

"Yeah you said you wanted to talk."

"I want to know why." I said "Why did you hide me from everyone?"

Vert turned over, and didn't look at me.

"I suppose it was inevitable." She said "I knew I'd have to tell you one day."

"So today's the day." I tapped my foot "Why?"

"If you're expecting some long drawn out story you're going to be sorely disappointed." Vert said "It's actually quite simple."

"I'm listening."

Vert turned back to me.

"I was…embarrassed."

"What?"

"All the others…they got sisters, and here I was with a brother." She practically mumbled "You're the only CPU or CPU Candidate that's not a female. You understand how strange that is for me?"

"…" I remained silent.

"I just…The first time I just said it, and then I couldn't take it back." Vert sighed "It got to the point where it would have been more embarrassing to be discovered lying then the truth coming out."

"Hmm…I really don't even know what to say." I said standing up "You really are ashamed of me…"

"No Excel that's not true you know it." Vert said sitting up "OW…"

"You should stay in bed."

"Look at me." Vert said "Young man you look at me when I'm talking to you."

I turned back.

"I could never be ashamed of you." Vert said "I was ashamed of myself, not you. I hid you because of my own awkwardness not because of who you are."

"Vert…stop trying to make it what it's not." I whispered.

"Who was wrong in this situation Excel? Me or you…who saved who, who brought out the truth, who made friends with the others and left the other looking embarrassed. You did not me, I was wrong, is that what you want to hear?!"

"I'm sorry alright." Vert said practically crying "I should have just told everyone, but not for one second, was I ever ashamed of who you were or the person you were becoming."

"Vert…" I mumbled.

"Now I want you to come over here and give me a hug, because I really need one right now."

I went over and hugged Vert. She was so warm…so soft…I missed her.

"What's wrong?" Vert whispered as I nuzzled into her shoulder "Why are you crying?"

"I ***Sniff*** Don't know!"

"Silly boy…" Vert said rubbing my back "You've gotten all worked up over nothing."

I felt something on my shoulder.

"You're one to talk, you're crying too."

"I'm so happy to be home."

Vert and I hugged for a while before we finally broke apart.

"So then." Vert smiled "You said something about girl troubles?"

"Crap I had hoped you'd forgotten about that." I sighed "I don't even know."

"It's about Nepgear and Uni isn't it."

"How'd you know?" I frowned.

"I saw the looks they gave you when you started putting the moves on their sisters."

"Not my best moment." I groaned.

"Most of you HDD moments aren't the best." My sister commented "So let's see, the problem is that you can tell they both like you."

"Yep."

"Since you're asking I'm going to guess you like the both of them but don't want to have to choose because you don't want to hurt your friendship with the other."

"Correct again."

"Let's see…how would this play out in one of my Dating Sims…?"

"We're really going to compare this to a game."

"They're called simulations for a reason." Vert said "Now then, has either confessed yet."

"Nope."

"Okay so event markers haven't been hit…"

"Take this seriously please!"

"MHMH!" Neptune grumbled "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Vert and I both whispered.

"My advice is to keep sticking to the middle ground." Vert said "Don't be afraid to play both sides and then when you make a choice just tell them how you feel and say you don't want it to change your friendship."

"Meh boo that." Neptune said sitting up "Nep Jr. has boys asking her out all the time, don't waste your time waiting and just ask her now."

"What are we talking about?" Noire said sitting up.

"So much for sleep…" Blanc sighed.

"It's nothing you guys go back to sleep."

"Excel is having girl trouble." Vert told them.

"Vert!"

"He can't decide between Nep and Noire Jr." Neptune said.

"What a pickle…" Blanc mumbled.

"AH!" Noire gasped "Uni and you…AHHHHH!"

"Please don't yell." I sighed.

"She can't actually be attracted to…you."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"And Nepgear to…" Blanc nodded "Two strong choices."

"I told him to play the middle ground for a while." Vert explained "Hang out with both, feel the air."

"And I said he should just ask Nep Jr. out now." Neptune said.

"Preposterous!" Noire yelled "Uni is the better choice."

"You're just saying that cause Uni's your only friend." Neptune sighed "And she doesn't really count because she's your sister."

"Uni is not my only friend!"

Neptune and Noire started yelling at each about whose sister was better for me.

"Maybe you should go." Vert whispered.

"Yeah good idea." I gave Vert a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I closed the door, Neptune and Noire still arguing with each other.

 _Well that got awkward…I don't know what to do, I guess Vert is kinda right I'll just stay the course and try and start making small adjustments._

I went downstairs to cool off and found Histoire talking with the four girls.

"Oh perfect Excel you're right on time." Histoire said "I was just about to tell the other candidates something."

I walked over and took the only open seat, between Ram and Nepgear.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi."

"So what's up?" Uni asked.

"Well I thought you had all had a tough couple of weeks and with the CPUs needing time to recover…"

Histoire placed a pamphlet in front of us.

"I thought maybe you'd all like some time off."

The pamphlet was a brochure for a beach resort on an island to the south of Planeptune.

"Wait you're sending us on vacation?" Nepgear asked.

"I think it would be good for you all to get out, I'll call you when the CPUs have recovered, no sense in you all sitting around here worrying." the little fairy said "So you should all get away for a bit, I'll call you all as soon as they recover just take some time to yourselves you all earned it."

"I guess it can't hurt." Nepgear said.

"Sounds like fun!" Ram smiled.

"The beach…yay!" Rom added.

"Could be exciting, I haven't been to the beach in a long time." I said.

"Yeah let's go." Uni said.

"Wonderful." Histoire said "Here are your tickets and the keys to the bungalow."

 _She booked this before we agreed, wow._

* * *

 **Later.**

"Boy it's nice here." I said throwing my bag on a bed.

"Hey Rom let's go to the beach!"

"Yeah I wanna swim!"

"Wait for us." Nepgear said "Don't go alone."

The bungalow we were staying in had three floors, a living space and kitchen on the entrance floor, a basement for relaxing, and three bedrooms on the top floor. Nepgear and Uni were sharing as were Ram and Rom, I got a room to myself.

"Alright I'm taking the two of them down to the beach." I called out since Nepgear and Uni were still changing "We'll see you down there."

"Yay Swimming!"

"Yay!"

"Don't run." I said following after them.

My swim suit was just some green trunks with black stripes.

"Be careful you two." I said sitting in the sand and watching them "I don't want to have to dive in and save you."

"We'll be fine."

"We'll be careful." Rom smiled.

The twins ran off to swim and I relax in a chair. The sun was shining and the sand was hot, it was a beautiful day.

"What's taking those two so long…?" I mumbled wondering where Nepgear and Uni were.

"Sorry we're late."

"Yeah we couldn't find any towels."

I turned around and I nearly passed out when all the blood rushed out my nose.

"Oh no!"

"I think we broke him…"

Nepgear was wearing a purplish bikini, and Uni was in a black and white bikini.

"Sorry about that." I said sitting up "You girls look great."

"Oh thanks." Nepgear mumbled.

"Of course I look good." Uni smirked.

"I'm going swimming." Uni said walking towards the water.

"Wow…" I mumbled as Uni walked away.

"Hey!" Nepgear leaned down in front of me taking my attention from Uni and putting it on her.

"Oh hi." I said trying not to stare.

"Umm…could you umm…" Nepgear nervously handed me a bottle "Could you do my back?"

"Yeah no problem." I said putting the sun screen in my hand.

Nepgear laid down and moved the strap on her suit.

 _Gentle…don't freak her out, it's just sun screen no big deal._

"Oh that's cold." Nepgear shivered.

 _Her skin's so soft…_

I rubbed…all over Nepgear's back.

"Hmmm…"

I touched each and every inch…

"OKAY!" Nepgear sat up, covering her chests "That's good, no need to go any lower."

"Sorry." I said waving my hands "I just zoned out for a second."

"It's fine I'm gonna go swim." Nepgear said running to the water.

 _Nice job genius._

I walked over to the water and dipped my toes in water was cold but not too cold, it was nice.

"Excel come swim." Rom said yanking me deeper into the water.

"Alright I'm coming."

I dove deeper into the water and floated around passing a ball around with the girls. After a while I got all pruned and got out of the water.

"Hey there…" Uni said tapping me on the shoulder as I tried to sleep in my chair.

Uni took a seat on the chair next to me.

 _I wonder if…maybe I need to stop being passive._

"So…" Uni looked over at me "I read that there's a fair in town."

"Oh cool."

"Maybe we should go."

"Yeah." I said "I bet Ram and Rom would like it."

"No umm….I was thinking just you and I would go."

"Oh…s-s-sure." I shivered "Yeah it's umm…"

"A date?"

"I mean if you want to call it that." I said "Sure, just the….two of us….alone…together."

"Cool, it's a date." she smiled "we'll leave at seven."

"Yeah seven."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **We got a few Fluffy chapters before we return to the main plot.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Date With Uni

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Oh gosh…" I said buttoning my shirt "I can't believe this is about to happen."

I have a date…with Uni.

"And what will Nepgear say when she finds out, I hope she doesn't get too upset."

I finished combing my hair and rubbing the wrinkles out of my shirt.

"Time to go." I said.

I opened my door and came face to face with Nepgear.

"You look nice." Nepgear smiled "Where are you going?"

"Uni and I are going to the Fair." I said.

"Oh I'll come."

"Umm Nepgear." I looked away "It's just…me and Uni tonight."

"Oh! I see, umm sure you guys have…have fun."

Nepgear ran off and I headed downstairs.

 _Man I really stirred up something with this didn't I…maybe I'll do something with Nepgear tomorrow._

I walked down the stairs and found Uni waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Uni had a purse in her hands but other than that she was dressed like normal, in a black dress.

"You look nice." I smiled.

"You to." She said "Come on let's go."

Uni took my hand and headed to the door.

 _Her hands are so warm…_

Uni didn't let go of my hand as we walked down the trail towards the Fair. The place was crowded and full of people.

"So what do you wanna do first?" I asked.

"I'm kinda in the mood for some games." Uni said walking by stands "Let's play this one."

Uni walked up to a shooting gallery and I paid for two people to play. Uni picked up the toy rifle and aimed.

"Come on let's see who can get more." Uni said.

"Ready…go!"

Targets popped up and Uni and I started our little contest and fired away. I managed to hit a few targets but Uni, she was on a whole different level she hit every target, dead center without breaking a sweat.

"I win!" Uni cheered.

"It's a lot harder than it looks." I frowned "You're really good at this."

"It just comes naturally." She said as we walked away from the stand.

Uni and I walked along and talked about stuff. Uni looked very pretty under the lights of the Fair.

"Uni…?" I looked back when she stopped walking.

Uni was staring up, totally entranced. I followed her eyes and saw what she was gazing at, a large stuffed bear with a wind up key in the back. It was a prize for a game, the strong man hammer.

"One try." I said paying the attendant.

I picked up the hammer and got a feel for it and then swung down.

"RAHHH!"

The metal bar flew up.

 ***DING!***

"Winner!"

"That one." I said pointing at the bear Uni was glowing over.

"You need to win three in a row for a prize that big."

 _This guy's ripping me off._

I paid for two more games.

"RAH!"

 ***Ding***

 _One more…._

"HMPH!"

 ***DING!***

"Now I want that one!"

"Yes sir." The man said handing me the bear.

"Here you go." I said handing the oversized bear to Uni.

"Thanks…" Uni blushed hugging the stuffed animal.

"My pleasure, what'd you wanna do now?"

"I'm kinda hungry do you want to get something to eat?" Uni asked

"Sure."

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

"I want a bear like that."

"Yeah me to."

"Be quite." I whispered "We're being sneaky remember."

"Why are we following Uni and Excel?" Rom asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ram said "Nepgear's jealous and she won't let them out of her sight."

"That's not true!" I hissed.

Ram just rolled her eyes at me "Yeah sure…"

We had followed them since the start of their…date

We watched them play games; he even won her a prize.

"Look they're having cotton candy."

"I want cotton candy too." Rom said "Miss Nepgear can we get cotton candy?"

"Not right now Rom…"

 _It's not fair…I want to be the one over there…I want to be on a…date…_

"Are you alright Miss Nepgear?" Rom asked.

"No Rom…I'm not."

Rom hugged my leg "It's okay."

I sighed and smiled "You're right I'm sure it'll be fine."

"They're leaving." Ram called out "I think their heading back to the house."

"Hurry we gotta get back, if we're not there when they get back things will look suspicious."

"But cotton candy!" they both whined.

I handed them credits "Make it quick."

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

Uni and I walked home after a nice night out. She was carrying that bear like it was a part of her. The smile on her face made me feel happy, I guess I had done a good job showing her a nice time.

"Well we're back." I said as we walked up the sand to the house.

"Yeah." Uni said looking around "This was fun."

"I had a great time." I said scratching the back of my neck.

 _Now what?_

"Thank you for winning this." Uni said putting the bear down on the swing chair.

"No problem."

Uni and I were standing very close.

"Excel…"

Uni walked close and put her hands on my chest before leaning up; I could feel her breath on my lips it was so hot.

"Mmmmm…"

Uni pushed forward, placing her lips over mine. Sparks shot through me, and I felt like I was melting into her. My hands dropped down to Uni's waist and held her close as we kissed.

"HA!"

We both broke apart when we heard someone gasp.

 _Damn…_

I looked back and there were Nepgear and the twins. The younger two munching on sugar filled cotton candy and Nepgear just looked like her heart had been torn out.

"Umm….Excuse me." Nepgear pushed past us and ran inside.

"She didn't look happy." Uni mumbled.

"Ohhhh." Ram snickered "You two are in trouble~"

"Poor Nepgear." Rom sniffled.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I said walking off.

 _Probably not the best idea but it's something._

I turned to left but Uni grabbed my wrist.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah sure." I said leaving her on the porch and trotting up the stairs.

"Nepgear?" I said knocking on the door "Can we talk?"

"Go away!" she yelled, her voice sounded distraught.

"Come on please?" I said.

I heard Nepgear stomp over and open the door. She looked sad, her eyes were kinda red and I could see the stains on her cheeks.

All I did was sigh "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"Come on Nepgear…" I hugged her "Talk to me…"

 ***Sniff*** "I don't know…I'm just upset."

"Is this about Uni?" I asked.

I felt her nod against me.

 _Damn I really kicked the hornet's nest here. Seeing her like this is tearing me apart…I feel so bad._

"Nepgear." I whispered "Will you go watch the fireworks with me tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"There's fireworks show tomorrow night, why don't the two of us go to the beach at watch them, just me and you."

"Sure…" Nepgear's face formed a small smiled "I'd really like that."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Love Rival

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Ready to go?" I asked Nepgear as I opened the door.

"Thank you."

I let Nepgear go first and then closed the door behind us, once we stepped down the stairs she grabbed my hand and held it.

I gave her a look.

"Oh sorry…It's just that you and Uni…" she said moving her hand.

"It's fine." I said taking her hand again.

We walked down the street toward a few dunes that we were going to watch the fireworks on. As me walked Nepgear leaned into me, no longer holding my hand, she was holding my whole arm. She was staying close, as if to say that backing away or letting go would cause her pain.

I didn't mind, feeling her head on my shoulder was nice. Nepgear looked so happy, I was happy too.

"This spot looks good." I said.

"Yeah." Nepgear said.

The two of us sat down, Nepgear still holding my arm.

"Thank you for taking me out here to see this." Nepgear smiled.

"No problem I hated seeing you like that."

That made her smile even more.

"Umm…Excel…I um…"

"What is it?"

"I…I like you." Nepgear said nervously.

"I like you too Nepgear."

Nepgear looked like she might explode.

"Do you…like Uni to?" she mumbled.

"…"

"I see…" Nepgear sighed.

"Nepgear." I made her face me "I like both of you. You both have things that make you great."

"Hmhm…"

"I just…I don't want to hurt either of you." I explained.

The moonlight hit Nepgear's face…and she looked like she was sparkling.

"Nepgear." I put my hand on her face "I can't stand that I'm stuck between the two of you. I like Uni's personality, I love your smile, I like Uni attitude, and I like you cheerfulness…if I could just smash you two together I'd have the perfect girl."

"Well I'm pretty sure you can't do that…But I…don't want to lose you to Uni. When I saw you two…I just got so upset."

I pulled Nepgear closer "Please, I don't want to ever make you cry again."

"What are you-MHMP!"

I pulled Nepgear close to me and placed my lips over hers. They were so soft and tender, it felt like Nepgear melted into me and I kissed her softly.

 ***Boom!***

In the sky the fireworks started, but our kiss didn't.

 _How tacky…_

Nepgear and I separated for air, her face was beet red.

"That was…nice." She blushed hard.

"I liked that." I smiled nervously.

"Let's just watch the fireworks."

I lay back on the sand and Nepgear lied next to me. We watched the show but I closed my eyes to savor the feeling of Nepgear on my lips. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Nepgear laying her head on my chest. It felt so right, I moved my arm around Nepgear's back and held her close. She snuggled into me and watched the fireworks.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

When Excel and I got back I went up to my room. I had so much fun with him…and the kiss…

Rom and Ram asked me to color with them so we were sitting at the table drawing.

"Hey you two." Uni said walking down the stairs "Give us a sec."

"Okay!" Rom said.

"I bet they're gonna talk about big girl stuff." Ram whispered.

The two left the room.

"What is it Uni?"

"What are you trying to pull?" she glared.

"Huh?"

"Excel and you…I can't…UGH!"

"Uni…" I mumbled.

"You knew I liked him, you saw us kiss! I thought…I thought we were friends, how could you do this to me!"

"He asked me!" I said jumped to my own defense "He asked me to watch the fireworks, he kissed me, he said he liked me."

"Well he said he liked me too!" Uni said.

"He said he like both of us. He told me that much."

"Well this sucks." Uni grumbled "Look Nepgear, I saw him first so just back off okay?"

"No." I said "I like Excel, and I want to be with him too."

"Well I guess it's clear…I like him to…" Uni said.

She walked up to me and looked me in the eye "I won't lose to you Nepgear, Excel will be mine."

"I guess this makes us rivals in love." I smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win."

"When Excel finally choses, it will be me." I nodded.

"Hey Nepgear." Uni said "I didn't mean that earlier, no matter who he picks…we'll still be friends right?"

"Of course." I smiled "We'll always be friends."

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

I threw the two rocks up and down.

"Uni…and…Nepgear…" I sighed.

I had heard them downstairs, pledging to be rivals for my affections.

"Some guys would love to have two girls like that fighting over them…but boy…this is rough."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time we'll return to your regularly scheduled main plot.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: My Land

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

When we ended our vacation and went back to Planeptune, Uni and Nepgear were both pestering me. I just smiled and nodded.

We were about to enter Planeptune tower when the ground started to shake.

"What the heck?"

"What's going on?!"

"Let's go inside." Nepgear said "Maybe Histoire will know."

We headed in and found the little fairy buzzing around franticly.

"Histoire, what happened?" Nepgear asked.

"There was an earthquake." She said "It originated in the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"Yeah that's not suspicious at all." I mocked "You want us to go check it out."

"Oh no, I could never ask you all to go back there."

"We'll go." Nepgear said "We'll just check it out and come back."

"If our sisters can't go than we will." Uni affirmed.

"Very well." Histoire said "Go to the teleporter when you're ready."

We all stepped in and the oracle fired up the machine.

"Good Luck everyone."

I blinked and we were back in the Gamindustri Graveyard.

"Home sweet home." I laughed.

"This place is still scary." Rom said.

"Let's just get this over with." Uni said.

We walked deeper into the graveyard then we did last time, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey did it just get really dark all the sudden?" Ram asked.

"Yeah…."

We all turned around, and there was a giant rat there, like…this size of a building big.

"Holy crap!"

"Mr. Mouse got big…"

"What could have caused that?" I asked.

"What you're seeing before you is a fragment of our Deity's power." A mature, womanly voice said.

On a nearby ledge was a woman, long purple hair tied in pigtails, wearing little clothing and carrying a large scythe.

"It's you!" Nepgear yelled.

"Ahh the one who got away."

"Nepgear who is that?"

"Three years ago." Nepgear gulped "She's the one that beat all of us…by herself. Her name…is Magic."

"One person…took down four candidates." Uni shivered

"How troublesome." Magic sighed "well I suppose I will eliminate all of you now."

Magic stood up and lifted her scythe.

"Get ready!" I yelled transforming.

"HAAA!"

The other transformed…I remember it, it all happened so fast. Magic flicked her wrist, and with one swing of her scythe sent out a crippling wave, that knocked us all to the floor in defeat.

"She's…so strong." Uni groaned.

"It's happening again." Nepgear cried.

"Well then, time to die!" Magic lifted her scythe again ready to bring it crashing down.

"NO!" I got up and blocked her sickle.

"Excel!"

"Run now…" I said sternly "I'll buy you guys some time."

"No!" Uni yelled "We're not gonna leave you here!"

I chuckled "For a man like me…there is no greater honor than to die defending a woman. Now I said run!"

"You'll all die!"

Magic pulled her scythe.

 _I can't block her again…this is it._

"HYAAAA!"

"GAH!" Magic hissed as a spear sliced her arm.

"You should be the one running."

I looked up and saw Vert floating down with her were the other three goddesses.

"Back so soon." Magic smirked.

"You don't possibly think you can take on all of us do you?" Neptune said "Walk away."

"Very well…I'll withdraw for now but be prepared, you end is nigh."

Magic flew off and the rest of us got off the floor.

"How embarrassing." I said turning back to normal.

"That was close." Blanc said "Good thing she bought it."

"What do you mean?" Nepgear asked.

"So tired…" Noire hissed."

"That was closer than I'd have liked." Vert said "Had she not bought it…"

"You guys still exhausted?" Uni asked.

"I'm 25% at best." Noire said "With the countries in the state they are now, we're mostly just deadweight."

"So umm…what's with the big rat?" Neptune asked.

"Magic said it was a fragment of the Deity of Sin." I told them.

"Well that fragment is headed towards the mainland." Nepgear said.

"Wait that direction…?"

"AHHHH!" Vert and I yelled.

"What are you two screaming for?"

"Hurry up!" we said running "He's heading towards Leanbox!"

* * *

 **Later**

We chased that big ass rat all the way back to my home and found it stomping around the Gapin Fields.

"Let's take it down before it causes a problem." I said.

"It's a fragment of the Deity of Sin so be careful."

We were all already transformed as we had flown here from the Graveyard.

"CHU!"

The rat was stomping around throwing trees and rocks.

"He's making a mess of my land!" I growled "Take him down!"

I was the first to go in I slid forward and stabbed his leg.

"CHU!"

"GAH!" the rat swatted me and threw me a pretty long distance.

"Got ya!" Uni grabbed me and flew me back into the fight.

"HAAAA!"

The Rat was knocked off his feet when Blanc hammer slammed into its legs.

" **Sylhet Spear!"**

Vert's attack knocked the rat off its feet.

" **Trifold Stinger!"**

The mouse fell on its face, shaking the ground and knocking those of us not flying over.

"Jeez what a pain in my ass." I growled "Get off my land!"

 _Jeez I sound like a cranky old man._

I stabbed the rat and tried to lift him but…he was extremely heavy, I couldn't get him off the floor.

 _I've lifted things that looked heavy than this…what the heck?"_

I jumped back; rubbing my back "Pulled a muscle."

Uni and Nepgear both flew passed and shot at the rat.

"CHU!"

The rat was swatting at the two flying girls like the scene from that one movie with the giant monkey…Queen Qing…something like that.

A large cube of ice flew passed and slammed into the rat's face. Immediately Neptune and Noire flew in and slashed it.

"Chu….Ugh."

The rat fell forward and passed out, shirking to normal size.

 _Incredible…with our sisters help this thing wasn't too tough, still just one fragment gave the nine of us a run…what the hell can the whole thing do._

"Let's get back to Planeptune." Purple Heart said "There is more to this than meets the eye…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Work Out

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

We all went back to Planeptune to fill the Oracles in on what had happened back in the graveyard.

"I was quite worried when you ran off so suddenly." Histoire said.

"Don't leave like that Vert!"

"Took think it was the Deity of Sin, and just the one fragment was that powerful." Kei sighed.

"Then let's not waste time an intact the new plan." Mina added.

"What plan?" I asked.

"We'll be enacting a law that will make the worship pf Arfoire illegal and garner sever punishments." Histoire said.

"About time."

"Wait hang on." Neptune chimed it "Why didn't we just do this in the first place?"

"Oh well with the CPUs gone it would have been difficult to get people to accept the Law." Histoire said.

"They wouldn't just go along with it." Uni said "It's not like they have a ton of faith in the five of us."

"Well then if we are going to put this plan to work it would be best for us to all go home." Vert said.

"I guess this is where we part." I smiled.

"To we have to break up…I mean separate?" Nepgear frowned.

"Actually we have something else for the five of you." Kei said.

"What is it?" Uni asked.

"Go out there and clean up some of ASIC's messes." Chika said "Just get your faces out there and shift the people's opinions."

"Seems easy enough." I said.

"Alright well the four of us have things to take care of back home." Noire said "So we'll catch up soon."

"Be careful." Vert said hugging me "And try not to get ripped in half by those two girls."

Our sisters left and the five of us decided to head off to get to work.

"Maybe we should split into teams?" I suggested "We can cover more ground that way."

"Sounds like a good idea" Uni said grabbing my arm "Nepgear you take Rom and Ram, Excel and I can go off together."

"Actually…" Nepgear's smile was almost creepy when she grabbed my free arm "Why don't you take Rom and Ram, Excel and I will go together."

"Nice try." Uni smirked "I know what you're trying to pull. Excel and I will be going together."

"No Excel and I are going together!"

"NO I AM!"

"NO ME!"

"OWW Stop…Pulling!" I cried.

 _This is it I'm gonna be yanked in half!_

"Jeez!" Ram smacked them both in the back "The five of us will just stick together gosh!"

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

 **The Next Morning.**

We had been out and about taking on ASIC but it got late so we had to camp out…and sleep outdoors. When the morning came Excel was gone. I followed some footprints and found him by a nearby lake. His sweatshirt was off and he was in a sort of muscle tee and pants.

"78…79…80…81…"

He was doing one arm pushups.

"Wow…" I gulped watching his back stretch and his biceps move.

 _I thought his God form was hunky but is human form is no slouch in the muscle department._

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uni?!"

She followed my eyes and gasp "Is he…?"

"Yeah…doing pushups." I giggled.

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know…"

"97…98…99…100!" Excel stopped and then switched arms "1…2….3…4…"

Uni and I stayed behind the bushes and watch the man working out.

"Oh he's doing crunches!"

"Look at his abs!"

"Hmmm?" Excel stopped and looked in our direction before shrugging and going back to his work out.

Once he stopped the crunches he got up.

"Oh my Nep!" I gasped shaking Uni "He's pouring water on himself!"

"Nepgear are we still asleep because this is too good, it has to be a dream."

"HeHeHe." I heard the laughter of a small child.

"Wow you two are desperate."

I looked back at Ram and Rom, the younger twin giving us 'the look'

"You two just wouldn't understand." Uni smugly responded.

"It's a big girl thing." I nodded going back to the show "Uni he's doing pull-ups on that tree!"

"This is the best!"

"You…know…what." Excel grunted between each rep "I…know….you're….watching…me…girls."

"EHHH?"

"You…should…have…just…come…sat…on….the…river…bank…"

"How long have you know?" Uni pouted.

Excel dropped down from the tree "Since you showed up during my first set of pushups."

"Well this is embarrassing." I mumbled.

"Let me guess you didn't think I actually kept myself in shape under that sweatshirt did you?"

"Kinda thought that was part of the charm of your other form." Uni sighed.

"You know it's my body to, I gotta work out." He said drinking from his water bottle while rubbing his hair with a towel "You should have just joined me."

"Oh well umm…"

"Yeah that's not really my thing…" Uni whistled.

"Come on girls it'll be good for you." Excel said draping his arms over our shoulder.

"Oh no!" Uni said pushing him away.

"And here I thought we hit it off back on that island."

"Yeah we did." I said stepping back "But umm…to umm put it lightly…you smell."

"Huh?"

"Yeah you reek…like sweat." Uni said "Do men not understand, we women love to watch you work out…we don't want to smell you work out."

"Can you go…take a shower or something." I mumbled.

"Well this is embarrassing."

"I will never understand adults." Ram whispered to her sister.

"Me to."

"Well I was gonna do a few laps in the lake so I guess that'll count."

"Oh boy you're gonna swim!" Uni smiled "Backstroke? Breaststroke?!"

"Do that, do that! That way you can glisten in the water. Will your shirt be off?!"

"They're getting creepy." Ram whispered.

"Yeah super creepy…."

"I feel like they're pimping me out for their own amusement." Excel sighed

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: CFW Brave

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"So this is the place." I said looking around at the factory "The so called bastion of ASIC"

"All the chips are coming from here." Nepgear said "If we can shut this factory down we can make real tangible progress."

"What are we supposed to do just go in there and smash stuff?" Ram asked.

"Sounds good to me." Uni nodded.

"Let's just go in and get started." I said.

"Wait we can't smash this stuff look at how sophisticated it is." Nepgear pouted "I've never seen some of this stuff before, it's like a tech junkie's wonderland."

"Don't admire the enemies base." I said walking passed.

I pulled the big shutter and we headed in. As soon as I opened the door a cat jumped out and tried to attack me but Uni blasted it away and Nepgear stabbed it.

"I guess we need to keep our eyes open." I said.

The factory was crawling with monsters of different shapes and sizes, the things were a pain in the ass and were slowing us down more than I would have liked. They weren't tough to deal with they were just hard to manage.

"This is it Linda, you big chance, you can't mess this up." A voice said.

"Hmm?"

We all peaked into a back room and saw Underling pacing back and forth.

"They gave you this job this is your last chance you can't screw it up."

"Oh hey you're here."

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"AH!" Underling screamed "Not again….Fate why do you hate me so?!"

"Do you want us to beat you up or do you just wanna give up now?" I asked.

"RAHHH!" Underling pulled out her club and charged at us "HA HA HA…Huh?"

I just grabbed it and held it.

"WAHHH NO FAIR!"

"Just stop fighting us." I sighed "You're only embarrassing yourself."

"If you guys destroy this factory I'm gonna get in a tone of trouble." Underling groaned.

"What all this?"

I looked up and saw a huge Mech warrior.

"CFW Brave sir!"

"Ahh it's you lot again." The knight glared "Come to disrupt our activities yet again."

 _Another CFW…_

"We came to stop the illegal production of these chips." Uni said "You're breaking the law. I don't understand it, you seem like a nice guy but you're doing the wrong thing. What you do gives kids the wrong idea."

"I am doing the wrong thing, how ridiculous, it is your policies that are wrong, and I only provide a venue for the less fortunate to enjoy gaming just like any other."

"Oh wow he's a regular old Robin Hood." I mumbled.

Uni and Brave got into an argument over the morality of each side of their argument.

 _Incredible, she's debating with such fervor she's not holding back at all._

"Let's prove whose convictions are stronger in battle!" Brave said drawing his sword.

"If that's what it takes!" Uni said transforming.

Uni's HDD outfit had changed, it was less of a single black out fir and more of a bikini now, it didn't cover much only her breasts and butt…and even that was barely covered.

"Her boobs are still tiny."

"We can be flat friends!" Rom smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Uni yelled "Just help me fight this guy and keep your comments about my body to yourselves!"

"You got it flatty." We all said transforming.

"Some friends you guys are." I heard her mumbled.

"I think your Goddess form is extremely attractive." I told Uni.

"You think every girl is attractive." She sighed.

"HRAAA!"

We all jumped back to avoid a powerful slash from Brave. The wind rippled and blasted us all back the wave of wind was so strong it blasted us with dust.

"That wasn't very nice." I said as the dust settled "You nearly took out your own party member.

"Ehh?! Put me down!" Underling cried.

"I never realized you were so cute Miss Underling." I smiled "Maybe you should change sides and cling to me instead of evil…"

"Grrrr….!"

"Excel!"

Underling was yanked from my arms and throw out the window by Nepgear and Uni.

"Get lost!" they both yelled.

"Now then back to the main plot." Uni said turning to look at Brave.

"You don't have much…plot to speak of." I commented.

Uni kicked me in the crotch.

"Oh…right in the spreadsheets…" I groaned falling over.

"Just shut up and help me fight!"

"Fine." I groaned standing up.

"Here we go!" I flew over and jammed my trident into his chest.

Brave stumbled back and I swung my trident and blasted him with a wave of wind. Rom and Ram flew by, spinning in a circle while letting off blasts of ice and wind to further disorient Brave.

" **Slash Wave!"**

Nepgear shot her Gunblade off and drilled Brave in the chest, Uni quickly let off a three shot burst to blow back Brave and I slid passed before striking at his ankle and shanking it with the spikes of my trident.

"HAAA"

Brave did a strong horizontal slash but I braced myself and with Nepgear's help we slowed the strike and blocked the attack.

"Such strength." Brave commented trying to pull back his sword "Huh?"

I stabbed the blade and held it between my prongs while Roma and Ram froze his elbows and stunted his strength.

"Uni now!"

"Right!"

The white haired girl flew passed and charged up her rifle.

" **NGP!"**

A sharp laser shot out and pierced straight threw Brave's chest.

"BLEH!" He groaned and dropped his sword "This…can't be…I…lost…"

Brave fell back with a thud.

"It appears my conviction…was too weak."

"What an incredible warrior."

"I accept…my defeat." Brave said "It appears you were the stronger one…what is your name."

"Uni."

"Very well Uni…congratulations…"

 ***BOOM!***

Brave self-destructed and disappeared.

"Why…" I mumbled.

 _Why did he blow himself up…just like Judge, we beat them but it wasn't that bad of a beating was it?_

"Come on let's just…go home." Uni mumbled walking off.

"You alright?"

"I don't really feel like talking." She said looking depressed.

We finished dismantling the factory and headed off.

 ***Bzzt Bzzt!***

"Oh hey that's me." I said pulling out my phone "Ello?"

"AHHH! It's awful!"

"Chika?"

"Get your sister and get back here now!" she screamed "I need help!"

"This better not be a scam to see Vert." I mumbled.

"Just get here soon please!" she yelled.

 _She does sound scared._

"Change of plans we're going to Leanbox."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- A Situation in Leanbox.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Riot

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Oh this is bad." I said.

"It's looked better."

Vert and I both sighed as the rioters ripped apart the town.

"Time to get to work!"

"Keep up the good work! Smash everything!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Shoulda figured." Uni sighed "It's Underling."

"How does she get everywhere s fast." Red wondered.

"Oh hey it's you guy." Underling waved "How's it going."

"Whoa she's being nice!"

"I can act however I want!"

"You're the one who started this riot aren't you." I said.

"It's you!" she shivered "You stay far away from me pervert!"

"What did you do?" Vert glared.

"I swear it wasn't what you think!" I cried.

"Okay well can you leave now" Nepgear asked.

"What?" Underling gasped "I don't even get to fight this time?!"

"It's kinda a waste of time." Uni said "I mean…it's too much of a routine anymore."

"Oh jeez I don't even get a boss fight anymore!"

"Hey." Vert whispered "We just need to get her to leave…maybe you can convince her to go."

"Excuse me?" I mumbled.

"She's been sneaking glances at you the whole time, I'm pretty sure she likes you…you probably did something to her before. Turn on the charm and get her to leave."

"Uhh…fine." I sighed "If Nepgear and Uni kill me it's on you."

I walked up and transformed.

"Underling." I whispered grabbing her "Will you do me a favor and please leave?"

"What are you doing."

"Please." I said getting close to her face "For me."

"Umm…well…I was just about done here anyway…" she gulped "Let's…move out!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Her grunts left.

"Can you let me go now…" she begged.

"I have no desire to ever let out free." I smirked "I could just keep you in prison as my little pet. I'll treat you really well."

"That doesn't sound…too bad."

"Grrrr…"

"You better drop her right now…"

I looked back and Uni and Nepgear were both putting off a deadly aura.

"Competing with her is already hard enough." Uni grumbled "I refuse to add that thug to the mix."

"Underling I not a thug." I said puling the green haired girl's sweatshirt off.

"KYAAA!"

"Look at her beautiful body."

"RAHHH"

OW UGH Girl's Stop! OWW HELP!"

"Don't take my clothes off!"

"Don't flirt with other girls!"

"You pig!"

I laid on the ground…totally pulverized.

"Sorry."" Very patted my head "Way to take one for the team."

"I…hate you…"

"Come on we need to go to the Basilicom."

* * *

 **Later**

"VERT!" Chika cried "It's all my fault!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to bruise you so bad."

"We need more bandages."

"Uhh…" I groaned.

 _Why fate…why do you hate me so?_

"It was all my fault." Chika pouted "I called you all here and the riot was just a distraction."

"Yes I figured that much out." Vert said "From what?"

"While you were all here ASIC took over Planeptune."

"WHAT?!"

"Is Histoire okay?" Nepgear asked.

"I'm afraid not…she was kidnapped." Chika mumbled "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Stop crying over spilt milk." I said standing up.

"You should rest…you cuts."

"I'm fine Compa." I groaned "Nepgear and Uni didn't hurt me that much…Underling did most of the bludgeoning with her club."

"What'sdone is done. We need to focus on getting Histoire back." I said.

"They made contact." Chika said "She's in LAN Castle, but they said only the CPU Candidates should come."

"Then we'll go!" Nepgear said.

"Hold on this is obviously a trap." Noire said "Give us a second to get a plan."

"We don't have that kind of time." Nepgear said "Histoire needs us."

"Ohh stop yelling." Uni said "I'll go with you."

"Uni!"

"We can handle this." The black haired gilr said "Just trust us."

"You ladies will need an escort." I smiled standing with them.

"Don't go without us."

"I wanna kick butt to!" Rom and ram chimed in respectively.

"Then let's go, No point in keeping Histoire waiting."

* * *

 **Later**

 **LAN Castle**

"This place is big." I said as we walked down the regal looking hallway, dispatching ghosts and other monsters as we walked.

"Histoire is here somewhere." Nepgear said "We have to find her."

We walked a little deeper and something caught my eye.

"Hmm?"

"What is it."

"Wow…" I smiled picking the object up.

"Excel?"

I turned and smiled at Uni.

"Hey stop! Why are you taking out my bows?!" she whined.

I loosened her hair her bit and put the head band on her heard.

"Cat ears?!" she blushed.

"It's…so cute." I smiled "Will you meow for me."

"What?"

"Come on just one, lift our hand up…"

"I'm not doing some fansty for you we're working!"

"Boo." I pouted.

Uni looked back and saw Nepgear and the twins dealing with some monster.

She blushed super hard, lifted her hand up and tilted her head "NYA."

"YESSS!" I groaned falling back.

 _I can die happy! I've seen...a true Angel  
_

We went back to the others

"Uni did you change your hair?" Nepgear asked

"HUH?!"

She still had the ear band on.

"I think it looks cute on you." Nepgear smiled.

"You do…"

"Yeah the black goes with your dress."

We rounded a corner.

"Histoire!"

"Nepgear?! Why are you all here?"

"We came to save you!"

"It's a trap just run away!"

"Hey it's the broad brigade." Underling waved.

"GAHAHA!"

"Eww it's that big fat robot!" Ram cringed.

"CFW Trick." I glared.

 _This is a lot more complicated than I thought it be._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short, I wanted to contain the next fight to one chapter and I've been watching the DOTA 2 International so I've just been slacking.**

 **Next Time- Hostage.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Awakening

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"It' the pervert." I growled.

"Who you calling pervert, you pervert." Trick slobbered back "I recall you being flirtatious with those old hags."

"Old hags?!"

"Now that a think about it…" Ram commented "You two are both perverts."

"We're not perverts!"

"Wow they're even in sync!"

"Move let's beat the snot you of slobber mouth over there." I said.

"Hold it!"

"Underling!"

"Let's all just talk, you don't want to attack us, we have the little fairy."

"Histoire…"

None of us moved for fear of what might happen to the oracle in the birdcage.

"Good." Trick laughed "Now all you have to do is do what we say and your friend can go home."

"Hmm…"

"You damn mouth breather." I hissed.

Before I could do anything Trick made Rom and Ram go over to him, I wanted to help but the look of fear in Nepgear's eyes made me hesitate.

"Hey boss can I have the other three?" Underling asked.

"Yeah fine, do whatever you want with those…ugh, disgusting…bleh teenagers."

"Yay!" Underling cheered "March yourselves over here!"

We walked over.

"And take this!"

"GAH!" I groaned then she clubbed me in the stomach, causing me to double over in pain.

"Good seat." Underling said sitting on my back.

"Get off me!"

"Un un." Underling laughed "Hostage remember."

"Dammit." I hissed.

"Now then." Underling hopped off my back "You just sit there and watch me beat up your little girlfriends."

"What?!"

"AHHH!" "GAHHH!"

Underling started beating on the two girls.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Alright." Underling was grinding on Nepgear's face with her heel.

"AHHHH!" She made sure to step down hard when she stared walking over to me.

"You gotta do something for me." She smirked.

"Talk…"

She reached up and started unzipping my sweatshirt "I'm gonna have some fun with you…"

 _She's super creepy!_

The second she pulled my sweatshirt off she was running her hands over my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"It's even better up close…" she whispered.

Underling was practically hugging me as she rubbed up and down my body. I was too nervous about what she'd do if I defied her so I allowed her to basically grope me.

"So tone…so hot~" she moaned rubbing her face against my muscles.

"Now…" Underling pulled her hood down and looked up at me.

 _Oh damn! She actually looks cute!_

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?!" Nepgear and Uni yelled.

"Shut yer taps you tramps!" Underling said rubbing my arm "Right now the hunks all mine."

Underling suddenly started applying lip gloss "Pucker up hot stuff."

I gulped and tried to back away.

"Oh…you don't want to do it." Underling said lifting her club and threatening Uni.

"Alright! Just stop." I said.

"Good boy, now…you kiss me…like you mean it. If I think you're holding back…well you know what'll happen."

"Yeah, I get it."

I sucked it up and moved forward, I had never realized Underling only came up to about my chest, so I had to bend a bit to get close to her.

 _Just…get it over with…_

Underling and her arms over my shoulders and behind my neck, she was holding me tight, I wasn't getting out of this.

And then it happened…

She moved forward and started to kiss me. I had expected it to be aggressive and violent, kinda like Underling, but it was soft and sweet…tender…nice.

"Hmmm." Underling moaned into the kiss.

Eventually she pulled off "not bad…you didn't even dead fish it…you were pretty into it."

I looked away, I didn't have it in me to look at Nepgear or Uni, knowing they were either furious or sad…I did it for them though…I didn't care as long as they were alright.

"Stop it!" Ram whined "leave our friends alone okay, we'll join you if you just stop!"

"No!" Nepgear said "Don't do anything they say! We'll be fine."

"This…is nothing…" Uni hissed rubbing a bruise on her arm.

"…" I didn't respond.

"Fine…you're right, I want nothing to do with you, you fat ugly mouth breathing robot!" Ram yelled.

"Yeah…ugly." Rom added.

"GACK!" Trick face faulted "yelled and denied by…such cuties?"

"Boss…"

"What is life…just an endless clock towards the inevitable sleep of death and darkness?"

"WHOA! You shattered his spirit!"

"I wish I had been born as a clam…it would be such a simple, dreary existence."

"HE'S SUPER NEGATIVE!" we all yelled.

"Boss…you alright…"

"If I can't have them…No one can!"

"HE DID A 180!"

 ***click***

"Fly free Histy!"

We all looked back and saw Neptune and the other CPU's had freed our captured friend.

"Neptune!"

"When did you guys…"

"When he was having his identity crisis." Vert explained "Something about plankton."

"Now take him down." Noire said "go on!"

The five of us transformed, Ram and Rom had bows on their outfits now.

 _I'm the only one without a fancy new look…wonder when I'll get one?_

The girls went right at trick, but I had a different target.

"Hey come on, go easy on me!" Underling shivered "I'm just a cute girl." She pouted.

I smirked "Yes you are…"

I stabbed my trident into the wall near her head "KYAAA!"

I leaned in very close "I can't tell it I should gut you…or just hold you close beautiful."

"Umm…." Underling was blushing "You can, uh, do whatever you want."

"What's your real name?" I asked.

"…Linda…"

"Sorry Linda…" I said pulling out my trident and kissed her quickly "I don't date bad people."

 ***Swoon!***

Underling fell over, hearts in her eyes "So…so hot…"

I turned my attention back to Trick.

" **Javelin Toss!"**

I sliced at his side and started to walk forward.

 _It actually kinda pisses me off a bit that Underling is the bad, I wish she was s good girl._

I summoned my trident back "People like you make me sick, even I know I'm no upstanding gentleman…but the way you act all high and mighty, it a sick façade for the pedo you really are."

I yanked my trident out of the wall.

"Now then, I've saved my sister from you all once…but now I have someone else I'd like to rescue."

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

Excel made his intentions to Trick very clear, and then his body glowed and his outfit changed shape. It was no longer just gloves and some tights, now the pattern on the tights was swirly, his gloves now extended to his elbows and his top half was covered in a tight greyish white tank.

 _Aww…he covered up._

"The second I open his ugly mouth open fire into it." Excel said "Alright girls?"

"Got it."

"Here we go!"

Excel flew forward and dodged the lashes from tricks tongue.

"YAAA!

"OWWW!" Excel stabbed his weapon down and impaled Trick's tongue.

"NOW!"

" **Slash Wave!"**

" **Paralyze Shot!"**

Uni and I both basted CFW Trick in the mouth.

"You damn old hags!"

The air suddenly stilled the pressure was disturbing.

"They are not old hags." Excel growled.

"What are you gonna do about it."

"This!" Excel shot forward and spun his trident "The island nation of Leanbox!"

" **EXE Drive: Sea and Sky!"**

Excel flicked his wrist and lifted Trick into the air with a huge blustery tornado, only to slam him down and shoot right through his with his trident, which tinted blue.

" **Fall from Heaven to the Abyss!"**

A Water Spire appeared and threw Trick for a loop, slamming him back down once more.

"We got him!"

"GRRR!" Trick glared "Was that supposed to be it?!"

 _That didn't do it?!_

"No…this it."

There was a surge of magic.

" **Southern Cross!"**

Four huge ice balls appeared and boxed Trick in, and then they zapped him with lightning.

" **Absolute Zero!"**

The air froze Trick solid.

"This is it…death by cutie!"

There was a massive explosion and Trick blew up.

"His Drive was just a cover for Ram and Rom to charge up their attacks." Uni observed "Incredible!"

I noticed Excel was looking around the room, like he was missing something, but then he transformed back to normal.

"We were awesome!" Ram cheered.

"Yeah…" Rom smiled.

"Not half bad, at least that creep is out of the picture permanently." Excel said.

"We should get home, we need to fix Planeptune." Uni said.

"That's right." Excel walked over to me "We don't want to keep Nepgear waiting."

"You guys…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **A new Challenger enters the love battle! I wonder how Underling will affect our already complicated CPU candidate emotions of Excel, Nepgear and Uni. Will Nepgear and Uni keep being angry, will Excel be able to turn her to the light and will Ram and Rom ever understand adults?**

 **All this and more…eventually!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: A brief respite

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"So the plan will be for the other nations to lend us their aid." Histoire said "That is how we will take back Planeptune."

When we got back to Nepgear's nation we wasted no time formulating a plan for restoring her nation to its usual glory.

"Of course you will have our aid." Chika smiled "It's my fault you are in this mess to begin with."

"I see no reason to deny you aid." Kai added "The nations will be stronger working together."

"Without you guys around the rest of us just become more vulnerable." Mina finished.

"Perfect, we will also be counting on the Nine of you as well." Histoire looked at us.

"Sure thing!"

"I'm ready to kick some butt!" Neptune said.

"I assume we will be leading the assault?" Very asked.

"Actually we have something different in plan for all of you." Histoire said "The enemy won't give in as long as their leader is still fighting."

"So we want you to go around the long way and deal with her, without their leader the rest will scatter."

"The leader…" I mumbled "The one called Magic…"

"Alright…" Uni said "We can do it."

"Excellent." Histoire smiled "We'll finish getting things set and start first thing in the morning, in the meantime all of you should rest up, you'll need it. We're a little short on actual beds due to some refuges but there are cots if you need them."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Vert said going upstairs "Come along girls I propose a group bath."

"Oh boy!"

"How exciting…"

"Seems interesting."

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"I don't know…do what men do…eat or something."

The girls ran off to go do girly things…and I sat in the kitchen, eating away my sorrows.

 _This is one time I wish I was a girl…I bet it's awesome in the bath…_

"Heh…HeHeHe…"

"Wipe that stupid look off your face." Chika said walking passed "I know what your thinking, no peeping!"

"My imagination is not peeping." I pouted.

"Good…I'm the only one who can peep on Vert!"

"You're just as bad as I am!"

"Oh no." Chika laughed "Not even close, I remember the first time you transformed…ugh…I had nightmares for days."

"I wasn't that bad…"

"You groped me!" she snapped "I had never been so violated!"

"Maybe it was that bad…"

"Yes…the worst experience of my life." Chika shivered "Well I have planning to do, see you tomorrow, good night."

"Yeah Imma turn in now myself." I said going up the stairs.

Vert and I were sharing a room and being a polite gentleman I let her have the bed and I slept on the uncomfortable cot in the corner.

"Hmm…" I groaned tossing and turning "what…?"

I sat up and saw Uni was standing in the door.

"What is it?" I sighed still half asleep.

She rubbed her foot on the floor "Can't sleep…"

"Nervous about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I…don't want to mess up again." She said "Last time-."

"Last time was last time, this time will be different." I said.

Uni sat on the cot "I hope so…"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I nervous…so I'll just sleep here." She smiled.

 _She had a game the whole time!_

"Fine…" I groaned "You face that way we can sleep back to back…"

I managed to doze off a bit.

"Quit hogging all the blankets I'm cold."

"Stop pulling!"

"Share jerk face!"

"Just go to sleep!"

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

Excel had fallen asleep but I was still tossing and turning.

 _It's weird…sharing a bed was a stupid idea what was thinking._

"Hmm…" Excel groaned in his sleep, rolled over and…

"Eep!" I let out a small gasp when his arm draped around my waist."

"Mmmmm…." He groaned again and pulled me close…all the way against his chest.

 _He's…so warm._

I suddenly felt very comfortable…like I could just drift off in his warm embrace.

"ahem!"

"GAH!"

I was suddenly yanked out of bed, I looked up and Vert was staring at me.

"What do you think you two are doing?"

"Umm…Uhh…"

"Up." Vert said walking over to the balcony "Let's have a chat."

Vert was wearing a light green nightgown the blew in the slight breeze as we looked over the city.

"The stars are nice tonight." Vert said.

"Sure are…"

"Now tell me…" Vert looked back "What is your relationship with my brother."

"Well umm we're friends." I said.

"Yes I can tell." Vert said "What I mean is…"

She got very close and looked deep into my eyes "Are you more than friends, friends usually don't share beds together."

"Well…we did kiss."

"Ohh~" Vert smiled "Is that so…"

"I…I like your brother a lot." I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I know…"

"Do you…know if he likes me back?" I asked.

"Yes he does." Vert smiled "But…he likes Nepgear very much as well."

"Yeah…we're rivals for his affections." I said clenching my fist "and that grey skinned hussy is jumping in now too…"

"Fufufu…" Vert laughed "How adorable…."

"Vert…will you give me your approval, I'm sure it would help me get the advantage over Nepgear."

"Nope…" Vert smirked.

"But…"

"I won't approve of any of you." She smiled "I never will…"

"But…why…"

"Because." Vert gave me a sinister smile "None of you will every be good enough for my little brother."

"Good night!" Vert said skipping back to bed "If anything…I'm rooting for the best Dating Sim ending."

"Huh?"

"Harem end!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Good night Uni." Vert smiled "You welcome to share his bed if you'd like."

"Haa…" I sighed walking back to the cot.

I looked at Excel, he slept in clothes like the ones he worked out in, a sleeveless tank and loose shorts.

"He is the best." I smiled "Wait…"

The lump in the bed was a bigger than before.

"Grr…." I pulled back the sheet…

"Nepgear…" I growled.

The pink haired girl was in the bed with him now, snuggled against his back.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her in the bed.

"Winning him away…it won't be easy." I smiled "But I won't give up…not anytime soon."

I crawled back under the covers, careful not to wake Excel or Nepgear…I pulled the sheets up, and snuggled close to him before drifting off to sleep.

 _Sometimes he can be a jerk…and other times a Casanova…but…he's our jerk, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: The First Transformation

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **A long…Long time ago (It's a flashback chapter!)**

 **Vert's POV**

"Watch me ssi I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna transform!" Excel growled.

"You said that yesterday…and the day before that."

"I'm really gonna do it this time." Excel said "I know it."

"HGNH!" Excel groaned "Come on…"

"Don't try to hard, you gonna end up wetting yourself." I laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

Excel tried for a few more minutes before stopping.

"I can't do it." He sniffled.

"Relax." I told him "Stop trying so hard and let it come naturally."

"Okay…I'm going to my room."

"Bye now." I said going back to my game.

It's been a year or so since Excel showed up, he hasn't even been outside the country…he hasn't even been out of the Basilicom. I'm not sure when I'll show him to the other goddesses or even the people of Leanbox.

I zoned out and went back to my game.

"AHHHH!"

"Chika?"

I ran to the kitchen and found the oracle in the fetal position in the corner.

"Chika what's wrong?"

"OH VERT!" she cried throwing herself into my ample bosom "It was just awful!"

* * *

 **Chika's POV**

 **About Five minutes ago.**

"I'm baking a cake for Vert, a cake for Vert, a cake for Vert, I'm baking a cake for Vert and she's go to love me!" I sang to myself.

"What a striking beauty toiling away in a kitchen."

"Hmmm? KYAAA!"

"Bouncy yet firm. Quite well bodied…E-cup if I had to guess."

Some man, tall, muscular, spikey green hair was groping me, digging his fingers into my dress and my precious breasts.

"AHHHH!" I slapped him "Get out!"

 _I've been violated…sullied…I'm not worthy of Vert!_

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

 **Back in the present.**

"I'll get a search party out right away." I told Chika "This won't go unpunished."

 _So there's a pervert on the loose in Leanbox huh…_

"I'm going to take care of this myself." I said.

"Vert no it's too dangerous, what if he gets you too! You're the leader, the goddess, of this country we can't risk you falling into the hands of a sexual predator."

"I've dealt with much worse." I said "Don't worry I'll be back soon."

I headed into the main hall.

"Cave." I called out.

"Yes Milady."

"Get a search team together and find the person who attacked Chika, consider it an incident of high certainty."

"Yes Ma'am."

I headed out into town and followed the commotion to a crowd of people.

"I can't believe that guy."

"I know he just came up and attacked 5pb like that."

"Do you think she's okay."

"Step aside." I commanded.

The crowd all gasped.

"Lady Vert!" they all bowed.

I walked passed them and found 5pb sitting in a chair a forlorn look in her eyes.

"Lady Vert…" she mumbled.

"What happened."

"Some strange man came up and kissed me." She said.

"What did he look like."

"Tall, green hair…not much clothes on." 5pb described.

 _The same man._

"Will you be alright 5pb?" I asked.

"Yes I deal with over energetic fans all the time." 5pb said.

"Well head to the Basilicom it will help if they can get your statement."

"Of course Lady Vert."

I transformed into Green Heart and took to the skies to find this renegade attacker. Luckily due to my outfit it didn't take him long to find me.

"Well hello." He smiled "You're quite beautiful…even bustier than Chika."

"I will not stand for you running around fondling and kissing the women of my nation." I said spinning my spear.

I shot forward and he blocked my stab with a trident.

 _That weapon…_

"It can be…" I gasped "Excel…"

"Sister…"

 _He transformed…_

"Oh you are in so much trouble young man!" I snapped.

"Don't get so angry." He said suddenly having me in a princess carry "It will give your pretty face wrinkles."

"Put me down now!" I snapped.

 _His personality changes like Neptune's…but his is far more dangerous, if people were to find out his connection to me and what this form may have done…it would be a disaster._

I managed to free myself and prepared to attack Excel again.

 _I need to knock him out and drag him home._

"HYAA!" I dashed forward and he blocked me again.

The two of us exchanged strikes until I broke his guard.

"You may be skilled but you can't beat my little brother." I smirked **"Rainy Ratnapura!"**

"GAH!" he groaned falling back onto a roof and changing back to normal.

I landed on the roof and transformed back to human form.

"Ugh…what happened." Excel groaned "Where am I?"

I grabbed him by the ear.

"Owowowow! Vert what the heck."

"We're going home now!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Later**

"It was you!" Chika yelled "You violated me!"

"I did what."

"Lady Vert who is this boy?" 5pb asked "He's not the one who kissed me."

"Ah yes you two are not acquainted. 5pb this is Excel, Green Brother." I explained "My younger sibling."

"Oh…nice to meet you." 5pb said.

 _I'll ask for her silence later._

"Now than an explanation." I said "First Excel succeeded in transforming."

"I did?!"

"Yes you did." I sighed "But apparently your personality changed, making you super flirty, this caused you to fondle Chika and kiss 5pb."

"I did…oh…sorry?"

"That's not good enough!" Chika yelled.

"It's no big deal." 5pb said "My first kiss was stolen…that's all."

"You violated the honor of multiple maidens." I sighed "Extra chores for the foreseeable future."

"But why, I don't even remember it."

"Still you'll need to learn to control it better." I said "We can't have you running around attacking women."

"Alright…" Excel moped off.

"He's certainly an interesting boy…" 5pb smiled.

"He's a dirty savage!" Chika yelled.

"Calm down." I patted her on the head.

"Hey do you guys smell something?" 5pb said.

"Hmm yes…is that smoke."

"THE CAKE!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Magic

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

By the time we woke up and started moving after magic the attack had already started. Soldiers were fighting with ASIC forces in the street.

 _I hope no innocent people get hurt…_

We snuck out into the wilderness outside of town and found her.

"CFW Magic!"

Magic was a curvy woman with grey skin, pink twin tails and a barely there outfit.

"Hmm…I didn't think you would actually show up." She smiled.

"You best get ready to give me back Planeptune!" Neptune said "Start polishing your silver platter."

"You actually think you can defeat me, do you know remember what occurred three years ago?" Magic smirked "None of you even landed a hit."

"Three years is a long time." Vert countered "A lot has changed."

"And we're here this time." Uni added.

"Yeah I'm super strong!" Ram yelled.

"Yeah me too." Rom mumbled.

"I don't see how you can take all of us on at once." I added.

"Ah yes, you lot…." Magic said "the ones who have been in the way for some time now…didn't i crush all of you with one stroke?"

"This…This time will be different!" Nepgear yelled transforming "We won't lose!"

"Come at me."

We all transformed and flew forward to attack. Nepgear and Uni both shot a laser at her but Magic put up a shield and blacked the attack before nullifying a magic attack from Rom and Ram.

Vert and I alternated strikes but Magic spun her scythe and blocked it. She shot out a black wave and pushed us both back.

"HYA!"

Neptune and Noire both came in and kicked her back towards Blanc where she was smashed in the side with a hammer.

I slipped passed and made a stabbing motion.

"HYUP!"

"Oh dear I'm all dirty." Magic said brushing her chest off.

I stopped shot.

"Excel!"

"Don't it now!"

"Why did you stop?"

"Do I have too?" I sighed "She's…she's really hot."

"OH COME ON!"

"How kind of you." Magic smiled "Could you get out of the way now?"

She held up her hand and i was blasted back by a wave of magic.

"I can't even begin to say how stupid you are." Black Heart sighed.

"You're some kind of stupid!" White Heart snapped.

"Vert your brother…he's not very bright is he." Purple Heart shrugged.

"You are pathetic." Vert glared.

I just sighed. Nepgear and Uni were both giving me a disproving look.

"I grow tired of this." Magic said raising her hand "Be gone, **Apocalypse Now!"**

The ground cracked open and a huge pyre of flame rose up and knocked us all around.

"AHHHH!"

"This…is your fault!" Ram yelled.

"Do you hate us or something?" Rom pouted.

"You're all so weak." Magic smirked "To think you actually could have one if the male wasn't such a buffoon who thought of nothing but sex and women."

She sauntered over to me and straddled my waist "I think I'll kill him first."

"But I feel a little generous." She said grabbing my face "You can have this…"

She suddenly kissed me and forced herself on me. I could feel her powers holding other people away and bringing her scythe close to my neck.

"Die now-GAH!"

I looked down and saw a sword in Magic's chest.

"You…little…bitch…" she groaned falling over.

The sword pulled out.

"You…you stay off him…" Nepgear said shaking.

 ***cough*** "Then this is the end…" Magic hissed coughing up blood "Your end…is near…"

"What are you talking about."

"Our God shall rain destruction upon you, with all her power restored, she will be unstoppable…"

"What are you talking about?" Vert asked.

"We, the Four Felons, we created by The Deity of sins…fragments of her power, and now that we return to her side, she will awaken."

"So she wanted us to kill her." Nepgear said.

"Losing was part of her plan." I mumbled "Dammit. While the four of them, Judge, Brave, Trick, and Magic were alive the power was sealed."

"So they were like keys to shackles." Blanc nodded "How unfortunate."

"UGH!" Magic hissed as her body broke down into a plume of purple smog.

The whole ground shook and then calmed down.

"Sounds like the fighting has stopped." Noire said "We should hurry back and make a plan."

"Nepgear you okay?" I asked.

She was still standing there, shaking in place, liquid from Magic was still on her hands.

"I…"

"Hey it's okay…" I said rubbing her back.

 _With the other three it was different, they self-destructed, this time…_

She was just staring at her hands.

"I…"

"Thank you Nepgear." I said kissing her forehead "You really saved me."

"But…"

"Shush." I said hugging her "It's alright."

I felt her shivering into my chest, whimpering ever so slightly. I hugged her until she was calmed down and since she was still upset, I carried her back to Planeptune.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **P.S- I'm Streaming on Twitch, same username, Usually DOTA 2 and sometimes Nuclear Throne, but maybe when Rebirth V comes out on steam I'll stream my play through of it?**


	20. Chapter 20: Deity

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Quick Note- I finally beat Rebirth 2- I was a little surprised, I knew I was getting close but not that close, I got the normal end so that's what's gonna be used for the story. Don't worry though The story won't end there, we have plenty more to do.**

 **I was kinda surprised with how easy Deity of Sin was, I beat it on the first try, which is way different than Re;Brith 1, I used DLC characters and still couldn't beat True Arfoire after like 6 tries.**

 **Also I'm going to be streaming my NG+ run on Twitch/snakebit1995, considered watching and listening to me terrible voice. And if NG+ is boring or easy i might do a whole new playtrough  
**

 **I plan on starting Next Wednesday, September 2 around 10:00 AM EST**

 **Now then, onto the story…**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

Everything was a little strange, we got back from our fight with Magic and we were preparing to go to the Gamindustri Graveyard first thing in the morning. Right now everyone was talking strategy, I was just sitting on the couch.

"How she doing?" Chika asked.

"I'm not sure, she fell asleep." I said gesturing to Nepgear, who was using my lap like a pillow.

"Poor thing." Chika said kneeling down "She had a rough day huh?"

"Yeah…she really saved my hide…" I mumbled "I feel bad that she…had to do what she did, if I had just stopped magic with my attack, she wouldn't be feeling like this."

"While I would normally say not to blame yourself…" Chika sighed "You really screwed up."

"Yeah…I get it."

I put my head in my hand and drifted off into my own sleep.

 _Next time Nepgear…I'll be sure to protect you._

* * *

 **Tomorrow…**

"We really need to stop coming back here." I groaned.

"Yeah, I sure hope this is the last time." Uni sighed.

"Where are we even going?" Neptune whined "My feet hurt."

"We're going there." Vert said "That big black light."

We rounded the corner and came face to face with a rippling black hole in space.

"I think we found where it's gonna come out from."

As if on cue the hole grew larger and a large beast stepped out, roaring so loud my insides shook.

"That thing is the Deity of sin?" Uni asked.

"It's looks quiet fearsome." Vert added.

"I'd be surprised if ASIC would actually want to revive it if they knew it looked like this." Blanc said.

"Let's not waste time." Noire said "Eliminate it now!"

"Get ready for a serious butt kicking!" Neptune cheered transforming.

"no holding back!" Uni yelled transforming.

"Going all out from the start!" I said doing the same.

" **Roaring Sea!"** I spun my trident and a blast of water lifter the Deity into the air.

"Let's go!" Nepgear said aiming her sword.

"You got it." Uni said doing the same.

" **Stark Vita!"**

A huge, flaming laser shot out and crashed into the monster.

Neptune and Noire both slid passed and slashed through the beast while Blanc descended from the sky and slammed her hammer into its head.

Rom and Ram attacked with a flurry of Ice and Wind magics.

"RAHHHHHH!"

The beast shot a huge dark laser at Nepgear but i slid passed and pulled her to freedom.

"Don't worry." I smiled "I have your back."

"Thanks." She smiled "I know I can trust you."

"Vert!" I yelled "Let's do it."

"Of course." She said spinning her spear into position "Ready?"

"Let's rock!"

We both flew forward and took pot shots at the Deity, cutting at it with wind blades. We spun around one another and stabbing the monster.

"Here we go."

"Get impaled!"

I landed behind and Vert stopped in front.

"HYAAAAA!"

"RAHHH!"

We both became like blurs, stabbing into the beast.

"Meet in the middle."

"Alright!"

Vert spear pierced the monster as did my trident; I grabbed her spear and threw it back.

" **Duo Drive: Shish Kebab Dance!"**

"It's almost there!" I yelled.

"Then let's finish it!" Uni said "Nepgear and I will blast it; Rom and Ram wait for the opening!"

"Right!"

The two flew passed the Deity of sin and peppered it with shots. Rom and Ram both encased it in ice before drilling it with icicles.

"Excel, finish it off, don't mess up this time!"

"Got it." I said aiming.

I threw my trident like a dart and shot right through the center of the beast.

"WAHHHHH!"

The beast fell over and started cracking and falling apart.

"Yay!" Ram cheered!

"We did it!"

"Hmm weird." I mumbled "If this thing is the final boss…I expected it to be a little tougher."

"Don't jinx it!" Uni snapped.

"By the way you were wonderful girls!" I said hugging Nepgear and Uni.

"Yeah, Yeah…"

"Umm…what's with that light?" 5pb asked.

"You jinxed us!" Uni yelled.

"I didn't do anything."

"Hmm…it seems her body is done, but her soul is not quite willing to give up." Vert said.

"Her soul?" Rom asked.

"Can you even fight a soul?" Ram wondered.

"You don't fight it." Noire said "You seal it."

"I goddesses of old did it…" Blanc said "But it took their bodies."

"Aww man~" Neptune whined "I really wasn't looking for any stuff like that."

"Wait hang on!" Nepgear yelled "You can't seriously be considering this. Can't we take you place."

"Sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Noire shrugged.

"Noire…"

"Stop it!" Rom cried "You can't go!"

"You just came back!"

"You're not really making this easy." Blanc sighed.

"Whoa! Slow down this is going too fast!" I yelled.

"This is just the way the cookie crumbles." Vert said

"Maybe our luck stat will be high enough and we'll come back?!" Neptune laughed "So perk up and put your faith in you big sisters."

"Stop please!"

"Don't worry…I'm sure it'll be fine." Noire said walking off.

"Vert…"

"See you soon."

And like that they all faded away…

"Neptune…NEPTUNE?!"

"No…no…it…"

"WAHHHH!" I felt Rom and Ram hugging my legs.

"Hey…" I put my hands on their heads "It's…okay…"

 _It's not okay…_

Nepgear and Uni came over and hugged us too…the five of us, one big group hug. I felt myself sobbing.

 _Man it's really…not okay…_

I don't know how long it was till we got back to Planeptune. I just remember two things…I cried in bed all night…and there were no stars in the sky.

* * *

 **The Next Days.**

I waited a while, I really was confident Vert would come back, but after a while…you start thinking negative.

We've all been keeping to ourselves, taking time to get over it in our own way, but one thing is the same for the girls and me, we're expected to take over our respective countries.

Only problem is, people don't know I even exist, and I supposed to take over an lead them?

"Are you all ready?" Histoire asked "It's time to address the people."

"Yeah yeah…" Uni mumbled "we're ready."

"It's not a matter of preparedness." Kai said "we wouldn't want you going out there with red baggy eyes."

"You girls do your best." Mina told the twins.

"We know…"

"WAHHH VERT!"

"Chika would you shut up!" I snapped "You're not making this any easier!"

"Sorry." She sniffled "You do everything you can. If they don't believe, we can convince them somehow. Or if everything goes south you can just Marry Nepgear and merge the nations."

"WHAT?!" the girl and Uni yelled.

"Chika don't say things like that." I sighed.

"It would be better to merge with Lastation." Uni nudged "We have industry."

"I'm not merging my nation with anyone's." I said walking off "At least not right now."

"Now go out there, and address everyone." Histoire said "We believe in you, so don't worry."

We started walking out.

 _Watch me Vert…I'm going to take charge._

We went out onto the balcony, there were a ton of people there, a huge crowd unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Ummm…Hello." Nepgear waved.

The crowd responded happily.

Nepgear started her speech, and the rest of us stood by her. I noticed a lot of people giving me looks, wanting to know why I was there.

"So we look forward to doing our best, and leading you to peace, just like our sisters did." Nepgear said.

The crowd cheered again before slowly dissipating.

 _In the end no one even cared to ask…_

"I think it went well." Nepgear smiled.

"You did really well." Uni smiled back.

"You were great Miss Nepgear!"

"It was alright I guess…" Rom and Ram responded.

"Good job Nepgear." I said hugging her shoulder.

I saw Uni pouting.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Nepgear asked.

"Well I need to go back and start repairing Lastation." Uni said.

"We have stuff to do too." Ram said.

"We'll visit!" Rom cheered.

"I have a thing planned to formally say who I am and introduce myself." I said "So I have to go too."

"You guys are leaving." Nepgear frowned.

"You know how to get in touch." Uni said "Just call if you need us."

"We'll come right to you." I smiled.

"MOVEEEE!"

"Huh?!"

"OUF!" something crashed down from the sky.

"Nepgear!"

"Ouchy…" the person said rubbing her head.

"Wait…"

"Neptune…"

"Perhaps that was not our most well thought out entrance?" a voice said.

"We've done better…" a soft voice whispered.

"So much for not making too big of a scene."

"AHHH!"

"Told you we would be fine." Neptune smiled.

"NEPTUNE!"

"NOIRE!"

"BLANC!

"VERT!"

Everyone was hugging their relative.

"You guys are okay!"

"Well I have puddings left."

"I have books to read."

"I have yet to complete my backlog."

"I just didn't want to disappear." Noire shrugged.

"I happy you're home." I smiled.

"Happy to be home." Vert smiled back "Now then…what was this I hear about merging nations?"

"It's not like that i swear!" Nepgear yelled "Maybe someday I mean it be nice…"

"Hey!" Uni yelled grabbing my arm "Someday Excel and I are gonna get married!"

"N-No!" Nepgear said grabbing the other arm "Excel and I are…I mean…if he wants too…"

"Go get'em Nepgear!"

"Take what you want Uni."

"What a fascinating Lover's spat…it's like one of my stories."

"You three are so adorable."

 _My life went from that of a quiet and simple boy who was hidden away, to that of a crazy story of a glorifies harem lead…it's funny…at first I wasn't gonna go with Nepgear, but I'm glad I did…I wouldn't want my life to go back to the way it was, I've made so many friends, and met so many people._

 _I met two sweet girls who both make my life hell and make me really happy, maybe one day I'll choose between them, but for now…I'm just happy to be happy._

"Well as nice as it is to spend time together." Vert said "We really do all need to go home and help get things back in order."

"She's right." Noire said "Come on Uni let's go."

"Rom, Ram, it's time to go."

"See ya." I said.

"Make sure to keep in touch." Uni pouted "Not that I really care if I hear from you or not."

"I'll miss you." Nepgear pouted "But since you're leaving…"

She leaned over and whispered to Uni.

"Well…just this once…"

They both leaned up and kissed my cheeks.

"Bye Excel~"

"See you later." I said walking off with Vert.

 _Man…I have the strangest feeling there are a lot more adventures to come._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Don't worry just cause we reached the end of Re;Birth2 that doesn't mean the story will end, Excel has many more adventures in both life and love still to come.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Leanbox

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

Vert was getting ready to make a speech.

"Hello." She said tapping the mic "You can hear me right? Okay good…"

"Hello citizens of Leanbox, thank you for coming out today, or for watching at home." Vert said.

"LADY VERT!" "WOO!"

"YEAH LADY VERT!"

"Um…yes it's wonderful to see all of you again as well, I'm so happy to be home." Vert smiled.

The people cheered again.

"But now that I am home…there is something i must do." Vert said getting serious "I ask that you all stay quiet till I finish."

"Lady Very is getting quiet." "Why's she so serious all the sudden?"

"First…I owe all of you an apology." Vert said "I've…I've been keeping something from the people of this country."

"Lady Vert?"

"I know you've all heard the rumors that Leanbox has a CPU candidate, a gentle girl hidden away."

"I've heard that?" "People really believe that?" "Is it true."

"That rumor is false." Vert said "I started it out of my own selfishness, there is no girl hidden away in the highest tower."

"Lady Vert…lied to us?"

"Why would she do that?"

"So…we really don't have any candidate?"

"I lied to you all, because i as unsure of how you would take the truth." She said "But…there is someone I would like all of you to meet."

"Come here." She waved.

"Hey…it's that kid?"

"Wasn't he with the other Candidates during the speech in Planeptune?"

"People of Leanbox." Vert said gesturing to me "This is Excel, my little brother."

"Wait…"

"He is the CPU Candidate of Leanbox." Vert said.

"Hey." I waved "Nice to Uhh…meet all of you officially?"

"I recognize him."

"I've seen him around town."

"He comes to the café sometimes."

"I kept him hidden from all of you because I was unsure how you would take having a Male Candidate." Vert spoke "I now realize I was wrong, and it's up to you to make your own choices, but Excel and I will do our best to lead this great nation to many years of prosperity!"

"YEAH!"

"We really do have a candidate! And he's a guy which makes him different that's so cool!"

"He's kinda handsome…"

"Seems like they like you." Vert smiled "I guess…we've worried all these years for nothing."

"Hey!" Someone called "Can he transform?"

"Oh Um…That's not really a good idea." Vert fake laughed.

"Yeah i can." I shrugged

"Transform let us see!"

"Don't-!" Vert yelled.

"Give the people what they want sis." I smirked.

"Excel Don't-!"

"Hello girls." I said standing in the crowd "I look forward to doing everything i can to make Leanbox as beautiful as you girls."

 ***Swoon~***

"Perhaps you would all like to come into the Basilicom and have a drink with me."

"That's enough!" Vert said clocking me and dragging me off "Don't mind my idiot brother, speech over, bye now."

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Everything in Leanbox was starting to get back to normal, I was still the talk of the town, news articles and online stories about me and my hobbies.

I was also already topping the charts on Leanbox' most eligible bachelor list.

 _Nepgear and Uni would…no will kill me if they find out about that._

I heard a strange rustling noise outside so i hopped off the bed to investigate. I looked over the balcony and saw someone sneaking around trying to climb up the gutter.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"AHHH!" the girl fell of and crashed to the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course I'm not okay!" Underling snapped "I just fell like two stories!"

"Why are you here Linda?" I asked.

"I' just doing stuff…it's none of your beeswax!" she yelled "I'm leaving…OW!"

"hey is your ankle okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine…OW!"

I jumped down.

"Ouch…it's bruised." I said "Come on in we should get a better look at it and wrap it up."

"I don't need your help." She pouted.

I grabbed her arm and put it around my shoulder to help he walk.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked the green haired girl "You doing anything now that ASIC is gone?"

"Nah…just…going around?" she mumbled, blushing "You really don't need to help me…"

"It's fine. So you're just drifting for a bit." I nodded "Hey where are you originally from?"

"Me…I'm from here." She said "Leanbox.'

"You're form here, that's cool." I smiled.

We headed inside and I had Linda sit down so I could look at her ankle.

"It looks okay, probably just a slight sprain." I said.

"Yeah whatever." She grumbled "I'm leaving."

"Linda…" I grabbed her wrist "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine."

"No you're not, I can tell you're lying." I said "You're covered in dirt, and you look hungry…"

"…"

"Linda where are you living? DO you have a job?"

"…"

"I see…" I frowned "That's how it is."

"I'll be fine." She said pulling her hand free "Bye."

Linda wait!"

"I said I'm fine!" she yelled.

"Dear me what's with all this commotion?" Vert said walking down the stairs "Ah it's you…"

"Tsk." The underling hissed "Screw this."

The girl limped off a few feet before stopping.

"I'm not, not running because i want to, my foot just hurts!"

The girl took a seat on the couch again.

"Excel?" Vert gave me a look "Let's speak in the kitchen…"

"Yeah good idea." I said following her.

"VERT!" Chika cheered when we walking in "I'm making you're favorite!"

"Ah yes thank you Chika." Vert smiled "Now then, that's an interesting guest you have."

"Who Linda…yeah." I said "Hey listen…she's not in a great place right now."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think maybe…she can stay for a bit?" I asked.

"Do whatever you like with her, I don't care either way." Vert shrugged "But she has to earn her keep, we can't just let anyone freeload off the Basilicom, you understand."

"Yeah. Hey Chika you've been busy and saying you need an assistant, what about her?"

"You want me to work with someone who once kidnapped and impersonated me?!" the oracle gasped "Absolutely not!"

"Come on Chika…for me." I pouted.

"If you were Vert i might consider it but…for you, nah."

"COME ON!"

"Chika." Vert smiled "Consider it a favor form me okay, take that poor thing under your wing."

"Well…okay. But only because Vert asked I'm not doing it for that kidnapper."

"Cool." I smiled hugging the two girls "Thanks you guys."

"Yeah yeah…"

I headed back out and found Linda having her fill of the small bowl of candy we leave out for guests.

"So much for being all right." I sighed.

"MHPM?" she said, her mouth full of food.

"So listen." I said taking a seat "You're gonna stay here now."

"What?!"

"You're gonna live in the Basilicom with us, Chika is gonna teach you how to be an aid, an oracle like her."

"You…didn't have to…"

"I wanted to." I smiled "SO go get cleaned up, dinner's starting soon, you start first thing in the morning."

Linda was tearing up a bit.

"No one…ever done something like this for me."

"It's not that-!"

She hugged me "Thank you…thank you…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'm moving back to school so no chapters next week, but the Livestream is still happening. Twitch / snakebit1995**

 **Also if you into following my playthroughs of game's with fanfics, i just started a new run, and fic, for Fire Emblem Awakening. Go read Prince in the Making.**

 **Till Next Time**


	22. Chapter 22: Hello Worker!

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Hmmm…" I groaned waking up "Another bright and shiny day…bleh."

I got up and stretched before taking a quick shower and heading downstairs.

 _Today's Linda's first day, I wonder how it's going._

I headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning sir."

I stopped short and looked to the left.

"Uhh…" I tilted my head "Linda?"

 _Wow..._

"Yes." She waved.

She cleaned up good! She was wearing a red pantsuit, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, all in all…she looked cute.

"You look…good." I said still stunned.

"Oh thanks." She blushed.

"New girl stop slacking there's work to do." Chika said marching passed "Go file some papers."

"Oh Yes Ma'am!" Underling said running off.

"So how's it going?" I asked.

"So far?" Chika looked at me "She's doing pretty good, hasn't messed anything up. Little mistakes here and there but she's learning faster than I thought. She wants to do this…I was pleasantly surprised, I expected her to try and skirt by, but she's going above and beyond the call of duty."

"What's with that look Chika?" I asked.

"I haven't seen someone work like this…since I started." Chika mumbled walking off.

 _Well good luck Linda…you can do it._

I went about my day, I decided I wanted to go to the music store, I hadn't got to sample anything while I was adventuring with Nepgear and the others so I wanted to see what I miss…that was a mistake.

I walked out of the Basilicom and got maybe a block before people started hounding me for autographs and asking questions.

"Yeah sure." I said scribbling my name on something.

"Can you guys leave me alone?" I asked.

"But you're our candidate." Someone said "There's so much we need to learn."

"Are you single?"

"Do you like older women?"

"No I bet he like cute teenagers with big breasts."

"No!" Everyone was pushed back "He prefers mysterious women with red pigtails."

"Cave." I mumbled.

"Now that people know who you are its best you don't go out alone." Cave said before turning to the crowd "Be gone!"

They all scampered off.

"Sorry about that." I sighed "I didn't realize I was so popular."

"It's fine, live and learn I suppose." She sighed "Just be careful, if you get kidnapped on my watch I could get fired."

"So you only care about keeping your job!" I yelled.

"Fufufu…" Cave laughed "not entirely, I take great joy in protecting you."

Cave kindly escorted me to the store, I picked up 5pb's new song and we headed back.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"So…" I said walking into one of the offices "How it going?"

"Huh?" Linda looked up "Oh sir."

"Don't call me sir, Excel is fine."

"Oh okay…" she said.

"So, how's it going."

"Um so far so good." She smiled "I think I'm getting the hand of a lot of stuff. Chika's giving me a lot of work but I manage."

"What are you doing know?" I asked leaning over her shoulder, bracing myself on her chair.

"I'm…uh…proofreading these documents." She said "A lot of this stuff doesn't make a lot of sense to me, I don't know how Chika does it."

"Hmm?"

"She seems so ditzy and scatterbrained, but when it comes to work she's like a steel trap. Even though she acts silly she never shrugs off her duties or requirements."

"Yeah that's Chika, on the outside she looks laid back, but she takes her job very seriously. Vert and I would be lost without her." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Underling smiled.

 _Whoa…_

"Oh by the way, you're gonna have to sign this stuff later so do you want to take a look at it?"

"Sure." I said leaning down.

I skimmed the document, Underling lead me with her finger.

"Yeah seems good." I said.

"Good to hear." Linda said looking at me.

The two of us…were suddenly very close.

"Um…well…I uh…should get back to work." She gulped.

"Linda…" I moved my hand on top of hers.

 _What…is this feeling._

I couldn't stop myself from moving forward.

"Stop." Linda said turning her head "We…we can't."

"Linda…"

"This isn't like the last time." She blushed "I like you…I like you a lot but…you're my boss now, this would be wrong."

I pulled back "Yeah…you're right."

"You're a great guy Excel." Linda smiled "but now's just not the right time."

The two of us kept staring at each other.

 ***Shiver…***

"Do you Uhh…feel something?" Linda gulped.

"Yeah, some sort of murderous aura."

We both turned to the door.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"And why are you so close?"

"Hey…girls." I gulped.

Uni and Nepgear were in the door, and they looked pissed.

"Umm hello." Linda waved.

The two girls walked up and grabbed me "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"We come to visit on our girl's weekend and we find you here with another woman!" Nepgear cried.

"I can't believe you!" Uni said.

They were both hanging off my arms.

"She just works here!" I yelled "I was only helping her with her work."

"You let her work here!" Uni yelled "Ugh jerk!"

"Well…I still don't really trust her." Nepgear frowned "She close to you, we saw her trying to kiss you."

"Now you doing it with your employees!" Uni screamed "I told you we should have just stayed in with him from the start, he's totally untrustworthy!"

"Umm…I'm gonna go." Linda said seeing herself out.

* * *

 **Linda's POV**

I closed the door, leaving Excel alone with the two girls fighting for him.

 _I wish…it was three._

I leaned agent the door "It's…unfair."

"I take it you told him?" Chika said walking by.

"Uh huh…" I slowly nodded.

"It wouldn't look good if you two were together…" she said "People would say things. If they found out what you used to do Excel's reputation would be ruined. It would already be hurtful enough if he began a relationship with an Oracle in training."

"I understand." I mumbled.

"Good…now get up there's work to be done."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PSA: Should the story or my account ever be removed you can check my Twitter for info, name's snakebit1995**


	23. Chapter 23: It's a Date, it's not a Date

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"What do you mean I have to go to a Ball." I groaned.

"Lastation is having a gala and we are expected to attend." Vert said.

"Ugh…" I mumbled.

"By the way you will need a date." She smiled.

"Ummm…can't you just be my date?"

"No." she shook her head "An older sister cannot possibly take her younger brother as her date, how embarrassing, now if I was the little sister maybe it would be cute, but no. Just ask Nepgear or Uni."

"Are you out of your mind!" I yelled "If I ask one of them the other one is gonna kill me!"

"Well then…why not ask Linda?" she suggest.

"Are you trying to get me killed, cause right now you're the worst big sister ever."

"Oh pish posh." She said "Just ask the girl."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hey Linda."

"Oh hello." She smiled.

"Listen I know you said that we couldn't be like…that." I said sheepishly "But…"

"No buts…it's just."

"I need a date for the Lastation ball." I said "Will you come with me, just as friends, purely platonic."

"I don't know….I mean, people are gonna see us, and what will they say. You having a assistant as your date, not to mention one who was once a criminal…"

"Who cares what other people think."

"Well…all right, but I don't even have a dress of stuff."

"Did someone say dress?!" "I heard Makeover!" Vert and 5pb said respectively as they jumped out of a bush.

"Leave her to us Excel." Vert cheered "We'll get her all primped and pampered for your date."

"It's not a date!" Linda yelled.

* * *

 **Linda's POV**

"Okay turn her hair like that."

"I think this dress would look just perfect on you." The idol said.

"Umm…you don't have to do this." I said as they messed with a tube of lipstick.

"Nonesense." Vert smiled "You're going on a date with my brother you have to look your best."

"It's…It's not a date." I mumbled.

"Why do you keep saying that?" 5pb asked "A cute guy is taking you someplace fancy, that's a date."

"No Excel's like my boss…we can't date." I frowned "Chika said so."

"Did she now." Vert mumbled "Oh…it appers I forgot…mascara."

"It's right he-MHP!" she covered 5pb's mouth.

"I better go find it."

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"What are you thinking filling her head with conspiracy theories like that!" I yelled "Chika!"

"I'm sorry Vert, I was just trying to look out for him, if she ever went back to…how she used to be."

"It's not your place." I frowned "Their teenagers, love and junk is already hard enough for them they don't need you complicating things for them."

"Yes Ma'am…" she frowned.

"Oh perk up." I sighed "Come we need to get ready to go soon too."

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"All right I'm all set." I said fixing my tie.

I was wearing a basic black suit and black tie.

 _It is a formal affair._

"We're ready!" 5pb said trying to but her heels on while walking down the stair.

"You look wonderful 5pb." I smiled.

She was wearing a tight, strapless black dress.

"Why thank you."

"Let's get going." Vert said walking down the stairs in an off white, slightly green gown.

"The car is set." Chika said.

"Chika we're going to a formal even are you going to change?" I asked.

"I changed, my dress is two inches shorter and I even but elegant gloves on."

 _She looks the same as always._

"Are we leaving?"

I turned towards the staircase.

"Wow…"

"Um…do I look okay?"

"You look…wow…" I said.

"Mission accomplished." I heard 5pb giggled.

Linda's normally straight hair was curled slightly, she had make up on, but not too much, she was in a purple dress with one strap, it went down just past her knees but was cut on the right leg to allow for free movement.

"Well ladies shall we." I said taking Linda's arm.

"Let's shall."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Also my stories are now also on Archive of our own, same user name and everything, so if you prefer that site you can read them there.**


	24. Chapter 24: Lastation Ball

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"The Delegates from Leanbox have arrived."

The door of the car opened up and we stepped out onto a carpet.

"Lady Vert!" people cheered.

"It's that new kid!"

 _New…kid…_

"The Delegates from Leanbox include the Goddess Lady Vert, her oracle miss Chika, popular singer 5pb, and Leanbox' CPU Candidate Excel, accompanying Excel this evening is…some girl."

 _Some girl._

"I didn't expect so many people." Linda said as I helped her out of the car.

"Yeah…never been to one of these myself, so we can figure stuff out together." I smiled.

"Thank you." She said taking my arm "I guess we should go in."

"Try not to lag behind." Vert said walking passed and waving to the crowd "Also smile for the camera."

"Excel!" People cheered.

"He's so handsome!" "I wish I could be his date!"

"Who's that girl?" "She's kinda cute…I guess."

"See they like you." I whispered.

"I guess…seems like they want to take my place though."

"Thank you for inviting us Noire." Vert said as she got to the door.

"Thanks for coming, I figured a nice get together would help restore some of the shares lost over the last few years."

"MMMM!" Uni was in my face pouting.

"Nice to see you too." I said kissing her cheek as a formal hello.

Uni was wearing a black gown, it was covered in frills and white lace, it was very pretty.

I took her sisters hand "You look wonderful too Noire."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Uni was still pouting "How come you didn't ask me."

"It as your party." I sighed "I didn't think you really had the time to worry about being a date."

"Hello…" Linda smiled.

"You brought her as your date." Uni grumbled.

"We're here as friends." I said "Linda's just my plus one."

"Well then." Uni hugged my arm "You better save me a dance okay."

We headed in the ballroom was filled with upper-class people, delegates and other fancy folk.

"Hey everybody." Neptune said spinning over.

 _Wow…Neptune actually looks…like a normal girl in a dress._

"Hi!" Nepgear smiled.

Nepgear was wearing a white dress with a light purple stitching on the edges.

"Good to see you Excel." Nepgear smiled.

"Thank you all for coming, your table is over there."

"Whoa!" I yelled "Kai?"

"Yes? Do you need something"

She was wearing a dress, and it showed off her curves, curves I didn't even know she had.

 _So she actually is a girl…I thought she was just kidding, she's oddly attractive._

We headed over to our table, I pulled the chair out for Linda.

"Thanks." She smiled as I pushed her in.

After we sat down we presented with food. It was really tasty, it was strange having to sit at a table with all the other CPUs and the siblings.

It wouldn't have been a big deal if I hadn't had to sit next to Linda and Nepgear and across form Uni.

The black haired girl spent the whole meal tickling my leg with her toes and staring into my eyes, Nepgear was trying to put her hand on top of mine, and even on one occasion tried to feed me, and Linda spent the time staring at her plate and feeling out of place.

"Excel will you dance with me?" Nepgear asked.

"Hang on he already promised me." Uni frowned.

"Well Linda's my date so-."

"Don't mind me." The green haired girl waved her arms "I don't care."

"Jeez grow a spine." Ram mumbled.

"Listen you brat." Linda growled "I mean…that's not very nice."

 _Uh oh she's gonna crack._

"You used to beat us up and now you letting them walk all over you." Ram yelled "What happened to you."

Linda glared at the girl and looked at me "Dance…now."

I gulped "Ye…Yes Ma'am."

 _I think Ram broke her again._

I helped Linda up And we walked out onto the dance floor, I took her arm in one hand and place my other hand around the back of her waist.

"Sorry…I just needed to step away from there." She said as we started dancing.

"No it's fine, it's nice to see you act that way once in a while."

"My anger gets the better of me sometimes." She frowned.

"Not to be mean but Ram is right." I said spinning her "You shouldn't let Nepgear and Uni push you around, if you want something from me or with me just say it."

"Okay…thanks." She smiled.

"I'm cutting in." Uni said sliding Linda away and taking my arms.

"Hey."

"Sorry." Uni smiled sticking her tongue out "It's my turn now."

"Uni." I sighed.

"Actually it's fine." Linda said "I have to go check my make up anyway."

Linda walked off, her heels clicking with each step.

"That was really rude." I said.

"Jeez you babying her." Uni said "I have to put up with stuff like that with Nepgear and you all the time, if she's in the battle she's gotta put up with it too."

"You girls are terrible." I frowned "Linda's really trying hard to change, please cut her some slack."

"Well since you asked, I'll do it." Uni smiled.

"Than-."

"But~" Uni smiled "I think I might need something to convince me…perhaps a kiss would change my mind."

"You are awful." I smiled leaning in "But okay."

I quickly pecked Uni's lips.

"HeHeHe…" she giggled "Thanks."

"Ahem." My shoulder was tapped "Mind if I cut in?"

I turned around and switched my dancing to Nepgear.

"Thank you." She said as I twirled her.

I swayed Nepgear around, saying the same things I told Uni about Linda.

"Oh Goodness I didn't even realize I was being rude, I'm so sorry." She frowned "I'll be sure to apologize right away."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." I smiled.

"It just when I see you with other girls I get so…so…angry!"

"Don't be upset." I said holding her "I know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks." She smiled "Ummm…you know if you gave Uni one I deserve a kiss too…"

"You two are terrible to me you know that." I said quickly kissing her.

After a while we stopped dancing and I went back to the table.

"Linda's not here?" I said.

"She went out to the balcony." Kai said.

I headed out and found Linda looking at the city.

"It's weird." She said.

"What's weird?" I said walking up to her.

"Those broads…they both apologized to me a little while ago." She smirked at me "You really didn't have to get involved."

"Sorry." I smiled "I felt bad."

"It's fine, thanks for looking out for me." She smiled "I've never had someone do that for me."

"Well then I'm glad to be the first, thanks for being my date tonight." I smiled.

"I was happy to, I had a ton of fun." She said.

"Linda…" I noticed we were drawing close "Can I…"

"Can you what?"

"May I kiss you?"

She blushed "Sure…"

I grabbed her chin softly and placed my lips over hers, slowly kissing her soft lips.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Get up now!" Chika yelled.

"HUH? WHAT I'm awake!" I yelled.

"What the hell is this?!" the oracle hissed.

It was a paper, and the headline was not great.

" **Leanbox Candidate Spends Lastation Ball Playing the Field and Breaking Hearts, Is this new Candidate a recipe for disaster?"**

Under the headline were three pictures, all of me kissing Nepgear, Uni and Linda.

"Oh…great." I smiled.

"I don't care what you do." Chika said "But our shares are not great, so fix it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Radio Show

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"What do I do?!" I whined.

"Yes this is a difficult predicament." Vert said reading the paper "Most…intriguing."

"Well you're the big sister give your brother some advice!" I yelled.

"Uhh…" she folded the paper and took her glasses off "Go collect all the papers before people see?"

"That's the dumbest idea ever!" I yelled "Sides it's already all over the net!"

"Oh well then…too bad."

"You're the worst sister ever!" I whined.

"This is my fault isn't it?" Linda frowned.

"No." said taking a deep breath "This is no one's fault but my own."

 _Let's face it…I have been skirting around the three of them._

"We need to get this sorted out." Chika said "People are talking already, and it's not all great."

We had summoned our little council, Vert, Chika, myself, Cave, 5pb and Linda.

"Well…I have an idea." 5pb spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Well we might not be able to eliminate all the rumors, but what if you came on my radio show, it might help get people's minds off the story you can answer a few questions, connect with the people."

"Oh wait better idea!" Vert perked up "We do all that, but just have 5pb say she's you girlfriend, that should help."

"NOPE!" the idol and I both crossed our hands like an X.

* * *

 **Somewhere else.**

"Something wrong Uni?" Noire asked.

"I just had a strange feeling…as if Excel was in grave danger…"

"That's it." Noire said "No more candy before bed."

* * *

 **Back to normal.**

"Sounds good." I said "We can do a little interview and maybe that will help, people always want to know more about me, this will be a good way to show them."

"Great you can come on tonight." 5pb smiled.

We went about our day and soon I needed to good meet my friend.

"Remember try and calm the rumor." Chika said "Figure something out, just don't make it worse."

* * *

 **Later**

"Headphones on." 5pb said "Sound Levels are good…"

"We're Live in 3…2…1…"

"Hello!" 5pb cheered "It's me 5pb, you favorite Leanbox idol and I'm here to talk about all your problems."

"Today I've got a super special guest." She smiled "Everyone's favorite new arrival, Leanbox CPU Candidate and my good friend Excel!"

"Hi."

"So we've got a big night planned, and Excel's gonna be here for the whole thing." 5pb cheered.

"That's the plan."

"Well, Excel let's play twenty questions." 5pb smiled "I'll ask you some general things and you can let the people at home know more about you.

"Okay."

"Name."

"Excel."

"Height."

"5 foot Eight."

"Weight."

"None of your business."

"Haha…" 5pb laughed "Hobbies?"

"Video Games, books…music."

"Oh goodie, favorite genre?"

"Pop, I like your stuff specifically."

"You're a handsome fellow." The singer said "Do you work out?"

"I have a morning routine." I said "Try to keep in shape."

"Well let's address the elephant in the room." 5pb said "Relationship Status."

"Uhh…It's complicated?" I gulped.

"Duh we all read the paper, elaborate, the viewers want to know."

"I'm still technically not in serious relationship, but obviously I have some people vying for my affections, but I haven't really made up my mind yet."

"Well that's good to get that out of the way." The idol smiled "So we're gonna open up the phone lines for the advice portion of the show."

The lights on the board lit up and 5pb pressed a button.

"Hello, you're on the 5pb show, what's your name and what do you need our help with?"

"Hi I'm Cindy." The girl said "I'm actually in a similar situation to Excel, I've got two great guys fighting over me, I don't want to hurt anyone, and I like them both, but…"

"Well Excel give our lovely caller some advice."

"Uhh…Well you can't just lead them on forever…I would say just make a choice and if the other one really does love you he'll be happy regardless, or get a friend and set him up with her! But if you want to keep your options open with the two for a bit, have a medic nearby incase they try to pull you in half."

"Great job, next caller, who are you and how can we help you."

"Umm yes…long time listener first time caller."

I looked at 5pb

 _This voice._

"My name is Uhh…Bert."

"Oh come on." I sighed.

"I was just thinking, why don't you just skip all that mumbo jumbo with Nepgear and Uni, you've got a beautiful girl right in front of you, I think you and 5pb would make the most adorable couple-."

"Opps my finger slipped." I said hanging up.

"Haha…that sure was silly." 5pb said "Excel and I have known each other for a while, we're great friends, and we like things being platonic, I have no desire to be romantically involved with him, I'm sure he feels the same."

"Bingo, sides I've already got enough on my plate right now, but yeah, we're only friends, I like it that way. And I would never want to subject 5pb to the horrors of angry Uni."

"Oh we've got another caller." 5pb said.

"Hello what's your-."

"ANGRY UNI!"

"Oh god."

"Who do you think you're talking about jerk!" she yelled.

"Nice to hear from you too Uni."

"Okay maybe we should take a different caller." 5pb shivered "Hello?"

"Excel, are you cheating on me with 5pb."

"Nepgear?!" I gulped.

"Who is screening these calls?!" 5pb yelled.

Cave just gave us a thumbs up.

"GAHH!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Sorry." 5pb frowned "we managed to settle the rumor, but then they al called and I think things only got worse."

"Whatever it's fine." I smiled "I had a lot of fun."

"You did." She smiled "Well that's good, you were do stressed this morning I'm happy I was able to help."

I smiled "You know 5pb, you're the best purely platonic friend a guy could ask for."

"And you the best purely platonic friend a girl could want." She smiled back.

The two of us started walking home.

"Well this is where I turn off." She said.

"I can walk you home if you want, just to be safe."

"No it's fine." She said walking off "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

She started to walk away.

"Hey 5pb."

"Hmm?"

I walked up and hugged her "I love you."

"What?!"

"As a friend, you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister…"

"Jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack." She laughed "But yeah, love you too…as a best friend."

* * *

 **Somewhere.**

"Blanc why are you dragging us to the store~" Ram whined.

"I need to go to the bookstore, the author just ended the last volume on a cliffhanger, I need to see if another girl is entering the love ring! I need the next volume now!"

"This is just sad." Ram sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next time!**

 **PS- Story will be off next Week.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Case of missing Nepgear

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Hmm…" I said slapping around.

My phone was ringing and I was struggling to wake myself up and find it.

"Ello?" I said putting the phone to me ear.

"Excel, it's Histoire." The voice said "Is Nepgear with you?"

"No, why would she be?" I said.

"She hasn't been here since yesterday morning." Histoire said sounding concerned.

"That's odd, she didn't say anything to me, did you talk to Uni yet?"

"I tried, she hadn't heard from her since the other day." Histoire said.

"Same here, I heard her when she called the radio show the other night but not since." I sat up in bed "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"I'm not sure." The little fairy said

"All right." I said walking to my closet to get dressed "I'll be there in a bit, I should make good time while flying, I'll call Uni to have her meet me there."

"Thank you." Histoire said hanging up.

I threw on a sweatshirt and started to dial my phone.

"What a wonderful wake up call." Uni cheered answering the phone.

"Nepgear with you?" I asked.

"You call me in the morning and you want to know about her?" she pouted over the phone.

"I'm going to Planeptune, Histoire said she hasn't heard from Nepgear in a while and she's worried."

"Oh…" Uni said "Sorry I got a little angry, Umm no I haven't heard from her."

"Can you meet me at Planeptune?"

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can." She said hanging up.

"Sis I'm going out!" I yelled.

"Okay be careful."

I headed outside and transformed before flying into the air. I soared over Leanbox, as much as I wanted to land and get friendly with the girls of town my Nepgear needed me and I was rushing to her side.

I flew over the deep blue sea and quickly made it to the land and the the towering tech city of Planeptune. I headed to the Basilicom and stormed in the front door.

"Where is she, where is she darling Nepgear."

"Oh great he showed in in HDD." IF mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well my tomboyish darling." I said taking her hand.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to see you too." She grumbled.

"Now to the matter at hand, where is my sweet pink haired beauty!" I yelled.

"That's just it." IF said "We don't know."

"Nep-Nep went out to look for her a few hours ago but couldn't find anything." Compa said.

"Big ole goose egg." Neptune pouted.

"Well this is only sounding worse and worse." Uni said walking in.

"UNI!" I cheered hugging her "Atleast one of my ladies is still safe."

"Oh you." She blushed.

"If Neptune is missing too the problem may be much worse than we thought." Noire said walking in behind her sister.

"Leave it to me!" I yelled "The bond of our love will lead me to Nepgear.

"Turn back to normal." Uni hissed.

"Yes Ma'am." I said shifting back to my human form.

"So what should we do?" I said "Any ideas where she went?"

"Nepgear said she was going to the electronics store a town over." Histoire said "But she never came back, that seems like a good place to start."

"Well let's get a move on." I said "Who's coming."

IF, Uni, Noire, Neptune and Compa all raised their hands.

"Let's get moving, Nepgear might be in danger." IF said.

"Way to be positive!" Uni yelled.

"Oh no, Nep Jr.'s gonna die?!" Neptune screamed running after her.

"Poor Ge-Ge!" Compa wept.

"I suddenly feel like this is going to be an…eventful journey." Noire sighed.

"Well best of luck." Histoire said "I'll be here if Nepgear returns."

"Thanks Histoire, I'm sure we'll find her." I smiled "We'll be in touch."

* * *

 **AN**

 **A Nice brief set up chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PS: Rebirth V has a PC Date now, I can't wait, once it comes out we can do some content based on that.**


	27. Chapter 27: Bait

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Any ideas where to start looking for Nepgear?" I asked.

"Well I went to the shop she was headed too but the owner said she had already left." Neptune said "Maybe she got whisked away to another planted by aliens."

"Not really the time for humor." I sighed.

"Perhaps it will be best if we split up." Noire said "I will go with Neptue to make sure she doesn't wander off."

"Dibs on Excel!" Uni cheered.

"Guess that means we're together Compa." IF smiled.

"Yay I get to stay with Iffy!"

We all split up and started asking around town for any tips about Nepgear's whereabouts.

"The Candidate from Planeptune." An old woman said "No I'm sorry I haven't seen her."

"Still nothing." I sighed.

"Perhaps you should check around the local police station." She suggested "My son, he's such a good boy, he's on the force and he said they were looking into a series of kidnappings around the mountains."

"Thank you for the tip Ma'am." I smiled as Uni and I started to walk off.

"You really don't think Nepgear got kidnapped do you?" Uni said sounding worried.

"I don't know." I sighed unsure "She's strong but she's also two other things, gullibule…and caring."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If they threatened someone else she'd take their place in a heartbeat." I said "We need to go talk to the police ASAP, right now our best lead is to check out this kidnapping thing."

"Alright let's go." Uni said with a look of determination.

* * *

 **Later**

"Yeah there has been a series of kidnappings in the area." The police chief said "But I haven't heard about any candidates getting jacked."

"Well what can you tell us about these kidnappings?" IF asked.

"Not much, people walk into allies and just vanish." He said "We put up patrols but every week or two another people vanishes."

"How strange." Noire said "Well it seems like the best place to start."

"Mind telling us what alley these kidnappings take place in?" I said "I think we can take care of the problem."

"Alright." The chief said scribbling something down "But only cause the CPU is with ya."

We headed to the location on the paper, it was just an abandoned alley.

"Well I do have an idea." I said "It's not really great but…"

"What is it?" Compa asked.

"Well if they came for Nepgear, perhaps they'd try and take Uni to." I said.

Noire glared at me "Are you proposing we use my sister as bait?!"

"Yes…" I frowned "It's all I could think of!"

"I can't believe this!" Noire started hurling insults and putdowns at me.

"I'll do it." Uni spoke up "If it can help us find Nepgear I'll do it, besides I can look after myself."

"Uni…" her sister looked concerned.

"I'll be fine Noire, besides you and Excel will be watching so I know I'll be safe."

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

"Okay, is everybody ready?" I said speaking into the earbud.

"Yep, you're clear to approach."

I started walking around the town, following the same path we suspected Nepgear had taken, first I went to the store and bought the exact same thing she purchased, a set of motherboards, there I passed by Compa and IF but made no eyecontact as to not give myself away.

From there I went to the café across the street where Neptune was arguing over the price of puddings. I ordered one pasrty and left.

I reached my final destination, the alleyway Nepgear had possibly vanished at.

"Alright Uni be very careful." Noire said.

"I know."

I slowly started walking down the alley.

 ***Sniff…whimper***

"Hmm?" I looked around.

"HELP!"

"What?" I took off running down the alley.

"Uni slow down…you tracker…breaking up…"  
"Dammit" I hissed as my ear was filled with the noise of pure static.

I pulled the little bud loose and headed to the back of the alley. There was a girl there and some man was trying to kidnap her.

"Put her down now." I said.

"Grr…" the man hissed.

"HELP!" the girl yelled.

"It's gonna be fine." I said reassuring her.

"Help me." She whimpered.

"Walk away and we can pretend none of this ever happened." The man said.

"I'm not walking away." I said.

"Well you should have."

"GAH!" I was smacked in the back of the head with something.

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Uni…Uni Answer me!" Noire yelled into the microphone.

"She's not answering something is wrong!" the CPU yelled "I'm going down there."

I went after Noire.

"UNI!" her sister called "UNI?!"

We walked down the alley, but there was no sign of Uni.

"Look here." I said crouching down "This is one of Uni's bows…"

I got up and walked to a pile of trash nearby "And this is one of Nepgear's…"

"WAH!" I yelled suddenly summoning my trident and blocking a sword.

"YOU!" Noire hissed "This is your fault!"

"Noire stop it!" I yelled "Blocking her attacks."

"My sister just got kidnapped because of your dumb plan!" she yelled "RAHHHH!"

I kept moving and blocking her strikes.

"I'm sorry, we can get her back, fighting won't help her."

Noire suddenly transformed into Black Heart "I think it will."

I kept backing up and countering her stabs with my own.

"Enough Noire!"

The sword was suddenly blocked by a different blade.

"Move Neptune." Noire glared.

"Excel is correct, fighting will not solve any of our problems." The purple haired girl said "We need to stop and think about how to help Uni and Nepgear."

"Tsk." The white haired goddess clicked her tongue "Fine."

Finally things calmed down long enough for me to think.

"So all we know is that Nepgear and Uni were likely both kidnapped in this alley." I said "But where were they taken…"

"Here." IF said holding up a pad "the GPS in Uni's earbud stops here."

"The that's the first place we start, we need to figure this out." I said.

"No more plans from you." Noire said "We all saw how the last one ended…We're following my plan, let's trace Uni's tracker."

" _Her plan is the same as his." Everyone thought._

Everyone started to walk off "She trusted me and I let her down…"

 ***Bzzt***

"Hm?" I reached into my pocket and answered my phone, it was a group call from home, Vert, Chika, Cave and Linda were there.

"Excel." Vert smiled "I heard about Nepgear, how are things going?"

"Not good." I frowned "Now Uni's gone too…"

"Oh my." Vert said "That is…bad. Is there any way I can help?"

"I have already set up an observation network." Cave said "I have heard nothing on my end."

"Same here." Chika said "I've talked with the other oracles but none of us have found much to help you."

"Thanks anyway guys." I half smiled "We'll keep going on our end I suppose."

I looked at the screen, Linda seemed uncomfortable.

"Something wrong Linda?" I asked.

"Umm…maybe."

We all looked at her.

"I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want you to second guess me…" she frowned "I got a call a few weeks back."

"Continue." We all said.

"It was from some old contacts." She said "From when I lived a life that was…less then desirable. They wanted me to help them with some stupid kidnappings. I didn't say anything because…just I…"

She frowned "I-I said no, I really did change…"

"We believe you." Vert smiled to reassure her.

"What do you know about these people Linda?" I asked.

* * *

 **NO POV**

"They're dangerous." Linda said.

The camera zoomed out to another location, an abandoned warehouse on the very outskirts of Planeptune.

"Uni wake up." Nepgear said shaking her friend.

"Uhh…" the girl groaned, her eye fluttering open "Nepgear…what happened?"

"We both got kidnapped." The pink haired girl said holding up her wrist which had a black band on it "These bracelet's stop us from transforming, I've been stuck here for a while now."

"Last thing I remember was trying to help some little girl." Uni said "Did she get taken too?"

"No, but thanks for trying." A cute little voice said.

Nepgear and Uni looked to the front of the cell.

"It's a trio." Linda explained to Excel over the phone "Siblings, the two men always pretend to kidnap the girl!"

"Wait you…"

"It was kinda adorable how much you cared." The girl said suddenly growing into a full adult woman "Down right fricken adorable."

The woman was tall, curvy body, short dark blue hair, she was wearing an elaborate black lace dress.

The two men were slightly taller than the female, one was muscular and had red hair, the other was thinner and had greenish hair.

"I laughed so hard when I got the one Candidate, but two, this is wonderful." The woman laughed

"What are you gonna do to us?" Nepgear growled.

"Well originally I was going to sell you." The woman frowned.

"But now I figure I'll slice you open and see what makes you CPU's and CPU Candidates so special." The woman smirked "Maybe I can even find a way to be a CPU myself?"

The camera cut back to Excel.

"The two men are Dotan and Honta" Linda explained "The older sister, the master of the whole thing, she's called Lolita."

"Thank you for all the information Linda." Excel smiled.

"Sir there's one more thing." Linda said.

"Hmm?"

"Those three people…"

"There my brothers and sister."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **There's a common theme as reference for Linda's three siblings, take a guess at what it is.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: My Hero

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"So this is the place." IF said looking at the old decrepit factory.

"This is where Linda said they'd be." I said narrowing my eyes.

"What if this is all just some trap." Noire commented "Maybe she's actually working with them and setting us up, she said they were her siblings."

I looked back at her "I trust her…I heard the sound of her voice, she wouldn't lie about this."

"Well it's the only lead we got so let's follow it." IF said "Do we march in front or sneak around back?"

"Umm excuse me." Compa said "Where's Nep-Nep?"

"Huh?"

"You let my sister out of there!"

"She's running right towards the door." We all sighed.

"Front entrance it is." I laughed sliding down the hill and chains after the CPU.

"Neptune!" Noire yelled "Wait for us!"

We caught up to Neptune at the door.

"Do we knock?" Neptune asked.

I walked up and kicked the door open "No point in knocking if it's open."

We all walked in, the building was eerily quiet…disturbingly so.

"Stick close." I said "Let's move."

We wandered around the building, no one seemed to be around, or at least we couldn't find anyone. Eventually we came across a mostly open room, but at the back was a set of bars.

"HEY!" a voice yelled.

"Uni!"

"You guys!"

"Nepgear!"

I the cell at the back were Uni and Nepgear reaching out for us.

"Hang on." I said "We'll be right there."

"Behind you!"

"Hmmm?"

"We have guests." A female voice said.

I looked up and out of the shadows walked a woman, she was dressed in a fancy dress, had short blue hair, and grey skin.

She was accompanied by two men, one with green hair and another with red, they also had green skin.

 _So these are them._

"It's rude to enter another's home without permission." The woman said "I did not expect the CPU's to be so rude."

"Let our sisters go now." Noire demanded.

"That won't be happening." The woman said "Boys, see that the trash is taken out."

The woman snapped her fingers and she teleported away.

The red haired man pulled out a large mace and the other man had a large broadsword.

Noire and Neptune both transformed right away.

"Go." Noire said drawing her sword "We'll cover you."

They intercepted the two men along with IF and Compa and I made a break for Nepgear and Uni.

"Excel!" Uni called out.

"I'll have you out in a jiffy." I said "They didn't do anything did they?"

"No." Nepgear said "Just taunted us, who are these people."

"Kidnappers." I said "And they're also Linda's siblings."

"What?!"

"Oh?" the woman said "You know my little sister, how is the darling, is she still attempting to be a…ugh…good person."

"Linda is a good person." I said glaring at her "Unlike you, Lolita."

"She told you my name as well." The woman smirked before glaring "I'll make sure she's the first one I punish when I take control."

"How the hell did you go from basic kidnapping to full on conquest." I asked turning my back to Nepgear and Uni.

"Why the opportunity arises…" she smiled as a stage blue aura gathered around her hands.

She thrusted her hands forward and tried to blast me with a laser "You have to take it."

"I will stop you." I said starting to transform.

"Oh it's the male candidates CPU form." Lolita smiled "I've heard the stories."

"HYA!" I trust my trident forward "Get out of my sight."

"You wouldn't hurt me now would you?" she pouted.

"RAH!" I slammed my staff into her.

"KYA!" she yelled as she slid to a stop "What the…"

"You had the audacity to kidnap my beloveds…The last time I put a woman before protecting my friends…the result was unsatisfactory" I glared at her "For you there is no such thing as mercy."

"You little shit." She growled "I'll melt your corpse to a puddle!"

The aura on her hands turned red and a blast of fire shot out.

" **Aqua shot!"** I lifted my spear and a bubbled formed and absorbed the attack.

" **Gale-force Burst!"** I thrust forward and shot a puff of wind out, disorienting Lolita and flying forward.

I started thrusting my trident and laying into her, perforating her with holes.

"Nice try!"

I stopped attacking when Lolita turned to dust.

" **Tri-Color Beam!"**

"GAH!" I hissed as I was shot in the back.

 _I attacked an illusion._

I looked up and I was surrounded by Lolita clones.

"Come on!" she yelled kicking me "Fight back."

"You asked for it." I said lifting my spear up **"Tornado Drive!"**

I spun my spear and formed a huge tornado that lifted the clones into the air and made them fizzle away.

" **Summoning Circle!"** Lolita placed her hands down and a large magic circle appeared **"Being From the Void!"**

A large octopus like beast pulled itself out of the circle and quickly grabbed me.

"Nice try, but you can't win." She smirked "Even the CPUs and barely deal with my little brothers."

I looked over and saw Compa was tending to a wounded IF and Neptune and Noire were struggling slightly with the two men.

"AHH!" I hissed as the octopus tentacle squeezed down on my arms "Damn…you…"

"This is just wonderful!" Lolita smiled "Soon all I'll have the power of three candidates and two CPUs all to myself! I'll be unstoppable!"

"And how do you plan to take our power?" I asked.

"Ehh I'll figure that out later." She said tightening the creature's grip on me "I just know that I can't lose!"

"You think you can't lose!" I growled "We'll see about that you witch."

"I'm not liking your attitude." She glared, she snapped her fingers and the creature diapered but she jammed her heel against my throat.

"I don't need three of you, so I'll just slay you know." She said gathering magi in her hand.

The ceiling caved in as a huge spear shot down and knocked the brothers away from Neptune and Noire.

"What the-?!" Lolita looked over "Dotan! Honta!"

"HYA!" I pushed the distracted woman away and jumped back.

"GAH!" Lolita hissed as she was hit and knocked back.

Lolita looked up and glared before laughing "Well known…I was expecting you…"

I looked up.

"Sorry we are a tad late." Vert smiled.

"Know your place brat." Lolita glared.

"That's enough Sis." Linda shot daggers back with her eyes.

"So you really are siding with them." Her sister said "Come in Lin, this ain't like you, you're bad just like us."

Linda just looked down.

"And what's with that getup, you're dressing business casual now?"

Linda was wearing her usual uniform, a black blouse, a red suit top and red mid-thigh length skirt.

"Come on!" Lolita yelled "I know you Linda! We can work together and destroy all of them."

"Linda…" I looked concerned at her.

"I may be the youngest…" Linda sighed "but that doesn't mean I'll let you push me around."

"You're actually gonna fight me?" Lolita asked "You're washed up, you're just some dumb secretary now!"

Linda reached down and ripped the side of her skirt open so she could move her legs easier.

"You know just because I'm retired from villainy and I'm a secretary now." Linda smirked "Doesn't mean I forgot how to fight."

Linda tapped her pipe against her palm "Let's do this."

Linda ran forward and swung her weapon at her sister, but was blocked by magic.

"GRA!" the two started trading blows.

 _A fighting secretary…how odd…she looks excited though, the thrill of battle perhaps._

"I hope everything is going well." Vert said walking over and helping me off the ground.

"Yeah, I still gotta get Nepgear and Uni out of that cage." I told her "why are you here."

"I was willing to let you handle this." Vert gave me a small smiled "But you know who said that since it was her family she should do something about it, so I flew her and Cave here."

"Cave's here?"

Vert pointed over to where Cave was assisting Neptune and Noire by firing a hail of bullets at the brothers.

We both looked back at Linda who was on the offensive against her sister.

"She's quite capable in a fight." Vert said "Well…at least when it's not against us."

"She's fighting with all she's got." I smiled "No matter what anyone says, she has changed."

"Yes I can see that." Vert smiled "She's becoming a wonderful person."

With Linda occupying her sister I skirted around the outside and busted the lock on Nepgear and Uni's cell.

"My hero." Nepgear smiled hugging me.

"Don't expect and damsel in distress crap." Uni said "It's your fault I got kidnapped in the first place."

"HYA!"

"GAH!"

I looked back and saw Linda slam her pipe into her sister's skull.

"Ugh…" the older woman groaned falling to the ground.

"Well it seems everything is done here." Vert smiled "What shall we do with these lot?"

"Throw them in jail!" Noire said "Lastation has plenty of room for them."

"Linda, are you okay with that?" I asked.

She just sighed "Just…take them far away."

Everyone started to clear out, but I hung back with Linda.

"Thanks for coming to help us." I smiled.

"Just doing my job." she half smiled.

"You doing alright?" I asked.

"I just beat the snot out of my sister, and now my whole family is going to jail…yeah I'm doing just peachy."

I just remained quiet.

"They were all I ever had you know…and now…I'm all alone, I guess that's the price for being a good person."

"What are you talking about?" I asked "You're not alone."

"Huh?"

"You've got Vert, Cave, 5pb, Chika, and me too, all your Leanbox friends and the others too." I smiled "The bunch of us, we're like one big dumb family."

Linda just huffed "I guess so…"

She stood up "We should go, Nepgear and Uni will start to freak if the two of us stay in here alone much longer."

"You're right, the last thing they need is more stress." I smirked.

"That and I want to get home." She suddenly blushed "Ripping my skirt has made things a little…drafty."

"…OH!" I gasped "Um…yeah…we should see if Compa has a sowing kit with her."

We went back outside and met up with the others before heading home.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Re;Birth III comes out at the end of the month, we're so close to being able to do new cannon content!**

 **I'm gonna be busy so no chapter next week!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: ReBirth 3 Prologue

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **It's finally happening, Re;Birth 3!**

 **Keep your eyes on my Twitch account; you never know why I may be streaming some gameplay.**

 **Also I'm playing through Re;Birth 3 blind, I mean I've seen the anime, but still. I ask that you respect that by not detailing plot points in your reviews, should you choose to leave them.**

 **This chapter is just meant to be a brief prologue to Excel's journey into the next game.**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

After the whole near disaster with the kidnapping things were quiet for a while. Nepgear and Uni would visit me, I would help 5pb with her radio show…things were nice and easy.

I woke up and said good morning to everyone before taking off, I was going to Planeptune, Nepgear wanted to hang out, I was free so I figured why not.

"Hey Nepgear?" I called out as I walked in "You around here?"

"See this is what I'm talking about!" Histoire yelled "I had faith you'd be better than Neptune but now all you do is hang out with that boy!"

"It's not that big of a deal!" Nepgear yelled back "No one needs anything right now so being relaxed is fine."

"Hello?" I said popping my head.

"Oh Excel!" Nepgear smiled "Perfect timing, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Histoire yelled.

 _Why do I feel like I'm caught in an argument between a parent and a child?_

"You're not going out Nepgear, you're going to stay here and listen to me, just like Neptune."

"I don't wanna!" the older girl whined.

"Excel already came all the way here." Nepgear pouted.

"Then he can go all the way back!" Histoire said pushing me out the door "Goodbye Excel!"

"Uhhh-?!" the door was slammed in my face "What the heck just happened?"

For the next few minutes I heard Nepgear get into a yelling match with Histoire before things got quiet. I didn't really feel like flying all the way home right now so I just went to the café across the way and grabbed a cup of coffee.

I waited a few hours before Nepgear and Neptune came out the front door, they looked very glum.

"What happened to the two of you?" I asked.

"Histoire." They both grumbled.

"She wants us to stop being lazy and act like proper CPUs." Nepgear said "I'm sorry Excel I have to work, our date will have to wait."

"It's no big." I smiled "But you really shouldn't be so angry with Histoire-."

Nepgear shot me a polite glare "It would be best for you to stop talking now."

"Yes Ma'am." I gulped.

"Aw man." Neptune sighed "Well Nep Jr. and I should get to work. Hey do you want to tag along, if we get done faster you two can go do stuff."

"Sure I've got time to kill." I said "Let's go."

The three of us looked at the nearby guild for some work that needed doing before going out into the nearby forest to slay early game trash.

"HYAA!" Nepgear yelled slicing through a dogoos.

"See this isn't so bad." I said pulling my trident our of the ground.

"I guess." She frowned "I just wish it was only me and you, no third wheel."

"YEAH!" Neptune cheered running around after Dogoos.

"I feel like I'm babysitting." She half smiled.

"You're sister's just having fun." I said "Come on we've got more work to do."

The three of us cleaned out the forest before heading back to turn in the ques, we hadn't done anything special so it only tooka short period of time.

"I have an idea!" Neptune said "How about we go visit Nepgear's buddies!"

"My…buddies?" the girl said "Are you talking about the other nations."

"Yeah that's it."

"Neptune, Histoire will get very angry if we do that."

"Bah!" the girl waved her hand "We'll just say it's a peacekeeping mission…a mission full of snacks and games."

"You're terrible." I sighed.

"Well…I guess." Nepgear sighed "I wasn't really looking to go back just yet."

"Then it's settled." Neptune smiled "Let's go!"

"Are you coming with us Excel?" Nepgear asked.

"Sure I don't have to be back yet so I can tag along." I shrugged "Let's hit the air."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **This Chapter was intentionally brief, it was just meant to let you guys know Re;Birth 3 is starting and I was playing it. So far I like it, I look forward to playing a ton this weekend.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Visiting our Friends

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

The first stop on our little group endeavor was Lowee, land of icy snow and freezing winds. Today must have been an above average day for Lowee because the sun was out and the air was slightly warm. Normally when I come here I need to bundle up but today I was good with just one sweatshirt.

"Yo Blanc!" Neptune yelled kicking the door open "GAH!"

A massive book flew by and crashed into the older girl's face.

"Neptune?!"

"Haha! I got you Blanc!" Ram yelled running around the corner "O wait…you're not Blanc."

"Ram?!" Nepgear yelled "You threw that book?"

"Yeah I was trying to surprise Blanc but I guess I missed…" the girl hummed while tapping her chin.

"You really shouldn't be throwing things." I sighed.

"You should act like a big girl Ram." Nepgear scolded.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Owww…Jr." Neptune groaned sitting up "You're concerns are a little off."

"Oh right Neptune, are you okay?" her sister asked.

"I think I got a bump the size of a orange." The girl said rubbing her head "Here, Nepgear's boyfriend you're taller you check my head for bumps."

"Uhh."

"I said check!" she said grabbing my shirt and pulling herself assent me.

"Uhh…" my hands were frozen at my side "Neptune…please let go of me."

"Sis…" Nepgear glared "What do you think you're doing…"

"Getting the tall guy to check my head for bruises."

"Hahaha!" Ram was kicking her feet and rolling on the floor "You're so gonna get it."

"Really…because it looks like you're trying to nab him!"

The way Neptune had thrown herself into me it seemed almost like we were entering some sort of romantic embrace.

"Neptune please if you want the both of us to live you need to let me go now!" I begged.

"Oh yeah!" she said pushing me back "Sorry about that Nep Jr, didn't mean to steal your guy. I mean, if you ask me he's kinda ugly."

"HEY!" Nepgear and I both yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Blanc said walking out.

"Miss Nepgear!" Rom smiled running up.

"Hi Rom, where were you?"

"Blanc was reading me a picture book." The shy girl mumbled.

"I was but all the commotion out here was too distracting." Blanc growled "What the heck are you even doing here."

"We're on a break from work." Nepgear said "So we came to say hello."

"This is a long way to come for a break." Blanc said.

"Yeah…" Nepgear and I both sighed.

"To be honest though why is Ram running around chucking books at people."

"Ehh." Blanc just shrugged.

 _She's not disciplining her at all!_

"Blanc's not very good at being in change." Rom whispered "She's too used to Mina doing it."

"Oh that's right, Mina's not here." I hummed.

"She left a few months ago to go on some sort of personal training journey." Blanc sighed "She'll be back eventually…I think. Nepgear why don't you come with me I have a book I wanted to show you."

"Okay!"

"Ram you play with Neptune."

"Why am I being pawned off like a toy!" Neptune whined.

"You're durable enough." Blanc shrugged.

"Hmm…" I felt someone tugging on my pants.

I looked down and Rom was shoving a book at me.

"Will you read this for me?"

"Sure." I smiled taking a seat.

I read Rom a little book while we watched Ram hurl books and Neptune. Rom looked all cure curled up against me as I read to her, she was like a tiny little sister. Once Nepgear came back we headed off to our next stop, Lastation.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hello~" Nepgear called as we walked into the Basilicom "Uni?! Noire?!"

"Maybe they're not home." I said as we walked in.

"Oh hey!" Uni said walking by with a stack of papers "I'll be there in a second."

She walked over to a desk and placed the papers down.

"Excel!" she cheered running up to me "nice to see you too Nepgear, Nepgear's big sister."

"I told you to just call me Neptune."

"Sorry it's just an old habit." Uni smiled "So Excel, did you come to spend time with me."

"Actually he's here with me." Nepgear said "We were hanging out and came to visit you."

"Oh…okay." She said rolling her eyes "Why wasn't I invited to hang out…I mean not that I really wanted to hang with you two or anything."

 _Yeah she totally doesn't want to hang out with her best friends._

"So why are you visiting me?" Uni asked "I mean I get Excel is desperate and can't stay away but why are you her Nepgear?"

"Neptune and I are taking a break from work."

"Seriously…" Uni frowned "Look I'm busy, I don't have time to cater to yhe two of you for such a silly reason."

"I suppose you're right." Nepgear said scratching the back of her head.

"Aw lighten up Mini-Noire." Neptune said.

"How come you don't just pawn your work off on Kei?" I asked "That's what I do when I don't want to work, shake it off onto Chika."

"Kei's not around." Uni said "Something about us being beneath her skill level."

"Well that sounds mean."

"Ehh." Uni just shrugged "She's off running some business, she never has time to visit, and Noire is in her room doing work, it's best not to disturb her."

"Sounds like Noire alright." Neptune scoffed.

"Well you know…" Uni said tapping her chin "I did just get a new game that we can play…"

"I thought you had work." I mumbled.

"I can make a little time." She giggled "I can always make time for you Excel."

Uni walked us to a back room where she had a console set up to play some games on, we just went a few rounds before the sisters and I packed up to head to my home, Leanbox.

* * *

 **Later**

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked through the door.

"Huh?" I looked around "Where is everybody?"

"Perhaps they all went on a trip while you were gone." Nepgear said.

"Hmmm?" I hummed as I walked over to Vert's room "Sis?"

"Oh drat…Yes, I'm over here."

We found Vert at her computer.

"Oh she must be bust working." Nepgear said "Come on Neptune we should go."

"Yeah Very working at her computer." I scoffed "Good one."

I walked up behind my sister "She's playing video games."

"Yes I am and you've arrived at a poor time." She said "I just started a siege so please don't bother me."

"I'm gonna tell Chika on you." I whispered.

"Just try." Vert smirked "Chika's not here."

"What, where'd she go."

"There was a strike at a factory and she went to resolve it."

"Damn you…"

"Miss Vert?" Linda said walking in "Can you sign this."

"Linda." I said "Why are you letting her do this?"

"Look at me." She said "You expect me to pull a CPU away from something she loves…no thanks I like my job and I like living. Now if you'll excuse me with Chika gone I have to do double the work."

Linda grabbed and bunch of papers and started running around.

"Now if you have nothing to do here I ask that you stop distracting me." Vert said "Good bye."

"Yeah you're great Sis!" I called out "Come on, no point sitting here I'll take you girls home."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm What's this job?" Nepgear said reading a flyer "Take care of the Citizen's Rights Group?"

"Oh yeah Histy was talking about it." Neptune said "I think you missed it because your were staring dreamily out the window at-."

"That's enough sis." Nepgear said covering her sister's mouth.

"I think Chika told me about that group." I said "They want to get rid of the CPUs and make their own rules."

"That's strange, even though we've been slacking lately I thought people liked us, maybe they're still unsure since Neptune and the others were gone for so long." Nepgear said.

"Bah who cares!" Neptune said "Come on you two, let's go protest those protesters."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Other Side

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Think that's her?" I asked looking at a girl attempting to hand out flyers.

"Maybe…" Nepgear said "But she seems pretty mortified."

This girl had a black suit jacket and skirt on, she had long sky blue hair, and she appeared to have a very shy and nervous personality.

"Hey protester!" Neptune yelled.

"EKK!" the girl shrieked "Y-Yes?"

"Excuse me are you the Citizen's Rights group?" Nepgear asked "We were told you were causing a commotion?"

"Well I am the leader of the group, I'm Rei Ryghts." The girl introduced herself "Do I know all of you…? AH! You're the CPU and CPU Candidates."

"That's us."

"Oh what have I done." She mumbled "Making them come all the way here to deal with me…"

"Look she sems harmless." I said "Just leave her here."

"But Histoire said…" Nepgear mumbled "I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"O-Okay." The girl said running off with a bit of a stumble "What an odd girl."

"Well now that that's done let's go home and eat!" Neptune said.

We headed back to the Basilicom, we were all a little tired from that hard days work but it was nice to relax. Compa had already made dinner, it was delicious as always.

"You went and talked with that rights group?" IF asked "It was probably a waste of time, their harmless."

"That's what I said." I mumbled.

"Still it's best to explore these avenues before they become a larger problem." Histoire said "You did good work today girls I expect it to continue into tomorrow."

"It's getting late…" I sighed "and I'm not really looking forward to hearing Very mock me as she games all night or Linda getting me to help her with paperwork…"

"You're welcome to use the spare room." Histoire said "Since you kept Neptune and Nepgear mostly on track consider it a thank you."

"Well then I'm turning in now." I said "I'll see y'all in the morning."

"You don't want to play games or anything?" Nepgear asked "We can hang out."

"I'm sleeping, don't bother me." I said "Sorry that came out mean I'm just tired is all, I'd like to get a good night's rest."

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

"I'm heading home Nepgear." I said "I'll call you later."

"Bye Excel!" she waved as I walked off.

I only got a few blocks before I heard whining.

"BOO!" Neptune pouted dragging along next to me.

"Can I help you."

"Nep Jr. is making me work alone today." Neptune sighed "She says she doesn't want to baby me."

"Well you are a bit much." I laughed.

"It's just I'll get so bored…" Neptune smiled at me "You know what if I get ganged up on by monsters, I'm so low level I might need a big strong man to protect me."

"Are you…flirting with me?" I asked "Like…seriously are you capable of that?"

"Come on Male Vert!" she groaned "Come help me again today."

At this point she was hanging off my arm, people were starting to stare.

"Isn't that the candidate from Leanbox?" someone commented "Is he making a play for Lady Neptune as well and Nepgear."

"How scandalous."

"I'll come with you just get off me right now." I growled.

"Just two friends doing some work together!" I yelled "Nothing to see here folks!"

Neptune grabbed a couple of jobs and we headed out. She dragged me all around Planeptune doing jobs before we ended up in the forest again.

"Neptune!" I called out "You asked for my help but then you run off, what's the point."

"Excel help!" she whined "There's a woman on my shoe!"

I rounded the corner and found that Rei Ryghts woman bawling at Neptune's feet.

"What did you do?" I snapped.

"All I did was find her here and she started losing it!"

"All of them…" the woman mumbled.

"That's enough get up and get out of here."

"All the CPUs…should just disappear."

"WAH!" Neptune and I were both blow back when some sort of power welled up inside of Rei.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Neptune asked as some weird blob of black and blue tendrils appeared in the air.

"I don't know but I don't like it." I gulped.

The ball suddenly disappeared.

"That's not good…" I glared.

Then the air itself split open and started sucking things in like a black hole.

"AHH!" Neptune yelled "It's sucking me in! HELP!"

I grabbed her hand as she was lifted into the air by the suction "I've got you, just don't let go."

I held Neptune's wrist tightly, I felt the dirt under me sliding out.

"Crap…I'm moving!"

"WAHHH!" Neptune yelled "I can't…hang…on!"

"NEPTUNE!"

The lavender haired girl was ripped loose from me and sucked into the portal. I dug my hands into the ground, but soon I was being lifted off the earth.

"Oh…dammit!" I grabbed at the grass but it only tore and I got yanked in with Neptune.

 _I have a feeling this is really bad._

The inside of the portal was a disco of colors and sensations that I can't even start to make sense of, I just know that when I got spit out on the other side of wherever I was in the sky and falling towards the ground.

"This really takes me back!" Neptune yelled up to me "You know I lost my memories once like this."

"Not the time for a trip down memory lane!" I screamed "We're gonna crash, best case we die become pancakes on the ground, worst case we hit someone and kill them!"

"I think it's option two!" Neptune yelled "GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

I looked down and there were two people walking by.

"WAH!" Neptune crashed into someone and I face planted into the ground.

"Ugh…" I groaned "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Oh my gosh." A voice said slowly "Are you okay~"

"I think I'm alight." I heard Neptune respond "I'm an expert on falling out of the sky."

"Wow an expert sky faller."

I pulled myself off the dirt and found Neptune chitchatting with a girl. This girl had messy blue-purple hair and the way she talked it sounded like she was half asleep, then again she was wearing slippers so…

"Neptune focus." I said walking over "Where are we."

"You're in Planeptune silly." The girl said "It was just founded, I'm the CPU, Plutia."

"Wait just founded…?" I said confused "Planeptune..."

"Plutia is a long name." Neptune said "I think I'll just call you Plutey."

"Oh…okay, I'm call you by a nickname too, I like Neppy." The girl said.

"Will you two focus."

"Relax Excel." Neptune shrugged.

"Relax?" I hissed "We don't know where the hell we are!"

"I told you, you're in Planeptune." Plutia said.

"Yeah nice joke, we were in Planeptune a little while ago, this ain't it."

"Get off of me!"

Neptune was pushed forward, that was when I realized she had been sitting on top of whoever she crashed into.

"Oh Noire are you okay?" Plutia slurred.

"Wait…"

"Noire?"

"UGH!" the girl yelled sitting up.

 _It's…Noire?_

"What is your problem!" she snapped "Crashing into people from the sky, do you have some sort of brain damage?!"

"Well she fell from the sky so…" I hummed.

"Jeez Noire relax." Neptune said "You're always so uptight."

"Wait…how do you know my name?" Noire asked.

"Are you, Neppy, and Exy friends already?" Plutia asked.

 _Exy?_

"I've never seen these two before in my life!" Noire yelled.

"What are you even talking about?" Neptune said "We just saw each other like two days ago."

"She's right, we know Noire."

"Noire did you get a booboo?" Plutia asked.

"I did not!"

"Well Noire's as cranky as ever." I whispered to Neptune.

"Got that right."

"What are you two saying about me?!" Noire snapped "Ugh, look let's just go home."

"But what about that thing you had to do?" Plutia said.

"It can wait." Noire growled stomping off.

"Okay~"

"Something is wrong here." I told Neptune "Stay close and don't wander off please."

"Okay!"

Plutia and Noire took us back to their Basilicom where Neptune tried to say she knew Noire. At one point she almost crossed Plutia, the dark aura that came out of Plutia was scary, Noire warned us not to make Plutia angry at all. Neptune told her that she was the CPU of Planeptune and I was the Candidate form Leanbox but they looked at us like we had three heads. They said they'd never heard of a CPU candidate and Plutia was surely the only CPU of Planeptune.

"I'm telling you, you're Noire, the CPU of Lastation, and you have a little sister named Uni."

"Wait Noire." Plutia sleepily mumbled "You're a CPU, and you have a sister?"

"No I don't have a sister, I would have introduced you if I did, and I'm not a CPU…not yet anyway, but Lastation does have a nice ring to it…"

"I also know that Noire has no friends." Neptune finished.

"That's so mean." I sighed.

"That's not true." Plutia said "I mean that would mean I'm not her friend…that's not true right."

"O-Of course not!" Noire gasped "You're…my friend."

 _She whispered so we'd barely hear it._

Neptune started looking around and asking to play games.

"Whoa!" she yelled "This things all flat and old looking."

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself.

 _We're in Planeptune…but we're also not in Planeptune…What is going on here…?_

"No games you two." Noire snapped "Especially you Plutia, do get out there and do your job, and the two of you, no free loading you're going to help us."

"We are?!" Neptune and I yelled.

"Yes you are, now March, we have work to do!" Noire commanded.

We headed to the guild to grab a few quests, along the way Neptune kept saying how she was the CPU of Planeptune.

"Well if you're the CPU than prove it." Noire said "Go on do it, activate HDD and transform."

"Oh yeah!" Neptune gasped "Why didn't' we think of that sooner."

"Good point." I hummed "Alright let's do it."

"HYAAA!" Neptune glowed like she was transforming and then…nothing.

"Wah?! Huh? I can't…URGGGG! Come on!" she groaned "Hey you try it."

"No way." I said "I'm not gonna embarrass myself in front of these people, who knows what I might do."

"Well problem solved." Noire said "You two aren't CPUs."

"Well then why don't you transform?" Neptune said.

"I can't."

"Ha see you're a liar too!"

"I'm not a CPU." Noire said.

"Well Plutia is, so why doesn't she transform?" Neptune asked.

"GAH!" Noire gasped.

"Oh yeah…" Plutia said "I can transform!"

"There's no need for that!" Noire snapped before glaring at Neptune and I "The words Plutia and Transform should never be together in the same sentence got it!"

"Touchy subject." I gulped.

"We got it, let's just go to work." Neptune said.

The job we picked up was easy, as usual all we did was kill monsters. We went back to turn it in once we were done.

"Man being a CPU is hard." Plutia whined.

"We'll it's your own fault." Noire scolded "I was supposed to be a CPU remember."

"Care to explain?" I asked.

Noire explained to me that in this world to become a CPU you needed something called a CPU Memory, it allowed you to become a CPU and found a nation.

"So here the CPU makes the nation not the other way around." I hummed.

"Well there's no point in me bothering to be a CPU here, it just mean more work."

"Jeez this stuff is common knowledge." Noire said "I thought you'd know that much."

"Were you two raised without books?" Plutia asked.

"No!" Neptune yelled "It's just where we come from it's the other way around, you're messing with out norm here!"

"Well I still need to find a Memory." Noire said "I refuse to get old while Plutia looks like this forever."

"Old Noire, that's be funny…"

"Wait…get old?" I said as my brain worked "Noire explain."

"CPU's don't get old." Plutia said "I'm gonna look like this forever."

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"What are you yelling about?"

"Don't you get it you dolt!" I said grabbing Neptune's shoulders "If you don't become a CPU you will get old, so you'll end up losing you cute charms and becoming sexy, and me, I'm gonna end up looking like a thirty year old or something."

"AHHH!" Neptune yelled "I don't wanna be busty!"

"Worse case, we don't find it and or we never get home…" I looked at Neptune seriously "We will get old and die."

"What…we're gonna…die…" she said with a look of fear.

"I don't know for sure if our status in wherever it is we're form carries weight there, but if we can't transform I'm guess we're screwed."

"There is no more time for games Neptune." I said "We either need to get back to our world, or you need to be a CPU here and make me your candidate or we're both gonna start ageing. It will be bad if I get old and go home and Nepgear and Uni are still young. I'm gonna look like a total pedophile! Best case you manage to become a CPU and I can somehow become your candidate, that will by me more time to find us a way back home. Hopefully messing around with CPU things here won't jack up our home but we can't say for sure, I don't want to end up somehow stuck as your CPU candidate when we get home."

"Alright I get it." She said "Sorry Noire you've gotta wait, the two of us are calling dibs on the next one."

"Listen Neptune, I'm convinced we slipped into some alternate dimension. Who knows how time flows." I said "If we don't get home soon, years could pass in our world. Things could be totally different, people we love could be long gone. We need to get home as soon as possible okay, priority one understand."

"Yeah." she nodded "Let's go, initiate operation Neptune and Excel go home!"

I put my hand on my head and sighed.

 _Please…I…we have to get home…Vert…I'm…I'm…I'm so scared._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Iris Heart

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"So…" Noire asked as we walked home from our latest job "You and Neptune…"

"What about us?"

"Is she you're…girlfriend?" Noire asked.

"What?!" I yelled "What would make you think that?!"

"Well it's just…" she blushed "You two came here together, and you seem close, I mean she was hanging off your arm the other day, and that one time she fell and crashed right into your chest. It seemed like a pretty cliché embrace to me but I just figured."

"I am not interested in Neptune." I blushed "I like her sister, Nepgear. I wouldn't date Neptune in a million years."

"Ouch." Neptune said skipping by "Harsh."

We headed back up to the Basilicom, Noire informed us of some group called the Seven Sages who didn't want CPUs around. After that it was quiet for a bit but then there was a banging on the door.

"GATHUNK!"

"WAH!" we all yelled as a little blonde girl stormed in.

"Oh know it's her!" Noire gasped.

"The meanie." Plutia pouted.

The blonde girl in a pink dress started picking a fight and insulting Neptune.

"And what's with that one, glaring at me with leering yes…pedo."

"GACK!" I growled "I'm not a pedo, I wasn't even looking at you!"

"He's totally into cute little girls like me." The blonde pouted.

"Wait I thought you said you weren't a little girl?" Neptune remarked patting the girl on the head aggressively.

"OW! Hey stop it, I could beat you up if I wanted!"

"Yeah okay." Neptune said aggressively poking the girl's face "Well come on now, fight back."

"Neptune stop teasing." I scolded.

"Oh boo." She said.

"Grr…" the little blonde growled "I'll destroy you…the Seven Sages and I will bury you in so much red tape your head will spin."

"So you're with that group." I said.

"She's the only confirmed member." Noire explained.

"You know you should be a nice little girl and introduce yourself." Neptune said.

"Very well, I am Abnes, the idol and public relations officer of the Seven Sages!"

The girl then slammed the door closed and ran off.

"That was weird." I said.

"She does this all the time." Noire explained "She barges in here and makes Demands of me and Plutia, hurling insults all the while."

"Reminds me of Histy." Neptune joked "Making demands of me I mean."

"You've mentioned this Histy before." Noire said "Is she someone you know."

"Yes." I said "But her real name."

"Histy is like my guide." Neptune said "She makes sure I actually do my job."

"Hello~" a voice groaned "Can someone get the door~"

I propped open the door and a little fairy flew in.

"WAH!" Neptune and I both yelled.

"It's Histy!" Neptune screamed.

"No." Plutia shook her head "This is Histoire."

So now we had another Histoire, this one was tinier but still just as smart. I explained to her where Neptune and I came from and my hypostasis on where we were.

"So you think the two of you fell here from another dimension." Histoire said "That may be possible…perhaps I can get a call in to your side to let everyone know you are okay and find a way home."

The fiary just zonked out.

"Is she broken?" Neptune asked poking the fairy.

"Please do not bother me." The girl said "I am attempting to establish a link to the other side…I suppose it will take me…three days."

 _I really don't have this kind of time but… suppose I can't rush her._

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

We had been waiting on Mini-Histy for three days now, I was hoping she'd get a call through soon because I was starting to worry.

"NEPTUNE! EXCEL!" the little fairy screamed "Come quickly I've got a link."

I grabbed the girl and dragged her up the stairs.

"Yes hello?"

"One moment, I'm pulling it up on the screen…there we go."

"Hello, Neptune." Our Histoire said appearing on the screen "Excel, oh good you're both okay."

"Histy!" Neptune whined "It's so good to see."

"Cut the chatter, can you get us home?" I begged.

"Is that my sister?"

"Don't push!" Histoire cired.

"Neptune?" Nepgear said appearing on the screen "Oh goodness, you really are in another dimension, this is all my fault, if I had just gone with you…AH Excel are you okay too?"

"Is that the other dimension." Ram said pushing her way into the image "Hey lame Neptune make sure you get us some souvenirs."

"I want a picture book." Rom whispered.

"Excel!" Uni said popping up "Oh man, my boyfriend is stuck in another dimension with Neptune! And is that my sister…if I went there would I have two sister."

"All of you move I need to speak with Neptune and Excel!" Histoire yelled.

"Sir?"

"Linda!" I smiled "Sorry about all this, I'm sure you and Vert are super worried."

"Well some of us are." She said scratching her head "Vert…"

"What about her, her brother is missing she must be concerned." I said.

"I haven't told her yet." she sighed "She locked herself in her room playing MMOs and won't come out."

"Dammit Vert." I hissed.

"WAH!"

"All of you out!" Histoire said pushing the others away and locking the door.

"Good…now I will begin searching for a way to get the two of you home." Histoire said "I will talk with you again soon."

The call started breaking up.

"Wait Histoire!" I yelled "I need you to tell me what day it is."

"It's…T-s-day" she said as the call broke up.

"Histories I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry the call dropped." Mini-Histy said.

"Dammit."

 _We left on a Tuesday…we've been here for a week…but only knowing the day starts with a T won't help me know about the time shift…dammit._

"Well I'm going out." Noire said "Try not to break anything while I'm gone."

Noire left for a few hours, while she was gone I fretted about and Neptune and Plutia took a nap.

"Man Noire's not back yet?" Neptune said "What is she doing."

"She's out looking for a Memory." Plutia said "She does this every day."

"A memory…!" I jumped "We have to go after her now Neptune!"

"WAH?! Why?"

"You need to get that or you and I are gonna age remember." I grabbed her and Plutia "We need to beat Noire to that Core."

* * *

 **Later**

"So you followed me all the way to these ruins." Noire sighed "I can't believe this."

When we found Noire Plutia insisted that we all work together because the ruins had too many monsters in it.

"The Core should be close." Noire said holding a hand out "Wait! There are other people here."

In the center of the room were two people, a woman with a witch like outfit on and a small rat companion.

"That mouse has the CPU memories!" Noire gasped.

"Wait a sec…I know that rat!" I growled.

"They do feel a little familiar." Neptune said rubbing her chin.

"That little mouse is adorable." Plutia said "Mr. Mouse!"

"Plutia wait!" I said running after her.

"So it's them." The woman said "Rat take these stupid things and get out of here."

"Yeah whatever you stupid hag."

Plutia skipped off after that rat and I wasn't far behind her. That rat was just as slick and slippery as I remembered.

 _He's just as big of a pain in the ass in this dimension._

"Wait~" Plutia whined "I just wanna hug you."

"Get off my tail you ditz!" he said rounding a corner.

" **Javelin Toss!"** I hurled my trident forward and blocked the path.

"Oh crap!" he yelled.

"Give me those." I demanded "Before I skin you."

"Those are the things Neppy and Noire need." Plutia said "Please give them to us Mr. Mouse…oh wait your fur is wrong, you're an icky dirty rat!"

"Hey that's rude!" The rat snapped "I'll have you know I groom three times as often as the average rat. Sides, why would I give these to you, I bet the hag already beat the snot out of your two friends.

"Yank!" I said popping the core from the rat "I'm gonna take this, and one for both Neptune and Noire!"

 _Jackpot baby!_

I grabbed the orb and crushed it.

"Yeah that's it!"

I transformed "I'm back baby!"

"Oh…" Plutia looked at me stunned.

"My sleepy headed darling, that you for all your assistance." I said holding her hand "Please allow me to deal with this rat."

"Oh are we transforming now?" Plutia said "If it'll help Neppy and Noire I'll transform too!"

Plutia glowed and changed into her CPU form.

"My, my." I smiled "You're even more beautiful in that form."

Plutia's CPU form was tall, buxom, sexy and wearing very little.

"EHH?" she glared at me "Did I say you could put your grubby hands on me?"

"Milady, please don't let such foul words leave your beautiful mouth."

"Unhand me you piece of filth." She pushed off me and slapped my face "You think yourself worthy of touching me, you're not even ready to lick my boots."

"Such a sharp tongue Miss." I smirked.

"Don't call me miss!" she said pulling out a whip like weapon "CALL ME MADAM GODDESS!"

She smacked me with her whip and bet me to the ground before grinding her heel into my face.

"Now be a good boy and grovel at me feet, perverts like you enjoy this. I'm thinking up a special punishment for your dirty mind."

"You're getting more and more intriguing every second Madam." I smiled "Anything you need, just ask and I'll be at your call."

"That's a good boy." She said rubbing the souls of her heel into me "Now get off you pathetic butt and help me deal with Neppy and Noire."

"Anything you need my dear…"

She stared right through me "What was that."

"I mean Madam Goddess."

"That's a good pet."

The two of us floated back to the center chamber where Noire and Neptune had been bested by the mature beauty.

"Oh my tiny Neppy." I said helping her up "Are you alright my sweet."

"Who the heck is the hot guy?" Noire smiled.

"Ah, a new Noire, perhaps this one will feel less inclined to kick me in my groin. Even in this other dimension she's just as cute."

"Oh…oh my." She blushed "He's so suave. What's your name charmer."

"I am Green Brother." I smiled "But you can just call me Excel."

"Ex…cel…WAHHH!" she screamed backing away "You mean you're."

"He and I are one and the same."

"I can't tell whose worse, you or Plutia!"

"Oh he's much worse."

"I suddenly feel like my butt is in danger." I gulped.

"Did I give you permission to flirt with other girls?!"

"My-my apologies Mistress."

"Good boy." She smiled "The two of you can have there's."

She gave Neptune and Noire the CPU Memories "Now dog, go beat up that old crone and if you do well I'll think about rewarding you by tying you up."

"You're wish is my command." I said summoning my trident and flying forward.

"This isn't fair." the woman snarled "Four on one."

"Even in your age you still look stunning." I smiled trying to stab her.

"Just how old do you think I am!" she snapped.

"HYA!"

"RAH!"

I looked around and saw Neptune and Noire had transformed and were now helping me fight back. Neptune looked pretty much the same as she did when she was Purple Heart, this Noire as Black Heart had a slightly different outfit and cute pigtails.

"When fighting with two dazzling ladies by my side I feel even stronger." I said thrusting my trident.

"You shouldn't compliment other ladies when your mistress is within ear shot." Iris Heart called out.

"Screw this, I'm making a tactical withdrawal." The older woman said "Just remember the Seven Sages will destroy you, I swear it. For I am Arfoire, terror incarnate."

 _Arfoire? Wait is she…this dimensions Deity of Sin?_

"Well it seems things are taken care of."

I stepped between Purple and Black Heart "Shall we return home ladies, I would love to lay down and cuddle with you."

"Enough fool!" Iris glared cracking her whip "Flirting with other girls will get you nothing but a world of pain!"

"Calm down Miss."

"Miss?!" she screeched "You're to call me Mistress!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Ouchy."

"You did this to yourself." Noire said putting ice on my head "I told you transformed Plutia was scary."

"If I was in human form it would have been no big, my HDD form has a mind of his own, and his mind only thinks about chicks!" I growled.

"Well I found him quite charming." Noire said "For what it's worth I mean."

"Where are Plutia and Neptune."

"In the bath." She shivered "I was with them but it was getting out of hand."

"I'd love to stay and chat more but I need to go and get to work on my nation." Noire smiled.

She walked away before turning back to me.

She spun around and winked "Call me."

After that time passed slowly, I waited for Histoire to call…days…weeks…months. I got sick of sitting so I started competing at the local arena in Noire's new nation for sport. Didn't take long to rise to the top and become the champion to take on all challengers. I still really wanted to get home, but with the crisis of ageing solved I was a little more relaxed. Soon before I knew it, three whole years had passed. I mean I wasn't dumb, and this point I was positive time was flowing faster her, Histoire would never wait years to contact us again…and there was no way it was still a secret from Vert if that much time had passed.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Lady Very please stop for five minutes so we can talk with you." 5pb cried.

"What could possibly be so important that it requires my immediate attention, I told you not to bother me until I left my room, or if the Basilicom was on fire." I pouted.

"This is very important." 5pb said stomping her foot.

 _Well if 5pb is angry it must be important._

"Alright what seems to be the issue." I said "You know I figured everything was fine because Excel wasn't barging in all the time."

"Actually it's about Excel…" Linda said.

"Yes what's so important that even he couldn't come here to tell me?" I hummed.

"Well Excel…kinda…murmur mumble…"

"Speak up."

"Well he…" 5pb tapped her foot on the floor "Sort of…"

"Did something happen." I said standing up.

"Well he…kinda…got sucked into another dimension." Linda said looking away.

"Pardon, I thought you said he was sucked into another dimension."

"No that's what we said." 5pb nodded.

"I see…" I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Lady Vert, where are you going?" Cave asked.

"To Planeptune…they have many things to answer for, one of which being how they allowed my precious brother to be sucked into another dimension!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Green Brother and Iris Heart…what a gruesome twosome. Everyone was really interested in how'd that play out, I hope I lived up to expectations. Human Excel will get some time with her soon enough.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Copypaste

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"And once again, your champion the gladiator Excel!"

I waved at the crowd, I just beat up some dumb kid in the arena. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt and tight pants, what I always wore when I competed. I was pretty popular, both for my skill and my looks.

"Well you're making another great show." Noire smiled.

"Hey." I waved "Aren't you supposed to managing this country, you shouldn't spend time here with a ruffian like me."

"You're not a ruffian." She said "You've been fighting here for years now. You're a celebrity."

She walked up and poked my chest "A very cute celebrity at that."

"You're still on about that." I said pushing her hand off "You've been at this for three years now."

"And I'm going to keep trying, you can't avoid me forever." Noire smiled.

"Lady Black Heart!" A guard yelled running up.

"What is it?" she sighed begrudgingly looking away from me "I was busy…"

"The CPUs from Planeptune are here to meet with you."

"Plutia and Neptune, I'll head over right away." She nodded before turning to me "Do you want to come, it's been a while since you've seen Neptune hasn't it."

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff." I said going over to my locker.

"You know you can take a shower if you want." Noire said "Not that I really care what you do or anything."

"Come on let's just go." I said.

* * *

 **Later**

"And so Histy got all Pissty and kicked us out to come learn with you." Neptune explained why she and Plutia were here.

"Three years and your still as last as ever." I sighed "Our Histoire would be pissed at you too…if she was here at least."

 _When are they gonna talk to us again…_

"Fine if you're here the least you can do is help me with a little work." Noire said "Come on."

We all left, Neptune was quick to skip by my side

"So CassyNova." She said "Noire still taking a shine to you."

"She skips work to watch my matches all the time." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're not cheating on Nep Jr now are you?" she scolded.

"No relax." I groaned "I wouldn't dream of it…but at this rate if we don't get home soon…I might end up moving on."

"Don't let them hear you say that." Neptune giggled.

"Neptune…" I sighed as we went around killing monsters "You're still focusing on getting home right?"

"Well…yeah duh." I rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Neptune." I scolded "I've know you long enough, you're gonna get attached to stuff here and not want to go home. We need to get home."

"Relax I know!" she whined.

"GRRR…Look I'm just stressed, I haven't seen my friends in three years, I just…I miss everyone."

"Mhm…" Neptune hummed "Bet they miss us too."

We finished Noire's work and headed back to the Basilicom.

"I'm surprised." Noire said "You two are actually capable of doing work, Histoire will be impressed."

"LADY BLACK HEART!"

"Oh what now." Noire sighed.

"Terrible news, Lowee's CPU has just entered our borders."

"WHAT?!"

"So the other Blanc is here." Neptune said.

"You know her?" Plutia slurred "What's she like?"

"Oh Blanc." Neptune said "She's a bookworm, wouldn't really hurt a fly."

"Well she would if it was buzzing by her ear." I countered "I'm kind of glad I've yet to accidentally flirt with her."

"What is she doing here." Noire said "I'll go talk with her right this instance."

Noire ran off the rest of us trotting close behind.

 _Even if it's not our Blanc it will be nice to see a familiar face._

We got to a forest on the border and there she was, Blanc she was already in HDD. She looked pretty much the same, her outfit was just red instead of blue.

"Oh crud Blanc already transformed." Neptune gulped "This is bad."

"Be careful Noire." I said as she transformed and walked to meet the other CPU "Blink wrong and she'll cave your skull in."

"I'll be fine." She said walking forward "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" Blanc snapped "you kept me waiting."

Noire and Blanc got into a shouting match, it seemed like Blanc came here just because, she didn't even know why.

"Hey they both transformed, should I transform too~" Plutia aksed.

"No, No, no please don't!" Neptune begged.

"But it looks fun." Plutia said closing her eyes "WEEE!"

In a blink Plutia transformed into Iris heart.

"Oh no it's Sadie!"

"This looks like fun." She smiled chewing on her finger "you should let me have fun more often Neppy~."

"Please turn back, Noire will get super angry with me."

"Boy." Iris glared at me "Why are you not bowing and kissing my heel?"

"Excuse me." I scoffed.

"Kneel to me!" she said stomping her foot."

"Plutey please change back." Neptune cried.

"Fine." She sighed "You two are no fun. I'll have to punish you for that later."

I looked back and Noire was glaring at us "Keep it down!"

"And do you think I don't see the three of you back there!" Blanc growled.

"Lady Black Heart!" A guard yelled running up.

"Really you're here to tell me something again!" Noire hissed "What is it this time."

"It's a factory inland, it's being attacked."

"What?" Noire growled "What happened."

"I don't know I didn't really read the report."

"If you don't get out of my sight in the next three seconds…" Noire hissed.

"AHHH!" the man screamed running off.

"There is a situation I must deal with." Noire told Blanc "Goodbye, oh and if I find out this is your fault, you're dead."

"Whatever." Blanc pouted "I don't even know why I bothered coming here in the first place."

* * *

 **Later**

We all went to the Factory with Noire, when we got there a giant robot was driving around and ripping the place apart.

"My Factory!" Noire cried "RAHHH!"

"Oh hey look." Plutia pointed out "It's Mr. Rat. Hey~ Mr. Rat!"

"Oh great it's the rat." I sighed.

"I told you I'm a mouse and I have a name you know it's."

"And I stopped caring." Neptune hummed.

"HEY!"

"Well if that mouse is here then that means one thing." Noire glared "This guy's with the Seven Sages."

"Oh that's right they're still a thing." I nodded.

"That's correct!" the robot boomed "I am the strongest and most powerful of the Seven Sages, I am Copypaste."

"So loud!" the girls cried.

"You really didn't need to yell bro." I groaned.

"What are you even doing here?" Noire growled "Why are you attacking my factory?"

"Cause I felt like it, all I care about is destruction!" the robot yelled.

"No…you idiot read this!" the rat yelled.

"Umm…Thanks to the Lowee CPU I was able to get in here and…what's this word…"

"Demolish."

"Demolish you're factory. Wait I never worked with a CPU." Copypaste said scratching his head.

"I knew this was her fault." Noire growled.

"Uh oh they look pissed." The rat gulped scampering off "Well good luck!"

"How dare you wreck my factory." Noire said transforming "I'll turn you to scrap! Plutia give me a hand here."

"Really? I can?" the girl smiled "Yay!"

Plutia activated her HDD and turned all scary.

"I'll grid your nuts and bolts under my heel." She smirked "Neppy, Exy will you be joining us?"

"Do I have to?" Neptune shivered.

"If you don't I'll have to ravage your tiny body."

"EKK!" Neptune ran behind me "Excel protect me!"

"He can't save you." Iris cooed "He's already putty in my hands."

"Please stop touching me." I gulped as her face got uncomfortably closer.

"You'll transform for me won't you." She pouted "you don't want to make me angry now do you?"

"Plutia leave the poor boy alone." Noire said.

"You're just worried I might steal him away." Iris giggled "Now then, stop pissing me off and transform, both of you."

She was glaring at both Neptune and I.

"I think we should do what she says." Neptune gulped.

"Yeah good idea." I shivered.

Neptune and I both changed forms and got ready to fight.

"This Neppy is so much more appealing." Iris Heart smiled.

"I feel like she's undressing me with her eyes." Neptune shivered.

"I could undress you with my hands if you prefer." I said standing behind her and placing my hands on her hips.

"What did I do to be surrounded by perverts." Neptune gluped.

"As enjoyable as this is we need to deal with the problem at hand." Iris said turning around "Let's make some scrap!"

We buzzed around Copypaste and nipped at him with our weapons, gradually craving slices and cuts in his armor.

"I'll crush all of you to dust!" the robot said swinging his arm and swatting Noire down.

"NOIRE!" I flew over and grabbed her before she hit the ground "Are you alright."

"I am now." She smiled up at me."

I placed her down and spun my trident "This takes me back, I once fought a bot just like you in my world. All he cared about was fighting and destruction."

"Oh yeah!" Copy yelled "What happened to him?!"

I shot forward and pierced him with my trident "We tore him to shreds and blew him up."

I snapped my fingers **"Tornado Ripper!"**

A huge green wind ripped up and torn pieces of his armor off "Finish him off!"

"HYA!" Neptune flew forward and started slashing at him **"Cross Combination!"**

The force of my gale lifted Copypaste off the floor and Neptune kicked him towards Plutia.

"I don't recall giving you permission to take charge." She sighed at me "You'll be punished severely later."

She broke her sword into a whip and cut into the robot with a flurry of cracks.

"Noire!"

"This is for my factory!" she growled swinging her sword "Die!"

Noire's sword was covered in fire as she slammed it down **"Blaze Fencer!"**

The robot was blasted back "DAMN YOUUUUU!"

 ***BOOM!***

"Oh he blew up." Noire said "I had hoped to interrogate him…oh well."

"Well that was barely any fun at all." Iris said before turning to me "Slave come."

"Yes Mistress."

She grabbed my chin "Making valiant speeches like that…it disgusts me that you think you're the hero, knock it off."

"Uhh…"

"Good boy." She tapped me on the head before turning back to Plutia.

We all changed back, Noire was pissed about her factory but everyone else was fine.

"Now that he's gone will the Seven Sages become the Six Sages?" Plutia wondered.

"Probably not." Noire said "It would be too much trouble for them to change the name."

"Maybe they'll just hire a new person to be the seventh Sage." I proposed "You know like a promotion."

"YAWN~!" Plutia stretched "Neppy I'm sleepy."

"I bet Histy is less Pissty now." She said "Come on let's go home."

"Yay!" Plutia said skipping off.

"Are you two leaving?!" Noire yelled "You're not gonna help me clean this up? You guys?!"

"This is gonna take a while." I sighed.

"You'll help be right Excel."

"Let's get to work."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

* * *

 **Hey Quick Question- I want to get the true end, I read on the Neptunia subreddit that I need to see events in certain dungeons?**

 **I know that doesn't come till way later but do you guys know If I'll need plans and stuff to see those at certain times and such?**

 **You can just let me know if I need plans and stuff, remember try to keep spoilers to a minimum.**


	34. Chapter 34: Ultra Look-A-Likes

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"The least you two could have done was stayed there and helped clean up for a bit." I sighed as Plutia, Neptune and I walked back to the Basilicom.

"Aw relax Noire can handle it." Neptune said as we went up the stairs.

"Histy we're home!" she yelled throwing the door open

"Yes I could tell." The fairy sighed "Noire called and said the two of you actually did good work, I'm impressed."

"It's was hard." Plutia said flopping down on her bed.

"Welcome to working." I said.

"Yeah cause you're such a hard worker." Neptune teased "All you do is fight in the arena all day."

"Beats sleeping the day away." I smirked back.

"Grrr…" Neptune pouted in my face.

"BaBaBaBa!" Mini-Histy started stuttering.

"Oh no!" Neptune yelled "She didn't read the epilepsy warning!"

"N-N-No I'm J-J-J-just in v-v-v-v-vibrate m-m-m-mode." The fairy said.

"Try not to bite your tongue of." I laughed "Why are you vibrating."

"There's a call." She said shaking her head "I'm trying to pick up…yes…I see…one moment."

"It's for you two." She smiled at me and Neptune.

"HA!" I smiled "Quick pull it up."

The screen flicked on and the little dairy was there.

"Jeez Histoire what's with the wait." Neptune said tapping her foot.

"Sorry it takes time to find these things." She said "I had to dig through the whole manual, it took me three days."

"Three days." I sighed "Try three years."

"Pardon?" Histoire asked.

"It's been three years since we called you." I frowned.

"Time flows differently…well I suppose it's better that you two are on the long end." Histoire said "I'm sorry had I know I would have tried to get done sooner."

"What's done is done, any news from home?" I asked.

"The Citizen's rights group has been making headway these last few days, the other CPUs are out dealing with it." Histoire said "Shares are less than stellar, Noire is doing fine though, but she is the most popular."

"Noire is the most popular! We gotta get back right away!" Neptune yelled.

"Now you wanna go home?!" I snapped.

"Histy what do we have to do to get back?" Neptune said.

"Increase Planeptune's shares." Histoire said "Then the Histoire form there and I can create a stream that should allow the two of you to come home."

"We can do that?" Mini-Histy said.

"Page 14,006. Check the fine print near the bottom." Our Histoire said.

"So all I have to do is increase the shares and then I can get home and beat out Noire." Neptune said "Alright let's do it! Come on Plutia"

Neptune and the sleepy girl ran out right away.

"Histoire are you on the phone?" a voice said.

"I'm busy please go away."

"Is that Neptune and…EXCEL!"

Histy was shoved away and Vert was in front of the screen."

"VERT!" I smiled "I missed you, it's great to just see your face."

"I've been worries about you." She said "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing alright, I miss everyone…but I'm doing okay." I said.

"I'm glad…you're eating right aren't you…you have clean underwear."

"JEEZ VERT SHUT UP!" I growled.

"Listen Excel you just have to raise Planeptune's shares, I'll be in touch." Histoire said pushing passed.

"Stay safe!" Vert yelled as the call ended.

I smiled and started walking to the door.

"Are you heading out?" Histy asked.

"My fire to get home is burning hotter than ever, I'm heading out."

* * *

 **Later**

We were all laying around, we had just gotten another visit from the bothersome Abnes, she hurled her usual mud before saying I was 'violating' her with my eyes. She stormed off when Noire said something about missing children. Apparently kids had been going missing in the area but I wasn't really super familiar with the case.

"I'm just so aggravated!" Noire growled stomping her feet "That Lowee CPU…damn bitch."

Noire was pouting and laying her head in my lap.

"Noire stop being so cranky." Plutia whined "You're being a meanie."

"I just…UGH!"

"Noire~" Plutia growled.

"Uhh…Noire." I said trying to slip out from under her head "Please shut up."

I slid free and ran towards the door.

"Excel…" Neptune said shivering behind my back.

"You whiny piece of crap!" Plutia said transforming.

"AHHH!" Neptune and I shuddered "Don't hurt us!"

"Oh no I'm not here to hurt the two of you, I'm here to punish the little baby Noire." Iris said "If she acts like a child perhaps I should spank her like one?"

"We gotta get away." I whispered to Neptune.

"Yeah, I'll make a break for it." She said pushing me forward.

"Neptune!"

"PROTECT ME SQUIRE!"

"If you two continue to interrupt you'll be next." The sadistic CPU glared.

"WAH!" I dove through the door and slammed it behind me.

"Don't leave me!" Noire cried scratching on the door.

"I'll sing tales of your valor!" I cried out to her.

Noire was crying and screaming for hours but then it just stopped.

"Yippee!" Plutia said skipping out.

"Must…go to…Lowee…" Noire said walking out like a robot "Must…go to…Lowee…"

"I think we're going to Lowee." Neptune whispered.

"Yeah." I gulped.

"Yay Field trip!" Plutia cheered.

* * *

 **Later**

We trekked through the cave at the border of Lowee and Lastation, it was quiet enough.

"We're almost there." Noire said "Hold up…a guard patrol, keep quiet and we can sneak around him."

"Good thing I'm a fast runner." Neptune smirked jumping up "See ya later.

"WEEEE! Wait for me Neppy." Plutia said skipping after Neptune.

"Don't get separated!" I said grabbing Plutia's hand.

"Hang on!" Noire screamed running after us."

Having alerted the guards we all ran out of the cave and into town.

"I think we lost him." I said looking around "You girls alright."

"I'm super!" Plutia cheered "Uh oh…where are Neppy and Noire?"

"We must have been separated." I sighed "That's no good…"

"So this is Lowee." Plutia said looking around "It's so fancy."

"Yeah, it's a lot more rustic than the Lowee of my world." I said.

"So this is Lowee." A voice said.

"Hmm?" Plutia looked over "Is this your first time in Lowee Lady?"

I turned around and nearly flipped "No…"

 _I knew it was possible but I just didn't want too believe it…_

"Vert…" I mumbled.

 _No…I don't want to…this isn't…she's not real!_

Plutia was happily chatting up the fake.

"Exy is something wrong?" Plutia asked.

"RAH!" I shot my hand forward and punched the wall next to the woman's head.

"HA!" she gasped "Just what are you doing?"

"Exy?" Plutia said confused.

"Get out of here…you impostor." I growled "HOW DARE YOU WEAR THAT FACE!"

The woman only glared at me.

"Plutie! Excel!" Neptune cheered running over.

"What is with you two running off like that?" Noire scolded "Hey what's going on here?"

"Exy's really made." Plutia said.

"HA!" Neptune gasped "Vert! Vert! It's Vert!"

"How do you know my name?" the woman hissed.

"Do you know this woman from your dimension?" Noire asked.

"Excel?" Neptune looked at me "Hey what's wrong?"

"I just…can't look at her." I grumbled.

"Who is this girl?" Noire asked.

"She's…my big sister." I frowned.

"Sister, dimension, you know me." The fake Vert said "What is going on here."

"We're not talking to you imposter." I frowned "Come on every one, let's go."

"Are you going to the castle?" the Fake Vert commented "I was heading there as well, well consider me a part of your party."

"I don't want her here." I growled storming off.

"Hey wait!" Neptune said running after me.

She grabbed my arm "What's wrong, did someone put gum in your controller ports? I figured you'd be super psyched to see Vert."

"She's not Vert!" I snapped "Don't you ever say that…she's…she's…she's just some phony with her face!"

I kicked the ground before I took a seat on the curb.

"Well she's the real Vert here." Neptune said sitting next to me and smiling.

I put my head in my hands and Neptune started rubbing her hand on my back.

"I'm not saying you have to be her best friend but just be a little nicer." Neptune said "You're pulling a total 180 right now. You're supposed to be the happy one of the siblings, not nervous like Nep Jr, Tsundere like Uni, childish like Ram or shy like Rom. You're the one that gets along with everyone, you normally only get angry at people who hurt your friends."

"Fine." I said "I'll try to get used to seeing her like that…I just don't want her to replace my Vert…"

"Yeah I get it." Neptune said.

We both stood up "wow…we just had a super deep bonding moment." Neptune smiled.

"I guess we did…" I hummed.

"You know…" Neptune said as we walked off, she was high kicking her whole way "I'm starting to see what Nep Jr sees in you. You're cool and brave, and there's all that junk about your friends that I said…you're a pretty S-class catch."

"Don't tell me you're gonna start trying to kiss me now too?" I asked.

"Nah." She said "The main heroine can't get tied down with a canon ship, it ruins it for all the fanboys!"

We met back up with Noire, Plutia and Impostor Vert before heading towards Lowee castle.

* * *

 **Somewhere else.**

"What do you mean they went to Lowee."

"Black Heart said she had some bone to pick with Lowee's CPU." Abnes explained.

"Oh you're all making such a mess." Rei cried.

"Ah shut it." Arfoire growled "If that big dumbass was still here he'd have flipped the table on you by now."

"Sounds like you have a bit of a crush on Copy."

"Shove off."

"I'm repairing him as best I can but it takes time even for me…we're far weaker without a 7th member."

"Well then maybe you need some new blood." A voice said.

"Who's there?"

"How'd you get in here?"

"It wasn't much." The female voice smiled "If you're looking for some help I'm available to help you stomp out CPUs."

The girl was twirling the bead in the front braid of her hair. She was wearing a tight leather jacket and a black leather skirt. There was a sword sheath on her back, a blade was clearly holstered.

"Who the hell are you?" Arfoire glared.

"Oh me…" the girl smiled "Call me Nepgear."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **A new challenger appears, Ultra-Nepgear slices her way into battle.**

 **In terms of her outfit, it's based off the "Hard Rock" outfit for Luka in Project Diva F 2** **nd** **.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Ultra Blanc

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

We slipped into the Lowee castle, there was a strange lack of resistance, we were getting deep into the castle without being stopped.

"Where are the guards?" I wondered.

"Maybe they're taking a nap?" Plutia smiled.

"That seems highly unlikely." Fake-Vert said walking with us.

 _Can't she just go off on her own?_

"I think this is the CPUs room." Noire said "Here we go!"

"HYAAA!" she yelled running in.

"Whoa this room is big." Neptune said bounding in.

"There she is." Noire said "Oh and she already transformed."

"Took you fricken long enough!" White Heart snapped "I thought you might of died on the way here."

"She underestimates us." Noire smiled "Let's just take her down."

" **Ga-Thunk!"**

The door against the wall flew open "Hold it!"

"Oh great it's Abnes." Noire sighed.

"Everyone's least favorite reporter person." I added.

"Don' start yet we need to set up the camera, Rat get your butt in here!" Abnes snapped.

"Man this thing is heavy." The rat whined "I'm too tiny to carry this thing."

"It's Mr. Rat!" Plutia cheered.

"It seems all the players are here." Fake-Vert hummed "Well I'll be taking my leave now, good bye."

With that she wandered off, leaving us to deal with the ticked off Blanc.

"Alright we're live." Abnes cheered "Hello people of Gamindustri, It's me Abnes, the idol of the Seven Sages. I've got a great show for you today, a bunch of nasty CPUs are gonna fight."

"Now the whole world can watch me kick your asses on TV." Blanc smirked.

"You planned this." Noire said transforming "Well prepare to be embarrassed in front of all your people. You three, transform and give me a hand here."

"Wait, I can transform?" Plutia hummed.

"Whoa hang on!" Neptune yelled "If everyone sees Sadie our shares will tank!"

"How's that my problem." Noire smirked.

"This is an awful Plan." I sighed.

"Yeah that one scares me." The mouse added.

"Stop helping them!" Abnes yelled at her little helper.

"Shut up you wannabe hag." The mouse spat back.

"Me! A wannabe!" Abnes growled "I'm gonna sick the new girl on you when we get back."

"At least I'm not in denial about my age." The mouse countered.

"I'll ring your neck!"

"You know they can hear you on the mic right." I smiled.

"Oh know the Pedo!" she cried "He wants my innocent body.

"I'm not a fricken Pedo!"

"Yeah he can't be a Pedo with you." The rat giggled.

"Preach my brother." I said pounding his fist.

"Bros before chicks my man."

"Will you knock it off with the damn comedy routines!" Blanc screamed.

"Yes it's quite annoying." Iris Heart glared.

"Oh crap when did that happen?!" I cried.

"Slave!" she snapped "Get over here and transform now!"

"Aw man…" I whined transforming "Well there's another beautiful lady in the room."

"W-Who the hell are you!" Blanc blushed as I gabbed her hand.

"Small and compact…lovely." I smiled.

"G-G-Get off me creep!" she screeched.

"You naughty boy."

I just gulped "M…Mistress."

"What have I told you about looking at other women!" Iris cracked her whip "You'll have to be punished!"

"Save it for later." Noire said "Let's fight her now."

"Yes my dear." I said summoning my trident "Just know I'll be very disappointed in having to fight such a cute goddess."

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with all four of you rookie losers."

"Rookie Losers!" Noire hissed blocking Blanc axe with her sword "I'll show you."

Noire flicked her wrist and broke Blanc's block leaving her exposed for an attack.

" **Drop Crush!"**

Noire back flipped and kicked Blanc off her feet.

" **Javelin Toss!"**

I hurled my trident and knocked Blanc down. She was quick to get up start swinging her axe around.

" **Tanzerin Trombe!"**

"GAH!" I hissed as Blanc spun around and slammed her weapon into me before lifting up for a big slam.

"How rude, I'm the only one who gets to beat my slave." Iris smirked cracking her whip **"Fighting Viper!"**

"HMPH!" She said cracking it and stunning Blanc with lightning.

"You're wide open." Neptune said slashing at the CPU "I'm finishing this!"

She lined her sword up **"Critical Edge!"**

"GAAHHHH!" Blanc screamed as Neptune slashed.

"No…I can't lose." White Heart whined.

"Oh she looks so sad." I said "Perhaps a kiss will make her feel better."

"Cool it." Purple Heart frowned.

"Don't waste your time Slave."

"I told you, it was exactly as I predicted." An old man said walking in.

"Minister…" White Heart glared "HA!"

She suddenly transformed back into Blanc "No…my shares, I can't keep my transformation up…"

"I warned you, you should have listened more." The old man sighed.

"The poor maiden." I frowned.

"Speed it up here." Abnes said tapping her foot.

"What are you?" Blanc gulped "You're not just some minister."

"A member of the Seven Sages, Mr. Badd."

"Seriously." I sighed "His…his last name is Badd?"

"How…stereotypical." Neptune hummed.

"Guards, throw them all in jail. Rat come with me there are things you need to tape."

"This camera is heavy you know!"

"There sure are a lot of them." Black Heart said.

"Well let's just push our way out." I smirked "I'll protect you all with my body."

"Ugh…" Neptune sighed "We can't, not with Blanc like this, we should just accept our sentence for the time being."

* * *

 **Later**

The five of us were sitting in a cell, Blanc was keeping to herself in the corner, Neptune, Noire and I were trying to find a way out, and Plutia…she was poking Blanc in the face.

"Hey Blanny~ Are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone!" Blanc snapped.

"Grr…I'm gonna transform now." Plutia said "Just for a bit."

"Wait hold on!" Noire and Neptune yelled.

"Too late." I sighed as Iris Heart appeared.

"You're pathetic." She scolded Blanc "Crying cause you feel bad, suck it up. You feel bad because you were the only CPU in the world and had to learn by yourself. Get over it, you're not alone anymore."

"Huh?"

"I'll be your friend, the others too…right."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, now wipe your tears away before I lick them off."

Blanc just shivered.

"Okay…no more crying, it's time to take back what's mine."

"Well you can't take anything back if we're locked in here." I said.

"Can we break out?" Neptune said.

"No way." Noire said "This must be an Anti-CPU cage."

"The minister designed it, so I don't know any secret ways out." Blanc said.

"Perhaps I can help?"

"HA!" Neptune smiled "It's Vert!"

"Saved by the imposter." I frowned.

Vert unlocked the cage and the others ran off to escape.

"Thanks." I said wandering after them.

"I take it you do not like me." Fake-Vert said "Why is that."

"You just look too much like my big sis." I said.

"Oh I see…this must be one of those things where she passed away and I bear a striking resemblance so it brings back bad memories."

"No she's alive, I just haven't seen her in a long time, and I don't like looking at someone who's not really her."

 _I don't want to grow attached to this girl…she's not really Vert._

I ran off after my friends who were already making their way through the castle, preparing to fight back against the minister. Somehow Plutia had already been allowed to transform and now Blanc was transforming too.

 _I think I'm sitting this one out._

The girls beat the old guy up on live TV, I helped where necessary, throwing out a wind blast or two. When the girls were done they left Iris and White Heart to force him to admit everything that happened today was the Seven Sages fault.

"So in the end we won." I hummed.

"Yeah…this was nice." Blanc smiled lightly.

"Hey Blanny what's wrong?" Plutia asked.

"It's just…maybe do you think it…be alright if I visited some time?" she blushed.

"Yay!" Plutia cheered "Of course you can.

* * *

 **Ultra-Nepgear's POV**

"See I told you that old man was a waste." I smiled "That human was taken weak."

"Stupid brat…" Arfoire glared "You're a human too."

"Grr…at least I can fight without some dumb suit."

"Ladies stop fighting."

"Yes please stop." Rei whined.

"Whatever." I sighed "I didn't start hanging out with you losers for kicks, give me and my friends something to do or you'll be on the hit list."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time?**


	36. Chapter 36: It's Raining Nepgears

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Oh look it's Noire!" Neptune cheered as we walked to the Basilicom "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Plutia." Noire said "Had to make sure she was doing her work."

"Likely story." Neptune said rubbing her chin.

"What are you-!"

"OBJECTION!" Neptune yelled "I think you're really here because you worried about losing Plutia to Blanc."

"What about me?" the girl in question spoke softly.

"WHA!" Noire yelled "What is she doing here?"

"I had some free time, so I came to visit." Blanc explained.

Blanc and Noire started glaring daggers at each other.

"Ladies let's just get the Basilicom…you're making a scene."

"Fine." Noire pouted "But I don't like it."

We walked inside and headed up the stairs.

"Hey Plutie I'm back!" Neptune called out.

"Neppy!" Plutia cheered "Welcome home~"

"Uhh…" Noire gulped.

"What's going on?" Blanc said.

Plutia was sitting on the ground, being crawled on by a bunch of babies, three to be exact.

"Umm…Plutia when did all this happen, I didn't think you were that kind of gal." Neptune said whistling.

"Since when des Plutia have children?" Noire shivered.

"You guys~" Plutia whined "It's not-."

"I wonder who their dad is?" Blanc added.

"Hmmm…"

They all looked at me, eyes narrowed.

"HEY!" I snapped "This ain't my fault!"

"Well you are the only guy around here." Neptune said.

"And I wouldn't put it passed your HDD form." Blanc added.

"Trust me I would know if I was fathering any children!" I growled.

"Guys stop it~" Plutia whined.

"Neptune do you not remember." Histy said floating in "Due to all the missing child cases we've opened a daycare in the Basilicom."

"Oh that does sound familiar…" Neptune laughed.

"Hmmm…" I looked at the kids "You seem kinda familiar.

"Mmmmm…ha!"

"OW" I hissed "The little brat poked my eye!"

Plutia begged us to help her manage the kids, somehow Neptune managed to sucker Noire and Blanc into helping as well.

"You know Excel is right." Neptune said looking at two of the kids "These two are really familiar."

"These two are named IF and Compa." Plutia said pointing at the two."

"IF…" I hummed.

"And Compa…" Neptune added.

"WAH!" we both gasped.

"Something wrong."

"Stop yelling." Baby IF pouted.

"These are IF and Compa!" Neptune said.

"You know these two?" Noire said.

"Yeah their like my best buddies." Neptune said "Maxed out S-Rank buddies. To think in this world they'd be so tiny, IF is still full of quips and Compa is a lot…less soft."

"HYA!" the third kid clocked Neptune in the side.

"YEWOCH!" Neptune said "Don't hit people!"

"Peashy must be jealous." Plutia said "Be nice to all the kids Neppy."

The next few hours were filled with children hanging off of me and other tiring activates.

"They're asleep." I sighed.

"Excel I'm beat." Neptune whined "I can't even get to bed, carry me."

"I'm too tired." I said flopping down on the couch "Get to it yourself."

"UGH!" Neptune said flopping down on top of me.

"Get off." I whined.

"I can't, I'm too pooped." Neptune said "Be my pillow."

I wanted to throw her off but I was just too exhausted.

* * *

 **Later**

"Neptune, Excel please wake up." Histy whined.

"Ehh?" I groaned.

I looked up, Neptune was still out cold on top of me and somehow my arm had ended up around her waist.

"What…" Neptune mumbled opening her eyes "Five more minutes."

"No not five minutes, now!" Histoire said pulling Neptune off me.

"Ouch…what is it."

"Big news!" she said "Two things, bad and worse, which first?"

"Oh, oh!" Plutia jumped up "Start with the bad!"

"Okay this effects all of you, all three of your nations were just pinged with a declaration of war by a place called Leanbox."

 _Leanbox…it exists here?_

"There's another nation…I didn't hear about a founding." Noire said.

"It was on a far island." Histoire explained "You couldn't have known. Now then the worse news…Neptune, Excel…It's time for you to go home."

"What?!"

"I received a call from your world, I'll go outside and put her on speaker."

We followed her outside.

"Wait are you serious?" I said "We can go home now?"

"I am going to materialize a portal." Our Histoire said "When the light appears walk into it."

"Wait…can't we wait a bit?" Neptune frowned "I wanna stay a little while."

"I knew this would happen." I sighed "This is why I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"I'm sorry Neptune but this may be our only chance." Histoire said "You did great work over there so you can leave with your head held high."

"Yeah just go." Noire said "It's not like I'm gonna miss the two of you."

"We've only known each other a short time but it was fun." Blanc smiled.

"NEPPY~ EXY~!" Plutia cried.

"Walk into the light." Histoire said as a beam appeared.

"Eh…oh…" Neptune looked nervous.

"Come on!" I yelled grabbing her hand "We have to go!"

"I…I know." She frowned holding my hand back "Let's go…"

"Hmm…what's all this, Histoire are they coming home."

"No don't touch that!" the fairy in the other world yelled "You're going to mess everything up."

"WAHH! I'm gonna get sucked in."

"You two don't touch that!" Histoire yelled "NO!"

Suddenly the light vanished.

"No…" I sighed "DAMMIT!"

"This isn't good…" Neptune said "I have a feeling someone messed something up."

"That portal was only supposed to be traversed by two people at a time." Histoire said "I don't know if I can get you back now…"

"Who fell in." I hissed.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"HELPPPP~!"

"Why is everyone moving away from m-GAH!" Noire yelled as the people falling form the sky crashed into her.

"Something fell out." Blanc said.

"SIS!" Nepgear smiled.

"I knew that was a bad idea."

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" I hissed "That was our shot home."

"Sorry Sir." Linda bowed.

"Hey Nepgear's here." Neptune smiled "Cool."

"Not cool, we can't go home now!" I snapped.

"I'm so glad you two are okay-AHHH!" Nepgear yelled "You-You-You two!"

"Hmm…" Neptune and I both tilted our head.

"HANDS!" she yelled.

"hmm…AH!" Neptune and I both yelled as we realized we were still holding hands.

"My sister…stole my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Linda perked up.

"Nep Jr this isn't what it looks like." Neptune said waving her arms.

"Yeah I was just trying to pull her into the portal was all." I gulped.

"You two said you'd been here for three years…it figures he'd move on in that time." Nepgear frowned.

"I'm not dating your sister!" I growled.

"Well they were laying on top of each other on the couch before." Plutia said.

"Not helping!"

It took about ten minutes of reassuring to convince Nepgear that Neptune and I weren't like that.

"Well if I'm here for a while why don't we go deal with the Leanbox thing?" Neptune said.

"I guess that makes sense for now." Noire nodded.

"Sorry I can't go." Plutia frowned "I have to stay with the babies."

"That's right." Blanc said "We can't leave them unattended."

"Why don't we let those two watch them?" Noire said "I mean they're just human so they'll only get in the way."

"That's right." I hummed "Nepgear is just a human now…"

 _If we're gonna get stuck her for a while again we need to figure something out soon…_

"But I wanna go."

"I'm a oracle not a babysitter." Linda growled "You know I hate kids."

"Suck it up you two." I said walking out the door "We'll be back later, and try not to do anything stupid…you've already done enough of that today. Listen we need to figure some stuff out otherwise three days could pass at home and when we get back you two will be three years older."

"Boy you're angry." Blanc commented.

"I was this close to going home." I said "And they mucked it all up, they're sweet girls and they always mean well but…they really screwed up this time."

* * *

 **Later**

When we got to Lastation a boat was already waiting to take us to Leanbox, it was set on autopilot so the ride was a tad bit choppy but we made good time.

"So this is Leanbox…" Noire said stepping off the boat.

"It's hideous." Blanc said.

"Ouch…" I hummed "I feel like I just got insulted."

"Whatever let's just get to the Basilicom." Noire said "I want to know what this bitch wants."

"Double ouch…"

We headed into the large building and marveled at the size.

"Look at all this stuff." Neptune said "It's so retro."

"Wow…there sure are a lot of posters with boys on them, why does this one not have a shirt on?"

"Yeah Vert lives here for sure." I hummed as I looked around.

"Ah ladies you've finally arrived."

We all turned to the door and the Fake-Vert walked in.

"It's her!" Noire yelled.

"I should've known." Blanc said "She was acting suspicious, did you come to Lowee to spy on me."

"A lady never reveals her secrets." Vert said.

"Why waste time calling us here, what do you want phony?" I asked.

"Still the cold shoulder." She pouted "I came to let you know I will be taking away all your shares."

"Yeah right." Noire said brushing her hair back.

"Once my newest hardware drops in your nations it'll all be over, your people will flock to me, after all…I'm me."

"If that's all you dragged us here for I'm going home." I said.

"You five can't compete with me." Vert said hugging her body.

"I'll rip those stupid things off!" Blanc hissed.

"Let's go." I said dragging the girl off.

* * *

 **Later in Planeptune.**

"Umm…Neptune, Excel." Mini-Histy said flying up to us right away "We have a bit of a problem."

"What's up?"

"I'm so pathetic…no wonder Excel left me for my sister…she's so much cooler…"

Nepgear was curled up in the corner drawing on the wall with her finger.

"Stupid brats my hair ain't food." Linda said brushing her green locks.

"Umm…Nep Jr…what's wrong."

"How come you don't want me around, you left me in the last dimension…you stole my boyfriend."

"Yeah I didn't do that." Neptune cut in.

"and you won't let me come help you."

"Oh if this is all that it's about you can come help me with stuff, I'm sure Mini-Histy can watch the babies."

"I suppose…if it will keep her from getting like that."

"You mean I can come with you guys!"

"Welcome to the party Nep Jr!" Neptune smiled "Oh yeah, Underling can come to."

"TCH!" Linda hissed "I haven't been Underling for like ten chapters."

"We still have to solve the issue of Nepgear not having HDD."

"Oh yeah, maybe we should go back to those ruins and look for one for her." Neptune said "If we don't hurry she's totally gonna out sexy me."

"Me…sexy." Nepgear blushed "Well I mean if I end up growing there's no rush…"

"You're getting a Core ASAP and that's final." I said "I'm supposed to be the cool and mature sibling, not you."

* * *

 **About a Week Later**

Over the last week Nepgear and Linda have been helping us around Planeptune. Linda was assisting Histoire with counteracting the Fake-Vert's new consol. I guess people didn't like it because it was to big and bulky.

"It seems we win this round." Blanc smirked.

"I can't believe all of you!"

"Ah it's Vert!" Neptune yelled "Where'd she come from!"

"You've all sabotaged me haven't you!" she growled "There's no way the people shouldn't love me, bigger is always better, I'm proof of that."

"She's Lady Vert alright." Linda snickered.

"I demand retribution via combat!" Vert said.

"Bring it on." Blanc teased.

"Our fight will happen in the place where I became a CPU." Fake-Vert said "The people will love me when I wipe the floor with the five of you."

With that she stomped out.

"Oh rats I wanted to ask if she had a CPU thingy for Nepgear." Neptune pouted.

"It's gonna be on her home turf." Noire said "This'll be tough."

"Don't worry about it." I said standing up and grabbing my trident "Cuase none of you will eb the ones fighting her."

"Huh?"

"I'm dealing with her myself." I said "Linda let's go."

"Yes Sir!"

"Hang on!" Nepgear said "You can't-."

"Take a chill pill hot shot." Neptune hummed "You can do the fighting if you want but we're all coming, we gotta find that thing for Nepgear remember."

"Fine, just stay out of the way, I want to take her down."

 _I gotta beat that bad attitude out of the imposter, find a Memory to keep Nepgear from ageing and find a way home…this is rough._

I looked over at Linda.

 _And what do I do about her?_

* * *

 **Ultra-Nepgear's POV**

"Hold your horses old hag."

"Who you calling a hag brat!"

"I'm coming with you for this one, I'm bored with sitting around." I told her.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Heart

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Other Vert should be around here somewhere." I said walking through the forest.

"Are you really gonna beat up your sister?" Linda asked.

"This one ain't my sister." I said "So I won't hold back a bit."

"You're finally here." A voice said as we rounded the corner "I was beginning to think you all chickened out."

"Why would I do that?" I said "I've wanted you out of the way since I got here."

"I've got this handled." I said walking forward.

"Do you seriously think you can defeat me yourself?" Fake-Vert asked.

"I know I can." I smirked.

"Wait hang on a bit." Neptune said running forward "Hey Vert you got any of those CPU memory things that I can use for Nepgear?"

Neptune explained the situation to Vert and asked her to give Nepgear a CPU memory.

"Nepgear…oh it seems your party is one larger. Hmm…" she started gazing at Nepgear "My, my…maybe you do pass my test."

"Whoa!" Neptune gasped "I think Vert's checking out Nepgear!"

"Maybe she swings that way." Blanc said.

"Yeah right." I laughed "My Vert…yeah never mind."

"My interests are purely platonic!" Fake-Vert snapped "But yes, I do have a few CPU memoires I may be willing to part with, for Nepgear at least."

"Yay!" the girl smiled "Thanks so much Vert."

Vert handed Nepgear the little crystal and it allowed her to transform.

"Alright I'm back!" she smiled.

"Oh good it worked." Noire said "Otherwise you'd have turned into a hideous monster."

"W-What?!" Nepgear gasped "Why did no one warn me!"

"You would have been fine."

"Turning into a monster." Linda said "Scary."

"Mission accomplished." Fake-Vert said "Now come Nepgear, come to your big sisters side."

"Huh, Neptune is my big sis."

"You used my item, so that makes us sisters now." Vert said "CPUs who get their memoires from the same Core as sisters."

"Since when is that a rule?!" Noire stuttered.

"I'm not sure it really is." Blanc told her.

"Nep Jr is my sister." Neptune whined.

"Wait a second, does this mean Plutia and I are sisters?" Noire said.

"Noire's my sister…wow~"

"Wait so I'm Plutie's little sister too?" Neptune asked.

"I think it's something like this." Noire said drawing a diagram in the dirt.

"I'm pretty sure you're more like a cousin." Neptune said "Wait where's Excel go, is he now like Nepgear big brother?"

"No one is anyone sibling!" I yelled "That is not my real sister, Nepgear is still your sister, everything is perfectly fine!"

"This is making my head hurt." Linda frowned.

"Vert is my big sister…I love her very much." Nepgear mumbled.

"She's been brainwashed!" Neptune cried "Nep Jr NOOO!"

"Neppy Junior~"

"Yes, I win!" Vert cheered "Now come Nepgear, help you big sister take out the trash."

"Change of plans, we're helping you fight." Noire said transforming "I don't like her attitude."

"Remember me to your grave Nep Jr." Purple Heart said.

"Hey I was gonna try and kill you guys!" Nepgear yelled.

"Oh dear." Iris Heart smiled "A traitor, she'll have to be punished."

"Everyone is transforming." Linda said "I'm gonna go hide behind that tree over there."

"That's a good idea." I said.

"I suppose I should transform as well!" Vert said being engulfed in a light "Now the, come at me."

"Tsk." I hissed "Her outfit is even skimpier over here, put some clothes on!"

"Hehe." She winked at me.

"Grr…damn you."

I transformed "You've kidnapped my sweet Nepgear and annoyed me for too long."

"I'll deal with the man myself." Vert told Nepgear "You take care of the rest."

"Why do I have to fight four by myself?!"

Vert shot forward and started to stab at me, I was able to parry her strikes with my weapon. When I would go on the offensive she was quick to strike at my openings.

 _Even in this dimension, her skills are so strong…back home I can't beat Vert…can I really win?_

"HYA!" Vert started charging up her swings **"Rainy Ratnapura!"**

"HA!" I started stabbing forward, blocking her attacks.

The two of us slid back.

"You were able to dodge my attack…how?"

" **Rainy Ratnapura…** " I said "The strongest attack of Leanbox, did you think I wouldn't know it like the back of my hand?"

Vert and I locked up again.

"You know." I smiled looking at her "You're not half bad."

"I could say the same to you." She smirked back.

I broke her guard and pulled her against me.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Technically you and I are not related…"

"Unhand me you buffoon!"

"WAH!" I heard a voice cry out "Excel help!"

"Nepgear!" I dropped the Fake-Vert and immediately flew to her side.

"Are you okay my sweet." I said holding her in my arms."

"I am now…" she smiled snuggling into me "That mean CPU wanted to whip me."

"Traitors need to be punished." Iris snapped "Slave drop her now!"

"I cannot do that." I said "It is my duty to protect the women of the world."

"You defy your mistress!" she yelled.

"I think you made her angry." Nepgear gulped.

"That's enough Plutia." Black Heart said flying over "The fight's over, we don't need you to hurt our own side."

"WAHHH!" I looked over and saw Fake-Vert was on the ground crying "It's not fair! You all ganged up on me!"

"You weren't paying attention." Purple Heart told her "It's your own fault."

"I always win!" Vert yelled "It's not fair!"

"Why is that the older ones always cry when they lose?" Noire said transforming back to normal.

"Don't bring that up!" Blanc snapped.

"That was soooo much fun!" Plutia cheered.

"No fair No fair No fair!" Vert cried "I demand a rematch!"

"No." we all said.

"WAHHH!" she cried harder.

"Okay well this is just sad." I frowned.

"You'll have to forgive me Nepgear." Vert said "You're big sister failed you."

"But Neptune won…" Nepgear commented.

"Lady Vert!" a soldier yelled running up.

"What." She glared "Can't you see I'm having a moment!"

"It's terrible news, people claiming to be the Seven Sages are attacking the city."

"What…why now!" Vert said trying to stand "OW I can't…"

Vert tried to get Nepgear to go but she was messed up to.

"I'll do it." I said.

"What?"

"It's not my Leanbox but it's Leanbox none the less." I said "I'd have a bad feeling if I just abandoned it."

"Dammit…" Noire hissed "Fine we'll help."

"Besides I have a score to settle with those guys anyway." Blanc sighed.

"T-thank you." Vert half smiled.

"Come on." I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're not allowed to sit here while I do all the work, you're coming with me." I smirked "Linda!"

"Coming Sir!"

* * *

 **Later**

When we got to Leanbox we found two members of the Seven Sages ransacking the city.

"Oh my God will you just shut up!" Arfoire snapped.

"Destruction builds such great comradery!"

"Didn't me blow that guy up?" Noire asked.

"Copypaste…" I hummed.

The witch and her robot partner continued their comedy routine, the rest of us just felt out of place.

"This bores me." Vert said transforming "Please remove yourself from my country."

"Hey old hag." A voice said "We're finished up around back."

"HA!" we all gasped.

"No way…" Nepgear gulped.

"What the hell…"

"It's a…"

"It's another Nepgear!"

This other girl had a leather jacket and leather skirt on, she had Nepgear's face, her hair was similar but had beads in it and she was dragging a sword behind her.

"Hey what are you doing with my face." The other Nepgear growled.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Linda snapped.

 _I figured there was another Nepgear somewhere…but she's working with the Seven Sages?_

"Hey." Fake-Nepgear put a hand to her ear "Get rid of this bitch."

The air felt quiet all the sudden.

"Watch it!" Linda pushed Nepgear away and swung her club, shattering an arrow in midair "Sniper…"

I looked off to the roofs, about a half mile or so away I was able to make out a figure on a roof. The was clad head to toe in a tight black infiltrator outfit, and she had a crossbow in her hands. Her head was covered with a ski mask and her eyes had some sort a zoom scope on them. The only identifiable trait was that at the top of her mask was a thick white ponytail.

"You missed idiot." Fake-Nepgear said "Fall back I'll take care of these fools myself."

I looked around, Neptune and the others were dealing Arfoire and Copy, leaving me, Nepgear and Linda to take out Fake-Nepgear.

"Hya!" the girl dashed forward and I was quick to block her "Well hey there cutie."

"GRAH!" I snapped my wrist and knocked her back.

"Take this!" Nepgear flipped forward and started exchanging strikes with the other version of herself.

"Hey brat!" Arfoire yelled "If you stole those damn things like I told you then get out of here."

"You're not my boss hag." She smirked "Stay in your own fight and help your robot boyfriend."

"TSK!"

"Nepgear let's do it!" I smiled.

"Right!" she said transforming.

I did the same and readied my trident. Nepgear and I shot forward, slashing aggressively, and crossing the Fake version up.

" **Crossing Blades!"**

The two of us slid to a stop behind her.

"GAH!" the woman hissed falling to the floor, clutching her side.

"You're beat beautiful." I said standing over her "I don't know what you stole but hand it over."

"HEH." She smirked **"Oasis Waltz!"**

Suddenly as if all her energy was back she jumped up and attacked Nepgear and I with a flurry of swiped.

"HAA!"

"GAH!"

The two of us fell to the floor.

"How…you were bleeding out." I hissed as my transformation broke.

"That's my secret." Fake-Nepgear winked.

She lifted her sword and got ready to bear it down on Nepgear.

" **Skull Cracker!"**

"WAH!" Linda jumped forward and slammed her metal club into Fake-gear's skull, causing the girl to fall back and forced something to fall out of her pockets.

"Nice save." I smiled.

"What do we have here?" Linda said picking the little baggie up "Hmm?"

"Don't touch that!" Fake-Nepgear roared.

"You fool!" Arfoire snapped "Don't let them take those Memoires!"

"You raided my Basilicom and stole the Memoires I stockpiled." Vert glared "Disgusting."

"Kill Her!" Fake-Nepgear roared in her mic.

" **Venom Arrows!"**

" **Tornado Lock!"**

" **Flame Incinerator!"**

Three different voices rang out and a flurry of spells appeared in the air.

"Linda!"

"It's up to me…might as well take a shot." She sighed throwing the bag into the air.

"I'm shooting for the fences!" Linda yelled hitting the bag like a baseball.

There was a flash of blinding light, when it cleared the spells were gone.

"No way…" I mumbled.

"She…" Nepgear gulped.

When the light disappeared a totally different person was standing where Linda had been. She had long gray hair tied into a ponytail, her skin was an off white gray tone, she was wearing what was basically just a gun metal gray bikini, she had a curvy boy similar to Black Heart, at her side was a large spiked mace, and on her back were two round wings.

"What the hell." Fake-Nepgear growled.

The girl looked at her hands "P…P…"

"Hmm."

"Please stop staring at me!" she cried covering her body "I'm so embarrassed "Please don't stare!"

"She's…bashful?!" We all yelled.

"Please I feel so exposed…don't…look at me please. I'm shy…"

"Great you went and made another one!" Arfoire yelled "That's it we're falling back."

"Of course friend!" Copypaste said rolling after her.

"Retreat." Fake-Nepgear said "That's an order."

When they left the rest of us regrouped.

"Linda…"

I looked at the girl.

"Please stop looking at me." She blushed.

"You took a risk, but it payed off." I smiled "Not bad…Grey Heart."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I went back and forth for a bit about whether to give Linda the Grey Heart transformation, but in the end I just couldn't resist.**

 **Also on the getting the True End front, I've picked up IF's Notebook and Compa's syringe, still need Nep's pudding and the three other items for the good end, and the 6 dungeons for the true end.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Bugs in the System

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

After the attack on Leanbox things were quiet for a bit, Vert kept coming by the Basilicom, but the Seven Sages were mostly silent.

Linda has been adjusting the whole, I'm a CPU now thing has been a little rough. Her HDD form, Grey Heart, is shy and nervous all the time, most CPU's seem to get more confident in HDD but she's the opposite. Nepgear has been good about helping her adjust.

Those little brats…I mean kids at the Basilicom seem to be growing like weeds, and they keep hanging off of me all the time.

"Play with us." They whined.

"No I'm busy."

" **Punch!"**

"HA!" I ducked under the girls punch, grabbed her and reversed it so she was pinned on the floor.

"I told you a dozen times runt." I glared at Peashy "Stop beating people up, you're gonna pick a fight one day with someone who might actually try and hurt you, knock it off."

"HMPH." She only pouted.

"Haha, Excel beat you up." IF giggled.

"I'll patch you up." Compa smiled.

I left the three there and started to head upstairs. When I got there Noire was sprinting out the door and before I could ask what was wrong Vert and Blanc ran out too.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"Their nations are having some sudden problems." Nepgear explained.

"Perhaps you should all go help them." Histy suggested "I mean this nation somehow has five CPUs and none of you besides Linda does any work…and all she does if secretarial things."

"Hey don't yell at me!" Linda frowned "I didn't ask for this, I just did it so that the other Nepgear wouldn't get the memory back. Besides, being a secretary was my job back home anyway."

"You didn't do anything wrong Linda." I sighed "But Histy is right, we should go see if the others need a hand."

"You guys are leaving?" IF pouted "I guess we need to play with Histoire."

"No help!" the little fairy cried as was closed the door.

"Well then where to first?" I asked.

We debated where we were going and then hit the road.

"Hey Excel." Nepgear said walking next to me "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It just…" she frowned "You seem really on edge lately, you snap at people at the drop of a hat and just seem cranky all the time."

"I just…" I frowned "Why is it that I'm the only one who's angry about being here?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go home." I growled "That's it that's all I want. I know it doesn't seem that bad to you, but until you and Linda got here it was years since I had seen anyone from home."

I sat down and put my head in my hands "I miss Vert, I miss Chika, I miss 5bp, and I miss Cave."

Nepgear didn't answer.

"You're sister is here…mines not. I miss Vert, I miss her hugging me, and scolding me and being there to talk to, it's like the incident with ASIC all over again."

"I guess…"

"I just…I want to go home and I'm sick of being the only one that seems to care." I said looking at my phone "This is the only thing I have to remind me, the pictures on here…5bp's songs…that's what's keeping me going. I want to keep hearing her songs, that's why I need to get home."

"You really care about her a lot…" Nepgear frowned.

"Of course I do." I smiled "She's my best friend. I know everything about her, her likes and dislikes, heck I even know her real name."

"You do?" Nepgear said "What is it."

"It's…" I leaned close to her ear "A secret."

"Don't tease like that." She pouted.

"Still…" I smiled "I'm really glad you're here Nepgear."

"I'm glad I got to see you too."

"Although I do miss Uni." I frowned.

"No fair!" Nepgear whined "Don't talk about another girl when you've got me right here!"

"Come on." I said taking her hand "We should catch up with the rest."

* * *

 **Later**

We decided our first stop would be Leanbox, slaying monsters seemed like a nice warm up for whatever the problems with the other nations were facing.

"My feet hurt~" Plutia whined "Will you carry me."

"No." I said shaking her off "We're almost there just suck it up."

"Guys don't sit down." Nepgear said as Plutia and Neptune went by a tree.

"Relax we can take a break." Nep said "We're close to the city so I doubt there are monsters around."

"GAH!" Nepgear gasped.

"What's the problem?" I said turning around "WAH!"

Behind Neptune and Plutia were a horde of strange little bugs.

"AHHH!" Plutia yelled backing away "Icky!"

"Whoa where'd those things come from?!" Neptune gasped.

"There's where you ran off to!"

"It's Lady Vert!" Linda smiled.

"Why are all of you here?" Vert said flying over to us.

"Excel heard you were having a problem and just insisted we come help." Neptune smiled.

"I said no such thing!" I snapped.

"HeHeHe." She snickered.

"Well you came that's good enough." She said "please assist me with these troublesome creatures."

We all readied out weapons and started to attack the little creatures. They were fast and difficult to hit, if you tried to stab them they'd roll to the side, and even when you did hit them their shells were tough so your weapons bounced off.

"These things are a pain." Linda said hitting one of the bugs like a golf ball.

"Now you see the problem." Vert explained "In terms of offense they are virtually powerless, but they have the endurance to last hours."

"You're making this sound like something it's not…" Nepgear deadpanned.

The bugs scampered off and the rest of us were able to catch our breath.

"My original plan was to find a way to group the bugs up and wait for them to return to whomever is controlling them."

"Ehh…Alright time to go home." Neptune said stretching.

"What?!" Vert gasped "But…you said you came to help me."

"We did." Nepgear pouted "Neptune is just being lazy!"

* * *

 **Later**

We waited an hour or so for the bugs to group up and start heading for a nearby. We followed behind them at a safe distance, waiting for them to return to their master.

"There, there, what's that, someone beat you up?"

"Jeez old man you're freaking weird, why do I keep getting stuck working with the old timers, you split my team up for this mission and all I get to do is take a nap in the woods. I bet the others are up to way better stuff…"

"It's that old guy who tried to take over Blanc nation." Neptune said.

"And Fake-Neppy Jr." Plutia said.

"So it is the Seven Sages." I hummed.

"I will not stand for this!" Vert said marching out.

"It's the Fake version of me!" the other Nepgear yelled.

"No, you're the fake!" my Nepgear whined "Excel you can tell I'm the real one right."

"Well you two are wearing totally different outfits so…"

"Screw this." Fake-Nepgear said drawing her sword "Time for me to pick up where we left off, hey sickly looking girl."

"Who…me?" Linda asked pointing at herself.

"No one else here has sickly grey skin."

"Hey my grey skin is one of my charming points!" Linda yelled.

"You're a CPU now too right, come on, I'll take on all three of you."

"You sure that's a good idea?" I said "You don't have the backup of the sniper this time…or the healing spells of the two wizards in the shadows."

"So you noticed they heal me in our last fight, nice catch."

Fake-Nepgear charged forward "I'll cleave you in two!"

" **Slash Wave!"**

My Nepgear swung her sword and forced the girl to change her stance, she rolled towards Linda who was quickly able to club her kneecaps.

"You're not much without your back up are you."

"Keep telling yourself that." She smirked as she swept her leg, knocking me off balance.

She lifted her sword to pierce me.

"AH!" I hissed as my side was sliced open.

"Got ya.

"Shit…" I groaned falling over.

"Excel!"

"RAHH!" Nepgear yelled and transformed.

"I-I…GRRR!" Linda yelled and did the same.

"RAH!" She flew forward and slammed her mace down "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to the enemy!" Nepgear said shooting her beams off.

"I'm sorry." Grey Heart frowned.

"Don't apologize to me!"

"Sorry…"

"Stop…never mind." Nepgear sighed.

Fake-Nepgear went on the defensive, swatting away beam shots from Nepgear and blocking mace swings from Linda.

"I'll make it long enough to take you out." I smirked as I transformed.

"WAIT!" I suddenly yelled looking forward.

"What is it?" Nepgear asked.

"Please don't look at me…"

"WTF!" I suddenly gasped "Two Nepgears!"

"ARE YOU NEW HERE?!" The leather clad Nepgear yelled.

"How can I fight her when she has the face of my most beloved Nepgear." I gasped "I can barely tell them apart!"

"We're dressed totally differently!" they both yelled.

"Heck you even pointed that out like two seconds ago!"

"RAHH!" I cried "This is both heaven and hell, getting two glorious Nepgears to look at, but cursed with them both fighting!"

"Aw hell no!" the Nepgear dressed in black yelled.

"That imposter is not allowed near you!" the other Nepgear cried.

 ***THUNK!***

"GAH!" the Nepgear dressed in leather groaned as she was conked on the head and fell forward.

"I'm so sorry!" Grey Heart cried from her position behind a tree "Please don't get mad!"

 _She hurled that huge mace form all the way back there…Grey Heart has some insane strength…White Heart levels of power._

"Temporary retreat!" the old man said grabbing Fake-Gear and running off.

"This isn't the end!" she yelled rubbing her head "I'll crush the three of you some day!"

"Well that's over." I said transforming back to normal "I guess I wasn't much help in that fight."

"Yeah ya think." Nepgear glared "And how long are you gonna hide behind that tree!"

"EEP!"

"Just turn back to normal." Nepgear sighed as she did the same.

"Please don't yell!" Linda whimpered as she became human again "I hate her so much! I'mma beat that bitch's head in someday!"

"Is she talking about the Fake-Me or her other personality?" Nepgear whispered.

"I think it's best not to ask." I whispered back "UGH!"

"Excel!" Nepgear held me as I dropped to a knee.

I put my hand at my side "She nicked me pretty good."

"You need to get that looked at right away." Nepgear said "Come on we need to get you back to Planeptune right away."

* * *

 **Later**

"HAA" I hissed as Nepgear pressed a rag to my side.

"Sorry does it sting?"

"No…it burns like the fire of hell!" I groaned.

"Do you have a booboo?" Little Compa asked.

"Something like that." I groaned as I fixed my shirt.

As I relaxed and tried to recuperate the other were arguing with Abnes about how we didn't kidnap Compa, IF and Peashy.

"How could we be kidnapping people." Neptune said "We're the good guys, you're the ones off attacking the other nations right now."

"We're what?" Abnes perked up "I didn't…they wouldn't…"

She suddenly stormed off.

"That didn't seem good." Nepgear said "They seemed to be having a disagreement."

"Dissention in the group perhaps?" I said "We should get going to Lowee next."

"You're still hurt you should stay here." Nepgear said.

"Yes you should rest." Linda echoed.

"I'm going and that's final." I said "Nepgear patched me up good enough for now so let's just go."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **PS- There may or may not be a chapter on Monday depending on how busy I am.**


	39. Chapter 39: Witches

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

Having dealt with the problem in Leanbox we decided our next stop would be Lowee. It didn't take us too long to get there, Nepgear kept checking on me, I had to insist I was fine. When we got to Lowee we headed to the Basilicom to see Blanc, there was a lot of constructions, so they seemed to be repairing whatever the problem was.

"Blanny~" Plutia cheered skipping in "We came to help."

"Not much point though." I shrugged "Seems she took care of everything herself."

"Something like that." Blanc said "Take a seat I'll fill you in."

Everyone sat down quickly.

"Excel sit." Nepgear said patting the floor.

"Hmmm…" I said doing the same.

 _I feel like we're being watched._

Blanc explained by the time she got back her soldiers had somehow convinced a rampaging Copypaste to smash up the rocks in the mines instead of the Basilicom.

"Oh, so I guess you don't need our help." Neptune said.

"Actually, I was gonna go turn him into a pile of scrap, you can help with that." Blanc said "Come on let's go."

* * *

 **Later**

"Such Joy! Such Purpose!" Copypaste yelled smashing rocks "Working with friends is such a glorious time!"

The workers were really getting along with the big fella, bonding and working twice as hard as normal.

"What are you idiots doing!" Blanc snapped.

"It warms my cold robot engine of a heart to see us all getting together like this." Copy said "But it seems are time together is coming to an end."

"Yeah it is!"

"Cause we're supposed to drag you back!" two voices said.

"Who's there!" Blanc yelled.

"Ah it's my merry mates!" Copy cheered.

"We're not your mates." One voice said.

"You were supposed to listen to us and break stuff but you couldn't even do that right, this is why magic will always trump science!"

"Where are those voices coming from?" Neptune wondered.

"Someone's using an invisibility spell." I said "Sounds like two."

"Nepgear put us in charge of this attack, and you're not gonna embarrass us."

"I don't know why we take orders from her in the first place." the other voice scoffed.

" **Wind Blast!"**

I thrusted my trident forward and let of a blast of wind that kicked up some dirt, outlining the invisible duo.

"Oh crap they see us!"

The spell broke and two girls stood in front of us, they were both tall, adequate chests and curves, dressed in red and blue cloaks, they each had a staff with a big crystal on the end, one was round and the other was more diamond like. They each had long brown hair tied in a side ponytail.

"No way!" the one with the pony tail to the right and the round staff gasped "It's Nepgear."

"You're supposed to be in Leanbox!" the other yelled "Wait a sec…you're not Nepgear!"

"An imposter!"

"She does look an awful lot like our comrade." Copypaste nodded.

"Who are you two." I glared.

"Witch twins of the Nepgear assault team!" the one with the round staff said.

"Masters of all kinds of Magics." The other said twirling her staff.

" **Magical Duo Rom and Ram!"**

"WHAT?!" we all yelled.

"T-T-Those two are Rom and Ram!" Nepgear yelled.

"They're older in this world." I said.

"Stop looking at them!" Nepgear whined.

"No way, Hey Blanc it's you sisters."

"Pardon?" Blanc said "I was an only child."

"Perhaps in this world they aren't releated."

"Hey Nepgear." I whispered "If the leader of this bunch is you, and Rom and Ram are here…then that sniper from the other day in Leanbox, the one with the crossbow."

"Yeah." Nepgear gulped "That has to be this worlds Uni."

"You guys know Uni?" Fake-Rom hummed.

"She never tells anyone her name." Fake-Ram said.

"Well enough sis." Rom flipped back and held her staff up.

"Yeah!" Ram flipped back and did the same.

" **Mind Jack!"**

"Copypaste this is a direct order!" Rom said.

"Smash these fools into dust!"

"RAHHH!" the robot's eyes lit up and he suddenly slammed his fists down.

" **Enchantment: Iron Skin!"**

Rom held her staff up and Copypaste armor became silver. We had all long since transformed and flew back.

" **Trinity Spiker!"**

I tried to stab him but I only bounced off.

"He's rock solid."

"Then we'll just have to beat him down." Iris smirked walking passed "Step aside Slave."

" **Fire Fist!"** Ram cheered lighting up Copy's arm.

Iris flipped back "You almost singed my hair…"

"How dare you touch me!"

"Don't do it." Grey Heart cried "Let's all be friends again!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried diving behind a rock "You don't have to yell!"

"Take This!" Purple Heart and her sister flew passed and sliced one of Copypaste's arms off.

"Got him." Nepgear smiled.

" **Recovery!"**

Rom and Ram held their staves up and reattached the arm.

"That's how she got back up to fight the other time." I mumbled.

"GRAAAA!" Copy smashed the rock Linda was cowering behind.

"AH my hiding spot!" she glared "STOP LOOKING!"

She picked up her mace and slammed it into the ground **"Earth Spire!"**

A spike rose out of the earth and drilled through the center of the robot.

" **Critical Error!"** The Robot sparked.

" **Recovery!"** Rom fixed the robot again and got him back to fighting.

Let's kick it into Overdrive!" Ram yelled **"Lightning bolt!"**

Copypaste was drilled with a spark and started flailing around more and more.

"We can't take him out if they are going to just keep repairing him." Neptune said flying by.

"Now you see why we never lose!" Ram laughed.

"We keep our allies fighting, you'll always run out of stamina before they do!" Rom giggled.

"You can't beat us!"

" **Whirlwind Blitz!"**

I spun my trident around and started stabbing forward, sending out a flurry of wind blades that kicked up the dust in the mine.

"I can't see!"

"Do it now!" I yelled back.

"Charge complete!" Nepgear smiled **"Firing M.P.B.L!"**

Nepgear let off a blast that drilled through Copy's center, blowing out his engine. I kept spinning my trident, blasting back Rom and Ram.

"Tear him apart before they can fix the damage!" Neptune said flying in and cutting gashes into the bot.

"I'll crush you to nothing!" Blanc said bringing the hammer down.

Neptune and Blanc were able dismantle the bot while I kept the other two witches back.

"GAH!" they both yelled when I stopped "Copypaste!"

"Quick Ram we have to fix him!" Rom cried.

"He's a pile of scrap!" her sister yelled "We can't fix that, we better get out of here!"

The two held hands.

"You're not getting away!" Iris snapped throwing her whip forward.

" **Teleport!"**

The two instantly disappeared and Iris whip hit nothing.

"Sir Copy!"

"He was such a hard worker!"

"Lady Blanc why!"

"You idiots knock it off!" Blanc snapped.

"Well looks like you got your hands full." Neptune said changing back "See ya later."

"Bye Blanny~"

"Hey wait for me!" Nepgear said running after them.

 _Rom…Ram…Nepgear…as presumably Uni…all working as a mercenary squad in this dimension…_

 _There's only one problem…_

 _Where's that leave me?_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Got Nep's pudding, Three items down, two to go.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Spy Net

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

Having helped Blanc we decided to head right for Lastation and see if Noire still needed some help.

"Yo Noire!" Neptune called out as we walked in.

"Ugh not you guys." She sighed "Look I'm busy right now I don't have the time for this."

"Do you not like us Noire~" Plutia pouted.

"No that's not it, I'm just stressed out about this whole hacking thing."

"Well maybe we can help?" I asked.

"I love for you to help me." She smiled "But I can't let you access my citizen's personal information."

"Hey Noire?" Nepgear said from the corner of the room "Why do you have a camera over here?"

"What are you talking about?" she said "I don't have any cameras in my room."

"Yes you do." Nepgear said "It's right here."

We all looked over by the bookshelf and there was a little video camera there.

"AHHH!" Noire screamed hiding behind me "This is….AHHHH!"

"It's recording." Nepgear said.

I reached out and crushed it with my hand "Not anymore."

"I'm picking up other signals…" Nepgear said poking her little pad.

"Why do you even have this stuff?" Noire asked.

"What? These are must haves for any girl my age."

"No they're not." Linda mumbled.

"Nep Jr is a special case."

"I feel like I'm being picked on…" Nepgear pouted "Well I can triangulate the signal, so let's figure out who's peeping on Noire."

The others headed out, but Noire was still grabbing my shirt from behind.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Of course I'm not alright!" she snapped "There's someone spying on me! I get changed in here you know!"

She blushed "I…feel so wronged."

"Hey." I smiled "It's fine, we'll get this guy."

"Darn right we will, and I'm gonna break his neck!" she yelled.

"Okay…" I gulped.

"Hey Excel…" Noire said "Y-You'd never do something like that right?"

"No never." I smiled.

"Good." She smiled hugging me.

* * *

 **Later.**

"It's coming from in here." Nepgear said.

"The factory they attacked last time." Noire said.

"So you think it's the Seven Sages?" I asked.

"They attacked the other places as well." Linda said "Seems more than likely to me."

"I'll destroy them-!" Noire yelled.

I grabbed her dress and pulled her back, avoiding an arrow.

"It's that sniper." I said.

The girl ducked back in the window.

"Quick after her!" Noire yelled.

We headed into the ruined factory, every once in a while a door would open itself, or a window would shatter from a stray arrow bolt.

"This is the room the signal is strongest in." Nepgear said as we assembled by the door.

"RAH!" Noire kicked it down "Where are you pervert!"

"Oh dear…you kept me waiting for so long…" a voice said.

At the back of the room was a large…robot?

"Oh cool!" Nepgear yelled "A robot…or is it a powersuit?"

"AH!" the man gasped "It's Noire!"

"Who the hell even are you!" Noire said "You're the hacker aren't you!"

"Guilty as charged!" the man said "I'm Anonydeath, but you can just call me by a pet name Noire, how about Anny."

"Absolutely not!" Nepgear yelled.

"You shouldn't give people your name so easily Anon." the woman clad in the skin suit and mask said walking out of the shadows

She looked over us, her eye-scopes constantly zooming in and out.

"Oh dearie you're so drab." The robot sighed "Cheer up."

"I got assigned to help you because I'm good at recon." The girl said "You're supposed to be destroying the CPUs not idolizing them."

"There's nothing wrong for my love of Noire."

"There's so much wrong!" Noire cried.

"Hey you!" Nepgear yelled at the girl whose only describable trait was her white ponytail "What's your name!"

"Why would I tell you…imposter."

"It's Uni isn't it?"

"How do you know that?!" the girl said raising her crossbow.

"Lucky guess." I said staring her down "You have to know this isn't your Nepgear, so I figure you've caught up."

"I have my suspicions…but you all knowing my name assures it." She said staring back.

"If that is how it is I will introduce myself…" she said "Sniper, infiltrator and Recon Specialists for the Nepgear assault team."

" **Greatest Soldier in the World, Uni~!"** she said.

"W-why did she sing that last bit?" Nepgear asked.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Maybe it's her theme song!" Neptune said.

"Wow you have a theme song…Neppy when we get home we should write theme songs too~" Plutia nodded.

"Great Idea!" Neptune cheered "Oh and remember Other Rom and Ram did poses when they introduced themselves, I wonder if these guys are some sort of super team, is this guy their robot sidekick?"

"I'm only Noire's sidekick!" Anon cried.

"That is a lie!" Noire yelled back.

"I wonder if they combine their powers if they can summon a super powerful Mech?" Nepgear hummed "Hey can you summon a Mech?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Uni snapped.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Noire grumbled.

"You can come by me if you want a thinking man." Anonydeath said.

"I'll have your head for what you've done!" Noire snapped suddenly transforming.

"Uni darling." Anon said "I'll deal with my darling Noire, can you take care of the rest."

"With pleasure." The other Uni said fading out with some sort of tech power.

We all quickly transformed.

"Stay sharp." I said standing back to back with Nepgear.

"She's not behind this wall!" Grey Heart whimpered peering out slightly.

"HYA!" Uni suddenly materialized in front of Nepgear.

Nepgear took one swing but Uni snapped Nepgear's wrist and hit her with a few palm thrusts, knocking the girl down.

"Nepgear my sweet, are you alright?"

"My hand's a little sore but I'll be okay." Nepgear said as I helped her up "She just came out of nowhere and hit me with those strikes."

 ***PEW***

A few arrows pierced the ground around us.

" **Electric Fence!"**

All the arrows glowed and an electrical field went up. I saw that Uni was on the staircase near the back of the room.

 _She's quick._

" **Headshot!"**

I jerked to the side to avoid her bolt only to step into the electric grid.

"GAAAH!" I hissed as my side bumped the lightning.

"GRRR." I fell to my knees and held my side.

"Excel!"

I saw a little blood in my hand but hid it from Nepgear "You're concern is appreciated my love but you need not fret over me."

I stood up and cracked one of the arrows to break the fence to free Nepgear and I. Uni suddenly appeared and tried to throw me but I grabbed her wrist before sweeping her leg and taking her down.

"Why don't we take the ugly mask off so I can see your pretty face." I smiled.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled punching my face and rolling away. She suddenly touched her ear.

"Time's up…Anonydeath we're leaving!" Uni said jumping up.

"But Noire!"

"Leave now!"

"Ugh fine, Bye Noire! Call me!"

"NEVER!"

"Uhh…UGH!"

"EXCEL!"

I fell into Nepgear's arms.

"You're bleeding." She said nervously.

"I'm…fine." I groaned.

"No you're not." She said "I'm taking you back right now."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **A little behind the scenes trivia for you reader.**

 **Originally in this story during the three year break Excel was going to start a relationship with Ultra-Noire but I decided I didn't want to do it anymore. I was going to come back from the three year break and have them be in a relationship that got established off-screen and got complicated by the arrival of Nepgear.**

 **Also Ultra-Uni is based on a fusion of Big Boss and Quiet from MGS5**

 **Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: Kidnapping

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Uhh…" I grumbled to myself as I opened my eyes.

I looked down and saw I was in bed, most of my stomach was wrapped up with bandages, and Nepgear was laying her head on my chest.

"Hey…Nepgear." I tried to sit up but my side was a little sore still.

"Hmm…oh…you woke up." Nepgear said blinking her eyes.

"Did you do all this?" I asked pointing to the bandages.

"Yes." She said sitting up straight "I took you back to the Basilicom in Lastation and patched you up."

"Oh…thanks a bunch." I said "How long?"

"Only asleep overnight." She said "Don't worry you didn't miss anything."

"Oh that's good." I said sliding out of bed.

"You really need to rest more." She said concerned.

"I'm fine." I said putting my shirt on "I'll be more careful this time, thanks for all the help Nepgear."

After I got out of bed the rest of us started to head back to Planeptune, along the way Vert and Blanc met back up with us.

"Histoire were back!" Neptune called out "Huh?"

"What's up?"

"I'm not being drilled with a punch…?" she said "P-ko?"

"HMPH!"

"You're trashcan is talking." Blanc said.

"Oh dear." Nepgear said "Someone threw out Histoire's tome….and why is it taped up?"

I look the book and pulled the tape off.

"GAH!" Histoire burst out and gasped for air "Thank you for releasing me."

"What's the matter Histy, the kids play a prank on you?" Neptune asked.

"AH the children!" she yelled "Oh it's awful!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Seven Sages came and took the girls."

"WHAT!"

"I tried but I'm not much of a fighter." Histoire frowned.

"Where did they go?" Noire asked.

"They mentioned something about the path to Lowee."

"Then that's where we're going!" Neptune said running out the door.

"Wait for the rest of us!" Noire yelled.

"Excel you should wait here." Nepgear said "you're not ready to fight yet."

"I can manage enough for now." I said walking towards the door "I'll try not to over do it."

* * *

 **Later**

We headed right for the mountain tops, quickly expanding our search for the girls. I was a little worried, this place was crawling with monsters, if they somehow got separated from the people who took them…they might be in even more danger.

"Look there!" Nepgear yelled "It's Compa!"

"Ge-Ge!" the little girl smiled.

"Get out of here rat." I glared at the rodent with her.

"Don't be mean to Mr. Mouse, he was going to walk me home." Compa said.

"I don't by it."

"Maybe this is my chance!" the rat said "I can finally make my big entrance."

"It's Mister Rat." Plutia some.

"Nope, Nope, Nope!" the rat shook his head.

"Where are the other kids." I glared.

"You'll tell us won't you?" Plutia smiled.

"Across the bridge, take the first right she'll be on that path."

"Thank you!" Plutia said skipping off.

We trotted over the bridge and soon found IF being dragged of by that witch woman, Arfoire.

"NEP!" the girl kicked and squirmed.

"Damn it." The woman cursed "Well at least the rat will get away."

"Nah he threw you under the bus." Linda explained.

"Stupid rodent." She hissed.

"Hand over the girl." I said.

"Well if you're all here the least you can do is entertain me." She sighed "This time I'll take you on in my strongest form!"

"WAHH!" IF yelled.

Arfoire transformed into some sort of…monster.

"Boy that's ugly." I growled.

"It looks…familiar." Nepgear said "Kinda like…nah…"

"Well if she's going to change forms perhaps we should as well." Vert said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Blanc yelled transforming.

"Come on Compa let's hide behind these rocks." Grey heart said picking the girl up.

"Okay…you're really soft.

"Please don't look at me, it's embarrassing."

"Well then the rest of us will slay the beast." I smiled having transformed "Watch as your prince slays the wicked beast!"

"Hey Plutia chop, chop." Black Heart said "Transform."

"That lady is really mean…I'm getting super angry!" she said stomping her foot "How dare you do those things to poor Iffy. I'm gonna spank you!"

"Her personality broke!" Nepgear gasped.

"This seems bad." Vert gulped.

"Even the monster seems spooked.

"RAHHH!" Plutia yelled transforming "I'll whip you into a puddle!"

Iris immediately started cracking her sword like a whip, cutting into Monster Arfoire's body. Neptune and Noire were quick to jump in and slash apart the enemy, Vert and Blancs weapons also came in handy.

"I feel like we don't have to do much." Nepgear said floating next to me.

"Yeah…the five of them seem to have it." I nodded "I suppose it's for the best though, I'd hate to get injured and force you to worrky about me again."

I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it "My sweet Nepgear."

"Oh…oh you."

"And let's not forget about the lovely lady back her."

"Please don't!" Grey Heart cried as I winked at her "I'm being look at….I'm gonna have a panic attack…"

"Breath into the bag." Little Compa said holding up a paper bag.

"WAHHH!"

I suddenly perked up.

"What is it Excel?" Nepgear asked.

"There's a lady, calling for me!" I said flying forward.

"Hey!" Nepgear yelled.

I floated over and found Iris Heart trying to hug IF.

"Are you alright my tiny tomboy." I said picking the little IF up.

"WAHHH!" she said crying into my muscular chest "Scary."

"Slave!" Iris glared "what are you doing?!"

"You're frightening the poor child Milady." I said "please understand that most people are put off by your demeanor."

"GRR!" she glared "Watch how you speak worm!"

"Enough." Neptune said "Let's all just go home."

"Excuse me!" Grey heart yelled "We're short one!"

"AH!" Neptune gasped "P-Ko!"

"Some other nasty old lady walked off with her." IF said whimpering against me "You'll protect me right."

"Sure thing." I said transforming back to normal.

We looked around for a few hours, but Peashy never turned up. Forced to give up the search because of darkness we headed back to the Basilicom.

"I hope P-Ko is alright." Neptune said opening the door "GAH!"

She was drilled with a gut punch.

"What the heck?!" Neptune said "Aren'tt you supposed to be missing P-Ko!"

"She retunred on her own a few hours ago." Histoire said.

"Well I guess it all worked out." I shrugged "Let's all get some rest."

"I'll share a futon with Nepgear!" Vert called.

"NO!" Nepgear said hiding behind "Please protect me."

"Excel is my knight." IF said hugging my leg "He protects me."

"Would you look at that." Blanc smirked "Seems the little one has a crush on you."

"WHOA!" Neptune yelled "Iffy can actually look cute like that?"

* * *

 **Ultra-Nepgear's POV**

"A resounding failure." I grumbled.

"Copy is broken, Arfoire is mentally shattered…it was…less than stellar." Anonydeath sighed.

"Some plan." The rat said "All we did was make fools of ourselves."

"At least we didn't give up our targets." I scoffed.

"Grr…"

"Please don't fight." Rei whimpered.

"You're one to talk." Uni said standing behind me "You passed out and lost your kid."

"This was a bad idea from the start." Rom said.

"Yeah all we did was give the enemy more info." Ram said.

"They're dangerous."

"Relax girls." Anon said "We learned just as much about them."

"So it was true."

"She slipped in without us hearing!" I said.

"Abnes…" we all looked over.

 _She's quite when she doesn't fling the door open and yell GATHUNK_

"So you are kidnapping kids." The reporter glared.

"It's not like that." Rei said.

"That's sure what it looks like!" she said "I'm gonna run you people so far into the ground."

"Good luck with that." Ram laughed.

"You couldn't kill a fly right." Rom giggled.

"I'll…I'll…GRRR!"

"Abnes wait!" Rei said "We're frineds we shouldn't fight like this."

"Since when were we friends." Abnes didn't look back.

"I just thought…"

"None of you were ever my friends, you were business partners and that was it." She said.

"Well I still think we're friends."

Abnes didn't stay anything she just stormed out.

"Hmm…" I chewed on my lip "Go, keep an eye on her."

"Yes Ma'am." Uni said disappearing into the shadows.

"This meeting is over." I said getting up.

"Oh Nepgear my a pick your brain for a second?" Anon asked floating by.

"What'd you want pervert?" I asked keeping my stride.

"Did you notice Rei was…a little off."

"Yes, I suppose she seemed different." I said "You think she's up to something?"

"Perhaps…may I borrow one of your little wizard darlings, I have a mind I'm looking to get an inside read on."

"Take Rom." I said "She's good with those sorts of things."

"Thanks Dearie!"

"You know one of these days." I tapped my sword on his chest "You will have to come out of that dingy old suit."

The lights on his helmet just glowed.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I smirked "I know what's inside that cold metal suit…you can't just abandon the squad like that you buffoon."

"So that's how you ended up here…you tracked my suit."

"Uni may be a recon and infiltration specialist…but she'll never have you hacking skills." I smirked.

"The four of you got by just fine without me." Anon said.

"Don't feed my that line Anny…or would you like me to call you."

"That's enough." He said cutting in "Someone could hear…"

"You're just as sneaky as ever."

"And you're just as manipulative." He growled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **PS- Got all five items for the good end (IF's Book, Compa's syringe, Nep's pudding, Peashy's Drawing, and the stuffed doll.)**

 **True end dungeons next.**


	42. Chapter 42: A Walk in the Park

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"So you'll give us a hand right?" I asked.

"I guess…" Noire sighed.

"Helping you will be…hard." Blanc said.

We were asking the other CPUs to lend us a hand. Histoire, the one from our world, had called and said she could get us home, we just needed to collect more shares, I was looking forward to finally getting back to my world. Apparently the Citizen's rights group was causing problems and we really needed to get back.

The last few days had been strange, little IF is really into me right now, constantly following me around, hugging my back, asking to play…I knew she had a little crush on me but this is starting to get to be a tad much.

Once we got the other CPUs to help us we all split up to go obtain some shares, I took Linda with me and the two of us headed out into town.

"It's nice for this to just be the two of us." She smiled.

"Yeah I've missed just you and me hanging out, we haven't really gotten the chance to just chat since you got here, sorry if you've been feeling left out."

"Oh no I'm fine." She smiled.

"I haven't had the chance to ask how's the whole transforming thing going?" I asked.

"It's alright." She said "I do always feel different and it's kinda strange to get used to, but I like it I guess."

"Well I'm not gonna lie, Grey-Heart isn't very helpful in a fight."

"You don't say." Linda said rolling her eyes "What gave it away, the fact that I run and hide as soon as I transform."

"Yeah, when you do get in the fight your pretty fearsome though." I laughed "That Mace is terrifying."

"I guess it is." She smiled "Umm…Excel?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"When we get home." She said "What's…going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, am I going to keep being a Goddess, or will I just go back to being plan old Linda?" she asked.

"Oh…I'm not really sure." I said "I…I don't know."

"In our world all the CPUs and CPU Candidates are connected to a Sharecite, but there are only four of them, if I did then where would I stay, I can't live with you and Lady Vert…and without my own Sharecite would I just start to lose all my energy?"

"I'm sorry Linda, I don't know what will happen. I'm not even sure if the rest of us would be connected with our Sharecite as well, I guess we'll all be the test case."

"Thrilling." Linda sighed "Here's hoping we don't all melt or something."

* * *

 **Ultra-Rom's POV**

"So you just want me to read some little kid's mind?" I asked.

"Of course cutie." Anonydeath nodded "Just be discrete and let me know everything you find."

"This would be easier if you told me what I was looking for." I said "I'm gonna have to root through a lot of garbage, do you know how stupid little brats are, half their head is filled with thoughts of candy and trying not to wet themselves."

"You're quite young yourself Rom" Anon snickered.

"I'm not some kid, see this." I gave my chest a light push "Clearly adult."

"Fine, fine…there, that's the girl."

"Hmm?" I looked at the girl "The one dressed like the bee?"

"That's her."

"Psst kid." I smiled stepping out "Come over here."

"Huh?" the kid skipped right over.

 _Did no one teach her not to talk to strangers?_

"What's up lady?" she asked.

"Do me a favor and look right here." I said holding out my staff.

"Is that some kind of giant lollipop?"

" **Scanner!"**

"Whoa!"

A flash of light went off and the kid was dazed as I read through her thoughts, desires and memories.

"Now then…" I said walking her mindscape "Where are you?"

Like files in a cabinet I flicked though until I founf the things that seemed relevant to Anonydeath.

 _Interesting stuff in here kid…I wonder what Nepgear will think when she sees all this._

 _Perhaps that old hag isn't as inept as we thought._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates, haven't really been in a Hyperdimension mood, been playing The binding of Isaac and Fallout New Vegas.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Daddy

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Oh man that was a workout." I said stretching as we walked back.

"You were something special in that arena." Nepgear said "It was a great show."

"Yeah you were all punch and kick and Slash!" Neptune yelled.

"Calm down." Noire sighed.

"Emergency!" Histoire yelled flying in.

"Huh?" Neptune asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have a guest, a very interesting guest." She said.

In the main room was a man, about my height, slender, short unkempt dark blonde hair.

"Wow…" Linda gulped.

"He's Handsome." Nepgear said.

"I feel like my position in the group is being threatened." I sighed.

"Don't worry you're fine." Neptune said "I'm sure this guy is a nobody who be written out in like a chapter."

"So who are you stranger?" I asked.

"He's my daddy." Peashy said.

"What?!"

"That brat has a dad?" I gaffed.

"Well that was rude." Vert sighed.

"Yes." The man said "I am Peashy's father, I came to take her home."

"Take her home?" Noire said "You're the one who left her here in the first place."

"Well you see…" the man frowned "Her Mother and I came upon hard times and I had no choice to leave her somewhere I knew she would be taken care of till I got back."

"Peashy was left on our doorstep all alone." Histoire explained.

"So you're…going to take her home?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, it's finally time to take her back."

"Well I don't know." Neptune said "I mean how did such a young handsome old guy like you have a kid her age?"

"Hey Daddy's not old." Peashy countered.

"Uh yeah he is." Neptune nodded.

"No he's not, you're a dummy Neptuna."

"HEY!" Neptune growled "I'm not a dummy, you're the dummy!"

Neptune and Peashy started fighting, I was looking at the man.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No…" I squinted "it's fine, take the kid and go before her and Neptune tear the place up more than they have."

The man went and collected his daughter before walking out.

"Something wrong Excel?" Nepgear asked.

"That guy…" I sighed "Did he feel familiar to you?"

"No." Nepgear shrugged "Although…don't take this the wrong way, he's the first person I ever thought was as handsome as you."

"Well it's late, let's get started on dinner."

* * *

 **Ultra Nepgear's POV**

"I can't believe that actually worked, they're so gullible."

"You actually got out of that dumb suit for that plan." I smirked "How unexpected."

"Well I did what I had to do." He said "It is nice to stretch my legs a bit."

"Everything is in motion, soon we'll be back on top." I laughed.

"The cackling laugh isn't a good look on you darling." He sighed.

I pointed my sword at his throat "Watch how you talk to me."

"You speak as if you're still my leader Nepgear." He said stepping into his suit "I'm the one with the plan this time dearie."

"Detail oriented as ever." I groaned "Well the girls are in place, shall we put things in motion?"

"Just let me run a few more diagnostics." He said.

"You may have left and taken a new name but to me, you'll always be…"

I smirked at him.

"Former Member of the Nepgear Squad: Anonydeath AKA the Genius hacker and mechanic Excel."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concenrs.**

 **Sorry this one is short, I've got a bit of a cold and haven't been feeling very well.**

 **NOTICE! The story is now on break for Christmas and Exams, it will return sometime in January!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Monster Babies

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Haa…" I groaned sitting up "I can't keep sleeping on the couch like this."

"Good morning." Nepgear smiled walking by.

"Yeah, morning." I sighed getting up.

The other CPUs had been here the last few days so I gave up my bed and ended up sleeping on the couch, it was murder on my back.

"Morning Sir." Linda said walking passed with a stack of papers.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, the others were up and about but I as relaxing for the day.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Someone's here." I said standing up and opening the door.

"Um…hello."

"Hi…" I said looking at Abnes "You knocked this time."

"I don't slam the door open all the time, just when I need a big entrance." She explained "Can I come in."

"I guess…" I said confused.

 _This is weird._

"Wah it's the meanie!" Plutia gasped.

"You let her in?" Noire growled.

"She…knocked." I gulped.

"What?!"

"I…I need your help." Abnes mumbled taking a seat.

"You need our help?" Blanc asked.

"It's about the kidnapped children." She explained.

"If I recall The Seven Sages were the ones behind that." Vert said.

"Yes." Abnes nodded "But I swear I didn't know, honest…if I had I would have stopped it right away."

"This…does seem strange." Nepgear said.

"I know you shouldn't but…please trust me." Abnes begged looking at Nepgear "The other you and her friends, they're up to something."

"Hmm…" Nepgear hummed.

 _Ultra-Nepgear and her team…they're dangerous._

"It's probably a trap." Noire sighed.

"I don't think she's lying." Plutia said "Abby wouldn't lie about this."

"See, she believes me!" Abnes smiled.

"It's can't hurt to give it a look." I said stretching "Come on let's go."

* * *

 **Later**

"It's hot down here." I said as we entered the cave.

"This take me back." Nepgear smiled walking next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is like the place we first met." She said "Back then we had to go into a cave full of fire like this to rescue Chika."

"Oh yeah." I laughed "That was fun, originally I was gonna stay in Leanbox but I ended up tagging along with you."

Nepgear smiled.

I smiled back "I'm glad I changed my mind."

"I'm glad too." She blushed.

"WAH!" Neptune flailed back "it's one of those creepy things!"

"Whoa." Blanc blinked "What is that thing."

"It's one of those strange bugs that attacked my nation." Vert gasped "What are they doing here?"

"If they're here that creepy old man is probably here too." I said.

"Well if the reporter was right and they are keeping kidnapped kids here it only makes sense they'd have someone watching this place." Linda shrugged.

"I repeat, this is the most obvious trap ever!" Noire snapped as we made our way deeper into the cave after the little bugs.

We walked down the dark tunnels until the bugs scampered out of sight. The dark tunnel emptied out into a cave full of magma pools and precarious edges.

"Look." Blanc stopped "It's him."

"That old guy." I nodded.

"See trap told you." Noire pointed.

"Oh Lady Blanc." The man nodded.

"Don't Lady me!" Blanc snapped.

"Can we just skip to the part where we beat him up?" I asked.

"I like that idea." Blanc smiled.

"As do I." Vert nodded.

"We've already fought this guy like half a dozen times." Neptune said "This will be easy."

I pulled out my trident "Let's get to work."

* * *

 **Approximately One Minute Later**

"AHH put me down!" Badd cried.

"Keep holding him there." Blanc commanded.

Badd's suit was stuck to the end of my trident and I was holding him over the lava.

"Make this quick." I responded adjusting my grip "He's heavy."

"He looks it." Linda snickered.

"So where are they?" Noire demanded.

"Where are who?"

"The children idiot." I said shaking the hilt a bit "don't play dumb of I will drop you."

"The children…oh, they're right here." He said.

"Nice try." Vert said.

I shook my trident again.

"I'm serious, they're right here!" he cried.

"The only other thing here is those creepy bug things." Neptune said poking at the one creature.

"Huh?" Linda crouched down and looked at the bug "You don't think…"

"Oh God." Vert gasped.

"Those who are unworthy of becoming a CPU will be turned into a hideous monster." The man smirked.

"Damn…" Linda said balancing one of the creatures on her bat.

"Ha." Nepgear shivered "How awful…we've been beating up little kids!"

"He's bluffing." Noire glared.

"No." I shook my head "He's suspended over a lake of lava…he's not joking."

"Tsk…" Vert clicked her tongue "What do we do?"

"RAH!" I lifted up my trident before tossing Badd across the cave and into the wall "That good enough?"

"Grrrr…no." Plutia growled.

"Oh boy…" I gulped.

"Run for it!" Neptune yelled "She's gonna blow!"

"If she snaps here she'll not only attack those kid-monster things she might bring the whole cave down!" Noire yelled.

"Grab her and go, it's all we can do for now." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Blanc nodded transforming and grabbing Plutia "This isn't over!"

"You've got a lot of pain coming." I smiled "A whole lot of pain."

* * *

 **Ultra-Nepgear's POV**

"You look perfect." I smirked to myself.

"Do I?" the little girl asked.

"Just…perfect." I licked my lips.

"They just left the cave." Uni reported.

"Perfect, she's ready." I smiled "Get out there and take care of them for me…you can do that right."

"Sure thing Mommy." The girl saluted.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I left this chapter short so I could do some big stuff for the next one.**


	45. Chapter 45: Yellow Heart

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

Having decided there was nothing we could do against Badd and the Monster Bug Kid things we got out of the cave ASAP, mostly to keep Plutia from going on a rampage and tearing the whole place down.

"That was too close." Blanc said as she floated to the ground and transformed.

"Did we make it in time?" Noire asked.

"GRRAA!" Plutia yelled as she transformed "What is wrong with you, how dare you take me away from there!"

"It was too dangerous." Vert said "you could have hurt someone."

"That's the point!" she snapped "I'm sure you all wanted to kick the old man to the curb!"

"Of course we did but not with those monster kids there." Nepgear explained "It's too dangerous."

"Then I'll have to take my frustrations out on all of you!" Iris yelled.

"Calm down." Noire said trying to cool her off.

"Hmm?" I looked up when I heard a noise and noticed a small sparkle in the sky.

 _What is…_

I saw the gleam was getting larger and something was coming at us

"Get down!" I grabbed Plutia and Noire and threw them to the floor.

I felt my hair blow in the wind as something soared over our heads.

"What was that?!" Noire gasped.

"Don't touch me!" Iris Heart said throwing me off.

"Sorry, just tried to save you from whatever that was." I shrugged.

"I don't need your saving." Iris glared.

"I think it's coming back around." Vert pointed out.

"Oh no…no…no fair!" Noire yelled as something crashed into her and kicked up dirt and dust.

When the cloud cleared there was someone sitting on top of Noire, she was tall, very curvy, had long bright yellow hair oh and did I mention she was curvy.

"L-look at the size of those." Blanc gulped.

"It's…wow." I gulped.

"Stop looking." Nepgear said covering my eyes.

"It's not that impressive." Vert pouted "the shape is ridiculous and I bet she's not all that firm!"

"You guys are getting distracted from the real thing." Neptune sighed.

"Ouchy." The girl mumbled "I landed on my butt."

"Um excuse me." Linda said "Who the hell are you!"

"Help!" Noire groaned "She's…so…heavy!"

"Oh wow there's a person growing out of my butt!" the girl gasped.

The girl hopped up, making two other things hop too, and Noire got up and started screaming about how insensitive the girl was.

"Speak worm." Iris hissed "What is your name and what where you trying to do to Noire and I?"

"My name…umm…it's uh…hang on it's coming to me." The girl said scratching her face.

 _She's not the sharpest tool in the shed is she._

"Oh right, my name's Yellow Heart, nice to meet ya."

"Wait…Yellow…Heart?!" Blanc yelled.

"Her outfit does match the normal look." Linda shrugged.

"She's a CPU." I squinted my eyes "She's dangerous."

"One question down I suggest you answer the second." Iris Heart demanded.

"Oh that…Mommy and Daddy sent me to surprise you, that was a sneak attack!" the girl cheered "Oh crud I wasn't supposed to tell you who I was forget I answered the last thing!"

"Sneak attack." Iris' face only got angrier "Now I'm getting furious, someone must be punished and it's going to be you!"

"Couldn't agree more." Noire said "You can go wild on her."

"Mommy said I was supposed to teach you guys a lesson so let's play!" the girl laughed "All of you come on!"

"She's either dumb or really strong." I said "We should jump her at once."

"Then let's go!" Neptune said transforming.

"Right behind you sis." Nepgear cheered doing the same.

"Hyup!" I focused my power before following the others lead and transforming, I knew what was going to happen the second I transformed but I couldn't leave the others hanging.

"GAHH!" I grunted as I fell to the floor.

"Oh no!" Nepgear cried coming to me side "He's losing blood from his nose."

"She's…so…sexy." I cried tears of joys "Such a wonderful shape, and a beautiful body."

"Hahaha." I heard Yellow Heart laughing "He's silly."

"So…bouncy." I gagged as her chest jiggled in laughter.

"It's not all about the size you know!" every other girl yelled.

"Hmm?" Yellow heart poked her chest "They're like big pudding cups."

"Cups!" I gagged again.

"Stop it!" Nepgear cried "Looking at her is killing you."

"It's okay." I smiled faintly "I'll…die happy."

"NOOOOOO!"

"He's fine." Iris Heart said kicking my shins.

"Ow!"

"Slave!" she commanded "You will fight with us is that clear?!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." I said standing up and readying my double sided trident "Let's begin."

"HRAA!" Noire and Neptune both flew forward and slashed at the woman with their sharp swords.

Yellow Heart suddenly equipped two claw like gauntlets and blocked them.

"She's open in the middle." Vert said aiming her spear **"Chest Peirce!"**

Vert hurled her lance forward towards Yellow Heart, the girl crossed her arms and slammed Purple and Black Heart into each other before jumping over Vert's projectile.

"Can't dodge like that!" Nepgear said aiming her Gunblade **"Blaster!"**

Two jet like wings popped out of Yellow Heart's back and she used them to fly to the side and avoid Nepgear's attack.

White Heart and I both flew up next to her and pulled back for an attack.

"Ready my snow white darling?" I asked.

"Just shut up and attack her!"

We both slammed our weapons forward **Pincer Maneuver!"**

The prongs of my trident caught her axe but somehow Yellow Heart wasn't in between us.

"We…missed?!" Blanc and I both yelled.

"Sit still you wench!" Iris Heart yelled cracking her whip at Yellow Heart and managing to clip her a few times.

"HYAAA!" Vert and I landed in front of the girl and managed to knock her back with a few sharp jabs from out staffs.

"She's open!" Neptune and Nepgear came in and got in a few good blows before Noire and Blanc smashed the girl into the dirt.

"It's done." We all sighed.

"Wow!" Yellow Heart laughed "That was so much fun and I wasn't even using a lot of my powers!"

"She…she wasn't even trying?!" Noire gasped.

"Mommy said to make sure I ended with this so let's go!" Yellow Heart cheered holding her hands over her head.

There was a buildup of power, something was up.

"This is bad!" I yelled.

"We can't take another attack like that!" Noire yelled.

"YAY!" Yellow Heart cheered throwing her attack out.

"HYRAAAA! **Dirt Dome!"**

There was a clanking sound as Grey Heart appeared and slammed her mace down, the ground rose up and blocked for us.

I heard the attack rumbling above us and then it stopped.

"Oh wow, it totally erased them!" Yellow Heart said "Oh well I should get home to Mommy and Daddy."

"That was too close." Noire gulped.

"You're lucky I can use Earth Magic in this form." Grey Heart said.

"Thanks a bunch Underling." Neptune said giving her a thumbs up.

"Please, don't praise me like that it's embarrassing." She blushed.

* * *

 **Later**

"Oww…everything still hurts." Neptune whined as we got to the Basilicom "Histy we're back, please don't yell we're all sore."

"Everyone come see!" she yelled

"Huh?"

Histoire, Abnes and the two kids were gathered around the TV, the news was on and the Seven Sages were speaking.

"Hey it's that girl!" Nepgear gasped "Rei…Ryghts?"

"It's her!" Neptune and I yelled "The one who sent us here in the first place!"

"Umm…hello." The girl shivered.

"Relax just read the cue cards." A feminine male voice said.

"Rom, Ram hold them higher." A more demanding female voice said.

 _The other Nepgear._

"I…I can see them." Rei shivered again.

"Then read them you idiot." Nepgear growled in the TV.

"Too long have the Seven Sages tried to stop the CPUs, but we decided it was time to…ch-change tehm ourselves, so we founded our own nation, Eden, under the rule of the lovely Lady Yellow Heart."

"HER!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'm moving back to school so no chapter next week!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Another Useless Timeskip

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

After Eden came onto the scene things got even harder for us they'd push into territory that they didn't own and they always bought Yellow Heart or the Monster Babies to prevent us from attacking. In the end we had a ten year stalemate during which nothing happened. I hated it, I wanted to go home but our sheer inability to gain shares because of Eden really pissed me off. The stress of the situation but a strain on my relationship with Nepgear, sometimes when you spend too much time with someone you get tired of the,

Linda's still a little freaked out about the fact that she looks the same. Her CPU powers have gotten more under control but she's still as shy as ever in that form.

I looked at the picture on my phone, for me it was taken years ago but in actually it was maybe a few months old, it was a picture of all the CPU candidates that was taken after we defeated the Deity of Sin. I looked at Uni and smiled, it had been so long since I saw her, missed her a lot. I missed Rom and Ram too I missed all my friends.

"Hey Excel." IF walked up to me.

"Oh hey." I smiled.

Over the last few years IF had grown up into a nice young woman, she was now in her late teens, but she looked just like she did back home.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"An old picture of some friends." I frowned.

"They're from your home?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah." I nodded "I miss them."

"I bet…you still want to go home?" she asked.

"Of course." I said "It's my home, I want to get back no matter what."

"Even…if you had to leave me behind?" IF frowned.

"I've told you." I said leaning my forehead on hers "I won't forget you. I have to go, the CPUs are meeting in Lowee."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hey." Nepgear walked up to me "It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too." I smiled.

I gave Nepgear a hug and a kiss on the cheek as my hello, after we got in an argument about something dumb I moved to Lastation so I didn't see her as often, Linda joined me and we helped Noire where she needed it.

"I um…I'm sorry." I said as we stood outside of Blanc castle "For whatever it was we argued about."

"Yeah." she smiled "I'm sorry to, it was dumb."

"Are umm…are we gonna be okay?" I asked.

She only shrugged "I still love you.".

"Yeah…I love you to." I said "But…I love Uni too, even though I haven't seen her in years. It will crush her if we were to go back as more than what we left."

"So I'm…just supposed to wait again?" Nepgear said.

"No…yes…" I frowned "I'm not sure."

"It's okay." Nepgear said "I wouldn't feel right if I beat Uni to you because we got stuck in a weird time dilation thing it just wouldn't feel right."

Nepgear grabbed my hand and smiled, I just smiled back.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Originally this chapter was WAYYYYY longer but I ended up not liking the way it turned out and cut 90% of it.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Cake

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"This is the place the monster commotion is coming from?" I asked as we walked along the plains "Seems pretty quiet to me."

"Boy this takes me back." Nepgear smiled walking with me "The two of us out exterminating monsters together, it's been forever since we did this."

"Yeah it is nice." I smiled "I'm happy we all split up to investigate these attacks."

"I feel like the third wheel." Linda sighed.

"Sorry." I smiled "It's just been a while since Nepgear and I hung out like this."

"Just do your work and I don't mind." Linda smiled "You know they took a poll to see who people thought was the CPU of Planeptune…the results said people didn't know I was an option. So somehow I do all the work and get none of the credit."

"Sorry." Nepgear frowned.

"Hey don't blame me, I was off doing ym own thing for the last few years." I put my hands up in defense.

"Whatever let's just kill monsters and get home." Linda grumbled.

 _It seems like old angry Linda is starting to slip back out. She's right though out of all the CPUs that stay in Planeptune she does the most work and gets the least credit…when we finally get home I should do something special for her._

"There." Nepgear pointed "Is that it?"

"Can't be." I shook my head "All that commotion was coming from a bunch of normal monsters?"

"I guess, let's just wipe them out and get back to the Basilicom." Nepgear said "I heard Compa is making cake!"

"Compa's cake?" I smiled "Sweet."

"They are pretty sweet." Linda giggled "She makes sure to use lots of sugar. Her icing in so creamy."

* * *

 **Ultra-Nepgear's POV**

"You left your post, what's your problem Old hag?" I groaned.

"Shut up I don't answer to you brat!" Arfoire snapped "I didn't sign up to work for some CPU."

"Did we not agree upon a chain of command?" Anon said "I have playback of you agreeing to work that way."

"It doesn't count if I'm half plastered!" Arfoire yelled.

"Please stop fighting!" Rei begged.

"Shut it you mousy twit!"

"HEY!" the door burst open and Yellow Heart stormed in, jumping over the table "Don't be mean to Mommy!"

"Stop her!" I commanded.

Yellow already had her claws out by the time Uni, Rom and Ram jumped up on the table and pointed their weapons at her.

"Sit down." Uni demanded.

"Move, that old lady was mean to mommy and I have to punish her." The CPU said.

"I appreciate your concern but you were told to not interrupt out meetings." Rei said.

"But Mommy."

"Leave kid." I said.

 _I'm kinda glad she imprinted on Rei and not me._

"Enough of this crap!" Arfoire stood up in a huff "I quit!"

"Wait!"

"I'm doing my own thing." The old hag said stomping out.

"Fine, we're better off without you!" I said.

"Well now we have another open spot." Anon said "First Copy and now Arfoire."

"Dibs on this one!" Rom said.

"No fair I wanted to get the official seat last time." Ram pouted "Uni got Copypaste seat so I want Arfoire's seat!"

"Just share or something." I sighed "Now shut up, we have to plan."

"For what?" Badd asked.

"The CPUs have been letting us walk all over them for a decade." Anon said "It can't last forever, we need to be ready to finally put an end to them."

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Cake!" I smiled taking a bite "You're the best Compa."

"I try." She giggled.

"Still we can't stay around forever." Noire said "I have a plan…"

"What is it?" Neptune asked "Don't worry I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Sharing is caring." I smiled.

"Just trust me." She nodded.

"Well why don't the rest of help Histoire while you think." Plutia smiled.

"What…" we all stopped.

"What have you done with the real Plutia!" Neptune yelled.

"Nothing…"

"I've waited years for this day." Histoire whimpered "She's finally becoming a reliable CPU!"

"It's a new day." Linda cheered with her "Someone else wants to do work!"

"It's a dream come true!"

"I guess we're doing more work." I sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So I forgot I hadn't written the chapter for this week so I quickly played a few scenes to get this out…my bad, I'll try and get back on beat with a longer chapter next week.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Warechu

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Wait!" Neptune put her arms out and blocked the door.

"Neptune what are you doing?" Noire said.

"We can't go in there!"

We had just come back from dealing with a few more monsters and now Neptune was blocking the way into the Basilicom.

"And why is that?" Vert asked.

"Every time we come back from a job and go in there we get caught up in some emergency" Neptune explained "We can't, don't make me!"

"Well…she has a point that is true." Nepgear sighed.

"But we still have to go in." Linda said "We live there, and I'm tired and sweaty, I need a shower."

"You could just jump in the lake." Plutia suggested.

"That's not gonna happen." She sighed.

"We're going in." I said picking up Neptune and pushing the door open."

"No don't do it!" she cried kicking and screaming against me.

"Emergency!" Histoire flew down form upstairs.

"See I told you!"

We all just stared at Histoire.

"What's wrong, you're all quiet." She said.

"Oh…it's nothing." Noire hissed.

"What happened this time?" I sighed.

"It's terrible." Compa sniffled "Iffy was kidnapped, again!"

"Again?!"

"Isn't she supposed to be good at fighting?" Linda sighed.

"A few hours ago someone named Arfoire contacted us and said she took IF." Histoire explained.

"Arfoire." I mumbled.

"Isn't she the one who took IF a few years ago?" Blanc said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well then." Plutia growled "It seems she didn't learn her lesson the last time!"

"Whoa Plutie calm down." Neptune said "We haven't even found the bad guy yet!"

* * *

 **Later**

We followed the trail and soon caught up with Arfoire, the rat and IF in a cave just on the outskirts of Planeptune.

"Freeze!" Neptune point "Drop that IF!"

"See I told you they'd come get me." IF stuck you her tongue.

"You better give Iffy back right now." Plutia growled "Or I'll get super angry!"

"Ahh no!" IF yelled "Not that, can't you just save me like normal?"

I felt a very ominous sensation run down my spine.

"Plutia deep breaths." We all said trying to calm her down.

We were all nervous, even Arfoire was shaking.

"IF let's go." Neptune waved.

"Huh?" IF looked at her hand "Oh she let me go!"

"What are you doing hag?!" the rat snapped as IF ran to us.

"My body…it won't stop shaking!" Arfoire explained.

"I see…so you can't fight." The rat sighed "Then get out of here, I'll cover you."

"Huh?"

"I said get going, I'll by you some time."

"But why?" the old witch asked.

The rat flashed a small smile "Just cause we're evil doesn't mean we don't have the power of friendship. So leave I, Warechu, will be their opponent!"

"Wow…what a guy." I nodded "That's a real hero."

"What a swell rat." Neptune nodded "I don't even wanna fight him anymore."

"I concur perhaps we should just let him leave." Vert nodded.

"You guys aren't so bad." The rat nodded.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere." Plutia said transforming and stomping her heel "Get back here!"

"Well so much for that." We all sighed.

"Leave me alone you crazy broad!" Warechu ran in fear.

"I told you!" Plutia grabbed his tail and started flailing him around "Call me Madam Goddess!"

"So scary." IF shivered behind my back.

We just let Iris have her way with that rat for a bit before making her transform back to Plutia.

"So what do we do with him?" Linda asked poking the rat with a stick "I think he's dead."

"No he's breathing." I sighed picking him up by his head "Let's take him back to Basilicom, maybe Compa can use him for bandage practice."

* * *

 **Later**

"Mister Mouse." Compa poked the bandage wrapped rat "Please wake up."

"Hmm…" he opened his eyes "Wow, an angel."

"No, may name's Compa." She smiled.

"I feel like we've seen this character arc before." Nepgear and I both sighed.

"Umm…you okay?" Linda asked IF.

The tomboy was in the corner, curled into the fetal position and sucking her thumb.

"No stop Lady Plutia…you're hurting him…it stings just to watch." The girl rocked back and forth.

"I think she's broken." Linda said.

"What happened to her?" Histoire asked.

"You don't wanna know." We all sighed.

"Alright rat." Blanc cracked her knuckles "Time to start talking."

"Tell us what you know about the Seven Sages, specifically Yellow Heart." Noire said.

"I'm not saying anything chu." The rat turned away "You can't make me."

"Please won't you tell us." Compa asked.

"Yellow Heart gets her energy remotely which is why she is stronger than ten CPUs." The rat instantly answered "The crazy robot repairman built it."

"What?" I asked "Is that even possible."

"I've never heard of someone modifying a CPU." Histoire said "But I suppose it can be done."

"Okay well where's the machine she gets her power from?" Linda asked.

"I'm not talking."

"Please~" Compa pouted.

"Anonydeath and her." He pointed at Nepgear "Have an R&D lab near the border with Lastation, he'll be there."

"Anonydeath." Noire hissed "Enough waiting we're going now!"

"Wait!" Plutia yelled "One more question…is it true that mice and rates don't like cheese?"

"Ha!" Warechu gasped "You can't expect me to give away one of the secrets of the rodent empire!"

"Come on that's not important right now!" Noie grabbed the girl "This is our chance, Compa, Histoire please watch after that rat for us."

"Okeydokey." Compa smiled.

"So." I looked at Nepgear as we got ready to leave "Chances are we'll run into the alternate versions of You and the others…can you handle it?"

"I've fought her before I can do it again." She smiled "Besides it's not like they're really Uni, Rom or Ram."

"Exactly." I nodded "We'll take all of them down."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'M SORRY! I know I've been really bad about updating this story, I've just been so backed up with school and all the other stories had a backlog to keep updating but this one didn't. I'm on spring break so maybe I'll be able to get a few chapters done in between writing this, the Fire Emblem Fates Story and Some Spring Break Homework.**

 **Also Action U is coming to Steam, that should be interesting.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49 : Linda Vs The Three

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

 **I'm on Tumblr now, snakebit1995**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Wow this place is so cool!" Nepgear cheered looking around.

"You affection is in the wrong place." I sighed "Stay focused this place's owner is probably expecting us."

"I bet he has camera's all over." Plutia said "Like in Noire's room."

"RAH!" the black haired girl screech "Don't remind me, when we find him we're deleting all the files, and the backups, and the backups backups."

"You'll never get the chance." A voice said "You not going any farther."

The room filled with a dark black smoke and it became hard to see.

"We're gonna kill you now…sorry." A soft voice said.

"Don't apologize their the enemy!" a similar voice snapped.

 ***SHICK!***

"Whoa!" I stepped back and avoided an arrow bolt.

"A surprise attack." Noire yelled.

"It's Uni and the other Rom and Ram." Nepgear said.

" **Tornado Spiral!"**

I spun my trident around in the air and cleared the smoke away revealing the sneaking spy Uni and the magical girls Rom and Ram.

"What's the matter." I smirked "The bosses didn't want to greet their guests?"

"I told Nepgear not to worry about you." Uni said arming her next bolt "There's no need for her or Anonydeath to fret over foolish CPUs like you."

"The world doesn't need you anymore." Rom said.

"So we don't even need to capture you, we'll just kill you instead." Ram laughed.

" **Crushing Blow!"**

Linda slammed her club down cracked the floor around the three.

"Linda!" I gasped.

"You guys can go on ahead." She smiled "I can deal with the three wannabes. I'm used to fighting you guys anyway, no reason for you to have to fight the familiar faces."

"Alright." I said "You be careful."

"I'll catch up right away." She smirked.

* * *

 **Linda's POV**

The others went off running and I started down the three girls, they really did look exactly like Rom, Ram and Uni, although the twins looked more like teenagers and Uni's hair was in a ponytail.

"Did you really think it was smart to take us on?" Uni asked in a serious turn "And in a three on one fight?"

"I'm a natural fighter and ruffian I'm used to one sided scraps." I shrugged flipping my bat.

I caught it mid flip and swung it at Ram but she blocked it with her staff.

"Like that'd work." She smirked as her staff glowed **"Scorch Burst!"**

The tip of her staff burst into flames put I jumped back.

" **Earth Bind!"**

I slammed my hand down and the earth rumbled under her feet, knocking her into the air. I pulled back and threw my bat like a tomahawk but as it spun towards Ram it was shot with an arrow and knocked to the side.

"Did you forget that this was a three vs one?" Uni asked.

"No I was just trying to take out a weak one first." I smirked.

"What did you just say?!" Ram snapped.

"Seems I'm getting serious." I closed my eyes "Better hope she'll cooperate."

" **HDD Activate!"**

I felt my body glow and change as I transformed into Grey Heart.

"Oh dear." I frowned looking around and shivering "I'm so open and I've picked this fight…can't we please talk about this, maybe with a wall in between us?"

"That's right this one's a total coward." Ram said "Come on let's put her out of her misery."

"That's a good idea." Rom nodded.

"Once we deal with her we can take out her stupid friends." Uni marched forward.

"Huh…" I lowered my head "What was that?"

"What's with that look." Ram teased "A coward like you won't do anything."

I raised my hand up.

"What you gonna raise your hand and ask us a question?" she laughed.

"Come to me." I whispered.

"Huh?" Ram looked at me "GAH!"

"Ram!"

My mace flew across the room from where my bat had been when I transformed, slamming into Ram's skull and knocking her out cold.

"RAAH!"

Rom ran towards me but I batted her away and slammed her against the wall with my mace, taking the out with one blow.

"You've gotten serious suddenly?" Uni asked "Why the change of heart."

"I might be a coward in this form, too shy to come out from behind a tree or look someone in the eye." I said "But I know I made a promise to defeat you so the others could move on, so don't say you'll treat me like trash and get by easily."

She pulled up her crossbow and started firing off a hail of arrows. I slammed my mace down and erected an earth wall to absorb her arrows.

"HYA!"

Uni uncloaked in front of me, engaging me in close quarters combat, I used my mace to block her punches and kick. I slammed her with my heavy face mace but she was blocking with her forearms.

" **Earthquake Rumble!"**

I made the ground shake and exposed Uni's opening, I took the chance to slam her with my mace and make the earth rise up and pin her down.

"Dammit!" she hissed.

"You've lost." I said transforming back to normal "No be a good girl and stay quiet while I go help take out your bosses."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Excel and Nepgear Vs Anon

_Italic indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"I'm tellin ya I heard him over here." Neptune pointed.

"Are you sure?" Vert asked.

"Positively Positive." She smiled "Sounded like a lovers' quarrel"

"Lovey Squirrel?" Plutia asked "What's that?"

"I think your transformed form would be familer with that term." Nepgear smiled.

"Should I transform?"

"NO!" we all yelled.

"Look." Blanc pointed "That's him, and the other Nepgear."

"Oh crap." The other Nepgear hissed "I told you we should have high tailed it before they showed up. Especially after the other three got their butts kicked."

 _Linda must have won…Good job._

"It's not easy to pack all this stuff up." Anonydeath sighed "Oh Hi Noire!"

"Don't look at me." She hissed.

"So cruel." The man said "Still you came too fast, boys don't like that."

"Ewww Gross." Other Nepgear shivered.

"Shut up!" Noire snapped.

"I don't get it." Nepgear tilted her head.

"It's better that way." I shook my head.

"What vivid imagination." Vert commented.

"Will all of you shut up!" Noire cried.

"It'll be okay Noire." Anon said "Just come here and we can defeat those mean girls together."

"Yeah, with our powers combined we can…Wait no of course not!" she yelled.

"She got caught in his rhythm for a bit." I noted.

"Will you knock it off, all of you?!" Noire screeched.

"This is getting annoying." Ultra-Nepgear sighed.

"Oh but we're just having some girl talk." Anon said.

"I have nothing to talk with you about!" Noire yelled "And what part of you is a girl!"

"Yeah even with that suit you sound like a dude." I told him "Quit stalling."

"Ugh You…" He groaned.

"Every team needs a male influence." I smirked leaning on my trident "Give it up."

"No reason to get so worked up." The robot glowed "Seeing as you already fell into my trap."

"What."

"HAHA!" Ultra-Nepgear slammed her fist down on a button and a shutter suddenly snapped shut, blocking me off from the other.

"Crap." I hissed.

"Close one." Nepgear stood up and brushed herself off "I almost got ripped in half."

"Shit she made it through." Other Nepgear growled.

"Seems like it'll be the two of us for now." I told Nepgear "Get ready."

"Right." She said transforming.

I picked up my trident and got ready to do the same.

"Let's Go!"

I thrust my weapon forward at the other Nepgear only to have it blocked by Anonydeath.

"Uh-uh." He waged a finger "I don't think so~"

"HRA!" Nepgear flew over the wall and tried to slice herself but the other her put up her sword to block.

"You two are so annoying!" Ultra-Nepgear broke Nepgear's guard and kicked her in the chest.

"GAH!"

"Nepgear."

"You shouldn't take your eyes off me." Anon warned.

I looked around and saw I was surrounded by a ring of floating swords. I quickly flew up, avoiding just in time as they stabbed where I had been standing. I regroup and started stabbing at Anon but he was strangely slippery, avoiding my cuts at each turn.

" **Mirage Dance!"**

" **Illusory Tango!"**

Nepgear and Ultra-Nepgear were sliding around one another slicing and cutting. Anonydeath lined his blades up and they charged with energy before blasting off lasers.

" **Trifold Stab!"**

I juked to the side before delivering three cuts to the core of his suit. I spun my rident quickly and blasted him with water, drenching the hole in the suit.

"Uh-Oh…" he hissed as one of the legs sparked "That's not good."

I ducked as the busted leg shut up like a kick only to have the whole suit spin like a ballerina.

"GAH!" Ultra-Nepgear hissed when he collided with her before slamming them into a wall "Get off me you idiot!"

"The suit is fried!" he cried "I can't move it!"

"End of the line." I jammed my trident into the chest cavity.

"I wonder what's inside." Nepgear smiled.

"No-No Don't!" he begged as I pryed the door off.

There was a decompressing noise and a puff of dust plumed out before I could see inside.

"I thought so…" I sighed.

"No way!" Nepgear gasped "I-It's you!"

Inside the core of the suit was a man, messy blonde hiar that looked like it hadn't been washed in days, Five O'clock shadow, busted glasses, anime shirt and jeans and worst of all…my face.

"Ugh…" he grumbled "I give up."

"Excel you get this dumb suit off me!" Ultra-Nepgear cried.

"You suit had such a bland weakness." I said transforming and opening the shutter for the others "You weren't trying at all were you?"

"You ask so many questions handsome…" he grumbled pulling Nepgear out from under his suit

"Don't ever call me that." I grumbled back.

"WHOA!" Neptune ran over "Another Excel, so cool!"

"Not really." I sighed.

"Ignore them." Blanc said "We came for the machine."

"Do we have to." Nepgear frowned "It's so shiny."

"Hmph." Other-Me smirked "There's programs packed in there like you could never imagine. All made by me of course."

"Shut it and stop bragging!" Ultra-Nepgear growled smacking him upside the head.

" **HRAAA!"**

Blanc started tearing into the machine, ripping it to pieces.

"Rei's gonna kill me." The mechanic sighed "It takes time and money to build things like that you know."

"What are you smiling about?" Nepgear asked herself.

"Hehehe…" the girl smirked "That button did more than close the shutter you know."

"What are you-?"

"GAH!"

The door into the room flew off as something was hurled through it, slamming into the row of computers on the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

The dust quickly cleared and we got a look at what happened.

"No." Nepgear shivered.

"Linda!"

The secretary was imbedded in the row of computers, wires hanging loose and sparking around her, she was out cold, not to mentioned bloodied and bruised.

"Who could throw her like that?" Neptune asked.

"Daddy!"

I looked back and saw that Yellow Heart girl standing in the door.

"I took care of that mean lady for hurting your friends." The girl said "Hey are you bullying me daddy!"

"This poses so many questions." Noire said "some of which I don't know I want the answer too."

"Timing as perfect as always." Ultra-Nepgear laughed "Excel grab the suit let the girl deal with them!"

I restudied my trident to block one of Yellow Heart's claws.

"She's as big of a brute as ever." I smiled before looking at her chest "But a beautiful one at that."

"Focus on that later!" Vert slammed her spear into the girl "We need to hurry and eliminate her so we can help your friend."

"Right." I nodded "I must avenge my sweet Linda."

"Push her back more." Neptune said slashing at the girl with Noire.

"I am." Noire growled.

"Here she is!" Blanc pulled her Axe back and batted Yellow Heart upwards.

"Meanie!" the girl corrected her course midair with a rocket pack.

"You have no idea." Iris used her whip to grab the girl by the ankle "It's going to get so much worse!"

Iris yanked the girl down slamming her into the floor.

"UGH!" Yellow Heart groaned.

" **Multiple Beam Launcher!"**

Nepgear hovered above, laying into the goddess with an array of laser bullets. When she stopped firing Yellow Heart was lying unresponsive in a small crater.

"Owww…" the girl groaned.

"Rather anticlimactic." Noire sighed "It felt too easy."

"Don't jinx it." I said.

"I always feel super tough." Yellow Heart pouted "But I feel all woozy."

"Of course you do." Other-Me said "The energy machine is busted, so you've got like zero juice to run off of."

"This is why cheaters never win." Blanc said.

"With this she will be unable to maintain her CPU form." Vert smirked "Now let's see it, the true you with a tiny little chest."

"Wrong reason!" I yelled.

"I can hardly bare it." Iris cooed "What adorable form will she take?"

"Oh…it'll be up to your expectations alright." Ultra-Nepgear smirked.

"I don't like that look." I sighed.

There was a flash of blinding light.

"Oh she's back to normal." Iris noted "Quite small…wait…"

"Wah! I'm all tiny."

"Is that voice."

"You gotta be kidding me." I grumbled.

I crouched down and looked at Peashy "It's the punch-drunk twerp."

"No…way!" Nepgear yelled.

"Just what are you two playing at!" Iris glared at the other versions of me and Nepgear.

"HAHAHA!" the two of them laughed snapping pictures "Priceless!"

"P-Ko?" Neptune looked at her "What are you doing."

"What's a P-ko?" the girl asked "My names Yellow Heart."

"You altered her memories?" Vert glared.

"Duh Chesty." The Ultra-me smirked "There was no way she'd fight you if she actually knew the truth! I'd say I did quite well, the perfect stupid bimbo for a personality."

"Such a naughty boy." Iris shook her head.

"Return the kid." I said.

"Why don't we let her decide." The slimier me slinked over "I mean if that's what she wants."

"Strangers are dangerous!" the little girl said "I want my Daddy."

"Oh dear." The other me smiled "I win again."

"Then we'll take her with force!" Blanc yelled.

"Kidnap a little girl." Ultra-Nepgear smirked "You Villains."

"Come on you gotta remember me!" Neptune said "I'm the friendly neighborhood Nep-tuna!"

"Just keep on trying." The other Me leaned on his busted suit "It's deliciously sad!"

"You're getting way too much out of this." Noire glared.

"Thanks for the compliment gorgeous." He winked.

"Ugh." Noire shivered "He's even creepier out of the suit."

"Harsh…" I sighed.

"Not you, you're a gentleman!" she waved her arms "Him he-he-he's just…a loser."

"UGH!" Other-Me groaned "Put down's from Noire…so sweet!"

"Shut it moron!" Ultra-Nepgear punched his skull.

"Pea doesn't remember you." The little girl said.

"You referred to yourself as Pea!" Neptune gasped "See you do remember."

"Pea…"

"What?!" the other me stood up "Impossible! If this is how we wanna play!"

He slammed his hands down on a keyboard and a bunch of flashing red panels appeared and alarms blared.

"Self-Destruction sequence activated, One Minute to evacuate!" the computer buzzed.

"What are you doing idiot!" Ultra-Nepgear yelled "You'll blow us up too!"

"I've got the secret passage relax." He said opening the floor and grabbing Peashy "Come on."

"What about the others!" the girl said following them.

"Relax I had my bots recover them when we pushed the big red button."

The trapdoor snapped shut behind them.

"It's not gonna budge." I said prying at the door before grabbing Linda "We've got one minute to get out of here."

About halfway to outside I realized just what the other me had pulled.

"We…got played for fools." I punched a tree "Of course he'd fake it."

"And by now they'll all be long gone." Nepgear sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 51: Infiltration

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

It didn't take us long to formulate a plan and prepare to assault Eden and recover Peashy. We knew a general location in Eden to go to make a big dent in them thanks to Abnes and the rat, so we moved out in no time. Getting in was easy enough and the monsters near the entrance were easily dispatched.

"How much farther?" Neptune complained.

"Don't get tired yet." Plutia mumbled "It's all for P-ko."

"We should have brought one of them along to show us the way." Noire sighed.

"They would have just been a hindrance." Vert said "Abnes can't fight and the rodent is too injured to participate."

"And we can't bring the Robot his yelling would give us away before we even got into the cave system." I said.

"As if those two aren't loud enough as is." Noire mumbled looking at Neptune and Plutia.

"But he's so strong and cool cause he's a robot." Nepgear said "Battles would be easier with him around."

"Doubt it." Blanc told her "His outer hull is really just papier-mâché that we used for a quick fix."

"R-Really." Nepgear frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be the mechanically smart one?" I asked "I figured you'd have jumped to that conclusion long ago."

"When we get back I'll fix him up real good!" Nepgear cheered.

"Did you come here for a picnic." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Neptune spun around "I mean I already know but the script said to ask anyway!"

"It's gonna be that annoying old man." I said making my trident appear.

"Oh right…this guy." Blanc said "I had forgotten about him."

"How cruel." The old man sniffled "I'm a memorable character."

"You're kinda the forgettable one of the Sages." Linda hummed "Sorry to break it to you."

"If he brings those monsters out we won't be able to fight." Vert frowned.

"Not so fast." I smirked "I have a special plan just for this."

"Oh really!" Neptune and Plutia cheered "Let us see."

"It's not a good guy thing to do to beat up little kids that are now weird bug monsters but…" I smiled and pointed "Linda's a former bad guy which means she has the total OK to do that!"

"HEY!" she yelled "I turned my life around I'm not bad anymore."

"Actually the little daughters went home." The old man said "I'm enough for this."

"Oh…so my great plan was a total waste." I frowned.

"It wasn't a great plan!" Linda snapped.

"I'm pretty sure we've beaten you the most." Neptune said "Are you sure fighting us alone is a smarty pants move?"

"Is it a trick." Nepgear wondered.

"Well the best way to find out is to beat him before he has the chance for tricks." Vert smiled.

A panel on the ceiling opened up and dropped that strange Mech suit into the room, the old guy wasted no time jumping into it and starting it up.

"RAHH!" Linda ran passed and whacked one of the legs with her bat, knocking the Mech off footing before it could make one attack.

"AH!" the old man kinda just flailed around on the stomach "Help! I've fallen and I can't seem to get up."

"I noticed the last time we fought him that it's got a body like a T-rex." Linda said "The arms are too stubby to right itself if it tips over, a quick kneecapping and BAM instant win!"

"Wow…that was really smart." We all said "How did none of us notice that!"

"But now I can't beat the snot out of him!" Blanc snapped.

"I think your priorities are off base." Nepgear sighed.

I looked back and saw some of those little bug things trying to right the suit, for some reason they were talking and I felt bad so…

"HNGH!" I flipped the suit over for them and pryed the door open "Alright old man you should be fine now."

* * *

 **Ultra-Excel's POV**

"He-He's helping them!" Rei yelled.

"Don't look at me." I shrugged lifting my goggles up "That's just what the camera showed and the mic picked up."

"How much longer will that take?" Uni asked.

"We don't have much time!" Ram yelled.

"Yeah the CPU's will be hear soon." Rom added.

"It be easier to fix the Anonydeath suit if you all didn't keep interrupting my work!" I growled.

"Still to think you were in that suit." Ram said "Weird."

"That would explain why you dropped off the face of Gamindustri when you quit the team." Rom continued.

"Taking up a new identity." Uni deadpanned "How unnecessary."

"Tsk, fooled you three for a few dozen years." I said typing something into a command prompt "Nepgear was the only one to figure it out."

"That's cause you and I go way back." The mentioned girl laughed.

"I-I think you're all losing sight of the predicament." Rei mumbled.

"Speak up when you want people to listen!" Nepgear snapped "Take charge dammit!"

"What should we do?" Rei asked.

"Well thanks to that stupidly long conversation Badd had with the CPUs I finished my repairs." I said closing the laptop "I'm ready to go again, and Yellow Heart should be ready to wake up soon."

"You re doubled the memory firewall right?" Nepgear asked.

"Tripled it." I said "She should be locked up tighter than my priceless photos of Noire. Wake her up and send her out there to fight those guys."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rei asked.

"Of course I'm sure." I said bushing my bangs out of my eyes and looking at her.

"What are you staring at?" she blushed.

"Nothing." I laughed.

 _No matter what happens, I know I'll get to see something interesting._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just picked up Hyperdevotion Noire of Steam, I like it. I like Fire Emblem and X-Com so a Neptunia game like it is up my alley for sure. Some of the early missions are tough, I'm only on chapter 2 right now but I'm enjoying it.**

 **The Self-Insert Character is a little strange and I feel like the game could go without it but I don't think it's so intrusive it hurts, at least it doesn't seem that way so far.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Memories

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"We're pretty deep in this place." Noire said "Can't be much farther."

"Yeah I can feel the P-ko, smell the P-ko." Neptune said.

"Okay that's kinda gross." Linda sighed.

"This is so exciting." Compa clapped.

"Don't get too worked up." Blanc said "You don't know how she'll react to you."

"Look over there!" Nepgear pointed a Yellow Heart who was snoozing in the corner.

"There she is!" Neptune ran off.

"Freeze!" I grabbed her collar "Don't run off like that.

"But…P-ko." She pouted.

"Her posture has changed." Vert noted.

"Maybe they doubled up on the brainwashing." I suggested.

"Yo P-ko!" Neptune yelled.

"Perhaps she'll recognize us in a more physical manor." Plutia said transforming.

"Totally unnecessary!" we all yelled.

"Still." Linda pointed "She didn't make even a peep."

"No reaction." I noted "Strange."

"She's asleep." Blanc sighed.

"Is it nap time?" Compa asked.

"Hey wake up!" Noire yelled.

"huh…" the busty girl's eyes fluttered open "The CPU's?"

"It's really unbecoming of the villain to sleep through the big scene." Vert sighed.

"Stop trying to nap!" Noire yelled as Yellow Heart once again dozed off.

"But I'm sleepy." The girl pouted "Oh wait that's right I'm supposed to beat up the mean CPUs!"

"This is so frustrating!" Noire yelled "We even came to her!"

"Even Noire is losing patience." Neptune said "P-ko is really pushing the limits."

"No my name's Yellow Heart-."

"Stop!" Vert and I both said "We did this already."

"Hey don't copy me." I said.

"You copied me." She huffed.

"Neptune you said you had a plan to restore her memories yes?" Blanc asked "Well, go on."

"Well sorta-kinda-not-maybe?" Neptune said transforming "We have to weaken her first for my brilliant plan to work…that and the game designer says we need another Boss fight."

"Let's get this over with." I said transforming.

"RAH!" Linda transformed and got the jump on Yellow Heart, bashing her with her Mace.

"GAH!" the other CPU flew back and came charging in with her rocket claws.

"Watch yourselves." I said poking her claws back "Nepgear!"

" **Multiple Beam Launcher!"**

Nepgear fired of a beam that slammed into Yellow heart, stunning her.

"TAKE THIS!"

White Heart crashed her axe into the girl's side and slammed her down.

" **Sylhet Spear!"**

Green Heart created a long wooden spike that barrled down towards Yellow heart only to be shredded by her claws.

"HAA!"

Her leg was suddenly grabbed by a whip and sent flying around the room.

"HAHAHA!" Iris laughed as the girl struggled to break free.

" **Sea Cutter!"**

I flared my trident and drilled the CPU with a blast of water knocking her into a joint strike from Neptune and Noire.

"Ouchy." Yellow Heart groaned trying to stand up only to be pinned down when Vert and I crossed out spears into the ground over her back.

"I think we did it!" Nepgear cheered.

"Strange I thought her power would be limitless if she still had that machine." Vert noted.

"She mustn't have it any more." Linda said hiding at the back of the group "That or it's broke."

"It worked out in our favor no matter what." Purple Heart said.

"Ugh my big form went bye-bye." Yellow heart said transforming back to Peashy."

"Hmm she's still frozen as a kid that's for sure." I said looking at it "So Neptune what's the plan?"

"Watch and learn kiddos!" Neptune said popping back to normal "Ready Plutie?"

"Uhhuh." The sleepy girl nodded.

"I can't get big, Mommy and Daddy will get angry." Pea pouted.

"Come on kid, you're P-ko." Neptune said "You were at the Basilicom having fun times with me, Nep Jr, Plutie, Iffy, Compa."

"I don't know nothing!" the girl cried.

"Keep going to strong and we're gonna break her." I said.

"Now we use our demonstration devices!" Neptune said "This five piece set of Memory reminders can be found at your local shop for just 5.99!"

"Five things?" Noire asked "You plan to win her over with five things?"

"Exactly!" Neptune cheered "First we have Compa's toy syringe!"

"Wow I thought I lost that!" Compa gasped "But I can't point it, no one is sick."

"Shots!" Peashy squirmed and ran away from Compa.

"A memory reaction?" Linda wondered "Or just a natural aversion to sharp objects?"

"Iffy's turn!" Plutia cheered.

"It's a book?" IF looked at it.

"Just read some of the catchy verses." Neptune said.

"My hand can shatter the sky?" IF looked at it "Who wrote this junk?"

"You did." We all sighed.

"Oh crap this is that book we wrote as kids!"

"Hmm…book?" Peashy stopped and rubbed her chin.

"Another response." Nepgear noted.

"And we've got the P-ko doll, and one of her old drawings, and the kicker, Pudding wit the word Nep on it!" Neptune said holding the snack high "Warmed in my pockets of course."

"You plan to win her over wit lukewarm pudding?" Vert asked.

"Neptuna's pudding." The little girl hummed "Ouchy I've got a headache."

"See look stuff animals!" Plutia threw the doll at P-ko.

"It's not ripped." The girl said "Ploot fixed it."

"HA!"

"There it was!" Noire gasped.

"She said my name!" Plutia ran around "She said my name!"

"Did I draw this." The girl asked "Cause it's got lots of my friends in it, like Neptuna and Ploot."

"You've got her!" I yelled.

"RAAH!" the little girl tried to punch me and I grabbed her fist and slid back.

"What did I tell you brat." I hissed.

"Don't go picking fights." She smiled.

"Damn straight!" I laughed.

"Neptuna!" the girl tackled Neptune.

"And once again the day was saved thanks to the great and powerful Neptune!" she said praising herself.

"I guess we did it." I smiled "Now our task changes back to going home."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	53. Chapter 53: Evil Heart

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

I just sat in the Basilicom listening to 5pb's music while the others were arguing with each other about who's new console was superior.

"Um Neptune?" Nepgear called out.

"What's up Jr.?"

Nepgear was standing in the door way rapidly looking back and forth.

"Wait but…Neptune…was just…?"

"Full sentences Nepgear." I laughed "What's up?"

I stood up and walked over to the door only to see a Purple Heart there, but Neptune was right next to me.

"There's two Neptuna!" Peashy yelled.

"I didn't know you had a twin!" Plutia gasped.

"Uhh well I don't."

"But why are there two?" IF wondered.

"Well in most stories when this happens-." Neptune started.

The other Purple Heart lifted her sword and smashed the railing on the balcony.

"-They're usually enemies." Neptune sighed.

"…" the Purple Heart lifted her sword.

"Watch it!" I blocked her "She's not planning on staying quite much longer!"

"HAAA!"

Vert dashed by me and stabbed the other Neptune with her spear tackaling her off the balcony.

"Vert!" Nepgear yelled.

As she was falling Vert transformed and flew back up.

"Easy enough."

"RAAH!" Blanc suddenly transformed and jumped in to bat the fake Neptune back "Pay attention you bimbo she's not done yet!"

"…" The Fake Purple Heart lifted up her sword and it crackled brightly with lightning energy **"Thunder Edge!"**

" **Lightning Rod!"**

Grey Heart Appeared and took the energy into her mace which made a shuddering noise before the bolt shot back into Purple Heart.

"YAHOO!" Yellow Heart suddenly screeched by like a rocket and tackled the other Neptune in a spear, she spun in the air and slammed them both roughly into the pavement on the street below.

" **Cross Combination!"**

" **Tornado Sword!"**

The bad Neptune started swinging wildly and Black Heart was forced to block for us.

"Step aside!" The real Purple Heart appeared and held her hand up "Restrain her!"

" **Piercing Stab!"**

I flew overhead and threw my trident to it imbedded itself in Evil Heart's feet while Grey Heart slammed her Mace down and surrounded her with earth.

A large glowing sword appeared in the air and started stabbing down towards the evil clone.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!"**

The sword slammed into the ground violently and exploded into a shimmering dust.

"She's gone." I observed as the clone dissipated.

"But who would create a fake Neptune?" Nepgear wondered.

"That was far to elaborate to just be a small trick." Blanc said "Besides…she was strong."

"She got up after a ton of big attacks." Linda said "That's not good."

"Do you think it's the creepy other you?" Noire asked me.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Why wait all this time to deploy that?" Vert said "It's likely this world's Excel did not create that clone."

"I wonder if there's one of me." Plutia hummed.

"God help us all if there is." IF shivered.

"Oh do you think there's one of Pea?" Yellow Heart jumped up and down, distracting all of us "I wanna play with myself!"

"Oh yeah!" Vert and I cheered.

"Phrasing!" Nepgear snapped before poking my eyes "Bad Excel!"

"OWWW!"

"You know I just remembered something." Purple Heart said "The Seventh Member of the Seven Sages, the one who popped up on the TV that time."

"What was her name." Noire hummed.

"Rei, Rei Ryghts." Nepgear confirmed "That lady is in our dimension too."

"You mean this woman." Linda said taking out a photo "She was spreading those flyers around again."

"Mommy!" Peashy yelled "That's my Mommy."

"What?" Nepgear said "I thought other me was your Mom?"

"Neither of them are her real parents." IF sighed "So stop calling them that."

"I wonder how she could be evil when Peashy speaks so highly of her." Histoire said.

"Well she thought Robo-suit stalker was her Dad so I suppose anything is possible." Noire shrugged.

"So what's wrong with Rei?" Plutia asked.

"I belie she's the one who originally sent Excel and I here." Purple Heart explained "At that time in that place it was just the three of us."

"You're right." I remembered "And you and I sure didn't send us here, but if it was her how'd she do it?"  
"It's a bad habit to speculate on speculation." Vert said.

"What kind of woman is Rei?" Nepgear asked Peashy.

"She's nice, but always nervous." The little girl said "Shivering and stuff."

"Maybe we should as Mister Mouse!" Coma smiled.

"The Robot might know too." Blanc nodded.

"We should meet with her." Noire said "It would be best."

"Yeah but where would we find her?" Nepgear wondered

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay thank you for coming to your group reunion." Linda said putting on her best hostess voice "We just have a few simple q-questions for y-you."

"What's with the outfit?" The rat mumbled.

"It's so shameless." Abnes sighed "What a harlot!"

"Why am I wearing this stupid maid uniform!" The green haired girl sobbed "It's totally unessicary."

"Hmph!" Vert gave her a thumbs up.

"You are awful." I sighed "But I agree it looks cute on you."

"We're more alike than we realized." Vert smirked.

"Indeed Not-Really-My-Big-Sis" I nodded.

"I thought you kept the perverted stuff in you HDD form!" Linda cried.

"Hmph!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"SIR!"

"Just get it over with and ask the stupid questions." Noire sighed.

"Okay, um first, Does Rei have strong powers?" Linda asked "If so would she use them for evil? Earlier you answered."

"Mommy's a good lady"

"Come on that's impossible."

"Ridiculous, chu" Linda said making a mouse noise "Is that a joke, chu."

"Unlikely given she's more spineless than a jellyfish."

"And, don't mess with my friend, she's not that kind of woman she has an innocent heart."

"So a unanimous rejection." Noire sighed.

"Seems my intuition was totally wrong!" Neptune smiled.

"Still we eliminated one lead so it wasn't a total waste." Nepgear said being optimistic.

"Don't try and spin in." Blanc said "She was just flat wrong."

"Actually the flat chested lavender head was spot on." A voice sighed.

The TV cut out and a picture of the other me appear.

"Ah it's him!" Neptune yelled "Mother's Basement Dweller version of Excel."

"Harsh." He sighed moving his hair out of his eyes "Darling it's rude to call people names…now move so I can see Noire better."

"Stop making demands of them you grease monkey!" Ultra-Nepgear yelled.

"Hey don't push me!" he yelled fighting with her off screen.

"You two look so cute." Other Rom clapped.

"Gross." Ram rolled her eyes.

"This is why he left the team the first time." Ultra-Uni said sitting in the corner "Cause Nepgear pushes him around all day."

"I think he likes it." Ram snickered.

"Will you three shut up!" the other two snapped.

"How did you even get in here?" Nepgear pouted "I secured all the connection this morning."

"You call that secure." Ultra-Excel smirked "Sweetie that's just sad. Next time have a jammer for your jammer."

"How did I not think of that!" Nepgear scratched her head.

"How nostalgic!" Copypaste cheered "If Rei were here it be a true reunion!"

"Not coming in person, how…like you." Badd said.

"We're a little…preoccupied." The other Me sighed.

"What does that mean?" I wonder.

"Wait back to before." Vert said "What do you mean Neptune was right."

"Exactly what it sounds like fun bags." He rolled his eyes "Rei made that fake Purple Heart."

"Main Character gets it right again!" Neptune cheered "Wait…how was I right?"

"There's no way that's true!" Abnes snapped.

"So Mommy was bad?"

"She's not your Mommy!" we all groaned.

"It's her alright." He nodded.

"Explain." Blanc growled "I'm losing my patience."

"It all started after you took shrimpy there back." He sighed looking bored to have to explain "The five of us skipped out on Little Rei, kicked her out of the Sages base. I wasn't leaving obviously I have lots of important…things here."

He smiled at Noire who shivered.

"I don't even…have the words." She hissed.

"Still Rei came back with Fake CPUs and gave us the boot, rather rudely, luckily I was pulled out of the fangs of death by my friends. Still I wish I could have taken Fake Noire."

"You're welcome by the way." Uni sighed.

"Still before I slipped out Rei told me to say all that last stuff to you." He sighed "I guess she wants guests."

"That indecisive bitch started thinking real highly of herself!" Ultra-Nepgear yelled.

"We should deal with her before she sends more clones." Blanc said.

"Agreed" We all nodded.

* * *

 **Later**

"This is the place." I said looking at the entrance.

"How are we even gonna get in!" Linda said "Look who's guarding the front door!"

"This is troublesome indeed." Vert nodded as we saw a copy of Green, White and Yellow Heart were guarding the door.

"Oh seems you've hit a road block already…then allow me, anything for Noire of course."

" **Electrostatic Missiles!"**

An array of missiles fired from behind us and bombarded the front of the base, eliminating the three clones.

"That's all the help you'll be getting from us." Ultra-Nepgear said sitting on the shoulders of the Anonydeath Suit "You're on your own from here."

"See you later Noire."

"Please no."

* * *

 **Later**

"This way I'm sure I heard something." Nepgear said walking around a corner.

"Are you sure?"

"No one ever believes me." Nepgear frowned.

"I believe you." I smiled.

"I heard it too!" Peashy jumped up and down.

"Oh well if Peashy heard it I have no doubts." Vert smiled.

"What the heck!" Nepgear yelled.

"GRAARRRR!"

"Oh it's Mommy!" Peashy pointed "Hi Mommy."

I turned around and saw Rei standing there, a nasty scowl on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU ALL DAY!" she screeched.

"AHH!" we all gasped.

"Raising your voice at children." Vert sighed "How rude."

"Silence!" she snapped "For you mere CPUs to make me wait…just how pretentious are you!"

"She's super pissed!" Linda gasped "Like more than White Heart."

"She's only pissed of selfishly." Blanc said.

"This woman, she was in our world too." Nepgear said.

"I don't remember her being this…volcanic." Neptune shivered.

"She looks the same." I nodded "But Neptune's right, I remember he being kinda nice to us, certainly not ready to pop like an angry balloon."

"Mommy are you angry?" Peashy asked.

"I'm not your fricken MOTHER!" she snapped "I've never dated an pathetic man and I certainly never gave birth to some annoyance like YOU! Stop treating my like a mother, jeez sorry I didn't get married yet!"

"WAHH! Mommy doesn't like me anymore." The little girl sobbed.

"Hey you made P-ko cry." Neptune said "That's too far you old bag."

"Old?" Linda raised an eyebrow "She looks like…25 tops."

"Who really are you?" Noire asked "And why are you doing this?"

"What do you think this is a game?" Rei scoffed "I won't tell you just cause you asked you brat. AAHH I should have never let you do what you want, I hate myself!"

"She's all over the place!" Linda said.

"She needs serious professional help." I added "She's nearly psychotic."

"What did you call me!" Rei yelled "Everyone is always saying that there's something wrong with me, but I'm fine! I'll show them I'm always right! You're wrong, the world is wrong!"

"She's freaking out!" Noire said.

"I'm worried what's gonna happen if she get angrier." I said.

"I'll have to clean up the mess they made." Rei mumbled "That's right, I'll take care of them and clean them out…yes, then they'll see who's in charge. You're a mistake! You're all wrong!"

"She's scary." Linda shivered having transformed throughout the conversation like most of the others.

"Let's deal with her already." I said transforming "And fear not my sweet shy grey beauty I shall protect you."

"NOW!" Rei grabbed her face "Allow me, to remove you from this world!"

There was a flash of light that surrounded her and when it was gone she had changed outfits, picked up a wand like weapon and gotten scary as hell.

"She's…" Nepgear gasped.

"A CPU." Purple Heart said stoically.

"This just got harder." I sighed.

"IT'S FUTILE!" Rei raised her staff high and let off a glowing blast of magic that knocked us all back.

"HRRA!" Neptune ran in swinging only to be swatted away like a fly.

" **Drop Crush!"**

" **Fighting Viper!"**

Noire and Plutia both attack but Rei formed a shield to block there attacks.

"I told you, you're all going to die!"

Rei detonated the shield and blew us back.

"HAAA!" Nepgear let off a blast from her beam-sword.

"Just go AWAY!" Grey Heart cried sending a bunch of rocks forward.

"Useless!" Rei batted their attacks to the side and into Yellow Heart who was trying to fly in.

"Vert!" I slid behind Rei.

"Of course!" she nodded.

We both lined up our spears and jabbed.

" **Double Ratnapura!"**

"GAH!" Rei groaned.

"She can be hit!" I yelled "Don't lose hope cause she took the early lead!"

" **Tanzerin Trombe!"**

Blanc spun in place and cut Rei up with her axe.

" **Meteor Rain!"**

Rei held her staff up and a dozen large flaming rocks fell from the sky.

"Linda!"

"RAAH!" the girl slammed her mace down and the earth grew into spikes and shattered the falling rocks.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

" **Crushing Fang!"**

Yellow Heart jumped in from the side and slashed Rei.

"GAAHH!"

"HRRA!" Purple Heart dashed by and slashed Rei across the middle.

"This…can't be." The woman groaned falling to her knees "Why…me…"

"Did we get her?" Nepgear wondered.

"Don't let your guard down." Noire warned.

"This is impossible." Rei hissed "UGH!"

Rei's transformation broke and she fell flat on the ground.

"She's out cold!" Linda smiled.

"Mommy!"

"She really did have powers like ours." Noire said.

"She still needs to answer some of our questions." Iris Heart bit her finger.

"Do we have to bring her back?" White Heart hissed.

"We don't have much choice." I sighed "We really need to know more."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Trying to get the last little bit of the game done soon because I'm getting a new laptop at the end of the summer and I don't want to risk losing the save game in the transfer.**

 **Gonna try and get the last Ultra-dimension chapter done before I leave for a vacation next Saturday.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 54: Tari

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY SMALL SETUP FOR THE END, GO READ CHAPTER 55 FOR THE ENDING OF THE VICTORY ARC!**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"OWW!" Nepgear moaned falling back into me.

"Ouch." Rei moaned rubbing her head as she woke up.

"She's up!" Peashy yelled.

"Where am I?" the woman groaned.

"At Planeptune's Basilicom." Noire told her.

"Since we've seen your true form we'd like to hear the whole story." Vert said.

"So it wasn't a dream." Rei mumbled.

She suddenly got of the bed and bowed on her hands and knees.

"I'm so sorry! I let myself get carried away, I'm sorry!"

"So this is her usual personality." Linda said.

"So you're a CPU?" I asked.

"Oh you figured that out." She rubbed her arm "Sorry about that."

"Be clearer when you explain things." Blanc said.

"Well, yes." Rei nodded "I used to be."

"More detail please." I asked.

"It was a long time ago, probably…ten thousand years before any of you were born." Rei explained "Back then there was no concept of a nation. CPUs were the stuff of legends. War was endless…even so I lived in apathy. I…don't remember why I chose to be a CPU. It may have just happened by chance. I gained incredible strength as a CPU and formed a nation, I named it Tari."

"I read about that once in old documents." Blanc said "It was supposedly ruled by a tyrant."

"So even that was passed down." Rei sighed "How embarrassing."

"Still becoming a CPU at nearly thirty, how sad." Vert sighed.

"It was probably an accident." Linda said "And she doesn't look that old!"

"I thought it was my destiny to lead people." Rei said frowning "I wanted to be a good leader but…my CPU personality is less than pleasant as you most likely saw."

"I've seen CPUs who get smarter, snarkier, sadistic, angry, flirty, and cowardly." I told her "But I've never seen one get straight up psycho."

"But she changed personality before transforming." Vert pointed out.

"I have no comeback…" Rei sighed "Well people eventually rose up in rebellion I was in the way so…" Rei's face got all twisted "IMPERTINANT FOOLS! They didn't know their place!"

Rei sighed "You see sometimes I get upset and carried away."

"So I'm guessing your beat up your peeps and lost you power." Neptune said.

"Yes." Rei nodded "With no one to believe in me my powers drained away. I wanted to help people but I only made things worse…and I trigged the Great Crash as a result. I lost most of my power but since I was still technically a CPU I couldn't die or age, I just sat there, watching time pass me by."

"That's…kinda sad." Nepgear frowned.

"In the end I just convinced myself to shift the blame to the new CPUs." Rei said "Nations create unhappy people, I really belie that. So I enlisted the Seven Sages, others who disliked CPUs, I recruited the newly freelancing hacker and mechanic Excel also known as Anonydeath, he constructed Copypaste for us, I found Arfoire and Warechu, then Abnes and Mister Badd. Eventually I was forced to hire the Nepgear Squad…before I knew it I had long since lost control over them all."

"I'm sorry!" Rei frowned.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Vert chimed in "You said you lost your CPU powers. Then how did you find power nearly possibly of surpassing all of us?"

"Huh?" Rei looked like she was thinking "OH RIGHT! We can't relax! You haven't resolved the problem yet!"

"Why are you so jumpy all the sudden?" I asked.

"What do I do?" Rei paced back and forth "Okay…I'm calm…we need to go over this step by step to explain. You know there is another dimension like ours correct?"

"The one we're from?" I said pointing at Nepgear, Neptune and Linda.

"Yes that's the one." She nodded "I mean technically there are infinite dimensions but that's not important right now. In your dimension there is another me."

"Yeah she was handing out pamphlets and junk." Neptune said.

"Still she was like that when Neptune and Excel left." Nepgear pointed out.

"She's right when we left she was far more aggressive." Linda said.

"I believe that I my fault as well." Rei sighed "Of course it wasn't my intent, more so bad luck. In that dimension I was born a regular human, but because she is technically me she remains shy and timid. She was doing her best regardless, even with no power. When I heard of her, I asked that the last remaining bit of my power be given to her."

"So you gave your power to our Rei and that's why Neptune and I got sent here?" I said.

"I think she likely did that herself." Rei nodded "But I am tangentially responsible. I'm sorry."

"So Rei's the reason we all became friends!" Plutia clapped "Thanks Rei!"

"Umm…you're welcome?" Rei said confused.

"Still we haven't learned how you got powers." Vert said.

"Oh…well I heard as we lost here the other me kept getting stronger." Rei explained "It must be some sort of power balance."

"How did you know about the other you?" Linda asked "That's bugging me."

"Well that…my power allows me the ability to pierce dimensions." Rei said "Oh and there's Croire!"

"That name…" Histoire sighed.

"I believe she's like me as you are to Neptune and Plutia." Rei explained "She's been with me since I became a CPU."

"You talkin smack about me?" a rude voice snapped.

A purple rift opened in the ceiling and a tan skinned fairy dressed in purple and black flew out on a black book.

"Nice to meet ya." She laughed "Although I already know about all you."

"There's two Histy!" Peashy yelled.

"This is who I was speaking about." Rei said.

"My name's Croire!"

"What are you?" Histoire asked.

"Same as you dill weed." The other fairy laughed "But instead of making and recording history I look to mess it up!"

"Inexcusable!"

"I see we know who transferred Rei's power." Vert commented.

"What are you doing here?" Rei glared "I don't want any more power!"

"I'm just here to give you the heads up." Croire laughed "Not like it matters, other you is planning on destroying this dimension, you included."

"She just said that so casually!" Noire gasped.

"How can she possibly plan to do that?" I asked.

"You'll see soon." Croire laughed "Should be starting any minute."

As if on cue there was a ripping noise and a flash of light that shook the whole building.

"HERE WE GO!" the dark fairy cheered.

"Outside!" Linda yelled.

I looked at the window and the sky had turned almost black and deep blue as a series of large lasers plunged to earth.

"Dark light from the sky?" Blanc wondered.

"Not the sky, another dimension!" Croire said.

"It's gotten out of hand." Rei frowned "It's all my fault."

"Later!" Croire said as her book snapped shut and vanished.

"Come on we gotta hurry." I said "We're running out of time to stop whatever that is!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So I goofed and wrote chatper 54 weeks ago and forgot to upload it, my bad. So since I just wrote a huge 5000 word chapter 55 today this has to go up first, even though it's just transitional junk. GO READ CHAPTER 55!**

 **Go Read chapter 55, that's the ending of the Victory Arc**


	55. Chapter 55: Victory

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"BZZT!"

"Oh you're vibrating." I noted as little Histoire bounced around "Someone must need to talk to us."

I poked her forehead and another voice came out.

"Hello, you can hear me right?" Our Histoire asked "I've been missing calls for a bit."

"Is it as bad there as it is here?" Nepgear asked.

"The city is crumbling." Histoire said "The other CPUs are trying to help but we can't make progress because the center of the city is blocked off."

"Well if they can solve their half of the problem it would make our half much easier." Fake Vert noted.

"Currently I can think of only one option." Histoire told us "You must come home now!"

"I see they need the protagonists of the story if they want to win." Neptune laughed.

"I wanna come home but how do you plan to get us there?" I asked.

"Well our shares are at rock bottom on this end so I'm not quite sure." Histoire hummed "Why not try going back to where Neptune and Excel first landed, it may be more reactive given our low number of shares."

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay are you all set?" Histoire asked.

"Let's just do it already!" Linda begged.

"Finally…home." I sighed "I've waited way too long for this."

"Beam us up Histy!" Neptune said.

"Try to be at least a little sad you three." Nepgear mumbled.

"Aww…Neppy's gonna leave." Plutia sniffled.

"We did this scene before." Neptune mumbled "And I don't like sad goodbyes, and we're way too close to the end of the game for another last second appearance like when you two showed up last time."

"I'm sorry…" Rei frowned "It's all my fault, this never would have happened had I just been more careful."

"You know that constant apologizing is getting annoying." Blanc groaned.

"I'm…sorry."

"I'm not even convinced this is gonna work." Noire scoffed.

"Don't go Neptuna!" Peashy cried hugging Neptune's leg "I like you way more than Bert!"

"HEY!"

"Neppy!" Plutia added hugging the girl as well.

"You're leaving." Noire poked my arm "For real this time."

"Yeah…sorry I guess." I shrugged "Never really had to do a situation like this before so I don't know what to say."

"Well if you leaving and not coming back…" She mumbled "MWA!"

She leaned up and kissed my cheek "Try not to forget something like that okay."

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" Nepgear was waving her arms around "No Fair! Histoire hurry up and move us already!"

"Wow you're bitter." Linda mumbled "But yeah...get us away from that trampy CPU."

"Bitter." I coughed.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." I smirked.

I looked over and saw the other Vert there.

"Umm, bye." I said.

"Yes Goodbye." She smiled "It was very nice to meet you, even though we never got along very well…I'm sure the other me is very happy to have you as her little brother."

"You're…not too bad at being a big sis yourself." I blushed "Sorry about being so mean."

She patted my head, just like Vert would "You're a good boy Excel."

"Alright, it's open!" Histoire said as a giant beam of light appeared.

"Uhh…I don't remember it being so big last time." I said.

"It wasn't." Linda shook her head.

"Histy what is that thing?" Neptune asked.

"I could ask you the same." She said "I don't know, what did you do over there?"

"Nothing." We all shook our heads "We promise."

"With a path that big I would posit it's possible for us to walk through as well." Vert noted.

"Really?!" Plutia skipped.

"I suppose it may allow you to come and go as you wish but we can't be totally sure." Histoire said "It may not stay open forever."

"I wanna go too!" Peashy yelled.

"It's the greatest day ever." Plutia sobbed "I can't stop crying!"

"See…now it was pointless to have that serious mood." Noire huffed "Wait that means I…AHHHH!"

"We can all pretend that never happened." I whispered.

"Yeah…let's do that." Nepgear hissed.

"I agree…" Linda glared.

"You're all so weird." Blanc sighed.

"We should stop wasting time and hurry this up." I said "Before it's too late."

"Very well we can worry about the intricacies of the portal later." Histoire said "Hurry up and come along everyone."

"Wait time out!" IF yelled.

"Oh come on!" Neptune groaned "This scene is taking way too long!"

"If all of you go over there what will happen over here?" the girl asked.

"Good point." Noire nodded.

"But whoever stays behind will lose the spotlight for the finale." Vert said.

"I feel bad about this but…" Plutia pouted "Neppy Jr.?"

"What? NO!" she yelled "I have first dibs that's my home world!"

"This is the time for the Power of Friendship!" Copypaste yelled rolling in "To think Rei would try and crush the whole world, you're far tougher than I thought."

"I don't really…Thanks." The girl smiled.

"Just leave this side to us." The robot said "We can handle it while you're gone for a while."

"Hello!" Histoire gasped as a male voice cut into her body.

"Oh great it's him." Noire mumbled "I thought you said you were done helping us."

"Changed my mind for you sweet Noire." He said.

"What's your play Anonydeath." She hissed.

"You can call me Excel." He sighed "I'm not working any angle, I just feel like lending you a hand this time."

"I'm sorry." Rei mumbled.

"Why do you keep apologizing!" The other Nepgear yelled "It's so annoying, for once in your life trust you friends dammit!"

"F-Friends?"

"Hey don't take my microphone!" Other me yelled "Look this isn't the time to sit around and talk, you have to go now, most of the other nations are fairly secure at this point thanks to Uni Rom and Ram. Oh the last two should be there soon, have fun!"

"I'm back!" Histoire yelled.

"He always says what he wants and leaves." Noire sighed.

"Other me is perplexing." I nodded.

"Come on chop chop tell us what to do Rei!" Abnes yelled.

"Huh? Me?" the girl stuttered.

"You're still the leader." The rat said "So you're in charge."

"I…see…" the woman nodded "Okay."

She turned to us "Just leave everything here to us, you go to the other world and stop me."

"Alright if you guys don't hurry Linda, Nepgear and I are leaving without you." I said walking into the light "See you in a bit."

The light was kinda warm but cool too, in a blink we were back in the park, just like before.

"We're back!" I cheered rolling on the ground "It's the real deal, our world."

"Uhh Sir." Linda said "It's rather unbecoming of a CPU Candidate to be rolling on the ground like that."

"Come on let's go check the Basilicom." Nepgear said.

* * *

 **Later**

"Yo we're back!" Neptune yelled throwing the doors open.

"Oh good." The little fairy floated over "I'm glad you're all back safely."

"It feels like it's been decades since I've seen you." Neptune said hugging her Oracle."

"That's cause it was." I mumbled.

"OH!" the fairy gasped "Please don't embrace me in such a manner. But still, welcome home."

"WOW!" Plutia gasped "You're Histy is so big!"

"Oh thank you all for coming, CPUs from that other dimension." Histoire said.

"Well the problem originated in our dimension." Noire said.

"Hmm-HA!"

"GAH!" I groaned when someone jumped on my back.

"Oh you're finally back!"

I turned around and saw black hair.

"Uni…" I smiled.

"What's with that look?" she pouted "It's not like I…missed you or anything."

I just laughed "Sure."

"Guests?" Rom poked her head out.

"Lame how come Histy gets to play?" Ram yelled "WAH Nepgear!"

"Whoa." Plutia said "It's tiny versions of those wizard girls."

"Yay!" Nepgear clapped "We're all back together…but boo that means my alone time with Excel is over."

"Hey I heard time was super slow over there." Uni grabbed my arm "I get to have him for myself now!"

"Hey just cause we were in a another dimension doesn't mean you get to keep him now!" Nepgear grabbed my other arm.

"Hmm." I smiled.

"What is it?" they both asked.

"Nothing." I said "I missed this is all."

"Wow Excel's super popular." Plutia said.

"Umm we were talking about important things." Histoire said.

"Wait, did you go home Noire?" Uni asked.

"No I'm…uh…" Other Noire stuttered.

"What's with that outfit Blanc?" Ram asked "You look stupid, like a cake."

"A…cake?"

"You're…not Blanc are you." Rom said "She'd be angry and yelling by now."

"There from the other dimension, the same but different." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Uni said "Now I'm getting all nervous."

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Linda yelled "Histoire has been trying to talk for the last ten minutes!"

"The life of us working class people is so hard." Histoire sighed "But thank you Linda."

"Always here to help." She nodded.

"Now then, Rei Ryghts and her army used a mysterious power to destroy Planeptune a few hours ago. Since then a barrier popped up and copies of the CPUs started wandering about." Histoire explained "I had the others go in before you arrived, but they haven't returned. The bombardments have stopped so they must have made some headway, either way Planeptune will be destroyed completely if you don't go there soon Neptune."

"Enough sitting around let's go." I said standing up.

* * *

 **Later**

"Yikes this place is bad." Neptune yelped.

The city was all black and red, very evil vibe. There was no one around and you could feel yourself shiver with worry.

"Neppy were you always living in such a dump?" Plutia asked.

"You know with a CPU like her this doesn't surprise me." Ultra-Noire said.

"Untruths!" Neptune yelled.

"It was actually nice until yesterday." Uni frowned.

"I was joking." Ultra-Noire said.

"My sister tells jokes?" Uni gasped.

"Is the other me so stiff?" Ultra-Noire sighed.

"You're not much better." I commuted.

"Hey!" she yelled "That's not true, I'm spontaneous, like before I did…that." She blushed.

"HMM?" Uni looked confused "What's she talking about."

"Nothing!" Ultra-Noire laughed "Nothing at all!"

We walked closer towards the center of the city, there were some robotic troops along the way but they were quickly dispatched.

"It's not like I'm upset being alone or anything." Someone mumbled.

"I know that tone of self-doubt!" Neptune yelled skipping around the corner "It's Noire!"

"Hmm?" the girl turned around.

It was Noire alright, our Noire. She looked just like the other Noire, only her outfit was different.

"Wah!" she gasped "When did you all get here, you didn't here that did you?!"

"How unbecoming to do that with my face." Ultra-Noire said.

"Hey you who looks like me had no right to demand that!" Noire said.

"Wow two Noires." Neptune said "This is confusing. So who want sot be the fake Noire?"

"Why did you bring them here!" Noire snapped before looking at me "You're usually smarter than this!"

"Don't yell at me." I back up when she got closer "And don't get so close."

"What are you freaking out about." She brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"It's…nothing." Ultra-Noire and I both mumbled.

"Whisper Whisper." Nepgear hummed something to Noire who suddenly turned red.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she screeched.

"Wait what happened!" Uni whined.

"So why are you all alone Noire?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to crack the barrier for people to pass through." Noire calmed down, a blush still dusting her cheeks "Blanc and Vert already went on ahead."

"So you're the doorstep?" Ultra-Vert asked.

"Not cause I want too, I lost rock paper scissors." She sighed "I know they must have cheated. Whatever one of you switch with me so I can go to the final battle."

"Alright see you later Noire." Neptune walked by her "Keep the light on for us."

"Wait where are you going?!" she yelled as we walked passed her "Don't leave me here like this! You guys!  
"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"She's me so she'll be fine." Ultra- Noire nodded.

We headed a little deeper into the city when I got a bad feeling and took off without the others.

"RAAAH!"

"OW!" I hissed as I got smacked in the back taking the blow.

I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the copies of Plutia.

"Sorry about that." I panted "I'm a little late sis."

"No." she smiled and ran the clone through with her spear "You were right on time."

"Don't run off like that." Nepgear panted catching up with me "Oh, Blanc, Vert!"

"Hello!" Neptune skipped up.

"Hooray a fake me." Plutia clapped.

"Vert." I hugged my sister "I…really missed you."

"Oh dear." She changed back to normal "Why are you crying?"

"It's just." I wiped my eyes "Been so long."

"There, there." She patted my head "It's okay, your big sister is here now."

"Lady Vert." Linda smiled "It so good to see you."

"You as well." She smiled back "Ha!"

She locked eyes with her other self.

"It's like looking in a beautiful mirror." They both clapped.

"Uhh sis I thought we were having a moment." I pouted.

"I'll be there in a bit." She said "It's not every day I get to gaze upon such beauty."

"Except you know, looking in a mirror." I grumbled

"She has such a great chest doesn't she." Ultra-Vert smiled.

"I don't care about that!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." Vert hugged me into her chest "I didn't mean to make you feel left out."

"No." I mumbled "I know it's weird to see another you."

"Well why don't you go on ahead for a bit." She said "I'll hold the rest of those annoying doubles off for you all."

"But Vert."

"Hmm?" she smiled "Don't you have faith in your big sister?"

"…" I nodded "Yeah."

I turned away "Come on let's go."

* * *

 **Later**

"Oh! Oh! I found her!" Plutia jumped up and down "I found Rei, do I get a prize?"

Rei was standing in the middle of the street, all goddessed out.

"Hahaha." She snickered "I'm so glad all of you could make it. I was racked with worry that you might die getting here."

"Whoa she cares." Blanc gasped.

"I was worried you'd die and I'd lose the chance to KILL YOU MYSELF!" she yelled.

"Why don't you stop this?" Nepgear asked.

"Stop, I'm not doing anything." Rei said "I stopped ages ago."

"I'm so confused." Nepgear shook her head.

"Get a grip." Uni sighed "Stop folding like a wet napkin."

"You're trying to destroy the whole world." Ultra-Vert said "You are very unhinged."

"Oh…I see." Rei smirked "You're plan is to get me all riled up and distracted by ganging up with one sided arguments."

"But we don't have a plan." Plutia said "We just kinda found you."

"Everything is always pinned on my like it's my fault! My nation falls apart and that's my fault?!" she yelled "It must feel nice to just blame others I bet."

"Wait if this is our Rei how would she know that?" Nepgear asked.

"Perhaps their memories are linked." Ultra-Blanc posited "Or the other Rei was the one who was fooled with."

"This lady's scary." Rom mumbled.

"She's just a crazy old lady ignore her." Ram said.

"No don't call her-."

"I'M…NOT…OLD!" Rei yelled before taking a breath "Calm down…I shouldn't be getting so worked up."

She suddenly cracked her knuckles "I'm going to kill you all with my own hands!"

"I still don't get her motivation." Linda said "She's just acting randomly."

"CPUs!" Rei yelled "CPUs shouldn't exist! The rules saying CPUs should govern are flawed! I'm going to reset it, all of it!"

"She's passing the blame onto someone else." I said "So she feels less responsible, if she can prove to herself that it's the world that's wrong and not her than she'll have a clear conscience, but to do that she needs to tear down the fundamental laws of nature."

"So she's literally saying the rules are unfair to her?" Uni asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"All of them who disavowed me, I'll deal with them slowly." Rei smiled darkly "And with extreme prejudice!"

"Those people are all gone." Nepgear said "You punishing the wrong people."

"Past and present matter not." Rei said "Count yourself fortunate you'll die before I start that phase of my plan!"

"Hey, stop being so mean, I became a CPU on accident and met all my friends." Plutia said.

"SPEAK FASTER!" Rei snapped.

"Yikes!" the girl jumped "Well it's just I don't think being a CPU is a bad thing."

"Oh you're still at the peak, how naïve." Rei said "Soon the people will turn on you, then you'll see!"

"We don't have the option of talking." Neptune said transforming "If she's so set on resting the rules then how about she proves it."

"I'm totally missing out on the plot." Uni sighed transforming "But I'll help anyway."

"Whoa what the hell is this!" Ram yelled grabbing Yellow Heart's chest "Why does she get to be so big when she transforms!"

"I'm jealousy." Rom added.

"You two are cute in your own little Loli way." I said transforming and taking their hands.

"Don't touch us pervert!" Ram whacked me with her staff.

"I feel dirty just cause he talked to me." Rom frowned.

"Owww." I rubbed the bump on my head.

"Umm…do we have to fight?" Linda mumbled.

"WHOA!" Rom, Ram and Uni yelled "WERE DID THIS COME FROM?!"

"We'll explain everything later." Nepgear assured them.

"Don't be sad." Rei smiled "Cause you, your friends and this whole world…YOU'LL ALL DIE TOGETHER!"

Rei slammed her staff down and started letting out blasts of energy.

"Too easy!" Uni said shooting them down "Is that it?"

"HRAA!" I tried to stab her and she blocked with her staff.

"Weak!" she blasted me back.

"Good job!" Nepgear aimed **"Multiple Beam Launcher!"**

"I'll dodge that paltry attack no problem!" Rei went to jump "HUH?!"

She looked down and saw her legs encased in ice.

"You should pay better attention." Ram smirked.

"We caught you." Rom giggled.

"GAH!" Rei yelped as Nepgear's attack hit her "Damn you!"

"Don't you get it?" I asked leaning on my two sided trident.

"You're dealing with all five of us now." Uni smiled loading her massive gun.

"When we all team up." Ram laughed.

"We don't lose." Rom told her.

"You're not just dealing with the two of us anymore." Nepgear shook her head "Let's see you deal with all five CPU candidates at once!"

"You die first!" Rei screamed.

"Nepgear, Uni!" I called.

"Right!" the both responded.

" **Venom Shot!"**

" **Starshine!"**

I spun my weapon around and their attacks were absorbed by the trident tips. I swiped the blade on the ground and sent a wave of energy at her.

" **Photon Sea Cutter!"**

"GRRRAAA!" Rei swiped her arm to flash it away "You can't touch me!"

" **Rumbling Crater!"**

"WHAT?!"

The ground under Rei fell in like a sinkhole.

"You were already warned to watch your surroundings once." Grey Heart warned "You should take that advice to heart."

"YOU! **Light of Domination!"**

Rei slammed her staff down and a bunch of bullet sized blasts went off.

"You can't dodge all of these!"

"Get behind me! HYRAAA!" I spun my trident to block.

 _Come on we're so close…but I can't block for much longer._

"Don't lose hope!" a voice called **"Strengthen their hearts: Song of Valor!"**

5pb landed and started playing her guitar.

"You can keep it up right?" she asked as the laser shots flew around us.

"5pb!" Nepgear gasped.

"Sorry I'm a little late everyone." She smiled "Cave and I were tied up on the way; there were so many clones of Lady Vert."

"Cave?" Uni asked.

" **Black Label!"**

The red headed woman landed in front of my shield and started firing back, canceling out Rei's shots and even hitting the woman with a few of her own.

"Come now." She smiled "You can shoot more than that can't you?"

"Ha…ha…" I panted pulling my trident back "You beautiful ladies arrived right on time. Now this fight is over."

"No I'm just starting!" Rei yelled.

"How many times must me tell you." Purple Heart said "Watch your blindside."

"WHAT?!" Rei gasped as the five others surrounded her from behind.

"I'm going first." Noire said.

"Hmph!" Vert joined her and the two slid around Rei, cutting into her.

"I'll rip you in half!" Blanc yelled slamming her axe down.

"Don't you get it." I smirked at Rei "We were never your real opponent, just the distraction."

"I lied." Plutia smiled shocking her with her whip "We did have a plan. Finish this up Neppy."

"It's over!" Neptune flew down and slashed through Rei.

"Ha…ha…" Rei stood there.

"You lose." Neptune shook her sword.

"GAAAAHHH!" Rei screamed falling over "This…can't be possible."

"Jeez, that was annoying." Ultra-Noire panted.

"Why are you panting?" Uni asked "We did all the work."

"You cheated!" Rei struggled to stand up "Combining your powers. Bringing other people…bringing me misfortune!"

"She's still just thinking about herself." Uni sighed.

"Stop trying to tell people how to be happy!" Ram yelled.

"I'm happy how I am." Nepgear said "Surrounded by my friends who are all trying their best."

"I'm happy surrounded by pretty ladies." I smiled "OW! Cave that hurts!"

"I thought some time in that other dimension may have wizened you up but I guess we were wrong." She said stoically while pulling my ear.

"A woman after my own heart." Iris Heart laughed at my pain.

"Sooner or later you'll all end up like me!" Rei yelled.

"Wait stop!"

"Huh?"

"It's the other Rei." Purple Heart said.

"Those aren't your memories their mine." Ultra-Rei panted.

"What are you doing here?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh good, I was worried I might not get here in time." She smiled "The attacks in our dimension had subsided so I came after all of you. Asking you all to resolve the problem I had started felt wrong. It took a little while since I was getting chased around by the CPUs from this world."

"Sorry sweet Rei." I smiled at her "We would have warned them had we knew you were right behind us, although personally I prefer when you walk I front of me-OW!"

"I came to talk." Ultra-Rei walked up to the other Rei "I…wanted to apologize. Because I refused to face the mistakes of the past and push them on someone else things only got worse, you can't solve a problem by placing the blame on someone else, you have to accept the mistakes you make in life."

"Aw Shut up!" Our Rei yelled "Stop trying to be a goody-goody. What you want this power, these feeling back? Don't make me laugh, these belong to me now!"

"The conversation isn't going well." Ultra-Vert sighed.

"Let's just beat that one to pulp." White Heart yelled "That'll solve it."

"No don't!" Ultra-Rei begged "she didn't do this."

"Don't cover for me!" Rei yelled back.

"Wow you're fighting yourself." Croire appeared "Cool!"

"Whoa what is that!" Ram yelled.

"It's a different Histoire?" Rom wondered.

"Darksty." Neptune hissed.

"Wait wasn't it Badsty?" Nepgear asked.

"My name's Croire!" the fairy yelled.

"So the fly came back to get in my way too!" Rei yelled.

"I'm not some bug!" the fairy yelled "Still…you showed up right on time."

"Who me?" Ultra-Rei asked "No! I won't let you manipulate me anymore!"

"You ain't gotta do nothing." Croire smirked "Just fork over the power your brought with you."

"I don't have any of my powers left." Ultra-Rei said.

"CPUs don't lose power so easily." Croire snapped her fingers and a purple aura started getting pulled out of the Rei who came to help up "You made friends stupid, people who trusted you."

"AHHH!"

"Now that you have your power back I'll be taking it!" Croire laughed throwing a ball of darkness at the Rei from our world "Recharge!"

"No…I…only made it worse." The other Rei passed out "I'm…so sorry."

"Your heart was in the right place." I caught her before she hit the ground "That's what really counts."

I passed her off to Cave.

"Get her out of here would you?" I asked "I'm counting on you two to keep her safe."

"Right!" Cave nodded jumping off.

"Leave it to us." 5pb ran after them.

"You won't get away!" Rei aimed to shoot.

"HYA!" Neptune swung and blocked her "What is your goal you evil fairy."

"I just like exciting things." She smiled.

"You're a monster." Neptune glared.

"We'll have to do something about that dark power of hers." Iris Heart said.

"DO you have some sort of plan?" Uni asked.

"There is nothing in the world that won't yield to me!" she smiled.

"Okay~" Uni took a step back.

"I was really hoping we'd end it last time." I sighed "Especially since we did that cool team attack at the end."

"GAHAHAH! **Light of Domination!"**

" **Victory Slash!"**

The wave of death was cut by Neptune and she started fighting Rei on her own.

" **Cross Combination!"**

Rei waved her staff and blocked each of Neptune's strikes.

" **Mega Blade!"**

"That's nothing!" Rei said smashing the digital blade with her hand.

" **Critical Edge!"**

Rei blocked but Neptune turned her sword to break the girl's guard.

"AHHH!" she yelled as Neptune cut her down.

"This time…please stay down." Purple Heart panted.

"I refuse…to lose." Rei stood up again.

"Just stop it." Neptune shook her head "This is really getting annoying you know."

"HA…ha…RAH!" Rei stumbled forward to punch Neptune but missed and fell down and passed out.

"I get it now." I told Nepgear.

"Get what.

"Why the all are older sisters look up to yours." I said looking at Purple Heart "She's a real badass."

"Oh you want me now." Iris Heart laughed as that weird dark power floated towards her "I'm flattered but no."

She stomped on it.

"No one rules over me." She said "Oh drat."

The weird purple tendrils started rising up her leg.

"It want's her body." I said.

"Leave them alone!" Rei grabbed Plutia's leg.

"Rei?!"

"I'm sorry." Cave landed next to me "She insisted on coming back and jumped out between jumps between the buildings."

"Rei you're the last person who should be touching that." Neptune said.

"It was my power to start with." She said pulling the tentacles off Plutia "That makes me responsible for it, I know this time will be different, now that I have friends I know I can count on."

Rei yanked the power off Plutia and it vanished into the air.

"Are you okay?" Ultra-Blanc asked.

"My that was a rough ride." Iris Heart smirked.

"Ha…Hahaha!" Rei laughed.

"It didn't work." Nepgear gasped.

"No…" Rei opened her eyes "This time it worked, there's nothing wrong anymore, I promise."

"Good job Rei!" Plutia said changing back to normal.

"So it's over for real now?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah…I think so." I sighed laying back "Now were home, and the day was saved."

"Took you guys long enough." Uni laughed lying next to us "Brining your battle here was exhausting."

"I'm just glad to be home, everything is finally gonna go back to normal." I said.

"Enjoying your break?" Vert smiled leaning into my vision.

"Yeah." I said "wake me up tomorrow."

"Hey?" Nepgear wondered "Where'd Linda go?"

"I'm…over here." The girl said walking over.

"Is something wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm…just fine." She said.

Linda was walking almost sideways, like she was drunk.

"Linda?" I walked over "What's wrong?"

"I told you I'm…fine." She said falling back.

"WHOA!" I caught her "Linda?!"

"What happened?" Uni asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh dear." Vert touched her "She's burning up!"

"Ha…ha…ha…" Linda was taking short shallow breaths.

"Linda say something!" I yelled.

"It…hurts." She mumbled "My head…my heart…my whole body…it feels like…it's gonna explode. AHHH!"

"So much for back to normal." I mumbled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **We finally finished Re;Birth 3! It only took nearly a year. Final Boss Rei can screw right off as far as I'm concerned, way to annoyingly hard!  
**

 **Now we can move onto the Post Victory arc, what's happening to Linda, who will everyone help her, and more!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 56: Sickness

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Linda…" I sighed looking at the girl in the bed.

She was flushed with fever, although hard to tell given her pale grey skin, she was in a sweat and no matter how many ice packs we put on or layers we took off she'd fluctuate between burning hot and ice cold.

After she had the first attack we took her back to the Basillicom and got her into bed. Chika started to try and help her but no one was sure what was wrong. For about a week she'd pass in and out of consciousness but the last two days she's just been out cold, even when she was waking up all she would do was groan and moan in pain, saying that everything hurt with a pulsing like pain that started in her chest and spread out.

"How's it going?" 5pb asked?"

"Still nothing." I sighed "Any luck finding what this could be."

"No, but I called someone who might be able to lend a hand." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"First just understand she's a little…eccentric, go along with anything she says." 5pb said.

"Who did you call?" I asked.

"My sister." She said "You've never met her but she's a genius with magic, machines and medicines. The three Ms."

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you?" she hummed "I thought so, next you'll say you think 5pb is my real name."

"Wait it's not?" I asked.

"Of course it's not!" she yelled.

"Hey you can't just go in there like that!" I heard Chika yell as the door to the room flew open.

"Fear not!" a woman said "I have arrived."

"Huh?" I looked at her.

The woman was tall, had long sky blue hair, a modest figure covered in a white trench dress, she had a hat like a witch on and was carrying a staff and a bag.

"Mages!" 5pb smiled "Thanks for coming."

"How could I deny the request of my sister." The taller girl smiled.

"Hi." I shook her hand "So can you help Linda?"

"I have a few things I can try." She told me "you are…?"

"Oh Excel, Leanbox CPU Candidate." I told her.

"Oh so your Lyrica's boyfriend." She said "I can see why she speaks to highly of you."

"Her what?" I coughed "And who's Lyrica?"

"Yes this is him." 5pb grabbed my arm "Isn't he just the sweetest."

"5pb?" I asked looking at her.

"Hehehe." She laughed nervously.

"I told you just go with it." She pleaded.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I have work to do so please step out." Mages said pushing us "Go suck face or whatever the younger more social people call kissing these days."

She slammed the door behind us and I looked at 5pb "What was that?!"

"Look I'm sorry." She frowned "Look Mages was on my butt a few months back about me being a famous idol but she never saw any pictures of me with people besides fans so she worried I didn't have friends and I sort of may have told her you were my boyfriend so she'd just get off my back a bit. I sent her a picture we took a few weeks before and she bought it."

"I can't believe you." I sighed "And wait your name's Lyrica?"

"Ok I know I've told you that." I said.

"I've done it!" Mages yelled "Temporary diagnoses discovered."

"Really, my how speedy." Vert walked out "So could you tell us what is wrong with the poor dear?"

"Simple actually." Mages smirked "She has Share Withdrawal."

"Share Withdrawal?" Vert said "But I thought that could only happen to CPUs?"

"Of course how was I so stupid!" I smacked my forehead "When we were in the other dimension Linda used one of the memories and became a CPU, when we were there feeding off that energy was no issue but since she hasn't synced to a Sharicite in this dimension her body is shutting down."

"So essentially since she has no Sharicite she's falling apart." Chika said.

"For now I've stabilized her with some crystalized shares I'd collected in my travels but it's only temporary, she'll need to be united to a Sharicite here or sent to the other dimension if she's going to survive." Mages explained.

"What should we do?" I asked my sister.

"We can't just snap a new nation into existence, so why not sync her with Leanbox Sharicite." Vert suggested.

"Lady Vert." Chika said "She's still need people to be live in her, and Excel is still relatively new to the country are you sure introducing another CPU will be okay?"

"I'm sure they'll understand." Vert said "Come now, let's collect Linda and make her feel all better."

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay it's all set!" 5pb said.

"Ready whenever." Mages said.

"You shouldn't be here." Chika hissed "This is a sacred room."

"Now's not the time for complaints." I said "What do we do Vert?"

"We just let her rest there and the Sharicite should naturally link to her given time." Vert said.

The crystal in the room started to glow brighter and a beam shot out and zapped Linda, she hissed a bit and glowed, her body shifted into Grey Heart and she sat up.

"Ugh…what happened." She rubbed her eyes "EEK! Why is everyone looking at me."

"Success." Mages clapped.

* * *

 **Later**

"Sorry I was such an inconvenience." Linda sighed having changed back "But…thanks for looking after me everyone."

"It was no problem." Vert said "I'll work on writing a letter to explain the situation, I'm sure everyone will welcome you with open arms."

"But I don't really think I'm cut out for the spotlight, especially not with my past." Linda frowned "And I was happy being just a secretary."

"We don't have to tell do we?" I asked.

"Well…let's try not saying anything for a bit." Vert said "But if she gets sick again we'll have to tell."

"Thank you Lady Vert." Linda smiled.

"No problem dear." Vert patted her head.

"Seems you have good friends." Mages told 5pb.

"Yeah I do, so when are you leaving." She asked.

"Leaving?" Mages said "I'm not sure perhaps I'll stick around for a bit."

"Huh?" I gulped.

"You really shouldn't!" 5pb begged.

"Nonsense." She smiled "This seems like a fun place."

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 57: MAGES

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Interesting the CPU candidate rolls over 30 times in his sleep." A voice said.

"Huh?"

I opened one eye and saw a face staring back at me, long blue hair, mark under one eye, pale skin, pretty face.

"GAH!" I jumped back "What the hell."

"Wakes abruptly." Mages wrote in her notebook.

"Where you watching my sleep!" I yelled.

"Observations are key in both science and magic." I blinked.

"Watching me sleep is not an observation!" I snapped.

"…" she just blinked "Sure, I'll make sure to be gone before you wake up next time."

"Don't come in period!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Your sister is a pain." I told 5pb as I walked down the hall.

"She means well." The singer sighed "I'll try and remind her about proper boundaries, she just gets so into learning that she tends to not have incredibly high social skills."

"Oh I could tell." I sighed with her.

"Oh the love birds." Mages walked up.

"Huh…OH Yeah!" 5pb grabbed my arm lovingly "That's us can't get enough of each other!"

 _Oh right we're still going with this whole "dating 5pb to keep up the lie she told her sister" thing._

"Did you need something sis?" 5pb asked.

"Just passing through." She smiled.

"EXCEL!"

"I have an awful feeling all the sudden." I turned around as the door to the Basillicom was kicked open and Nepgear and Uni were standing there with steam coming out their ears.

"What the heck you jerk!" Uni whacked me.

"OW!"

"How could you!" Nepgear whined slapping me with a magazine as well.

"What did I even do!" I complained.

"This!" they both shoved copies of some magazine in my face.

I blinked a few times and scanned the front picture and headline.

"Secret relationship between Candidate and Idol, Source confirms." I gulped.

"I thought you liked me." Nepgear pouted.

"No he likes me!" Uni said "But still, you turned off both of us for 5pb!"

"This isn't what it sounds like." I waved my hands.

"WHAT?!" 5pb grabbed the magazine and saw a picture of her cropped next to a picture of me "How is this possible, my fans will all hate me now, who would do something like this!"

"Oh that was me." Mages shrugged.

"What…" 5pb looked at her with a dead blank face "You did…what?"

"I thought it was foolish that your relationship was hidden from the public." Mages said "I mean what if someone had tried to flirt with you or as we see evidenced here attempt to make a move on your boyfriend."

"It would have been fine!" 5pb growled "He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you-."

"I made it up!" she sighed taking a breath "I…I just said it to make you happy was all, Excel and I are just friends."

"Oh…well it seems I misread the situation." Mages hummed "I think I should make a phone call."

"So…it was just a misunderstanding?" Uni said.

"Well this was embarrassing we flew all the way here in a huff over nothing." Nepgear laughed "This is like a cheesy scenario from one of those silly harem anime."

"Story of my life." I sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a brief chapter to give some insight into the antics of Mages and how she can interact with the cast.**

 **Also brief note about Mages and 5pb being sisters, it's a vague link, some translations list them as sisters and others as cousins. I went with sisters cause I thought it would be more fun.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 58: The 5pb show!

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 5pb show! Today we have an awesome guest on, he's been here once before it's everyone's favorite CPU candidate Excel!" 5pb introduced me as her radio show started.

"Thanks for having me." I smiled.

"Well let's get right to the callers!" 5pb said pressing a button "Hello you're on the 5pb show."

"Hello." A squeaky voice said "I've got a question about love~. What do you do if you just have too many wifeys to hold, I just can't choose?"

 _Why do all the weirdos show up when I come on this show?_

"Tow the middle line and wait for one to rise to the surface?" I suggested.

"Next Caller." 5pb hung up to get off the subject.

"Yes hello." The voice said "I'm wondering as to why my sister would lie about having a boyfriend, was she worried I'd steal her man or what?"

"Oh jeez." 5pb sighed recognizing the voice "Umm…maybe she just wanted to make you feel better, where you worried about her too much?"

"That's enough callers for now." 5pb smiled "So Excel let's talk about your recent goings on, how have you been."

"I'm pretty good, just got back from dealing with some issues in another dimension." I said.

"What, that sounds interesting." She smiled "Care to speak about it?"

"There's not too much to talk about, it was pretty much like our home here, there were even copies of the people I knew from here, time was all janky so it was quit the experience." I laughed.

"Sounds like you had fun." She smiled.

"Not really, I missed home." I admitted "I'm good with staying in this dimension for a while, no plans to go anywhere else for now at least."

"That's good." She said "I like having you here."

"I like being here, maybe I'll be ready for another interdimensional trip in a few months." I laughed "But for now I just wanna relax with my friends."

"How nice, I hope we can get together for some fun." She said "Why don't we take a quick break and come back for more callers soon."

"Thanks for coming on again on such short notice." 5pb said as she went to commercial "I hope you didn't mind me asking about the other dimension, I really needed to fill time."

"It's fine I don't mind too much." I shrugged "And it's fun to come on and do this with you, anytime you need a sub just ask."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appriecated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Short little update to get something out there, not much to do without the games but I probably won't have the time or money to play/get Megadimension on Steam till around Christmas.**

 **I've been hearing a lot about the 4 Goddesses Online game, who's this little twerp that thinks she can come in and steal Excel's place as Vert's little sibling. HMPH! Maybe we'll have to deal with her when that games comes to the West.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 59: Excel, Rom and Ram

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Hey Linda?" I hummed pausing my music.

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"Sure is boing around her lately huh." I commented.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We'll we were gone in the Ultra Dimension for so long that I was really missing home." I said "But now that I'm back, I can't help but feel a little bored."

"I see, I guess you just have the heart of an adventurer." She laughed.

 ***DING DONG***

"Hey get the door." Chika told me.

"Isn't it your job?" I asked.

"Just do it." She glared.

"Fine." I grumbled answering the door "Hello?"

"Hi." Rom smiled.

"What's up." Ram added.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We ran away." Ram said matter of factly letting herself in.

"Well Ram ran away." Rom said "I just came so she wouldn't be alone and they'd know wher to find us, I was my idea to come here."

"Great now you're a kidnapper." Chika smirked "And of innocent little girls no less, I know you're a gross flirty pervert but you better not be a lolicon too."

"Just shut up and call Blanc!" I snapped.

"No way don't call her." Ram complained.

"Ha…" I sighed as they followed me around "So why did you run away?"

"Cause Blanc a big meanie." Ram huffed.

"She wouldn't play with us cause she was busy writing her stories." Rom explained.

"I see, well that's not really a good reason to run away." I sighed "Haa, but it's late, why don't you to stay here for the night and I'll take you guys home in the morning."

"Alright sleepover!" Ram cheered.

"Hooray." Rom smiled.

"Now we're babysitting?" Chika looked at me.

"Maybe it will be fun." Linda smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

"This is the complete opposite of fun!" Linda snapped, seething with rage.

"Calm down you're yelling at nothing." I told her.

"Look what they did to me!" she yelled.

"What?" Chika tilted her head "They wanted to play dress up, I think you look cute."

"I agree." I nodded.

"S-Shut up!" she blushed.

"Here put this on." Rom smiled handing Linda a hairband with a big pink bow on it.

"Yes perfect. Ram nodded "Now you're ready to vanquish the forces of evil as Magical Girl."

"Kill me." Linda groaned.

She was in a pure white dress that had pink bows and lacy bits on it, she had silk gloves on a bow in her hair, she did look strangly adorable.

"Alright this was fun but it's late, you two go get ready for bed." I said.

"Okay."

"Fine."

The twins scampered off and I sighed sitting at the table with Chika.

"Lady Vert sure picked a bad day to go to Planeptune." Chika said "She would have loved this."

"Her loss." I shrugged "Still I'm sure she's having fun with Nepgear and Neptune."

"Excel." Rom walked out in little girl pajamas, they were blue with white dots "Can you tuck us in."

"We don't need a big dummy like him to do that." Ram huffed, her pajamas a pink version of her sisters.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said walking down the hall with them.

I got the two into bed and pulled up the covers.

"If you guys need anything I'm just down the hall okay." I smiled.

"Whatever, I'm not scared of the dark or anything." Ram pouted.

"Excel?" Rom asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Miss Nepgear and Miss Uni?" she asked bluntly.

"Well…Uhh, it's complicated." I laughed.

"He does don't you see how those three look at each other, they're totally in love~." Ram teased.

"You're too smart for your own good." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you like us too?" Rom asked.

"Whoa No!"

"Y-You don't like us?" she sniffled.

"No, no that's not it!" I waved my hands "Look I like Nepgear and Uni, and Linda and 5pb too, but the way I like is different. You know how Blanc writes her stories the way those characters like each other?"

"Yes."

"Well my feelings for the older girls are more like that." I said "I like you guys more like…little sisters."

"I think I get it." She nodded.

"Good." I gave her a kiss on the forehead "Now get some sleep."

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Ram groaned.

"Haa." I closed the door "Those two."

"Phone for you." Chika walked up.

"Hello, Excel speaking." I answered.

"It's me." Blanc answered from the other side "Are Rom and Ram with you?"

"Yeah they're here." I told her "Peacefully sleeping, I'll bring them back home in the morning."

"Thanks, sorry if they caused you any trouble." She said.

"No it's not trouble at all." I said "I like spending time with Rom and Ram."

"What's that supposed to mean, I know how you get."

"It's not like that!" I groaned "A guy can be friends with two little girls and…I'm not helping myself am I."

"No, you're not." She said blankly.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So…I meant to buy Megadimension in the Steam Sale and Christmas and I ended up waiting too long and spending the money on other deals so…I'm gonna wait till it's on sale again and pick it up soon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	60. Chapter 60: Blanc's Book

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

 **Excel's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed looking at the blizzard outside the window.

"Are you alright Excel?" Rom asked "Sorry you got stuck here after dropping us off."

"It's not a big deal." I smiled "It's just for a night after all."

I had dropped Rom and Ram back in Lowee where they were properly scolded by Blanc. Unfortunately, before I had the chance to head home a snowy blizzard rolled in and made flying home impossible and now I was here for the night.

Luckily, we arrived in the late evening so it was already late and the girls were going to bed. I was wandering around the Basillicom since I was having a little trouble sleeping.

"Y-Yes…oh that's it!" I heard a voice coming from a side room.

"Huh?" I walked over and peaked into the door to see Blanc at a desk fiercely writing something down.

"Hmm?" she looked back and locked eyes with me "Oh it's you."

"Hey how's it going." I nodded "Writing?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"May I read."

"Absolutely not!" she scrambled to gather the papers.

"Yoink!" I reached over her and scanned the paper.

" **And then the quiet princess hugged her savior, the large blonde prince holding her in his arms slamming her against the wall and *EXPLICIT THINGS*.**

" **There's no one in the world I love more than you Princess Blank."**

" **You're my hero Prince Visio." The Princess moaned "Stay with me all night long."**

"I-I see." I placed them down "Well goodnight."

 ***SLAM!***

Blanc slammed the door and glared at me "You're not going anywhere."

"B-Blanc." I shivered as she pushed me towards her desk.

"Listen." She leaned in "Sometimes I write things, sometimes they're…strong, I'd prefer this not get out."

"I won't be telling anyone." I said "But self-insert really?"

"It's not a self-insert!"

"Princess Blank." I blinked "A short shy Pokemon who believes flat chests are justice and likes to read books…of course it's not you."

"S-So what!" she yelled.

"And why am I written as the love interest!"

"You're not." She blushed "I mean…you were the model for the body…and the personality…and the face and…everything."

"You're awful." I tried to leave.

"Listen!" she slammed her hand on the wall.

"Isn't the guy supposed to be the one doing the wall slam?" I asked leaning back.

"Look I don't know a lot of guys so there aren't many to base my characters off of." She looked up "You're a nice guy, I like you, most girls do."

 _SO DIRECT!_

"Let's keep this between us, I keep my fantasies on the page and off your body." She smirked "You don't have to deal with another girl gunning directly for you. Is that fair?"

"Y-Yeah that works." I gulped.

"Good." She smiled before glaring "Now get out of my room."

"Yep!" I scampered off.

"Oh and Excel if you tell anyone about this meeting." She clenched her fist tight "I'll crush them like grapes."

 _Okay dodged a bullet that time!_

The next morning I got up early said goodbye and went home without making a fuss not wanting to deal with Blanc who made a point to make sure I remembered our little deal.

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	61. Chapter 61: A Study of MAGES

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **MAGES' POV**

"How many times have I told you." Excel said dropping me outside his door "Stop watching me sleep!"

"But I must study this phenomenon." I told him.

"No studying me." He slammed the door."

"Haa…" I sighed walking back to the side room I had made my lab "But I'm not studying you."

I looked at the screen "I'm studying myself."

I plugged my wristlet into a dock and let it load it's information, what may look like a simple aesthetic device at first glace is actually a highly sophisticated fitness bangle that keeps track of my various bio rhythms and functions, correlates them with times of the day and allows me to check my state of being, quite a brilliant little invention if I do say so myself.

"It's the same as the last time." I hissed looking at the results "Heart Rate up, Blood Pressure up, Body Temperature up, Brain Wave activity up…why I don't understand…"

"Why is it every time I'm in Excel's presence my boy reacts in these abnormal ways?" I wondered "What could it be, I've never seen symptoms like this anywhere else."

I started searching my data, perhaps there were other spikes that could explain this, it took a few hours but I started to notice another correlation.

"This…every time I am in the presence of both Excel and Lyrica the spikes are even higher the device correlates this as the manifestation of…" I blinked "Anger?"

"I don't understand." I started searching through my books and data storages "What is wrong with me, disease, illness, magic…"

"RAAH!" I slammed the book down "I don't understand!"

"Oh my aren't you rather loud today."

"Lady Vert." I looked behind me "My apologies was I disturbing you?"

"Not at all I was merely passing by." She smiled walking over "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing you need concern you self with." I bowed "My troubles pale compared to that of a mighty CPU."

"Nonsense." She smiled "As a member of my nation, and court more so, your problems are mine as well."

"I see." I sighed "I'm unsure, my bio signs seem to indicate that there is something wrong with me, look how my rhythms spike like this in the presence of your brother, no matter where I look I can find no explanation…perhaps I'm allergic to him or something he wears?"

"Fufufu." Lady Vert snickered a bit "Oh what a sweet innocent girl you are."

"Pardon?"

"What you have is right here." She smiled pointed at a book "See."

"This is preposterous!" I said "This isn't a real illness it's just made up poppycock!"

"That's for you to decide but Dr. Vert MD says you're love sick." She smiled stepping out.

"This is impossible." She blushed slammed the book closed "Someone like me having an emotion like that, unheard of."

"I study all sorts of magics, medicines and technology but not one of them has solved that question." I pulled my hat down over my eyes "What even is love?"

"But wait!" I jumped up, my hat flying off "That's it, if I engage in direct study perhaps I'll be abe to find the answer, and with my superior intellect beating out the rest of those girls, even my own sister will be a piece of the metaphorical cake."

"Very well then." I spun my hat on my finger "Prepare yourselves ladies, MAGES is throwing her hat in the ring as well."

"Wonderful!" Lady Vert clapped "Now my dream harem ending just got even better!"

"WAH!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

 **Just wanted to summarize who at this point is pining for Excel**

 **1, Nepgear**

 **2\. Uni**

 **3\. Linda**

 **4\. 5pb**

 **5\. MAGES**

 **Other Circumstances.**

 **Blanc- Has bowed out of any serious contention and is content with just writing her fantasies down.**

 **Ultra-Noire- No official push to date, just some crush stuff.**

 **Iris Heart- More of a HDD Excel likes her situation.**

 **Not sure if any other girls will come out looking to compete who knows.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	62. Chapter 62: Beach Babes

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Hey Excel!" Nepgear called me over the computer.

"What's up." I said answering the video call.

"Nothing, so did you hear about that new beach resort." She asked.

"How could I not it's in Leanbox." I laughed "Why do you ask."

"I was thinking maybe we could go." She smiled "It'd be fun."

"If you're going I'm coming too." Uni said picking up the call the three of us left open.

"Did someone say beach party?" 5pb leaned her head in to my room.

"I wouldn't mind studying the beaches myself." MAGES added.

"I'll go with you to make sure nothing bad happens!" Linda yelled.

"You guys." Nepgear pouted "It was just supposed to be…ugh fine."

 _I have a feeling I'm going to regret this trip…_

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm." I dug my toes into the sand "So soft."

I was sitting under and umbrella relaxing, the girls doing various things on the beach. I was surprised I figured they'd be all over me but they were actually enjoying the beach. I was relaxing in a basic white swim shirt as well as stripped green trunks and flipflops.

 _Maybe they really did just want to go to the beach._

"Hey Excel~" Uni smiled at me.

"What?" I looked over at her.

Uni was wearing a black and white strapless bikini, the right half was black but the left half was white.

"Will you put sun block on me?" she pouted playfully "My skin is so pale I burn easy, and I don't want to get a sunburn on my back."

"I don't mind but why don't you have one of the girls do it." I blinked.

"Come on you know why!" she yelled.

"I'll do it." Linda said.

Linda was wearing a bikini that shockingly resembled her old villain outfit.

"I don't want you to do it." Uni grumbled "Sides do you even know how to apply this stuff right, I mean can that sickly grey skin of yours even get a tan?"

"TSK!" Linda hissed and clenched her fist "Listen you broad I'll have you know this is my natural color! I'm not sickly!"

"Girls be nice." I sighed throwing Linda the sunscreen and walking away "And help each other out."

"Excel!" Uni whined.

"Hehehe." Linda snickered her hands dripping "Let's have some fun."

I walked towards a little cabana hut and laid on one of the lounge chairs, they were whicker and pretty spacious for one person.

"Oh hello." MAGES walked up "Just the person I was looking to see."

"Need something?" I asked lowering my vision quizzical since she was wearing a sweatshirt.

"Yes actually, I'm looking to get some feedback on this." She unzipped her sweatshirt "My personally designed, pure desire inducing bikini, may I get your thoughts."

"GULP." I swallowed "Wow…"

I had figured MAGES was a pretty girl but she was always wearing that lab coat and dress so this was the first time I was seeing so much of her, I was surprised at how attractive her body was, her breasts were bigger than I would had expected. The top was that same white and grey checker pattern that her dress had, the top was a little frilly too, the bottom was more like a skirt with the same checker pattern and gear like shape. Her long blue hair was down and decorated with a white lily.

"Hmph." She smirked and leaned on my chair a bit giving me a view of her cleavage "I'll take that face to mean my experiment was a rousing success."

Recently MAGES had been a lot more aggressive in her "Study" of me, I'd find her spying on me all the time, she would occasionally make a point to drag me by the arm to her lab to show me something and just being well…flirty.

"There is lots more I'd like to experiment with." She leaned closer to me "Perhaps you'd help me study the contact between two bodies under the sun."

"I need to go now!" I ran off.

"But we have so much to learn together!" she cried out.

I basically sprinted own the beach till I felt I was far enough to have a little alone time.

"LAA AHH AH LAA~" I heard soft singing coming from the shore "Staring longingly at the shore, love forever out of reach."

I looked over at a rocky outcropping and saw 5pb standing there singing at the ocean like siren trying to draw boats to their doom on the rocks. Her voice was as amazing as always, her outfit was cute too, it was a bikini pattered with black and white flowers, she also had a cute red lily in her hair to match her sisters.

I stood away not bothering her, I didn't need to talk I was just content to listen to her beautiful voice, 5pb is always…so amazing.

"So what did you think?" she asked jumping down "It's a new song I'm working on."

"It was great, but it sounded like it was about something." I said "I didn't really get it."

"It's about a mermaid who falls in love with a prince who rules an island chain, she loves him but she knows they're from two different worlds." She looked off sadly "And they…just aren't met to be."

"It's not like you to sing such a serious song like that." I said.

"I have my reasons." She smiled walking over "I…have a little experience with something similar."

"Really."

"…" she looked at me "Never..."

She looked a little upset before looking up at me "Be honest with me Excel, after all we've been through, after pretending you're my boyfriend, after all that you still…can't see how I really feel?"

"Umm…"

"I see…" she blushed "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand as she tried to run away "I…I've started feeling differently about you too lately. I thought we were just best friends but…"

"There might be something more." She blushed.

"But I can't commit to you, not till I can settle how I feel about all the others." I sighed taking her hand "Are you…okay with that?"

"Even a chance to be with you, is better than never having said how I feel." She smiled "Excel…I love you."

"5-Lyrica…" I leaned down and kissed her "HMM!"

"HMM!" she softly kissed me back.

"NO NOT OKAY!" Uni yelled.

"No fair!" Nepgear whined "Now you're kissing 5pb too!"

"Sir…if a fan were to take a picture." Linda hissed, her eyes looking at my with fire in them "Just think of all the heated fanboys you might angry…yeah, you'll make fanboys angry."

"Uhh…" the two of us both blushed and separated.

"My, my, my." MAGES smirked "To think my sister would be so bold."

"Stop it." 5pb blushed.

"But you know I can't allow this it would endager my experiment." MAGES grabbed my shoulder and suddenly pulled my into a tight kiss.

"HA!" everyone else gasped.

"After all if you make Excel fall for you he won't fall for me." MAGES smirked.

"Y-You like him to!" 5pb gasped.

"Was that not made clear?" she sister said playfully "I can kiss him again if you need more evidence."

"Don't do that!" Nepgear begged "Excel is mine anyway."

"Who do you think you're all fooling he's mine." Uni scoffed "Right?"

"I…won't accept this either!" Linda pouted.

"Excel…" 5pb blushed.

"Fufufu." MAGES laughed "This is even more fun than I had expected."

"EXCEL~" the all whined.

 _Hell…This is Hell…_

I sighed and walked away before laughing "Although five girls fighting over me is still really fun."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I picked up Megadimension Neptunia on Steam during the Anime Sale, so the next chapter will finally start using game based content again yay!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	63. Chapter 63: Zero Dimension

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

I was in Planeptune for the day, hanging out with Nepgear, I felt like I owed her one after what she wanted to be a beach day just for us turned into a huge group mess.

"Thanks for coming." She smiled sitting next to me "It's great to spend time with just you."

"Yeah just the two of us." I laughed.

"No don't say that, you'll make something weird happen I just know it." She pouted.

"Oh relax, nothing will happen." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Nepgear!" Neptune ran in "Look at this super weird vintage game console I found!"

"See." Nepgear sighed "Oh wow sis it looks great, umm I'm spending time with Excel right now so we can play later."

"Oh poo." Neptune pouted.

"Neptune where have you been, stop running off." Histoire floated in.

"So much for just the two of us." Nepgear just gave up.

"Neptune listen we are in the middle of a Shift Period and this is not the time for such behavior."

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"Your Oracle should have been mentioning this." Histoire said.

"Chika has a tendency to just…not do her job." I sighed.

"Yeah what are we talking about?" Neptune asked "What's a Shift Period?"

"It's a period in which citizens begin searching for a New CPU to follow instead of placing faith in those that are already presiding." The little fairy explained "We are in a period of circulation in which rumors are dangerous."

"Oh it's fine, my people love me." Neptune laughed.

"I don't think Vert has a team mostly cause Cave has the week off." I laughed as well.

"Why is it all CPU's are so childish." Histy groaned.

"Ha whatever Nep Jr, can you fix this?" Neptune asked "It looks busted."

"I don't know I'll try tomorrow, I'm on a date right now!" the girl pouted and waved her arms.

"Do it now~" Neptune whined throwing herself at me "Please~! Excel make her!"

"Fine just stop acting like that." Nepgear pulled her sister off me.

"Yay!" Neptune cheered.

"Please…Help." A voice said.

"Okay that thing talked!" I pointed at it "Destroy it!"

"Wait!" Neptune yelled "You heard it too?"

"It came from in here." Nepgear pressed a button.

Via the pressure a huge orange vortex opened up and started sucking us in.

"Oh not this again!" Neptune whined.

"Why is it that every time Neptune and I are in the same spot this happens?!" I yelled.

You know if gotten far to used to interdimensional travel, this wormhole trip wasn't even that shocking, we got dumping in another place again…just like last time.

"Whoa this place is a wreck." I looked around and the destroyed city and cracked sky "Way worse off than the Ultra Dimension"

"Neptune wake up." Nepgear shook her sister.

"Hmm…try again later." The girl rolled over.

"Neptune look!" Nepgear pulled the girl up.

"Yikes, okay I don't think we can help this place so let's go home." Neptune said.

"Probably not an option." I sighed.

"HEY ANYONE AROUND?!" Neptune yelled.

"This place is weird, those cracks don't look normal." Nepgear said worried.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." I smiled.

"Come on let's march!" Neptune cheered "I say we go this way!"

"RAAHH!" A creepy monster landed before us.

"Never mind the other way!" Neptune turned around.

"How about we do something about that first!" I yelled blocking so she didn't get attacked in the back.

"Fine." Neptune said "Behold my power...umm…nothing happened? Transform, Busty Heart…hello?"

"I can't transform either!" Nepgear yelped.

"Just fight it was is!" I yelled stabbing its arm.

"HYA!" Neptune slashed him.

"HMPH!" Nepgear followed up and we quickly killed the beast.

"Easy, we didn't even need HDD." Neptune laughed.

"Oh I've got it our Shares must be too low!" Nepgear said "I can't feel them at all."

"That's silly I'm way more popular then Noire." Neptune laughed "…WAH They're gone!"

"Unfamiliar monsters in an unfamiliar land…" Nepgear looked around "Where are we."

"Umm hello?" I yelled "This is another dimension! Are you two stupid or something?"

"Hey!" Nepgear pouted.

"You know what I meant." I groaned.

"Let's keep moving!" Neptune ran off.

"Wait!" Nepgear ran after her.

We really were lost this time, there was no fortunate crash landing next to Plutia, we were lost in a totally unknown place.

"Oh look, I see someone!" Neptune pointed.

"She's right, I think it's a girl!" Nepgear gasped "And she's surrounded by monsters!"

"Why is it never a boy?" I mumbled heading down to help.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a brief start to the next game, hope you like it.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	64. Chapter 64: Uzume

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

We dispatched a few more monsters and got into what seemed to be a major center of the city, the area Neptune had spotted that girl in. The girl was average height, long red hair tied into pigtails, her outfit was like a schoolgirl's but it was unkempt and lose.

"HIYA!" Neptune jumped in and slashed a monster before turning to the girl "We found someone!"

"People?!" the girl gasped.

"Weren't there more monsters before?" Nepgear asked "Did this girl defeat them all by herself?"

"It's a person who cares if she can fight we need information." I said "Where are we?"

"Reinforcements now of all times." She growled striking me.

"HMPH!" I quickly spun my trident to block her attack.

 _Is that…a megaphone?_

"Whoa chill out!" Neptune yelled.

"GRR!" I pushed the girl back.

"Not bad for a guy." She stood up "My name is Uzume Tennouboshi, what's yours?"

"Excel." I blinked "That short one is Neptune, the taller one is her sister Nepgear."

"GRR!" I flicked my wrist and blocked her again "Knock it off, you two gonna help or just stand there?"

"You got this." Neptune cheered.

"Go Excel!" Nepgear clapped "Kick her butt."

"Hmph." I knocked Uzume down and stabbed next to her head to pin her.

"Heh, sorry Tiger, I'm not interested in getting close to the enemy." She smirked twisting her lower half and tripping me up.

"Ugh." I stood up "I'll get you-huh"

"Okay normally I'm number one on Gamindustri's top 100 nice people list…but right now I'm getting pissed off." Neptune suddenly walked passed me dragging her sword "We're being really nice and you just won't listen, attacking and attacking is so mean."

"WAH!" Neptune flicked her sword and launched the girl.

"GRA!" Uzume yelped "What the hell?"

"Stop!" Nepgear yelled "Let's just talk, you said your name was Uzume right?"

"Who wants to talk with her." Neptune and I huffed.

"WURRRR!" one of those weird robot monsters buzzed and climbed out of the rubble.

"Whoever you are will have to wait." Uzume turned around.

"So much for not fighting." Nepgear sighed taking out her sword.

"Fine." I leaned my weapon on my shoulder "Let's kill these things first."

"WAHA!" Neptune wasted no time slicing an arm off one.

" **JAVALIN!"** I hurled my trident into the core, killing the first.

"YAAAH!" Uzume screamed into her Megaphone and it blasted a sound wave that knocked the other bot over and let Nepgear stab it.

"Yay we win!" Neptune cheered.

"Phew." Uzume stood up "I guess I'll thank you for now, but your not it's underlings are you?"

"I don't know what "it" is but we're just looking for help."

"I can't believe it." Uzume mumbled.

"Well we're not the bad guys!" Neptune pouted "How many times do I have to nepping tell you."

"That's not what I meant, it's been a long time since I've seen or fought with people." Uzume explained "Sorry for attacking you."

"It's okay." Nepgear smiled.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"It's good to know other people were roaming around." Neptune laughed.

"Actually I'm the only person here." Uzume explained "But if you're not it's underlings what are you?"

"We're lost." I said.

"So there are others who failed to escape." Uzume hummed.

"Failed to escape?" Neptune asked "From what?"

"The grounds moving." I said feeling the earth rumble a bit.

"It's here." Uzume looked back.

The cracks in the sky glowed as a huge flaming comet screeched through and crashed down, morphing into a large black and purple mech like thing.

"What the heck is that?!" Neptune yelled.

"It's huge." I looked up.

"Oh crap we got blown to the end of the game by mistake!" Neptune yelled "Writer fix it put us back at the start."

"Neptune who are you talking to?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't know what that thing is but it's what turned the city, no the whole world into a wasteland." Uzume explained

"I'm guessing it made those cracks in the sky." I pointed out "Maybe the rift that sucked us here too."

"It destroys everything." Uzume said looking at her sound gun.

"You're not actually gonna fight that are you?" Nepgear gasped.

"I've been fighting it for a long time." Uzume explained.

"Excel do something, that thing's too strong." Nepgear told me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Bring it on!" Neptune cheered.

"Neptune?!"

"I appreciated the gesture but this is my fight." Uzume explained.

"She has ears but the filter out what she doesn't wanna hear." I pulled Neptune's earlobes.

"Ow stop that!" she pouted.

"Excel~" Nepgear huffed.

"She's gonna try and help whether you want her help or not." I said.

"You guys can't!" Nepgear yelled.

"I'm sorry but as a CPU it's my responsibility to bring justice to the monster that destroyed this city." Uzume said.

"Timeout!" Neptune yelled "You're a CPU?"

"I hadn't mentioned that?" Uzume shrugged "Ah well it doesn't really matter this place is about to be a battlefield, so if you're not prepared then run away."

"We should leave together and come up with a strategy so-." Nepgear started."

"No can do, I have to stall it here and create a chance for the others to escape." She explained.

"I'm pumped!" Neptune yelled "Let's rumble!"

"I told you to-."

"I don't wanna." Neptune pouted.

"But I said-."

"Nope don't wanna." Neptune pouted more.

"See, she's not leaving." I sighed.

"Fine." Nepgear sighed "Well then we'll help to."

"Ugh Whatever." Uzume groaned "Come on we've got a little time let's go stop by my base really quick."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	65. Chapter 65: Desperate

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

"Wow this base is so cool." Nepgear looked around the dingy only building.

"Don't sightsee." Uzume explained "That giant isn't strong just for it's size, it has the power to erase lifeforms from existence. That's why the humans that lived here are gone now."

"They're all gone?" Neptune asked "That giant thing did that?!"

"I don't know for sure." Uzume explained "After the humans left though intelligent creatures moved in, they're quite kind. Right now our objective is to make sure they escape. Constantly having to run away…it's scary."

"Is there any way to destroy that giant?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh yeah then you wouldn't have to run anymore." Neptune nodded.

"I've never even come close to injuring it." Uzume sighed "It's just too strong."

Suddenly her watched started making noise.

"Hello?" she poked it.

"Uzume, it's good to hear your voice." The watch said "We're about 70% complete here."

"That's still a lot." She sighed.

"We're going as fast as we can." The watch said.

"Hey who was that, he sounded handsome." Neptune hummed "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"What no!" Uzume yelled "I…don't have a boyfriend. It's not like I need one or anything."

"No one said you did." Neptune blinked.

We wandered around the base for a bit, healing our wounds and checking our weapons. I had done all my adjustments and was now waiting for the girls, I just leaned near the door and put my headphones on and listened to a song 5pb had sent me.

 _I hope…I don't get stuck here forever like last time…ugh why does this always happen to me._

"Excel right?" Uzume walked up.

"That's me, sorry about earlier." I said sliding my headphones off.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too." She shrugged "So are you like Nepgear and Neptune's brother or something?"

"Huh, no." I laughed "I'm just a friend."

"I see, good to know." She hummed.

"You need something or are you just looking?" I asked.

"For now I'm just looking." She swayed "I don't know though, I'm a girl who knows what she likes so…"

She slammed her hand on the wall next to my head.

"Uhh…"

"Maybe I should just take what I want." She smirked.

"I uhh…what's going on?" I gulped.

"I like strong guys like you Tiger, and I don't see many men." She smirked "I was thinking maybe after we deal with the giant you and I could hang out a bit."

"We met like two hours ago and you're asking me out?!" I yelled.

"That a problem?" she smirked.

"Well…not for me but." I pointed behind her.

"I hope that giant destroys you." Nepgear said with dead eyes.

"She's also my girlfriend." I laughed.

"Aww Jeez!" Uzume stumbled back "Uhh, that was…I didn't know I swear!"

"Wow already making a move on the guy." Neptune hummed "Someone's desperate~"

"I-I am not!" Uzume blushed.

"Excel you're not trying to get another girl to fall in love with you, are you?" Nepgear pouted "Weren't those other four enough!"

"Other four?!" Uzume yelled.

"I can't control what other people think." I laughed "Apparently I'm just too handsome for my own good."

"Well you have me." Nepgear hugged my arm "And you don't need anyone else."

"Oh young love." Neptune laughed before sighing "…ugh I just realized I'm totally alone."

"Wow you said like an old lady Neptune." Nepgear laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a short goofy little chapter to lead into the next stuff. Originally I had intended to do more with this chapter but then I went to start playing and just got super tired. I blame the fact that it's rainy and overcast today.  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	66. Chapter 66: Orange Heart

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

After regrouping and resting we headed back to deal with the giant robot thing in the sky.

"So a horde of monsters is gonna approach the city before the Giant does." Uzume explained "We have to deal with them first."

"Seems easy enough." Neptune nodded.

"That's right Nepsy."

"Nepsy?" the girl blinked.

"Your name's too hard too pronounce you're Nepsy now." Uzume said.

"Why does that always happen." Neptune sighed.

"I don't think your name's that hard to pronounce." I told her.

"At least you care." She pouted.

"I don't need a nickname." Nepgear smiled.

"And then you'll be Gearsy." Uzume told her.

"Wait what?" Nepgear blinked before swaying "This is the first time I've had such a cute nickname."

"What about Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked.

"I think Nepgear is fine." I told her "At least I don't have a nickname."

"What are you talking about Tiger?" Uzume looked at me.

"I hate that nickname." I sighed.

"Hmph." Nepgear pouted a bit.

"RAAA!"

"Well enough chatter." Uzume said "It's time to fight."

It didn't take us long to sweep through the enemies, they were mostly low level stuff that only needed a few hits to get destroyed.

"I think that's all of them." Neptune said.

"No that was just the first wave." Uzume said "There's plenty more."

"If I liked fighting monsters I bet I'd enjoy this." I pulled my trident out "But to have bigger and stronger ones just keep coming is gonna get annoying."

"It's that one." Uzume looked across at one of the larger monsters "The one that always get's in my way."

"REEEAAAHH!" the beast roared at her.

"This ends now!" she roared back at it taking something out of her pocket.

"That's…a share crystal?" Nepgear squinted a bit.

"This time I will win." She threw the crystal into the air and grabbed it with her hand **"Active: Transform!"**

There was a flash of light and Uzume was replaced with a much cuter girl with bright orange hair and a latex suit like outfit on, not to mention an oversized megaphone.

"Transformation Complete!" she giggled in a much happier voice.

"Who are you?!"

"Well clearly it's her." I pointed "She transformed, heck she said it herself."

"You're so smart cutie-pie!" she smiled poking my nose "I'm so sad, you two didn't recognize me? Come on let's take care of that big meanie."

Uzume floated up quickly and yelled into her blaster, stunning the monster. I saw how she could have a problem fighting this solo, it was already trying to stand back up despite the pressure of the sound waves on its back.

"HRAA!" Neptune jumped on its back and started stabbing.

The beast roared more and reared back to try and claw her off.

"Ready Nepgear?"

"Right." She nodded.

" **Heartbreaker!"**

Nepgear and I both slid in and stabbed forward right into the chest, putting the monster down quickly before we needed to work much harder, if we were gonna fight that giant soon we needed to conserve energy and not waste it here.

"RAAAH!" The beast wasn't done yet.

"AHH!" Nepgear yelled as she was grabbed.

" **Dream Roar!"**

Uzume suddenly screeched and blew the beast's arm off with her sound blast, Neptune quickly used that opening to finally end the beast with a stab to the head.

"Yay I finally beat the big doggy!" Uzume clapped "I couldn't have done it without you, thanks so much."

"You really don't need to thank us." Neptune said.

"We should thank you, you saved Nepgear's bacon." I told her.

"Right, um so, what's your CPU name Uzume?" Nepgear asked.

"I am Orange Heart." The girl smiled.

"So cool, I was really surprised by your transformation." Neptune said "I would have thought you'd get more aggressive, not the opposite. So crazy!"

"You're one to talk about being the opposite." I shook my head.

"Wait why do you know about CPUs Nepsy?" Orange asked.

"Well duh because we're all CPUs too." She stuck her tongue out "Sill me I forgot to mention that."

"Like…for reals?" Orange asked.

"For reals." Neptune smiled "I'm Purple Heart, calmer or crying children and leaper of Giant Dogoos. Except I've got no shares here so transforming isn't much of an option."

"You two as well?" she asked.

"Well technically we're just candidates." Nepgear told her.

"I never thought I'd run into CPU's here." Orange giggled "What a surprise! Oh!"

The girl glowed again and turned back into Uzume.

"Rats ran out of time." She hissed.

"HMPH!" I suddenly spun my trident to create a wall of water to stop a barrage of missiles that shot at us.

"Let's take it down." Uzume said "Everyone else has escaped so we don't need to hold back."

"Are you sure it's the right time?" Neptune asked "After all those monsters we're exhausted, it's a lot to fight at once."

"Maybe we should escape." Nepgear told her.

"Escape?" Uzume hissed "We've finally got a chance to fight it."

"I don't care what you do just do something!" I yelled as more missiles crashed into the water "This won't hold much longer."

"I haven't had a shot like this in a long time, I'm taking it!" Uzume snapped.

"HMPH!" Neptune jumped on her back.

"WAH!"

"Nepgear gimme a hand we're leaving!" Neptune told her "Let's go!"

"Right!" Nepgear helped her sister drag the girl off.

"We live to fight another day!" Neptune yelled "Back to base!"

"Right behind you!" Nepgear and I yelled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So Sorry about the long wait for this update! I have had this chapter started for like a month and just had to write it, but then the steam sale came and I was playing other games, then I bought a Switch and was playing that, then I was on break but now I've finally done it, a new chapter!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	67. Chapter 67: Planning

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

We took Uzume back to her base in order to regroup and rest after the last set of painstaking battles.

"So is that giant gonna come here?" Neptune asked "Am I gonna have to show my final form?"

"You don't have a final form." I rolled my eyes.

"It always comes, rampages and then disappears." Uzume explained "We should be good for now. But I am worried about the area that got destroyed, we're running out of places to hide."

"Small victories are better than losses." I walked up towards the roof.

"Wait for me!" Nepgear scampered up behind me "What are you up too?"

"Just looking around." I said leaning on a rusted railing "Despite the destruction this is an interesting view don't you think."

"Yeah it is, I wonder what this city is call." Nepgear hummed.

"Beats me." I looked at her "Why so curious?"

"I thought it be good to keep a journal about stuff like this." She held up her little device "In case anything goes wrong or we see anything else irregular."

"Smart idea." I smiled.

"I know right, I bet no one else would have come up with this." She puffed herself up.

"Ehh, Mages probable would have." I joked.

"She probably would have found her way home by now too." Nepgear sighed.

"What are you getting so upset about, she might be smart but she's not as capable as you are in a fight, or with tech, she specializes in medicine and magic, not games and machines like you." I smiled "Everyone has different strengths."

"Oh you're so nice." She kissed my cheek before looking at the city "Still don't you think this place is an awful lot like Planeptune."

"I suppose, if you want to know the name that bad ask Uzume, I'm sure she's got an idea." I told her.

"I guess." Neptune started to walk down the stairs back inside, I followed behind her.

Inside Neptune and Uzume were laughing about something but quickly shut up after we entered.

"What's up lovebirds?" Neptune laughed.

"We were just wondering what the name of this city is." Nepgear spoke.

"Name…hmm I can't remember." Uzume laughed a bit.

"Really, aren't you the CPU of this place?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, but I lost a bunch of my memories." Uzume sighed "So I don't remember much about it, the only things I really know are that I'm the CPU here and that giant is responsible for the destruction of this city."

"Oh I'm sorry." Nepgear frowned "I wouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it." Uzume laughed it off "It's not a big deal. You guys said you were from a place called Planeptune right…I've never heard of it maybe it's across the ocean."

"Ocean?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah that's another landmass over there but I've never been." Uzume explained.

"I guess that would explain why my N-Gear has no signal and we can't transform." Nepgear looked at me.

"Still think we're in another world, it would fit all the stuff that always seems to happen to us." I sighed "We can't feel any shares anyway."

"That's right." Nepgear hummed "But then how does Uzume transform if there are no people around."

"I use these." Uzume showed a pile of Share Crystals "I pick them up off the ground and that's how I transform."

"Holy Cow look at them all!" Neptune awed "Ah well hey Nep Jr come help me get some juice and stuff."

"Uhh, right!" Nepgear followed her sister out.

The two left me there with just Uzume.

 _There's a tension in the air…I bet she's still embarrassed about the last time, I guess I should break the ice._

"Uzume I had another question." I looked at her.

"What's up Tiger?" she leaned on the wall by me.

"That giant thing, does it have a name, or is it just The Giant?" I asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it I've never heard anyone call it anything." She shrugged "I don't know all that much about it to be honest."

"So, do you know what it's purpose is, or where it came from?" I asked her.

"Nope, all I know is that it destroys stuff." She said "There are three more giants as well, they destroyed the other three nations."

"There are four…" I hummed.

"There's no pudding!" Neptune groaned coming back in and slamming into me "I'm gonna die."

"I think you'll live." I sighed.

"Neptune hands off." Nepgear pouted a bit "Now if we are just across the ocean we'll need to find a boat since we can't fly."

"We should hurry and find a way home." I said "I bet everyone's worried about us."

"Can we really…just leave?" Neptune asked.

"What do you mean?" Nepgear and I asked.

"It's just…Uzume's been fighting alone for so long, shouldn't we help her first?" Neptune asked.

"There's no need to worry about me, go home if that's where you need to be." Uzume smiled "It was nice to run into other people for a bit, let alone other CPUs. But this is still a battle between me and this giant there's no reason for you to risk your lives for me."

"You're alone?" I asked "You said there were other nations right, didn't they have CPUs you could ask for help?"

"I've never met another person who could fight." Uzume explained.

"More reason for us to help, you agree right Excel." Neptune looked up at me with puppy dog eyes "You wouldn't leave a girl like Uzume to fight by herself right."

"Tsk." I looked down at her "Don't try and guilt me."

"Neptune stop it!" Nepgear bonked her sister "Excel doesn't need you hanging off him, I can do that."

Nepgear giggled and held my arm.

"Jeez I was just joking." Neptune rolled her eyes a bit and puffed up her cheeks.

"Why don't we help as best we can till we find a way home okay?" I asked "We'll take care of two missions at once, us getting home and Uzume's personal quest."

"Sounds like a plan!" Neptune cheered.

"It's too dangerous for us to walk around alone." Nepgear smiled "And we don't know where a boat might be or when the giant might attack, you wouldn't leave us would you Uzume?"

"Wait now I'm getting guilt tripped?!" the girl gasped "Alright but once we find you guys a way home you're going back right then."

"It's getting late." I looked outside "We should rest."

"Right." Uzume said taking out some blankets "Tomorrow we'll get back to work with patrols and more!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	68. Chapter 68: Umio

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

We headed out as a team again, our next destination marked on our map.

"It's so inconvenient to have to connect to a phone line." Nepgear sighed as she tried to get her phone on the internet "Wish they had Wi-Fi like they do at home."

"Maybe you can set them up later." I laughed "There's Neptune and Uzume."

"Hmm…What's this?" she wondered.

"Find something?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I'll need more a lot of the data is corrupted or redacted." She sighed "Come on let's not keep them waiting."

"Come on you two we have to go." Uzume said "There's trouble at the other town and I gotta go right away."

"Oh okay." Nepgear nodded "We're right behind you."

* * *

 **Later**

"Umio should be around here somewhere." Uzume told us.

"He didn't say where he way?" Nepgear asked.

"HEY UMIO!" Neptune yelled "Just shout if you're here!"

"I wish we hadn't gotten gut off." Uzume hissed "If only we had someone to point us in the right direction."

"Rescue missions are never convenient." Nepgear sighed.

"You never know." Uzume smiled "Maybe there was someone with him and they escaped and we'll just happen to run into them. And then Uzume and her knew pal will be totally shocked by the coincidence and we'll go beat up the monsters hurting Umio!"

"Very optimistic." I laughed "And…cute"

"What?!" she blushed and coughed.

"Excel." Nepgear huffed.

"I mean…there's a chance." Uzume cleared her throat.

 _That was a lot like how the other her would react._

"Are we just gonna ignore that?" Neptune asked.

"Ignore what?" Uzume laughed "You're imagining things."

"No you definitely went all cute and valley girl like." Neptune said.

"Hahaha…you're imagining things." Uzume laughed it off.

"Miss Uzume!" a little bug like creature skittered over.

"Holy cow someone actually came!" Neptune gasped.

"Nice timing." Uzume laughed "Baby Bug you seem riled up, is it about Umio?"

"Yes Umio got attacked, I'll show you the way." The monster crawled away.

"See, just like I said." Uzume laughed walking off.

"I can't believe it." Nepgear was in awe.

"I'm still on the cute transformation." Neptune smirked "She's trying to hide it but.

"Come on or I'll leave you behind!" Uzume yelled.

"Right behind you." I said as we followed her into an abandoned building.

"We live here." The monster said "We use it like a house, we found something that looks like a share crystal in the back but while examining it Umio was attacked by a monster we've never seen before."

"Was the crystal real?" I asked.

"Yes, Umio was holding on to it." The bug told me.

"We'd better hurry." Uzume hummed.

We headed into the building before clearing out the first floor and starting to move downstairs where a bunch of those bugs were hiding out.

"Whoa so many!" I gasped.

"Where did Umio go?" Uzume asked.

"He distracted the monster and went that way." The bugs said.

"Towards all those monsters?" Neptune gulped a bit.

"Don't chicken out." I laughed a bit.

"HEEEE!" a large flaming horse started galloping towards us.

"They're coming!" Nepgear warned.

"Then get ready." I spun my trident and blocked the horse "Hurry up!"

"HYA!" Neptune swung her sword only to have it bounce off "What?"

"It has some kind of barrier." Nepgear noticed "Try breaking those wings off!"

"HYAAA!" Uzume roared into her megaphone and let out a sonic blast that cracked and shattered the wings on the creature.

"HMPH! **Cross Combination!"** Neptune followed up and slashed away at the horse to destroy it.

With the leader monster destroyed the others scattered and we were ready to find Umio.

"This is the guy who always calls Uzume with that cool voice right?" Neptune hummed "I bet he's handsome, like the most handsome guy I've ever met."

"Wow…" I sighed.

"Well except you of course." She laughed "But I don't think of your as handsome."

"Ouch."

"No, no!" she waved her arms "I think of you more as…sexy."

"Neptune." Nepgear glared.

"No it's not…I can't win." She gave up the fight "We all get it he's your boyfriend and he's hot but no one else should say it!"

"I appreciate the compliment Neptune." I smiled.

"Just don't tell Nepgear that." She shrugged playfully punching my arm.

"Guys, this is Umio." Uzume walked up holding something.

"No…that's a fish." I warped my trident away.

"He does have a face, so stoic." Neptune noted.

"The difference between his voice and appearance is just…astounding." Nepgear said.

"So you are the people Uzume wished to introduce to me." The fish said.

"He talks!" I yelled.

"Allow me to thank you for coming to rescue me." He said "I'm grateful."

"Isn't he adorable?" Uzume smiled.

"Uhh…" Neptune was confused about what to say.

"Well at least I'll keep being the most handsome." I laughed.

"It is a surprise to see humans besides Uzume, I had thought they were wiped out." Umio explained "Let us move someplace safer first, we can converse more there and discuss what that bugs found."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Sorry about how long this took to come out, I had the document starts for like three weeks, then I got Cuphead and was playing that, then I was working on other stories and just got distracted.**

 **I'm gonna try playing the game more and therefore writing more. I skipped the fight with the dog again because it didn't feel needed to write like a third fight with that in.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	69. Chapter 69: Forest Crystals

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

We headed back to Uzume's base and started to settle back in after rescuing Umio.

"Hmm based on what you've told me I'd say the most probably cause for you arrival is…you're from another dimension." Umio said.

"Great minds think alike fish face." I nodded.

"Again." Neptune groaned.

"How will we get home?" Nepgear asked "We can't contact Histoire like last time."

"Chin up Nep Jr." Neptune said "We'll figure it out."

"Are you sure there's no other people around?" Nepgear asked "Maybe they're hiding out like you guys."

"Come to think of it aren't their CPU's from other nations?" Neptune asked "Where are thy?"

"As far as I know Uzume is the only CPU." The fish said.

"There used to be people here though right." Nepgear said "There's traces of them on the internet."

"Indeed, they existed a long time ago." Umio said "Without knowledge of their existence I would not have thought of you as human. However, when I was born this world was already in this state."

"So why'd the world end up like this?" I asked.

"No one is sure, Uzume suspects the giant but I have other theories." Umio told us.

"I found this data." Nepgear showed him her N-gear "The data's all corrupted but maybe…I'd like to investigate what's happened to this world."

"Hmm…" Uzume mumbled.

"She's asleep." I hummed.

"A well-earned rest." Umio smiled.

"Well why she's asleep I had a question." Neptune said "What's up with her words and tone changing to all cutesy sometimes?"

"She is…pushing herself." Umio explained "Originally she was much like when she transformed, very cheerful in disposition, she was carefree and earnest but as she was we could not rely on her in this crumbling world. As she continued her life of survival her personality changed."

"So that's why she likes being cool." Neptune hummed.

"Well it's late…let's get some sleep." I stretched.

* * *

 **Later**

"Where's Neptune and Uzume?" I asked Nepgear.

"They went to look for ingredients to make pudding." She looked at me.

"Seriously…" I blinked.

"I know right." She laughed "But look at the bright side we get some alone time!"

I patted her head "I guess that is a benefit."

"Nep Jr I'm back!" Neptune yelled.

"So much for that." Nepgear sighed.

"And I've got milk and sugar so we're all set." Uzume smiled coming in.

"Okay." Nepgear smiled "Let's get to work."

"Where's Umio?" Neptune asked.

"Taking a call." I said sitting with her.

"Then I guess you and I will wait together." She nodded.

"Alright then." I smiled.

"It's…quiet." Neptune hummed.

"Yup…sure is." I nodded.

We both sat in relative silence for a while.

"Pudding's done." Nepgear came back.

"Oh thank god…err me." Neptune laughed.

"Any longer and I would have lost it." I sighed.

"I've received a call about more Share Crystals." Umio came in.

"Great, soon we might have enough for the plan." Uzume smiled.

"The plan?" I asked.

"Our idea to defeat that colossus." Umio explained.

"It's weak to Share Energy." Uzume explained "But it's so big it'd take a lot of energy."

"So by gathering a lot of energy we can pierce it's barrier." Umio added.

"Then let's get going." I stood up.

* * *

 **Later**

"There are Share Crystals in a place like this?" Uzume hummed as we walked into a park.

"And in such a beautiful place." Nepgear looked at the trees with petals the same color as her hair "Wow."

"This place is this way because Share Crystals are here." Umio said "Most of this world is dead land, without CPU protection it's power is drained away. If the world bears no people than it bears no CPU protection and power. I believe the remaining crystals are what's left of those who used to exist here."

"That's grim." I hummed "But just like home, so Gamindustri rules are Gamindustri rules no matter what the dimension."

"This seriously is an end of the world situation." Neptune gulped.

"This world is slowly dying and since Uzume always needs more crystals." Umio hummed "I believe this world has yet to truly accept her as a CPU."

"What." Nepgear gasped.

"If we ventured to give this world a name after its collapse, I would call it…the Zero Dimension." Umio said "Without Uzume being accepted this world will vanish away."

"I'm not giving up." Uzume glared "Even if this world won't accept me."

"But wait, if we take the Share Crystals from here won't the forest die?" Neptune asked.

"That is correct." Umio nodded "Areas like this are quite precious so we try not to take more than we need."

"Well that's good." Neptune smiled "I'd hate to lose all these pretty flowers."

"Way to shift the mood." I laughed "But it's good to lighten things up."

"I agree." Nepgear smiled.

We headed into the forest, getting rid of the monsters we needed as we moved deeper and met up with more of Uzume's monster friends.

The forest was a lot deeper than I thought, this trip was gonna be a while but worth it if it brought us closer to killing the giant, I figured if we killed that thing we'd get home.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
